Unconditionl Love
by Daughter of Darkness777
Summary: Lenore, a half Elf, was perfectly happy at her home never wanting to hear of her father.But when her mother was brutally killed, Albus brings herto Hogwartsthe summer beforeher sixth yearto live with the man slowly learningthe meaningof unconditional love
1. Death of a Loved One

Chapter One

Death of a Loved One

"Miss Bent! Profess—Laura! Wait!" fifteen-in-a-half-year-old Lenore Keller tripped into the hallway where she saw the red-haired potions teacher walking, the speed at which the teenager was running causing her to skid into the wall. "WAIT!" she called again, her long black hair flowing behind her and she was about to trip again when the professor looked back, a stack of papers in her hand, tears in the woman's eyes. The woman looked shocked and then frowned. All students were supposed to have left the school five minutes ago. "Thank Merlin," gasped Lenore jerking to a stop in front of the woman, gasping for breath due to the long run. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"If I had don't you think I would have turned around earlier, Leo?" Miss Laura Bent said kindly. "Are you all right?" there was something in her voice that unnerved the girl.

"I'm fine, just outta breath," she giggled. "I was going home but Mr. Higgins stopped me," there was a change in the potions teacher's face. "He gave me this but I don't understand why Erica would wait so long to ask to see me, my mom will get worried." Laura paled even more but Lenore didn't notice as she waved the paper in front of the redhead's face. "Do you know what this is about?"

Without even reading the note the woman nodded gravely. "Yes, Lenore."

Horror filled the young girl as she stared at her friend and mentor. "There's something wrong isn't there? And you know what it is!" she exclaimed.

"I do." Laura wouldn't meet Lenore's eyes.

"Tell me."

The potions teacher shook her head firmly, pain shining in the bright blue eyes. "Leo," the woman squeezed the dark-haired girl's shoulder gently. "Follow the instructions on the paper…if…if Erica wanted me there she would have told me she had waited this long to tell you,"

"Tell me what?" Laura shook her head and turned her back to the girl but Lenore very clearly saw the tears in the woman's eyes. "Laura!" panic had entered her voice now, the same panic that was sweeping through her body. "Please!"

Pulling something from the pocket of her jeans, Laura pressed a vial into Lenore's hands a forced smile on her lips. "Here, it's a calming draught…it won't work as well as the ones made for you but…but it will help." Lenore's long spindly fingers closed around the vial but she stared at Laura. There was something drastically wrong. "We don't want you destroying the Headprofessor's office now do we?"

"It'd be interesting." joked Lenore chewing her lip with a half smile.

Miss Bent laughed but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes it would. Go on now," Lenore licked her lips nervously but then obeyed turning to leave. "Leo," the dark-haired girl glanced back. The woman seemed to be searching for the right words. "Don't let your anger get ahead of you," she finally said.

Frowning, Lenore nodded and she could feel Laura's eyes on her as she turned the corner towards the Headprofessor's office. She glanced down at the paper she clutched in her hand as she walked nervously. Written in the familiar Headprofessor's scroll was three sentences: _Lenore, come seem me immediately. Do NOT step through to go home. The password to my office is: The Great and Powerful Oz.—E. Stevens_. The frown on Lenore's lips deepened. Her heart was pounding. Something about the note made her insides turn to ice. She couldn't make sense of it. Her mother was going to be extremely worried if Lenore wasn't with the other students from the other schools (Salem's Academy of Witchcraft and the brother school Oregon's School of Wizardry.)

She turned the next corridor and stopped in front of statue of a giant head. She always found the Headprofessor amusing because of her humor and wit (students often referred to the Headprofessor as the 'Head' and that was why the statue was so amusing.) Lenore whispered the password, trying to get the enchanted piece of stone to talk. It was rumored that the stone was getting deaf because of age and she loved to have conversations with it when she could rouse it to speak.

"Eh—what was that?" the stone said gruffly. "Oh, it's you. What's the password, Ms. Keller?"

Lenore giggled. "'Ello Mr. Head. How's your day going?"

"Long and boring and I think there is a spider in my ear. What's the password?"

"The Great and Powerful Oz," She said with a smirk. The stone moved and revealed a narrow staircase to its left. She climbed in and started up the stairs. "Thanks Mr. Head." Lenore patted the stone figure's hair and the scurried up the stairs, opening the door at the top without knocking. She had been to the Headprofessor's office several times but never under 'mysterious' circumstances.

The large office was void of human life with the exception of her own. The office was familiar to her, two other doors in the room (not counting the door she just walked to). From experience, Lenore knew that one of the doors lead to another office and the other a bathroom. A large desk sat in the middle of the room with two large armchairs (a rich blue) sitting in front of it. Behind the desk was railing and a set of small stairs that lead to an immaculate library and large fireplace. The room was filled with nick-knacks and things that Lenore didn't know what were for but her favorite was the stash of vanilla cake the girl knew was in the Headprofessor's top drawer.

Lenore sat down in one of the chairs with a plop, dropping her black book-bag onto the floor. She wondered for a moment where the Headprofessor was when the door leading to the other office opened and two people came out. One was her Headprofessor Erica Stevens however the other was an old man whom she vaguely recognized from somewhere but couldn't place quite where. Their chatter stopped immediately as soon as they saw her sitting in the chair staring expectantly at them.

She jumped to her feet, her hands behind her back. She pushed the vial around in her palm slowly. She hadn't drunk it yet and wasn't going to until she found out what was going on. There was the same look in Erica's eyes that had been in Laura's, the sorrow and pity along with something else. "What's going on Headprofessor Stevens?" Lenore asked her hazel green eyes were looking the older man up and down.

When she thought the man was old she was beginning to think it was an understatement, the man looked positively ancient. He was a little taller than average with a long white beard that reached to his waistband. Half glass glasses, looking almost like a half moon, rested over his kind blue eyes that seemed to have peculiar twinkle to them. He wore a set of robes that were a periwinkle blue.

He looked very much out place next to Headprofessor Stevens. Her Headprofessor was wearing what she normally wore, a pair of black pinstripes slacks and a neatly press white shirt. Though, unlike normal, she wore a white, collared shirt with no sleeves, which revealed the tattoo of an Egyptian asp on her upper arm. Around her neck, Headprofessor Stevens had loosened her azure blue tie and it hung limply around her neck. Her long blonde hair, as usual, was pulled into a braid that snaked over her shoulders and reached her elbow and her brown eyes were tired and slightly bloodshot. Her black-rimmed glasses were on her head and her lips turned into a frown.

"Lenore," Headprofessor Stevens said, a sadden smile on her lips. She motioned her hand towards the chair that Lenore had just jumped up from as she moved behind the desk. "Please sit, my dear."

She didn't move at first, her eyes still on the old man with distrust. She knew who the man was now and it wasn't taking her ease away. She slowly took the seat offered and then snapped her attention to her Headprofessor. "What is going on? My mom is really going to worry soon." There was no response but she didn't miss the look of sorrow that flashed in Headprofessor Steven's eyes. She turned her attention to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Lenore!" scolded Headprofessor Stevens. The teenager looked at her and then down at her blood red nails, chewing her lip to keep her temper in check. "Lenore, this is Albus Dumbledore."

Lenore looked up, her eyes connecting with the man's. "I know who he is."

"He's the headmaster of the school of magic in England." Headprofessor Stevens' voice was kind but Lenore was worried.

"The school of magic in England." She repeated with slight venom. Dumbledore nodded at her. "Hogwarts." She said the familiar name with a slight hatred that was not very becoming of her as a glare settled on her face.

"Yes." Stevens said getting the teenager's attention back on her slowly. "I assume you know of your relation that—"

"Yes, I know that the man that screwed my mother lives there." She cut off the professor's sentence. She felt her anger rise. Part of her was trying to remember to keep her temper in check but the other part of her didn't care. She hated her father and had no problem proclaiming it, no matter the company. "What of it?"

"Lenore Keller, compose yourself before you speak!" ordered the blonde.

Lenore sneered at her and looked away. "All right, the man that had sex with my mother and left her is living there. What does this have to do with anything? I've never met him, never want to meet him; in fact if I knew how, I'd curse him to burn in hell for all eternity." She knew her magic was teetering on the edge now, threatening to boil over. "My mother is going to be worried about where I am. Can we hurry it up?"

Stevens' face turned grim and the young woman looked down, pausing before she spoke. "That is one of the reasons you are here.

Fear filled her, her eyes darkening to pure brown. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your mother, Lenore," Headprofessor Stevens stopped and gathered her thoughts before rephrasing. "Lenore a little more than an hour ago your mother's body was found dead."

The blood left the girl's face faster than water would leave a broken dam. She could feel her eyes automatically change with her mood, going darker. Lenore knew the change would probably startle the old man next to her but she didn't care, her glamour never could hold her eyes in check anyways. She was shaking, not able to believe what was just told to her. "W-what did you say?"

The man answered her because Headprofessor Stevens couldn't seem to talk. "It seems that Voldemort," he paused as if he expected something to happen but neither woman did anything when they heard the name. "It seems that Voldemort became aware of your relation to—"

Lenore jumped to her feet. "So my mother was killed over it!" she cut him off, unable to hear her 'father's' name. "Why! We didn't do anything!" She whirled to face the old man. "What did **_he_** do to warrant this?"

"He angered Voldemort by failing a task and Voldemort repaid him with forcing him watch your mother's death."

Lenore's fists clenched together. The vial in her hand exploded and the shards dug into her palm. Headprofessor Stevens jumped to her feet and started shouting something as air rushed by Lenore's ears, blocking the sound. She put up a magic field around her immediately but it wasn't soon enough because several things around the room exploded before she managed to get it up. Things caught inside the shield exploded as the veins on her neck bulged and she shook with anger. How could they? Her father disowned her when he left her mother. The man hated her. He didn't even speak to them so why? WHY!

Albus watched the anger seethe through the teenage girl. He had been shocked when she first came into the room on how the mix of Stef Keller and Severus Snape had created such an interesting child. Her eyes, though hazel when they came in, changed with her mood till they were as dark as her father's. She would have made her father proud with the color she wore from head to toe.

Her hair was waist-length it was a pitch black, much like Snape's, and pulled back into a half-ponytail so the strands would stay out of her face. Her skin was a pale creamy white and her arm held tattoo of a black symbol that was written in another language. She had on a black tank-top shirt and funny looking sleeves that were almost like gloves with the fingers cut off and they didn't connect to the shirt at all. Around her wrists hung a dozen silver bracelets and a silver dragon charm hung off her neck. From her ears dangled two earrings on each ear, one an emerald green stud and the other, a dragon matching her necklace. Her pants were black and baggy, full of pockets and zippers going up and down them and she wore a pair of black combat boots.

The girl's face had a nice shape to it, not the long oval that Severus' did but she had his high cheekbones. She had gotten lucky in the nose department; even Albus had to admit that. She had inherited Stef's nose as well as the elegant looks but her father's harshness which gave her appearance a contrast. On one hand, she could deceive you by looking innocent and sweet but the moment you looked in her eyes you would see her masterfully working on some sort of plan. She wasn't gorgeous or a show-stopper by a long shot but she wasn't hideous either, merely the product of both her parents and the species of which she belonged.

She was strange, even to him but he was startled when he saw her put of the shield around her and the things inside the shield started to explode. Albus had come; expecting that the child of Stef would have more than the average magical strength but this wasn't natural. No one could put up a magical shield like that unless they were more of mix than Stef had let on… He glanced at Erica but the young headmistress, after shouting at her to put out 'her shield' looked as if it wasn't anything new. Slowly Lenore drew in deep but slow breaths, letting them out little by little, trying to calm herself. A minute later waved her hand and the shield fell. She pulled her wand out and repaired the broken items before looking back at him, blood dripping down her hand.

The girl dropped down onto the chair, her eyes now dull and lifeless for a moment. "What reason was given, if any?"

Albus frowned. Severus had been delusional when he come back that night, broken up inside when he relayed the events and had refused to tell Dumbledore _why_ Voldemort had chosen to punish him in that way. "None, Lenore." He said quietly. "He could not speak much about the incident,"

Lenore was silent for several moment and then in the same deadpanned voice she asked quietly: "What is going to happen to me?"

"You will naturally return with me to Hogwarts."

"WHAT!"

This was what he expected, the anger at going to England. "You are to return to England with me,"

"If you think I am going to follow you like damn duckling into the hornet's nest you're one screwed up man!" Lenore exclaimed.

"Leo!" Erica scolded but the teenager could see that the blonde agreed with her.

"I'm not going to go overseas to live with my sorry excuse for a father!" the brunette shouted. "He disowned me and left my mother when she was three months pregnant! Why, of all people in this blasted world, would I go and live with a man that hates me!"

Not phased by her shouting Albus smiled calmly at her. "You may remain with me at Hogwarts if you wish, or you may live with the Order of the Phoenix until you are of age,"

"Neither." She snapped.

"Sadly that is not an option," he said firmly.

Lenore's eyes widened, a dawning realization coming over her. "You mean I don't have a choice. No matter what I have to leave the country?" she said in horror. She looked sharply at the blonde who refused to look at her. "Erica they can't! He can't! You won't let them take me! I won't go!" tears were welling up in her eyes. "Please don't make me! I can't live there! Not with **_him_**!" Panic was coursing through her. She looked back at the old man in front of her, a tear falling down her cheek. "Anywhere but with him. Please. I swear, anywhere but with him. I can't live with him."

"I'm sorry Lenore," Erica said quietly bringing the girl's attention to her. "But he has legal precedence over you" She looked down. "You can, of course, argue it," the girl's head shot up, hope filling her next to the rage and hatred. "But that would require you to be put in front of a court of law and to prove why Mr. Snape is an ineligible guardian." Lenore opened her mouth but Erica continued. "But even I have to request you not to do that,"

Betrayal hit her in a wave. "What?"

She watched her Headprofessor swallow hard, hatred shooting at the old man from both women. "America has now agree to join the war against Voldemort, behind the scenes until we make it official." Lenore stared in shock. "Your—Mr. Snape is the one and only spy we have currently within the ranks, ignoring completely the fact that you hate him, using military standpoints alone, Lenore, he is vital with any information he can bring out due to his high rank." She pursed her lips at her administrator. "Any court session with bring out what attempt at retribution he has done and it will end his career as a spy and quite possibly his life along with countless others,"

Silence followed that statement as a turmoil went on inside of Lenore. She, under no circumstances, wanted to live near or with that man however there was no other option. "I can't just stay here with my friends? Live with Laura or Renee? I know they would want me," she whispered, a last attempt.

Albus shook his head. "The legal hands are tied. You are to go to your guardian,"

Lenore stared at her hands, watching the blood start to dry on her palm. "What makes you so sure that I won't kill him once I'm there?"

Once more there was a tense silence that followed before Albus answered. "From what I've learned about you, Lenore, you will take the needs of other well above your own needs, no matter you hate for a person. We need Severus," Her fist clenched, the cuts stinging. "And because of this need, you will not kill him."

For a long time she didn't answer and no one said anything and then, she folded, a sharp pain stabbing her chest as she spoke. "When do we leave?"


	2. Unconditional Love

Chapter Two

Unconditional Love

Lenore hated pity; more than anything she hated it. Unfortunately that was all that seemed to surrounded her now. Everyone was 'so sorry' for her. Even her friends were unsure of what to say, they comforted her as they could but she was numb over the next few days. Dumbledore was helpful, as she found, in the preparation of the funeral. It was going to be today and, after much discussing (and several fights with the funeral home) it would be here, in their home. The one place where Lenore knew her mother was happy at least to a degree.

Staring at herself in wood mirror that one of her friends, Stephan, had build for her she frowned. It was one of her mother's dresses that she had tailored to fit. The dress itself was custom made with a princess cut seam that looked very fetching on Lenore. The sleeves were long and made of a silky mesh that flowed down over her shoulders and then was cut loose to move about as free fabric. It came to a 'v' around her waist and then morphed into the skirt which, like the top, would shimmer from the jet black to a black-green. Her jet-black hair was loose on her back and a silver necklace decorated her neck.

Tears burned in her darkening eyes as she noticed many of her mother's features in her looks. Se missed her mother so much. Turning her back on the mirror she looked at the room, biting down on her lip, think back over the last four days.

After Albus had taken her home she had ignored him for two days straight until Laura came over and told her that he was only trying to help. Because of that, she allowed him to aide her in the preparation of her mother's funeral, however, the second day he had been staying another Brit came, this one much, much younger. Albus introduced her to him as 'an old student and good friend' of his by the name of Remus Lupin. But what they didn't tell her was that he was a werewolf so, after sensing it due to her Elvin blood, she confronted them on it. To be perfectly honest, she didn't care much, Saul, one of her closest friends was a werewolf and two of her other friends were Day-Walker Vampires, completely ignoring the fact that she was a magical creature herself because of her Elvin heritage.

A shutter went through her as she sat down on her bed, thinking. He turned out to be a good friend but he ended up having the brunt of a nightmare a day ago, one of her worst. It was a nightmare about her mother's death. She could remember that night as if it was moments ago.

"_Lenore? Lenore are you all right?" BANG-BANG. "I'm coming in," He had burst into the room and was hovering in the doorway._

_She was still screaming, thrashing in her bed but part of her consciousness was aware of what he was doing. She couldn't wake up. She was trapped in her nightmare, seeing her mother get beaten, raped, and tortured over and over again, like a broken record. She felt the curse hurtling towards her mother and threw herself in front of it again, wishing that it would absorb some of the blow._

_She felt him sit on the bed. "Lenore, wake up now!" he touched her causing her to sit up with a gasp. Tears poured down her face as she looked at him, panting as if she had just run a marathon. He was sitting on her bed, worry etched in his face as he stared at her, his arm still touching her. He was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy sweatpants and a baggy black shirt. His tawny hair was a wreck and had bed-hair. "Lenore, are you all right?"_

"_I saw it, again and again." She whispered as she broke into sobs. "Raped, beaten, cursed. Over and over. I couldn't wake up." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Trapped."_

_He pulled her into a hug. "It's all right, you're safe. They aren't here for you. They're gone."_

_Albus appeared in the doorway moments later. He was in his long striped nightgown with a matching nightcap. He was probably just about as worried as Remus but she couldn't tell because she had buried her face into the man's shoulder crying. "Lenore, are you all right?"_

"_Did you tell her about her mother's murder?" he hissed rocking her, trying to get her to calm down._

"_No. Remember what her mother was, Remus." Albus said gravely as he walked into the room._

"_My god, she relived it all?" He nodded. Remus tightened his hold on her. "You're all right, Lenore. You're safe here."_

_She pulled away from him sniffing. "My mother thought that too. She was taken from her own house, raped, beaten, murdered all in front of a man who didn't even say stop to them! He just watched!" She looked at Albus. "How can someone just watch another get tortured?" She let out a tortured sob. "What kind of a human could just watch? Watch the woman you married get tortured like that?" She was shaking now and couldn't stop. "You know what her last words were? I love you." She punched her fist into the bed. "How can she love the man who deserted her! How! He sat there and watched her die! Heartless monster that he is, he laughed along with all the Death Eaters at her last words."_

"_Oh, Lenore." Albus said with a sigh sitting down on the bed._

_Remus pulled her to him again, rubbing her back as tears still poured down her face. "How could she still love him after all that he did to us?"_

"_Sometimes love is just unexplainable, untouchable by actions." Remus said softly. "Sometimes you simple love them, despite their actions that hurt or harm you."_

"_He doesn't deserve unconditional love! Not from her or anyone!" she shouted, her magic copying her emotions and bursting into the air._

_Remus recoiled back, startled at her burst of magic. Albus took her by the hands, forcing her to look at him. "Lenore, calm down." He slowly rubbed circles on her wrists. "Deep breaths in." She obeyed him, as his thumbs continued to rub slow circles. She was calm again. "Do you want Dreamless Sleep?"_

_She nodded and he handed her a potion. "Albus, that's not the normal color for Dreamless Sleep," Remus said as she drank it quickly._

_Albus smiled weakly. "She's a quarter elf, remember, Remus. Her mother was a half elf. They are more in-tuned with their bodies and more immune to potions." She lay back down slowly, tears still falling from her eyes. "We'll talk about it in the morning, Lenore. All right?" she nodded and let the potion lull her into sleep._

They had talked the next morning, for hours. Lenore threw the biggest temper tantrum in her life but at the end was collapsed on the floor crying, holding onto the old man as he comforted her. She wanted to hate Dumbledore but she couldn't. But just because he was fooled by Severus Snape's act at being good doesn't mean she would be.

A knock on the door caused her to jump. "Leo?" the door opened to reveal Soul Ret on the other side. "The mourners are starting to arrive, little one." He said gently as he walked in. He was dressed in a sharp suit, for once looking all of his twenty years. His rich pitch-black hair was pulled into a ponytail with a Celtic clip that Stef had given to him. His distinctly Egyptian features held the exhaustion he so obviously felt due to the full moon being in two weeks. "Mary Anne is greeting them at the door and sending them into the dining area," Saul sat next to her on the bed and played with her hair as she spoke. "Isaiah, Ralph, and Astrid are here already waiting for you in the living room, they wanted to see you before you went in to talk to people. Octavos and Lynn ordered me to tell you that they are on their way along with Stephan, Helen and the others. Wash, Laura, Renee, Albus and Remus are helping the funeral director."

Lenore snorted brushing his hand away and going for the shoes that were laid out. They were made to match the dress. They were flat and looked as if they had been quilted. "Did you loose drawing straws to come up here and tell me that?" she asked sliding her foot into each shoe. They were a bit big but that was okay. Lenore wanted to feel as close to her mother as possible right now.

"No," Saul said getting off the bed, sorrow in his dark eyes. "Everyone else was doing something that made them look busy." Lenore looked down shaking her head. He sighed lifting her head up to look at him. "Leo, I came because I wanted to see how my little one was doing. I wanted to make sure you weren't plotting ways to kill someone up here."

"Like the old man who keeps offering lemon drops?" she snorted.

He brushed her hair off her shoulder. "Exactly." Kissing her on the forehead he pulled her into a hug. "After the funeral you can hex him to heaven's end."

She giggled. "But only after the funeral?"

"Of course. We need someone to pay for it." Smiling Lenore looked down. Saul offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"Only if I have to,"

"Leo, please try to be civil, these people are here to see you because they care about you and your mother." He said walking her out the door.

"I don't see a single one of them fighting to keep me here." She whispered softly, tears burning in her eyes.

"Britain isn't certain death, Lenore."

She shut her eyes. "Close enough."

"Because of your father,"

Her eyes flew open. "Don't you dare call him that." She snarled. "That man is **_not_** my father. He never has been and never will be!"

Silence followed her statement as Saul stared down at her. He let out a long breath and touched her cheek with a half smile. "Sweetie, I know what it's like to hate your parents," he whispered. Lenore looked down. "It's not worth it. Hate will consume you and you'll make stupid mistakes, trust me. It's just not worth it."

"Saul," Tears began to fall down her face. "Am I wrong to wish that _he_ was in her place?" licking her lips she looked down again, unable to keep his eyes.

He pulled her into a hug. "No, Lenore. It is merely your thoughts."

Tears poured down her face and soaked into his black suit. "I hate him so much!" she half shouted, pounding her fist into his shoulder. "Why did that snake have to kill her! Why?" she was racked with sobs. "Why couldn't Voldemort have just killed him rather than a person who had nothing to do with it! It's not fair, Saul! I want her back!" she exclaimed as they slowly sank to the floor. "I just want her back…" she whispered.

He rocked her back and forth slowly, his hand rubbing her back. "Sshh, I know, Lenore. I know."

For several minutes they sat like that, her crying into his suit and him hushing her, trying to sooth her. After a couple moments she pulled away and wiped the moisture off her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken down like that."

"Yes you should have, Lenore. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He said as another tear escaped her eye. He wiped it off smiling at her.

She gave him a half smile. "I got your suit all soggy," she mumbled.

"It'll dry."

Lenore looked down again, sitting back on her ankles. "I…I want to go wash my face." She said standing up.

Saul nodded. "I'll wait right here for you." He said shifting his weight so he looked completely and totally comfortable on the floor.

Fighting back a snort Lenore hurried to the restroom, fighting back a new wave of tears. Her mother, to her dying minute, loved Severus Snape. Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, seeing the features that were not her mother's, she hated it. That man did not deserve love. He had left them to rot after marrying her mother for a year. The moment she got pregnant he left her…it was all Lenore fault though Stef had never said such a thing. Stef loved Lenore so much but there was an emptiness to her. An emptiness that was not in the pictures Lenore had found of her mother at Hogwarts. Her mother always had gotten a distant look in her eyes when she told Lenore about the man that sired her. The green eyes usually filled with tears after a few moments of talking and she would simply trail off after talking about their marriage and how happy they were.

Happy with _him_? She could never imagine how her mother could love someone who deserted her the night she told him she was pregnant. Lenore and her mother knew that the man was a spy for the Order and also a member of the Death Eaters. He had been on a mission for the Dark Lord that lasted a little over two months. Her mother had discovered the news a week before and couldn't wait to tell him. He had merely stared at her when she told him. She went to sleep that night, unsure of the man's feelings about the child but when she woke up the next morning he was gone, without a trace. That was the story Lenore had been told when she had asked at five and again at seven then once more at eleven when she finally comprehended the hate she felt for the man that she had never known, the hate for the man that never came home to his wife.

How could Stef love him after that? Lenore splashed water on her face. No one who could do that to his wife and unborn child deserved unconditional love. It was something you earned. Something that he shouldn't receive, he didn't deserve to receive. Not from her, not from anyone. Lenore leaned against the wall and looked up towards the ceiling as if looking to the heavens. Why could a monster like him live and a wonderful person like her mother die? It wasn't fair.

There was a knock on the door and Lenore whirled around, the water still running behind her. "Leo?" Saul's voice came through the door, worry etched in it.

She cleared her throat. "I'm, I'm coming," she turned off the water and dried her hands and face. "I'm ready," she lied as she swung open the door to face him.

For days she had hoped that this had been one terrifying nightmare. That one morning she would wake up to her mother cooking pancakes or creating a snowball just to throw it at Lenore to get her awake at eight on a Saturday morning so that they could study her animagus forms.

It was a numb day, greeting people ranging from adults she barely remembered from her past to people that she had known all her life (like Laura and Renee.) All were comforting her in their own way but she found that sticking close to Saul or another one of her friends was the best because they tended to stay the farthest away from her mother's casket. Lenore had seen her mother once before today. When the casket had first been brought in the teenage girl had caught a glimpse of her mother.

She had seemed only sleeping and that face still haunted Lenore mind, immediately followed by the terrifying flashes of her nightmare. Stef's long, silky brown hair hung over her shoulders and lay atop her large breasts. Her green eyes were shut and her slim pointed ears poking through ever so slightly. Her lips were full and a rosy pink. The dress Lenore had chosen for her to wear was Stef's favorite, her wedding dress. It was a rather plain white dress with no real gaudiness, just the highlights of emerald green and silver on the dress. Around her neck hung two necklaces, a locket containing Lenore's picture and a necklace with two snakes making a heart around a potions bottle. Lenore didn't know either's origin but her mother had loved them.

After a long debate with herself, Lenore had decided that the snake-heart and potions bottle would be put on for show with her mother but removed before the cremation. The locket, however, would remain with her mother. Dumbledore assured her that the metal will disappear along with the body.

"Are you okay Leo?" a voice asked beside her causing her to jump.

Renee, a woman nearing her mid-thirties and Saul's adopted mother, was next to her, sitting in her wheelchair observing people from the back of the room. Her blonde hair was pulled back with two butterfly clips that Stef had bought for her and she was in a pretty dark brown dress. Though paralyzed from the waist down, she still remained slim due to being a diabetic and her refusal to take any magical remedy for it.

"You went very pale for a moment," she said sliding her hand into Lenore's.

Lenore glanced at the hand as the blonde gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not a child anymore, Renee. I don't need to be comforted like one."

A wiry but sad smile twisted across the woman's lips. "True, but I want to be comforted and seeing as you've grown to big to sit in my lap as my little lion cub," an unwanted smile tiptoed it's way onto Lenore's face. "Then I want your hand. Besides, Leo," she said softly looking away. "You're never too old to want some comfort."

Sinking down to the floor, Lenore tucked her legs under her and leaned her head against Renee's legs. "I want to stay, Renee, even if I have to move to Canada with you and Saul. Why won't you and Laura fight for me?" she asked desperately the question that she had been dying to ask for days now. What she didn't know was that Laura was setting up a table not too far away and heard the question? The redhead glanced back and Renee shook her head at her. "I don't want to leave. All I know is here, all I love is here. Why are you sending me to someone whom I hate and who hates me?"

Renee squeezed her hand again. "Because, sweetheart, this is a lesson you must learn on your own." Lenore looked up at her, hurt in her eyes. "We want you to stay as badly as you want to but we know that there is something you have to learn by going to live with the man that sired you." The girl tensed, her eyes hardened with hatred. "Things can be more than they appear. Everyone deserves to be loved, Lenore, unconditional love is just that, unconditional. And everyone deserves to be loved like that by someone."

"Not him," she whispered closing her eyes. "Not him."


	3. PackingtheHouseandProfessorBent'sWarning

Chapter Three

Friends

Lenore wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand; glad for once the tears had not been caused by old memories. She had just climbed into the attic and had a series of sneezes causing her eyes to moisten. Remus entered soon after her, sneezing a few times as well. They both looked around the small attic with a grim expression. The attic, though no larger than a twelve-by-twelve room was filled nearly to the breaking point with various items. Dumbledore had suggested the two tackle that room of the house while he disappeared for one of his mysterious daylong trips.

School had ended only two weeks ago and now it was nearing June twentieth and she was almost done packing up the house. The attic was the last thing to tackle and it looked like it would be a day long project…maybe longer. Unless everything up here was junk. Lenore hopped over a rather large piece of wood that looked like a rain stick in order to get into a large empty space. "It's strange how much dust can get up here in such a short time," she said shifting a box to the side.

Remus seemed to be fighting another sneeze as he lifted a tarp and let a puffball of dust into the air. "What—what do you mean? Achoo!" he sneezed soon afterwards.

"Bless you. And what I meant was, my mother used to come up here every once in a while…always came down with puffy red eyes from crying. I always wondered what she did up here…meant to ask her the next time she did it…" she trailed off, a frown on her face. She hadn't cried all day, figuring that she cried enough and it was time to get on with her life. She thought that it was heartless for a few hours but then realized it was what her mother would have wanted.

"I'm sorry, Leo." He said examining a bunch of paintings.

"It's all right, Remus. I'm past crying. I have to get on with my life." She said tracing a frame that held her mother's picture in it. "We could sell these and get more tuition money." She said suddenly.

"The paintings? Are you sure?" he said surprised at her thought.

"Yes. I'll keep this one though; it'll remind me of her but the others I don't care about. She always bad mouthed them until one day I brought them up here so she couldn't complain." Lenore chuckled fingering a portrait of mother out by the fountain. She glanced at the others, which were paintings of her days at Hogwarts. "She always got a misty look when staring at these. Said someone special had taken the picture of these events and painted this for her."

Lenore shrugged and waved her hand at the portraits she was planning on getting rid of. They shrunk and she dropped them into an empty box she had brought up. She frowned staring at the back of one of them, the only one that didn't shrink. The two glanced at each other and then she reached out. "This isn't one I put up here." She said, knowing it by just looking at the back of the frame.

"Careful." Cautioned the werewolf.

She turned it around and froze, merely staring at it. The frame was unique because it was silver, gold, and green intertwined on vines. Two of the vines (that she realized were snakes) made an elegant heart at the head of the frame with a ruby stone in the center. She traced the words etched on the outside: _S Love Everlasting S_. But it was the picture that caused her to freeze. The painting was masterfully done, the colors mixed in the background creating a church with not many people around it but it brought out the main focus of the picture. A man and a young woman were staring happily into each other's eyes, as if deep in love. She recognized the woman immediately along with the well-loved cream-colored dress: her mother. Lenore's eyes snapped to the man and she knew that face, that hair…Severus Snape.

"Bastard." She muttered tossing the frame away from her.

Remus dodged it and looked at her startled. "Lenore, maybe your father would like—"

"Don't call him that. He hasn't been a father to me for the last sixteen years he's not going to be one now." She said moving onto a box.

He sighed. "All right, Severus would probably like the painting, just to know your mother—"

"Do whatever you want with it. Burn it for all I care." Lenore snapped angrily.

She heard him sigh and try to shrink it. "Hm…I wonder why it won't shrink." She heard him mutter. "I'll carry this downstairs, all right? Will you be—"

"I'll be fine, Remus. Lord, it's not as if I'm going to throw myself out a window." She scoffed rolling her eyes.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "I know. I'll be downstairs clearing out the rest of the living room." He then awkwardly lugged the painting out of the attic. She sighed and opened a box that looked the least dusty. She frowned looking at the well-worn letters in the box before taking them out. She didn't recognize the fancy writing. She unfolded one letter and began to read it out loud.

"_My Dearest Stef, It has been many days since I was last able to reach quill and paper to write to you but I've managed fine. The training is hard as are the raids…you cannot imagine and I wish you not to even try. I long for the day that I can come home to your waiting arms. It is exhausting work, to brew potions day after day. I have seen and done horrible things and I cannot fathom why you still wait for me. But know this…I will never stop loving you._" She felt tears well up in her eyes before she looked at the signed name. "_S.S._" Ire burned in her now. She tore at the box and found that it contained bundles of letters written with the same writing. She estimated it reached nearly a hundred letters.

She shoved the letter back into the box and shut it. She shrunk it and was about to toss it into the box of give-away before she stopped. Without knowing what hit her she slid the box of letters into her pocket before starting on the rest of the attic. She found several keepsakes that her mother had obviously received from men…most likely Lenore's unfortunate relation. The black haired girl had no trouble clearing out the room, finding most of it filled with odd knick-knacks. She thought she was done when she spotted something hiding by a corner beam.

She ducked around the beams and worked it out. It was a small box looking like a jewelry box. Her name was carved on the top in beautiful Calligraphy. Frowning she traced her name and then the design of roses along the edge of the box. At each of the four corners was a different animal, lion, snake, badger or beaver, and an eagle or hawk. In the middle of each of them was a mythical creature, a unicorn, dragon, griffin, and at the very top a faery. She opened it and a familiar melody hit her ears. She couldn't place where she had heard it but she could hum it and felt comfort from it. Her frown deepened when she saw a single piece of jewelry sitting on the emerald green velvet.

She lifted it out and held it up, examining it. The chain was long and made of twisted silver leading to a corked vial no bigger than her pinky (in fact smaller). It was encased in silver and had a snake around it with a crescent moon and a flask or mixing bottle at the bottom. In side the corked vial was a rich shimmering liquid that looked and sparkled like glitter. It flashed between black, emerald green, ruby red, and sapphire blue. She frowned and found on the bottom something engraved on the silver. _ My Daughter, I Love You_ written in print so small she had to squint to read it. There was something else on the edge of the tiny vial, something so small she couldn't read it. Shrugging, she studied the necklace.

She felt a smile tug her lips as she placed it around her neck. She smiled down at it closing the box and hurrying from the attic with the box of give-away, the music box, and the painting she was keeping floating behind her. She hurried and placed each where they belonged and then looked for Remus but found a tired looking Dumbledore instead.

"Hello Albus, where is Remus?"

"He is on a mission for me now, Lenore. I'm sorry he did not have the chance to say goodbye." The old man truly did sound sorry but she merely frowned at him.

"You mean he's gone?" she said in disbelief.

"Alas, yes. This matter could not wait another day and his opportunity opened up and if he did not take it in that instant then it would not come again. He sends his regrets at his inability to say goodbye." Albus said but something rang oddly false about it. He was telling the truth but part of her knew that Remus would have said goodbye if Albus had left him.

"Oh," she said biting her lip. "Well…well I just finished up the last room. All that's left if the big furniture but we're leaving that."

He straightened up, smiling. "Good, then, if that is all, we should go to Hogwarts now."

"Now?" she exclaimed, startled. "I hadn't expected to leave so suddenly….my friends will want me to—"

"Mr. Washington Levi has sent a letter saying that he as been accepted as a lead in a musical that travels and left early this morning. Your two friends Ms. Helen Accent and Mr. Stephan Albright are leaving for Rome tomorrow from LAX, therefore they are using Transport down right now. They said," the old man looked as he was trying to remember something. "They said 'the only way we can get over there now is the Muggle way'. Your friend Mary Anne and the other one, Garret have informed me that by noon they will be off for the Outback and Hawaii—why Ms. Winds had to tell you she was going out back I don't know but she asked me to say goodbye for. However, the three friends that arrived together, the younger ones, Isaiah, Alph and the young lady—"

"Isaiah, Ralph and Astrid?" Lenore said their names, disbelief and hurt in her voice.

"Those three have opted to take a camping trip this week and will return this Saturday. Your two vampiric friends are now on a ritual expedition and don't expect to return until fall." Albus said kindly and apologetically. "Saul and Renee are back in Canada at the moment and Erica is meeting with the National Magical Government of International Affairs this week."

Lenore sank into the chair. She felt so forgotten. "They're all gone?" she whispered staring at the floor in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Lenore. But these plans of theirs were made before this horrid occurrence." Dumbledore rested his hand on her shoulder.

Lenore shook her head, blinking back tears. She looked away. "Laura is still at the school, right?"

"Correct,"

"May I see her before we leave?" she asked, refusing to look the old man in the eye.

He was quiet for a moment, as if calculating something before answering. "Very well, child. We will leave tomorrow morning, early so we can get there in time for lunch."

A sarcastic voice boiled in her. _I wasn't actually asking your permission you old fool, I was just being courteous by informing you in a question that I was going to see her…yeah…that made sense._ She shook her head. "Why early?"

"The hour change, dear."

"Oh." She said and was silent for a moment before she stood up. "I have a Transport pass to my school, I'll be back before dark." Lenore said quietly, part of her wondering if all of the things he had just listed off about her friends was a lie.

She moved towards the door and then stopped. "Would you like me to set you up with one of the movies again?" Albus's eyes light up. A few days ago he had discovered the wonders of the TV and movies. "Which movie?"

"How about that one with that ogre and rude donkey?"

Lenore giggled half heartedly. "Shrek? I'll go put it in for you. All you have to do is say start when you come into the room." Albus was like a child when the smile lit up his face. "I'll be back," and with that she left the large custom build house behind.

It was hard to believe that in only a few hours it would seem she would be leaving all that she ever knew behind and be entering an all new world. Shaking her head the raven-haired teenager walked towards the Private Transport and slid the card on the pad. "Salem," she said quietly and the machine fazed her to the Transport on the platform at the school.

Lenore was okay with traveling by portkey but America found that Transport, a morphing of portkeys and Floo with a stabilizing machine and Muggle technology. Unfortunately the Brits didn't believe in putting magic with Muggle technology no matter how helpful so she's going to be stuck traveling by Floo and portkey. _Merlin I hope a portkey is more popular over there Floo._ She thought walking towards the school. She was a klutz when it came to the Floo and could never land on her feet.

It took her less the fifteen minutes to make her way to the Potions Lab where Laura Bent's wing of rooms was. Knocking on a false back to the bookcase in Room 313A the red-oak bookcase moved and she followed the hallway down to the door at the end and knocked once more, knowing that by know Laura would have been alerted to her presence.

"Enter," a voice said from the other side and Lenore pushed open the door.

The redhead was leaning over a cauldron, her red hair pulled into a ponytail and then further tied back by a bandana. "Hi Laura," Lenore said swallowing hard, fighting the hurt that was still in her chest from what Albus had told her.

"Hello Leo, will you give me thirty seconds? I have to stir this exactly but then I can let it simmer," Lenore didn't answer but moved further into the room, looking at the many potions texts on the shelf. Both of them were completely silent for several minutes before Laura let out a happy sigh and set the stirring spoon down and turned around. "There we go. Hi there, how are you doing?" Lenore, once again, didn't answer but went on reading the spines of the books, the titles that she knew by heart already. "Leo? What's wrong?"

"Is it true?" the teenager asked quietly looking at the redhead, tears in her eyes. "Is it true that they've all gone without saying goodbye?" Laura let out a sigh, wiping her hands on a rag. The redhead went to clean the chopping knife, without saying a word but it spoke in spades. Lenore fought gasping as looked down, tears overcoming her. "How could they do that to me?" she asked softly. "How could all of them leave without saying goodbye?" a tear fell down her face. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry today!" she exclaimed swatting it away angrily, turning her back to the redhead.

"Lenore…Leo, they couldn't cancel their plans in time." Laura said walking towards her.

Lenore whirled around, anger sparking in her. "Even Saul and Renee?"

Surprise lit the woman's face. "Who told you they were gone?"

The dark-haired girl took a step back. "What?"

"Saul!" called Laura.

Moments later said young man walked into the room, his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and the only animal that seemed to be comfortable with him, Latisha, his spider monkey, was eating a cracker. "You rang?" he slowed to a stop. "Leo, hi…what's wrong?" he asked his brow furrowing moments before she burst into tears. "Hey, hey," he said coming towards her and pulling her into a hug. Latisha jumped off his shoulder and onto the bookcase and made an 'oh' sound and stroked Lenore's hair as Saul hushed her. "What is it?" His eyes were on Laura.

"Who told you that Saul and Renee had left without saying goodbye?" Laura asked slowly as Lenore pulled away wiping her eyes and allowing Latisha to climb on her shoulder.

"Dumbledore." She said sniffing. Lenore looked at Saul. "He said that everyone left because of their prior engagements. That they didn't have a chance to say goodbye…he said that you and Renee went back to Canada for the summer like usual and didn't say goodbye."

Saul shook his head and pulled her into another hug. "Little one, I'd never leave without saying goodbye to you," he said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I know that but it was just that…with everyone else leaving I thought…" she mumbled.

"It's okay." Saul said quietly motioning to Laura.

The redhead disappeared and moments later Renee came in on her hover chair (it hovered as apposed to wheeled due to the carpeted floor.) "Leo," the blonde said as Saul led her over to the couch.

"Hi Renee," Lenore said with a wiry grin. "I feel stupid."

"It's okay sweetie, it's understandable." She said coming forward and taking Lenore's hand and giving it a squeeze.

There was a comfortable silence of understanding that passed through all of them before Laura cleared her throat. "Onto other things," she said sitting in the armchair across from Lenore. The blue eyes looked at Renee for guidance and the blonde nodded. "Leo, Renee, Saul and I have been brewing like mad for the last few weeks for you." Lenore opened her mouth to object but Laura went on as if she didn't see. "We have made a collection of potions that will protect you and your new friends if you get into any trouble in England—that is _not_ and invitation to _get_ into trouble."

"Now," Renee said straightening up. "There are the defensive and aggressive potions along with protection and healing. We have devised a new way of brewing that allows normal people like me," she smirked. "Take the potion while all you have to do is add a drop of your blood, shake it up and then drink it. The potion will last so much longer on me if I took it than it would normally but it would have the same affect and exact same side affect as the ones normal people are used to brewing."

Lenore snorted. Saul patted her on the shoulder. "We have all been brewing the different components of the Elvin Potion of Protection for you," Lenore gasped. The potion was extremely complex and often cost many valuable supplies. Despite Renee's owning a potion's shop the ingredients were even rarer than basilisk scales. "We wanted you to be safe, no matter where you went. The potion should be ready in a little under two hours,"

"I really can't accept—"

"Hush, child," Renee said firmly. "We don't want to be attending your funeral now and because that foolish old man," for an odd reason Renee cast a glare at Laura. "is insisting to take you to England while there is a war going on we want you to be protected. Please use these things responsibly. Promise?"

"I promise. But you really shouldn't have—"

"Don't tell us what we should or shouldn't do, Leo." Laura piped in. "In the bag over there we've got Calming Draught, Sleeping Draught, Dreamless Sleep, Shield Potion, Protection, Polyjuice, Healing Potions, an Invisibility Potion, Bottled Hexes and Jinxes you can smash to protect yourself." Lenore's mouth was dropping farther and farther open. She, of course, could brew all the potions but it was terribly expensive. "Here is the most recent one that we just finished," she handed it to Lenore.

She gasped. "Elvin Healer Potion…" She glanced at the redhead. "Guaranteed to counter act any spell, curse, hex, or attack one person had suffered. Powerful enough even to cure the curse of a werewolf if administer immediately, only works on the person once. Only spell it cannot counter act is…the Killing Curse." She recited from memory before staring at her teacher in awe. The potion was incredibly complex, taking nearly two months to brew with over a hundred ingredients, the hardest being dragon's blood mixed with the shavings of a unicorn's horn, phoenix tears and, as thought of before, basilisk scales, all of which were priced into the hundreds of Gallons. "How can I….the money is…" she stumbled over her words before sighing. "Thank you."

"I started brewing that one for you in May because your mother…" Laura sighed. "Your mother was planning on taking you meet Severus Snape this summer." Lenore went ghost white, her eyes shooting from the vial to Laura, horror and disbelief filling her. "She left me," Laura stood up and walked over to her desk as she talked. "With these,"

The redhead started to lift a box up but Saul was on his feet in an instant. "Let me help," he said, striding over and not even listening to her protest.

Laura shook her head and pulled a key from around her neck, unlocking the desk drawer. She fished something out before directing Saul to put the box on the table in front of Lenore. "I was entrusted with this shortly after you turned five. Something I don't think your mother and I ever spoke about, Leo, is that she and I knew each other from England."

"What?"

"I can't tell you all the reasons as to why we kept it a secret." Laura said quietly. "But when you turned five she gave me her journals from England because you were reading anything you could get your hands on and these journals are rather mature." Licking her lips nervously, the redhead pushed the box towards her. "It has your mother's journals spanning from her first year at Hogwarts until…until she came here. She asked me to give them to you if anything happened to her before you became of age."

Lenore ran her fingers along the edge of the box but then shook her head. "She was going to take me there? Did _he_ know?"

"No." Laura said softly. "You were to travel as Muggles and visit the school without his knowledge."

The teenager looked away, her fist clenching around the vial in her hand. "Leo, she was doing it for your own good," whispered Renee.

Lenore looked at her sharply giving her a death glare. "I don't want to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him." She said in a low controlled voice.

Renee and Laura sighed as Latisha made a tiny chattering noise and began to preen Lenore's hair. "I want you to wear this ring at all times," Laura held out the tiny box she had taken from her top drawer. "It holds protection spells and it grows the strongest when you are afraid for someone you love."

"But," added Lenore waiting for the redhead to finish

Laura looked edgy and nervous. "But it is borderline Dark Magic. I do not want to get you into trouble but it will protect you from…death." Laura said handing the box to the teenager.

Lenore gasped. "What do you mean? You have a ring that will save me from the Killing Curse?"

"The Killing Curse will still hit you and it will knock you out for a minute or two but you will wake up and your enemy will be none the wiser."

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?" gaped Lenore.

"Because, I told you it was borderline Dark Magic! I had to cast the three Unforgivables in order to find the loophole in each of them! And I had to use the blood of the intended person in it." She said pacing back and forth. "It is dark magic but not evil. It can pass any screening test and you will have a protection around you that no one, not even Voldemort can break." Lenore was still in shock. "The ring has been passed through generations of my family, gaining immunities to common curses and even dark ones. I've added my own spells to the ring, including the three Unforgivables."

"I still don't understand, Laura. People would like it enough because of the protection so why not—"

Laura smiled weakly and pulled Lenore into a hug. "Because the curse has to be directed somewhere, the ring does not absorb it."

She stiffened. "You mean it relays the magic to someone else?"

Laura held her hand and slid the ring on. The cold metal felt good but it immediately latched onto her hand. "Yes. Not someone though."

"An animal?" she whispered softly. Laura nodded. Lenore tried to pull it off. "I don't want an animal dying just for—why won't it come off?"

Laura flushed looking away. "It will not come off until you are of age."

"You tricked me!"

"I apologize." She said not sounding the least bit sorry.

Lenore shook her head and sighed. "Fine. I'll wear it."

"Please promise me you'll never take it off, even after you turn seventeen."

"I will do nothing of the sort but I will promise you that I won't remove it until all threat of the Dark Lord is gone." reasoned the teenager.

"Deal," Laura said smiling weakly.

Renee smiled at the two. "I have to get back to my half of the potion,"

"As do I," Laura said.

Saul laughed as Latisha climbed onto top of his head. "Don't look at me, mine was the first part, I finished is early on."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"'Kay," he answered standing up. "We'll be back."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Laura called as they made their way to the door.

Lenore snorted. "You do everything, Laura."

The woman winked. "I know."

Rolling her eyes the teenager left the room followed by her best friend, close to brother. Latisha hopped from Saul to Lenore causing her to giggle. "How are you doing, Leo? You looked pretty panicked earlier," Saul asked once they cleared the potions classrooms.

"I thought that everyone had forgotten about me." Lenore said softly, scratching Latisha's chin. "I want to know why Dumbledore lied to me about you and Renee. Why doesn't he want me to know you two are still here?" They headed towards the bridge overpass between Salem and Oregon's schools. "It's like he wanted me to be cut off from everything here."

"Do you want to be?"

"No. I want to stay. But Renee and Laura seem to think that this is some sort of huge lesson for me." Lenore said biting her lip. "Part of me wants to tell them to go screw themselves," they pulled open the door to the bridge overpass. She liked this overpass because it looked out over the joining yard between the two schools. "But the other part of me," she continued. "The other part of me just wants to run from all of this."

"Running is never the answer Leo," Saul said feeding a cracker to Latisha.

"Are you sure?" she muttered shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it, Saul. I don't even want to think about it…" Lenore muttered. "They were the ones that forgot about me."

He leaned her arms against the railing, his elbows supporting him so he could look at the young girl. "Leo, not saying goodbye was kind of callous, yes, but you can't expect them to stop their entire lives."

Lenore looked at him and then away. "I'm not Saul. But they were my friends and I just…I guess I just had a level of expectation of them and they didn't meet it."

"That doesn't mean they don't care,"

She shrugged and for several minutes they were silent just staring in opposite directions. Latisha swung off Lenore's shoulder and reached into Saul's pocket for another cracker. He laughed and patted her. "Go on you little brat." He said. The monkey let out a cute chatter and scurried to a corner on the railing and happily munched on the cracker.

"I'm going to miss all of this," Lenore said with a smile.

"What Latisha stealing her treats?"

She giggled. "No, this," she motioned to the surrounding. "The environment of Salem and Oregon…Hogwarts is a joint school, Saul. It's going to be so different. They don't integrate Muggle things with their curriculum; in fact they do their best to ignore the Muggle world all together. Everything is going to be so different…"

Saul grinned. "As someone once told me, different is just another word for adventure."

She snorted. "But as you rebutted it is also a synonym for danger."

For a moment they stared at each other and then laughed. "At least you listened," he said with a shrug.

"Barely." She muttered. "I never listen, you know that."

"Leo," he took her hand and turned her to look at him. "Something in my gut is telling me that you need to be careful."

"I'm going into a war zone, of course I need to be careful," she joked but she saw the look in Saul's eye. He was really worried about something. "Did you go along with this ring thing too?"

Saul snorted. "After Laura told us about the ring I insisted on it. I don't want my little sis dying out there."

An embarrassed smile spread across her face. "Saul, how am I going to live with that man?" she asked after a moment of silence.


	4. The Castle of Hogwarts and Her Room

Chapter Three

The Castle of Hogwarts and Her Room

Lenore fell out of the fireplace with a thump, coughing and then scurried to her feet. "Ow," she muttered rubbing her buttocks. She hated traveling by floo no matter how 'convent' it was she simply didn't possess grace when coming from a fireplace. She coughed and went to wipe hair from her face when she saw that her hand was covered in ash, in fact her entire black outfit was covered in a thin layer of gray soot.

Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace moments later with an ease that she longed for. "Still hate floo?"

"I'm filthy, of course I do." She snapped laughing.

He had sent her things to the school earlier and they were currently in her room for the time being. Remus had yet to return and see her but she was okay with that, right now she just wanted to get clean. Dumbledore had promised her a room to herself in the short while she'd be staying at Hogwarts before she'd be living with 'the Weasleys'. She had never heard of them before in her life but she was going to leave Hogwarts and spend the summer with them 'if' she and her 'father' (the mere word conjured up bile in her throat) didn't get along. She had told Dumbledore that there was no 'if' in that sentence. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. He had just smiled at her.

That was the thing she hated most about him, he always smiled. She tried in vain to dust off the ash but ended up moaning, sending Dumbledore a pleading look. "Go on, I've had it worked out with the new Minister of Magic that, though underage, you'll be allowed to do magic."

She pointed her wand at herself and whispered a cleaning charm. Immediately her black clothes were cleaned and now a rich color. "So how long do I have to stay here before I get to go to the Weasleys?"

"Lenore," he said in a scolding voice as they walked from Dumbledore's office, down the revolving stairs, and into the hall. "You promised me you'd—"

"I promised you that I would come here and not kill the man I have to call my father, nothing more." She growled as they moved down the hall. She looked around, smiling at the portraits on the wall, captured by the beauty of the hall in general. She looked at Dumbledore with a grin. "A real, honest to good castle. This is amazing." She said her head swiveling around, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Are there secret passages and stuff here?" Her dark eyes gleamed with excitement, the dark brown changing to a lighter shade at her wild thoughts and inventive imagination.

"I was wondering if you would ask me that, yes there are plenty of them here. But do not think I will tell you where they are." He warned with a smile.

"I wouldn't think to ask. What's the fun in that?"

"Don't get into trouble, Lenore."

"I won't." she said quickly.

They walked by a set of large double doors. "That is the Great Hall where—"

"Sshh, don't tell me this stuff! I want to find these things for myself!" she said waving her hand at him. "Come on, what's the fun of having a huge castle to explore if you know where everything is?"

"Well you need to know where the Great Hall is because that is where we eat and you'll be expected there in a half hour." He said seriously. She ignored him. "What happens if you get lost while exploring?"

"If you don't hear from me in a week call a search party."

He chuckled. "Deal." He said as they arrived at a door with a moonlight scene on it, a unicorn drinking from a small lake with a pensive brown-haired girl staring dreamily at it. "The password at the moment is Lemon Drops but you can change it when you see fit."

She made a face as the portrait opened. "You really like those treats don't you?"

He followed her into the room. "They are my favorite."

She stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I don't like many things that taste like lemon so I think whatever nut created a candy tasting of lemons must be out of their minds. Much like anyone who enjoys them." She spoke smirking before she looked about the room.

Albus laughed. "I see." He said as she glanced around the room.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it. The room was made to look like her home, complete with the window seat sticking out with the window showing the scenery of a 'backyard' (magically spelled in the castle) that was remarkably similar to the backyard in her old home. Well the furniture was…different. The room was large and almost like a miniature house in itself. The first thing she spotted (after the window seat) was the fact that the entire floor was made of a dark, hard wood that looked rich and beautiful. At corners were tiny flower-like designs in gold creating almost a mural on the floor. But everything else clashed with each other. There were two couches directly beside the door in, on a puke green the other a vibrant orange (she merely glanced at Albus before sweeping the room). Two armchairs (bright pink and dull brown) sat in a wall-like manor creating a sitting area. There were two large rugs in the room, on in the middle of the sitting room (bright red) and the other in front of the fireplace (eye-hurting blue). The fireplace was next to the sitting area and—she gasped looking Albus. Hidden in the corner near the fireplace (next to the window seat) was a piano. She scanned the room again and found five bookcases filled with the books from her house next to a beautiful redwood desk (the chair being a tolerable hunter green) with a lamp Lenore had packed from home. There was a door next to the bookcases and on the other side of the desk was several strings of beads.

She grinned and raced towards it. She stepped through, the dark blue beads with silver moon beads and gold sun beads clicking together. The bed, though a beautiful burgundy oak with a gorgeous creamy white canopy over it, had a vivid lime green comforter with lemon yellow pillows. A dark blue rug (one she had had back home) was spread under the bed so when she stood up in the morning she would not touch the cold wood floor. A closet that resembled a gorgeous wardrobe sat next to one of her two beside tables. She turned and found a table of black-marble and wood with a set up that reminded her of…_Good Merlin, they've given me a tiny potion lab in my own room!_ She thought, tears of joy springing to her eyes. She would not like to have to go to Snape for her potions.

Lenore looked back at Albus, who seemed to be enjoying her pleasure at the room. She went through the last door and stopped dead in her tracts. She got her own bathroom. The bathroom seemed to at least match. The tile on the floor was varying shades of black and were tiny almost like glass. The large bath (one that looked more like a Jacuzzi) was made of a jade-green-like marble. The rug on the floor was the same color as was the trim on the shower. The sink was a white marble sitting on a black marble counter. In the middle of the room (probably placed there for one not to slip) was a blue-green rug. The toilet was the same white marble as the sink.

She walked through the other door and found herself in the main room again. Albus smirked at her. "My word, this…I mean…how can I ever…." She looked around again, few boxes remained, only the once filled with her knickknacks and pictures. She shook her head. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Your welcome."

"Um," She winced slightly as her eyes found the mismatching furniture, her smile growing to a weak grin. "I will be able to change the colors and transfigure some of these things…right?"

He chuckled at her. "Yes. I thought this room rather nice with all the colors,"

"Yeah if I'm with a traveling circus." She muttered with a smirk. "This is wonderful, though, thank you so much."

"The fireplace is connected to the Floo network but it has the same protective wards on it as your fireplace at home does. The only way a person can step through is if they have your permission unless—"

"Yeah, yeah, unless I'm in mortal danger or the castle feels that I should be helped." She waved it off, pulling her wand out of her sleeve. "What colors to use…hm…."

"Lenore, unfortunately you only have a half hour before lunch, as I did mention before." He reminded her gently. She froze, her muscles tensing. Her eyes darkened immediately and, if one looked closely, her hair (which was pulled into a tight bun held in by chopsticks) went slightly shinier, changing just as her eyes did with her mood. Dumbledore's smile wasn't as bright this time. "Yes, you will meet him."

"Do I have to dress or anything?" she asked curiously, though a frown was clear on her lips.

"I'm sure Severus would prefer if you wore wizard's robes rather than Muggle clothing but it is entirely up to you—just don't show up in anything too," He seemed to be searching for the word. "Revealing."

She giggled. "Ah, you remember dear Jennifer," she said speaking of her friend who wore clothes that left next to nothing to the imagination. "Have no fear, Albus, I would never wear such clothing."

Dumbledore smiled. "Lenore," she looked at him. "Wear a robe at least,"

"Do I have to?" She had been planning on pissing him off and wearing the most rebellious-looking clothing she owned (a dark army green top with rips in it with the word _Rebel_ scrawled across it with fishnet under it showing the fishnet where the holes were along with a pair of jeans that had dozens of holes in them that she had gotten from skating and just roughhousing).

"Lenore, please." Dumbledore asked with a kind smile. "Your father is looking forward to meeting you."

"If he were my father he wouldn't be meeting me for the first time when I'm fifteen." Her voice was steady but her eyes betrayed her venom.

"Lenore."

"Fine!" she snapped, refusing to look at him. "I'll wear the damned robe. Now get out so I can change."

"Please try to be civil." He said before leaving.

As soon as the portrait shut she kicked the wall. "Foul old man, I hate it when he does that!" she said bitterly yanking the chopsticks out of her hair and stomping into her bedroom. "Why do I have to conform to his 'preferences'?" She asked no one really as she yanked her sweater off and throwing it into a laundry hamper. She did the same with her pants and shirt. She grabbed a cute black skirt that came to just above her knees and flared out slightly. "I don't care what he thinks of me. I hate him." She muttered to herself yanking her lace-up black combat-like boots onto her feet. She reached for a blue shirt that had two yellow ducks on it and one goose (duck-duck-goose) when she stopped. "Wait…I know." A devilish smile hit her face (her hair becoming less greasy the moment it popped into her head.

She wanted desperately to piss Snape off and what better way? She grabbed her ruby-red shirt and immediately duplicated it. She spelled a gold lion to appear on the shirt before pulling it on. She grabbed her black robe and yanked it on. She hated wearing robes, though they always reminded her of trench coats. She moved to the full-length mirror that was next to the dresser and began brushing her hair. She pulled her hair back into a half ponytail before transfiguring one of her chopsticks into a clip with a lion on it.

Her dark eyes changed into the natural color of hazel as she smirked at her reflection. She stuck her wand behind her ear (another thing she knew would anger him for no 'proper' witch or wizard would want a wand behind their ears.) She half-skipped from her room, her boots clicking slightly on the wood floor. She turned to the portrait and smiled at the girl. She was much happier now because, despite being forced into wearing a robe, she would still piss off Snape.

"Hey there," The dreamy looking girl looked at her with faint smile. Lenore wondered for a fleeting second if portraits could do drugs because this girl looked high. "I'm going to change the password, 'kay?"

"Excellent, I despise that Muggle treat, the Headmaster always reeks of it." The girl said smiling, the dreamy look disappearing slightly.

"That makes two of us." She said laughing. "Let me think…" Her mind flashed through numerous things that she could use. She didn't want to be obvious and she didn't want it to be two hard. Then she remembered reading somewhere a saying that always made her laugh. It was in French and rather morose but she loved the sound of it. "_Mort est dans le vent._"

The girl in the portrait studied her. "Very morbid isn't it?"

"You know French?" Lenore said surprised.

"Yes. My painter was a Frenchman therefore my first language was such but I have not been to France nor heard the beautiful language in many years."

She nodded smiling. "Well I think that the password is funny."

"Suit yourself."

"I could have used the password: Voldemort is a snake's arse." The girl winced at the name. "What's your name? Do you have one?"

"Cassandra." The portrait answered gazing back up at the moon.

Lenore took this as a hint to leave. "See you." She said backing away.

She glanced at the watch on her hand, she had a few minutes to explore. She made her way towards the main hall of staircases and watched in amazement as a few shifted and moved. After a couple minutes of staring she made her way through the halls, examining pictures and suits of armor. She peeked her head around a corner, leaning against the stonewall as if she was spying. A jolt of magic went through her, startling her. She closed her eyes as warmth radiated around the area that was touching the wall. A sweet melody seemed to play in her mind yet echo in the halls. The castle was talking to her! She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing the magic and music to flow through her veins and mix with her own magic.

She knew after a few minutes that she had to leave but she didn't want to. The castle was giving her love and peace she hadn't felt since…since her mother had died. Stef was the only one who could ever make her feel like this and now the castle was doing it. She took a step away and felt the peace and safety come with her but the beautiful melody stopped. She smiled without any malice or lies as she looked up at the ceiling and then at the walls.

"Thank you, Hogwarts, I needed that." She whispered before going back the way she came.

She wasn't hyper now or giddy. She was simply there and strangely at peace as she made her way towards the Great Hall. She caught a glimpse of her eyes in the reflection of a suit of armor. She nearly gasped, she had never seen her eyes such a green-hazel before. It was almost like looking at the eyes of a stranger. A weak smile tickled her lips as she skipped down the hall. Her school back home never made her feel like this. Maybe it was because people and things with such great and powerful magic calmed her…she didn't know but she knew that the castle was alive. No matter how many inanimate objects had created it, the castle, because of the magic in it, had a soul…a mind…a heart.

She stopped in front of the double doors and smiled. She wondered what prank she was going to play on her 'father' first. Maybe something to do with a Gryffindor…or with the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore did say there was some sort of rivalry between the two. She shrugged, she'd think about it later. _Now, what type of entrance should I make? Silent stealthy one? Or loud and rebellious?_ She thought to herself, knowing that she was late. _Loud and rebellious, it'll go with the Gryffindor look I have going._ She decided magically shoving the doors open. They hit the wall with a loud thud as she walked in. She flashed a smirk at the startled faces of the only three people in the room.


	5. A Meal to Remember

Chapter Five

A Meal to Remember

Lenore walked down the empty path towards the table where Albus sat next to a rather sharp looking woman with thin gold glasses ('McGonagall' she recalled the name Dumbledore had put with the face when he showed her pictures of Hogwarts and its teachers) wearing a standard black robe. The last person at the table was a hook-nosed man with lank black hair and a blank look on his face, the man she could only assume was her 'father'. She flashed Dumbledore a broad grin and sat down in the seat on the other side of Dumbledore, unfortunately it was the seat next to Snape.

"Interesting entrance you made there, Lenore." Dumbledore commented, his eyes twinkling.

She shrugged sending him a playful wink. "Figured I ought to make my presence known." She said dismissing it with a grin. "You never said it was against the rules."

Albus sipped pumpkin juice from his cup. "True, it wasn't and isn't but I shall ask you to refrain from doing too many times for it is rather hard on the ears."

She couldn't help but laugh. "All right, once in a while I'll be dramatic but I'll enter like a normal person more often."

"I had planned on making the introductions before the food was on the table, save us from any food fights," She snorted at this. "But since you were late the food has been brought."

"Sorry," she offered, more to McGonagall than Albus. "I was exploring and…" she trailed off feeling Snape's gaze on her. "Never mind, I simply lost track of time."

"Quite all right," came the woman's sharp but kind response.

"Just don't make it a habit." Albus teased.

"Why not? Could always do with good food fight,"

"No food throwing at this meal." He ordered, the twinkle in his eye still shining.

"Aye-aye captain!" she saluted him.

McGonagall let out a small chuckle and Dumbledore full out laughed. "Well, Lenore this is Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher here. Minerva, this is Lenore Keller," She heard Snape shift in his chair behind her. "Preferably called Leo." Dumbledore introduced.

"Professor," she nodded her head at the woman with a welcoming smile.

"Ms. Keller, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you,"

"I hear you are skilled at Transfiguration," the woman was a little harsh with her severe gaze but the kind eyes behind the glasses showed Lenore that she could almost be grandmotherly…well in a very strict way.

Lenore blushed, looking down at the table embarrassed. "Well I'm quote-in-quote 'skilled' at many subjects but I have a cheating point in a way,"

McGonagall looked confused for a moment but then nodded. "Ah yes, quarter elf does help and strength the magical aspect of things."

"But I do enjoy the subject." She said quickly.

"She taught herself how to turn into an Animagus form," Dumbledore said softly, almost like he was trying to keep it a secret but the whole table (all four of them) heard.

"Without any instruction?" the woman gaped at her.

Lenore's face burned and she nodded slowly. "For the first one no help but my mother helped me find two other forms, my forth was coming along but…" she trailed off. "My mother had been coaching me before she died."

"I'm sorry." McGonagall said. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, blinking back the tear, the teenager held her head high with a forced smile. "May I see the forms?"

She could tell the very idea that one could have multiple forms was like dangling a candy in front of a kid with a sweet tooth, the Transfiguration teacher could hardly stand it. "Sure." She pulled forth the first: a black cobra. She hissed evilly, flicking her tongue out for fun before morphing back. The second form was a silver-winged hawk with a haughty glare. The third form was harder because she had to stand up but she changed into a rather cute-looking otter with only one thing odd about it was a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon. "There you go," she said as soon as she changed back.

"What is the last form? Do you know?"

"Actually my mother did know and it was two forms."

"How can you possibly have so many?"

"Well a normal elf, full blood, can change into any animal they wish with proper training, a half blood can choose as many as ten different forms, sometimes more depending on the strength of the person. My blood is peculiar because I'm merely quarter elf and three quarters human and, as long as I train properly, I can have about half the forms a half blood could have. Another factor is that my mother was half elf half witch and, well you know _him_." She said not even bothering to say Snape's name.

"Fascinating." McGonagall said, thoughts racing through her eyes. "What are the other forms?"

"Strangely and ironically enough a lioness, which is…was the form my mother and I were working on." She swallowed hard. "And the last she claimed was a dragon."

"Goodness…I've…I've never heard of someone's Animagus form being a magical creature…" the woman was in utter shock and surprise. "The likeness yes but never the creature or animal itself…"

"Apparently, as my mother explained it, no witch or wizard is usually powerful enough to pull the form off and if they do the form is in a permanently weak state. Part of the reason it is a dragon is because of how much raw magic my emotions control, it is much like a dragon's therefore the form shouldn't be all that difficult. Elves can transform into almost anything that has a mind. Some have been known to change into Nymphs, mermaids, and even some forms of Feys, human-like faeries."

"As fascinating as this talk is, ladies," Dumbledore cut through before McGonagall could ask another question. Both of them blushed, realizing they had been excluding the others from the conversation. "The meal," he motioned to the grilled cheese sandwiches piled on a platter in front of them (he had asked her what meal she would like before they came and she was delighted to find out that they could make grilled cheese sandwiches.) "Will be forced to use magical heating to keep it warm and I don't think that it has quite the same taste after that," Lenore laughed. "Since you already know me there I would like you to meet Severus Snape, your father." She felt her insides grow cold as she slowly turned to look at him. "Severus Snape meet Lenore Keller, your daughter."

"Father?" she spat out, the smile gone. She knew her eyes changed drastically but she didn't care. "More like stranger." She pulled a sandwich from the plate and began to eat on it.

She couldn't quite place a word to the look on the man's face. It was neither anger nor hurt…more like begrudging acceptance. The meal was silent for a long while, long enough for her to watch Dumbledore eat two sandwiches and a full apple. She had picked up an apple but hadn't eaten it yet. She had merely been throwing it into her hand again and again, staring off into nothing.

"This silence is deafening, someone say something," McGonagall said with a sigh as she took little bites of her apple.

"You mean other than what you just said?" Snape sneered in a cold voice.

Lenore shot a sideways glare at the man. If she didn't like him before she hated him now. What was the point of insulting McGonagall? "She was merely trying to make the meal less tense." She said coolly at the man. "Why retort in a such a way?" she questioned. Surprise flashed in his eyes that she was speaking to him but he didn't answer…he didn't seem to have one. "No answer? Intolerable." She said with an air of haughtiness she didn't really have.

"I was merely pointing out the obvious."

"Really?" she didn't move her gaze from him as she still tossed the apple back and forth in her hands. "Would you mind pointing out the obvious to me? You see, I'm having trouble understanding why Voldemort—(Both Snape and McGonagall winced considerably)—would find killing my mother a punishment to you. Would you point out the obvious concept I seem to be missing?"

"Lenore," Albus's voice beside her was warning her.

She ignored it. "You left her seventeen years ago, why does he track us down, kidnap, torture, rape, and murder her just to punish you?" She watched him grow pale ever so slightly. "You must have screwed up royal to get him that pissed off. What'd you do? Screw around with his girlfriend?"

Anger flashed in his eyes but Dumbledore spoke first. "That's enough!"

Her head swiveled around, shooting daggers at him. "What? They are honest questions, I want truly to know." She said slowly looking back at the man. Snape was glaring her down. Oh yeah, she knew where she got that glare from. "But I don't suppose any of you will ever tell me. Not my business, right? Too young to know." She mimicked what they might say.

"Lenore, that is enough. Behave yourself." There was no twinkle in his eyes when Albus said this.

"You told me I had to come to Hogwarts, so I packed up and left. You said I had to wear robes, so I did. You never, ever said I had to be nice to the man that married my mother, screwed her, and then deserted her." She felt partially guilty at treating the man this way but she hated Snape. "Even if you had I wouldn't listen."

There was a wave of silence that swept over the table as Lenore bit into the apple she had been throwing around. The silence lasted for several minutes until McGonagall spoke once more. "That…that is an interesting shirt you have on, Ms. Keller."

"Please call me Leo and thank you." Her gaze slowly moved to Snape. "Anything for the legendary best of Hogwarts."

McGonagall studied her. "Indeed. I would think you more supportive of Slytherin."

"Why? Because _he_ runs it?"

"Yes," McGonagall admitted, obviously feeling the penetrating glare of the potion's professor on her.

"You should be sure to understand that students are not like their parents all of the time." She said firmly.

They both stared at each other, neither with venom, just an attempt to understand the other. McGonagall nodded slowly and then smiled weakly. "I must go, I have business to attend to." She said rising, her eyes glancing to Dumbledore.

"Will you be joining us tomorrow?" asked Lenore munching on the apple.

"No. I'm afraid," she looked at Dumbledore again. "I'm afraid I'll be leaving to visit my family. It was a pleasure meeting you and I'll await the new year, heart in my throat for a student such as yourself." She held out her hand and Lenore shook it before the woman gave a tight smile to Dumbledore (completely ignored Snape) and walked out of the double doors at the end of the hall.

The moment the doors shut she looked at Dumbledore. "All right, what is going on?" Albus glanced at her, the twinkle faintly back in his blue eyes. "I'm not a simpleton, Albus. I know you have something up your sleeve or else she would not have kept looking at you."

"Lenore," started Severus.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Professor Snape." She shot him a glare that mirrored his own before looking back at the old man. "Well?"

"We assumed you would be dining with your father in his rooms for the rest of the summer." Dumbledore informed her. Lenore's eyes widened in horror. "He also has a room in his just incase you wish to stay with him." He stood up and made a slight bow, as if saying goodbye. "Good day Lenore, Severus." And with that he left with both of them staring after him.

"That scheming little prick!" she thundered, jumping to her feet, slamming her hands on the table. "He set me up!"

Severus arched his brow at her. "You obviously don't know Albus Dumbledore that well, he sets everyone up."

She shot him a glare. "Just because I came to England, Severus Snape, does not me I'll ever accept you as my father. You deserted me once there is nothing to stop you from doing it again! Don't try to pretend that you care because after sixteen years I doubt it could even be remotely true!" she shouted her anger growing. She heard a glass break behind her and cursed, whirling around to look at it. "Damn it!" she thundered waving her hand and a blue shield when around her.

Snape watched in muteness as glasses broke, shattering glass flying everywhere. She closed her eyes after that, trying to bring forth the feeling the castle had given her. "LENORE!" someone cried out her name. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. The table had burst into flame and one by one the chairs around the table were doing the same. Why wasn't the shield stopping the excess magic? Snape had jumped to his feet and was attempting to get to her. The chair behind her caught fire, unfortunately part of that chair was inside her bubble. "Get out of that bubble!" he snapped as the smoke filled the bubble causing her to gag and cough. "You're going to suffocate, get out of there." She fell to her knees, coughing and choking on the thick, smoke-filled air. The bubbled flickered and disappeared. Snape was on his knees and he dragged her farther into the hall, away from fire. He forced her to look at him in the eyes. "I know you hate me but you're going to destroy the hall if you keep this up."

"Damn it, I thought I could give it a redecoration." She muttered shaking her head. "Don't you think I'm trying to stop it!" she snapped before dissolving into another coughing fit.

She was shaking now and Snape had pulled her down onto a bench that was in front of a long table, probably one of the house tables. His hand waved and they were breathing clean air. "Get control of your anger and try to put it in verbal words, not just emotions." His voice was in a similar tone that her mother had used when her emotions go this way (she never lit something on fire before, though).

"I KNOW!" she shouted at him as the fire raged on at the table, the flames tickling the wall and turning it black.

He took her hands into his, she tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "Stop fighting, just breathe," She glared at him and did as she was told. His thumbs started rubbing small circles on her wrists, his eye contact never moving. Tears sprang unexpectedly to Lenore's eyes as he rubbed the circles slowly, gently. "Breathe in and out, don't rush."

Slowly the fire died down and then disappeared leaving nothing but an incredibly blackened table, wall and scorched chairs. "Oops," she said looking at the head table. Snape dropped her hands and followed her gaze. "How," she blinked back the tears threatening to escape her eyes. "How did you know to do that?"

"Pardon?"

_Pardon? Good Lord I have a prissy relative…_ she thought swallowing hard. "The wrist thing, how did you know?" She looked away. "Mom used to do that with me." She felt the tears prickle her eyes again. _I will **not** cry in front of **him**._ She ordered herself. "How did you know that would work? Did Albus tell you or something?"

He shook his head. "No. That used to work with you mother as well." She reeled over the information. What was going on, this wasn't the heartless, cold monster she always pictured. He glanced around the hall once more. "How are we going to explain this to the house elves?"


	6. Pranksters

Chapter Six

Pranksters

"An atom bomb went off?" she mused, a faint smirk on her lips. Snape glanced at her, confused, reminding her that he was a wizard and had no idea what atom bomb was. "It's…a really, really big bomb. Could wipe out London and the surrounding towns without much trouble."

"Muggles actually invented something that destructive?"

"They've invented a lot of things." She said offhandedly. "Don't you have Muggle Studies here?"

He glared at her. "Yes but it has been a long time since I was in school and I also didn't take it."

"It's not a requirement here?" she looked at him surprised. "Back home we were required to take one year of it so we would have a basic understanding of the subject."

"I see."

She rose to her feet and tried to understand this man. He seemed…it almost seemed as if he cared. "Can I go now?"

"You are perfectly capable of leaving. The correct way of asking, though, is 'may I leave now'?"

She made a face. "Whatever." She said turning on her heel and walking towards the door.

"Lenore," his voice slowed her pace but she didn't stop. "Dinner tonight will be served in my rooms, at seven sharp. Do not be late. I will inform my portrait to let you in."

She looked at him, stopping just before the doors. "And if I say no?"

"You do not have that option."

"Why not?" she shot back. "You can't order me. Your not my…mother." She paused, she had been about to say father, a saying that she got used to saying at school and elsewhere.

"No but I am your father and legally you have to obey me."

Her eyes hardened at him. "You haven't been my father for the last fifteen years, what makes you want to now?" she snapped, anger boiling in her.

He didn't answer her and she didn't really give him time to because she turned on her heel and walked out. An entire summer trapped alone with an insane old man who tricked her and a man dressed in black who took fifteen years to gain a parental instinct. She stomped towards the room and stopped in front of it. 'Cassandra' glanced at her and obviously saw that she was pissed.

"Didn't go that well?"

"I lit the Great Hall on fire by accident." She retorted. "Look, if you hear this when I walk up," She thought the password, sending it to the girl. Shock registered on the girl's face. "Open up, all right?"

"How did you do that?"

"Quarter elf, now open up." She snapped.

The portrait obeyed her and Lenore stepped through. How long did she have to stay before leaving for the Weasleys? She thought back to when Albus had told her. _Two weeks._ She thought moving towards the bookcase. _Two long weeks._ A smirk appeared on her face. _Two weeks to prank him._ She grabbed a large book from the shelf and turned to sit when she winced. The colors…. She waved her hand and the colors changed. The couches became a deep rich blue and the armchairs a dark, midnight blue. The rug was a shaggy and a mix of blues. The rug in front of the fireplace was a dark maroon now, accenting the room nicely. The window seat, which had been a vivid yellow-green, changed into a rather pretty pale yellow that should have been in contrast to the rest of the room but seemed to fit just right. The chair in front of her desk changed into a hunter green completing this room.

She sat in the corner of one of the couches, next to a table lamp, and opened the book. It was the last present that her mother had ever given her. You seen, Lenore had this thing about practical joking (she was in love with it), every week at her old school she tried a new joke but there were still hundred of thousands of jokes she hadn't tried yet. Her smirk grew when she thought about the perfect subject she had for the joke: Snape.

She turned the page as someone moved from her bedroom. She looked up sharply, wand instantly in hand. "How did you get in here!" she snapped rolling her eyes.

"I asked Cassandra to let me in." She rolled her eyes looking back at the book. "There is an entire joke shop in Diagon Alley, you might be interested in it." Albus commented looking about the room.

She looked up sharply, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Neat!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Lenore, I wish to speak with you about your behavior at lunch today." She closed her book with a thud. "It was—"

"Horrible, immature, bla-bla-bla." She said waving her hand. "I don't care. If you've come to lecture me about that I'd suggest you leave because I won't listen." She got up and put the book back on the shelf, she'd read it later.

"I'm sorry you are upset at me and feel I set you up. I merely wished that—"

"Upset would be an understatement, Albus. Take a look at the Great Hall." She muttered.

He chuckled. "Yes, well, there must be one time for everything and this is the first time someone has nearly burnt down the Great Hall." She stifled a laugh, which turned into a snort. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long."

"Albus, I doubt anyone can stay mad at you for long, you always act like you don't know anything when in fact you seem to know everything!" Lenore said, leaning against her desk. He merely smiled at her. "So," She grinned. "When can I go to the joke shop you told me about?"

"My, my, you are an anxious one,"

She shrugged, looking at the corner of the desk, tracing it with her fingers. "I'm American, we like things done now."

"I will be willing to take you," Lenore squealed, jumping to her feet. "On one condition," She froze and looked at him. _Of course one condition you idiot, he's the headmaster of the school. _She scolded herself. "No defacing school property."

"Deal!" she exclaimed with a broad grin. "Where to?" He pulled out a bag of floo powder and she let out a moan, scrunching up her face in disgust. "Oh yuck, do we have to, I hate traveling by floo."

"Yes, Lenore, though it is not the safest form of travel at the moment you are too young to disapparate from Hogsmade." Dumbledore said smiling less enthusiastically.

"Oh, what about a portkey?"

"Ministry would have my head."

"You're not in favor with them or whatever because of the Ministry of Magic thingie?"

"You Americans think that you get rewarded for doing what's right?"

"Sometimes, but no. I just thought a little gratitude would have been in order after what you told me happened. I mean, you could have slapped a big huge, 'I told you so' up because of that idiot Ministry and they take all the credit." Lenore said making a face as he handed her the container of floo powder. "Yuck. What's this place called again?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheesbys."

"You English people have odd names for things, you know that?" He laughed again. "Weasley…as in?"

"Yes, they are the twins in the family that I told you about."

She smirked. "Cool." she said throwing a handful into the fire before repeating the name.

Tumbling out the other side she tripped on the edge of the fireplace and went flying forward. "Watch it!" exclaimed a voice as two arms caught her. She coughed slightly as she got her balance before looking at the person who had stopped her from falling. His hair was vivid red and he had freckles scattered all over his face. He was tall and lean but had broad muscles. He smiled at her, a curious look in his hazel brown eyes. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just fine. I really hate traveling by floo, though." She said with a grin.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I see that you've already met Lenore." That infernal amused voice said.

She shot him a look as the Weasley who held her in his arms and another voice chimed in saying: "Professor Dumbledore!"

They stepped back from each other as he went with an identical red head over to Dumbledore, shaking his hand, broad grins on their faces. "Good day Mr. Weasleys, business good?"

"Extremely," one said grinning.

"Good," the other started after the first.

"Business." This they said in unison.

"And who may I ask," started the other twin (he was in a nice slate-blue collared shirt with dark pinstripes going through it and a pair of black slacks, so until she found out their names she would call him blue-shirt.)

"Is this," the twin who had caught her said (he wore a green collared shirt with a sort of bronze color pinstripe going through it with a pair of black slacks.)

"Beautiful," blue shirt said smiling.

"Girl, who flew at me,"

"From the floo," they spoke together now.

"Do they always do that?" she asked curiously, giving Dumbledore a side ways glance.

Dumbledore merely smiled. "This, my good boys, is Lenore Keller, due to circumstances beyond her control she was forced to move here and feels that she should prank the offending party. I would request that you give Lenore any advice to practical joking that you have for her."

Both twins looked at each other and then at Lenore. Immediately both were at her side pulling her by the arms further into the shop, each twin placing their other hand on her back. "This way!"

"So, Lenore," started blue shirt.

"Leo, please."

"As in the lion?" the other asked. "Like the one on your shirt?"

"Yeah, I guess. Part of it is because my birthday is August 15th and that means I'm a Leo and the other is because one of my Animagus forms is a lion." She said looking about the shop before looking back at them. "Before we go on, lets make it fair, you know my name, I only know your last name."

They shared a laugh. "I'm Gred, otherwise known as Fred." Said blue shirt smiling at her.

"I'm Feorge, otherwise known as George."

"Pleasure to meet you." She said with a giggle. "Which name do you prefer?"

"Either,"

"Will,"

"Work." They spoke in unison causing her to laugh.

For the next hour the twins explained each joke in the shop, Dumbledore made the mistake taking a Canary Cream and turned into bright yellow Canary for several minutes (Lenore took a bag of the sweets). They were handing her different jokes and explaining how to use them. "So, out of curiosity," George said as he placed one of the items back on the shelf. "Who are you planning on joking at Hogwarts?"

She made a face looking at another joke. "My slimy, no-good, ass of a man I have to call my father." She muttered to George (Fred had to hurry over to Dumbledore, who had popped a yellow candy that caused the chicken pox to appear on his face, and help rid him of the spots).

"Please don't tell me that your father is," George grimaced at the thought.

"Severus Snape, unfortunately yes." She groaned out leaning against the wall waiting for Fred to return.

"You poor thing. I wish we could help." He said smiling at her.

"You already are." She said examining another joke.

"Are you allowed out at all?"

"What do you mean? I'm not under house arrest." She picked up a tin that reminded her of a box of mints. "What is this?" she asked after reading the name. "Aryah's Music?"

"That is a mint that will make your voice sing beautifully for a recital or something if you want to impress your friends. The other mint in there will cause you to squat like bird." He answered as she laughed. She placed it back on the shelf. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to meet some more people from Hogwarts because on Friday, not this Friday, but next week's Friday, Fred and I are having a little get-together in Hogsmade. If you would like to come you're invited."

An embarrassed grin lit her face. 'Thank you, I'll try to fit into my busy pranking schedule." She joked.

He laughed. "So Snape is back at Hogwarts now?"

She continued to walk around the store slowly after glancing towards Fred. He was telling Dumbledore not to touch anything else (who wasn't listening because he was currently smiling as he put on a hat that turned him bright blue) and then Fred went to help a customer who had walked in. "What do you mean 'back'?"

"He had been living at his home since school ended. The only reason I know is because of the Order meetings, he always came from a house no one knew about at first." He explained, the smile gone from his face.

"I wish he stayed there." She muttered as they reached the end of the shelves. "So, how much will this all cost me?"

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a welcome-to the family gift." Fred said returning after

"Really?" she questioned surprised.

"Really." Both of them said.

"Thanks."

"So what will be your first prank on the greasy git?" asked George.

She smirked walking towards the back of the store (Dumbledore had taken off the hat and was sniffing a blue candy before popping it into his mouth. He turned into a blue bird and let out a small screech of what probably was laughter.). "I don't think my jokes are quite up your alley," she said arching her eyebrow at Albus.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked changing Dumbledore back by feeding the bird another candy causally.

"Well, during the school year at least, I'm gonna give that greasy man a bunny tail that won't go away till he complements Harry Potter, I heard that he hated him so," she shrugged grinning. "Over the summer I was thinking of changing his robes into something like a bright pink and they won't change back until he endures helping Hagrid with the animals without insulting him. Or maybe turning the robes into a cartoon character, like Superman or something that will last a week."

"Brilliant, but be careful, Snape has a bad temper." George warned as Dumbledore handed her the floo powder, saying his goodbyes.

She raised her eyebrow taking a handful of floo. "Yeah I know," she threw it in the fire. "But so do I,"


	7. The 'Talk' and Her Escape

Chapter Seven

The 'Talk' and Her Escape

Lenore curled up on the corner of her couch, happily reading one of her adventure stories while sipping a cup of hot chocolate (one she had to ask especially from a hyper-active house elf named Dobby.) When she and Dumbledore got back from the joke shop he bid her farewell and for the next few hours she enjoyed making a list of ways to use the Weasleys jokes against Snape. After changing the colors in her bedroom (the comforter a dark hunter green with a rich emerald green carpet and flowery pillows) she had chosen a book from the many on the shelves and set herself up for a pleasant read.

She heard a sudden pop and, after saving her place in the book, she looked up. "Dobby," she said surprised, she hadn't called him nor had she finished her drink as of yet. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mistress Lenore Keller ma'am. I was sent here, Mistress Lenore Keller ma'am, by Master Snape," she watched a look of disgust trickle across his face as he said the name. "To remind Mistress Lenore Keller ma'am to come to dinner at seven, Mistress Lenore Keller ma'am."

She made a face of her own. "Thank you, Dobby. Oh, Dobby," the elf looked at her a little comfortably. "Please just call me Lenore or Leo."

"Mistress Lenore Keller ma'am is very, very, very kind to include me in such name!" his squeal of delight came. "I am very much happy Mistress Leo ma'am is including me!" He said, his large eyes dancing. "Thank you Mistress Leo ma'am!" and with that he popped out of the room.

She sighed with a smile, shaking her head. She would never understand why wizards thought house elves were lower than them nor why the elves believed idea. She glanced at the time, six thirty. She had a little while to read, she at least wanted to finish the chapter. Once the chapter had finished (thankfully not in a cliffhanger) she stood up, stretching. She wouldn't play any pranks on Snape tonight, she was too tired with the time change and felt a little at odds. She ran a brush through her hair quickly and threw the robe, which she had removed once alone in her room, on. She was beginning to like the feel of the robe, _almost like a cloak_, she reasoned with herself as she pulled on a pair of black slippers. She didn't feel like lacing up the boots again.

She left the room and began to walk down the hall. She was in the hall of stairs (as she had now taken to calling it) before she realized: she had no idea where Snape's rooms were. She looked at the numerous staircases…_maybe I should have left when Dobby came._ She thought making a face. It was not as if she wanted to see Snape but, if his temper was anything like hers, she shouldn't be too late. She sighed and turned to the portraits on the walls.

"Excuse me," she said to a young man who had fallen asleep at his desk (he was apparently writing something.)

The man snorted waking up. "Huh? What? I wasn't asleep."

"No you were merely resting your head, you neck must get so tired." She joked with a nervous smile. The man glanced at her and chuckled. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Why anything I can do for you it will be done! What do you need?"

She giggled. "Do you know the way to Professor Snape's rooms?"

"Good Merlin, why would you ever want to go there?"

She made a face. "He is forcing me to have dinner with him. Do you know the way?"

"Aye, do you think you could find the dungeons?" She nodded, that sounded simple enough. "His rooms are on the first floor you get to, do not go all the way down or you'll have gone too far. It looks as if there is a false wall there, just walk through it."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you. Just point me,"

He motioned to her right, away from the Great Hall, and, after thanking him again, she took off down the hall in a slow pace. She realized later that she should have merely asked the portrait to accompany her for she had managed to get lost three times before she asked another portrait and before she finally found the stairs the young man was talking about. She hurried down the first set, knowing she was a good ten to fifteen minutes late and stopped. The portrait had told her not to go all the way down and that there was a false wall. She just had to walk through it.

She shook her head and, shutting her eyes, walked towards the wall on her left. She braced herself for an impact that never came. She turned and saw a see-through wall; she had made it through! She smiled and moved down the hall. Just as the young man had said there were two portraits, the first being on the right wall and it was of…she let out a gasp staring at it, tears welling in her eyes. It was of her mother, much, much younger though, around Lenore's age by the look of it and dressed in Slytherin school robes. The young woman was leaning against a tree, asleep at the moment.

A throat cleared and she whirled around, her wand out. The second portrait gasped. "No need for that! I'll assume you're Lenore?" She nodded. The second portrait was against the far wall and of an older man, maybe Snape's age, with skin the color of Honeydukes chocolate and eyes the color of coco beans. In the background was a potions lab, which amused her greatly. "This is the door then. You better hurry, you're late."

She shrugged and, after taking one last look at the portrait of her mother, stepped through the portrait, which had opened for her. She found herself in a set of rooms larger than her own. A door, closed, was to her right and she was currently standing in a sitting room (_oh the irony of that_, she thought to herself) with a stretch of corridor to her left (a door or two from what she could see in the darkness) and a second door nearly next to the doorways she had just stepped through. The smells of a hot meal wafted through that open doorway so she headed towards it.

When she walked in she was surprised to see a quaint little dinning room with two place settings and food spread out across it. A bar, she could see was farther in the room, and a fireplace was behind the table…behind a very annoyed looking Snape. She didn't look at him as she sat down at the other place setting. His brow arched at her, studying her under a calculating gaze.

"_You're_ late." He said with hints of annoyance.

"_You_ didn't give me directions." She retorted filling her plate with food.

"You didn't ask."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to come." She said taking a bite of the mashed potatoes.

"I will not tolerate lateness, no matter what you want."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

They were silent for some time, long enough for the meal to be finished and desert to be brought. She grinned, apple pie was her favorite. "I had to leave, Lenore."

She paused before taking a bite. She looked at him. "Why ruin a good meal with you talking?" she snapped, shoving her fork in her mouth. His glare hit but didn't faze her. "You look like you're sucking on a lemon."

"I expect you to behave with a certain level of maturity at meals."

She mimicked him. "Why should I? As long as I'm being forced to eat with a man I hate I'll at least have to make it fun so I don't have to listen to your constant talking."

"Refrain from insulting me at my own table."

"Why?"

Snape stared at her. He shook his head and waved his hand, the rest of the food disappearing. "I had to leave." He repeated again.

"The meal is over, I'm leaving."

"Remain in your see, young lady!" he ordered.

"Or what?" she sneered, not liking where this conversation was heading. He arched his bow at her. She tried to stand up but found she couldn't. "What did you do!"

"You will remain seated until I have my say out."

"Slimy, good-for nothing bastard!" she said loud enough for him to hear.

"I will put a silencing spell on you if you would not stay quiet." Ire burned in her, shooting out through her glare. She raised her own eyebrow, as if telling him to start. He looked defeated, sad even but she didn't care. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I had to leave Stef. For reasons even she couldn't fully understand."

"You fucked her and then left her. I understand perfectly."

"Language!" he snapped. "And I loved her, no matter what you might think. I had to leave. It would be too dangerous for her and a new child to remain with me."

"How many times did you tell yourself that in order to believe that crock of bullshit?" she asked sarcastically.

"If you cannot keep your words clean I will be forced to clean out your mouth." He said with an icy look. "And it is the truth. I loved her more than life itself and because of that I left her." She rolled her eyes in disgust. "I could not tell her why I left, nor could I talk with her."

"Because of your service to Voldemort, right?"

He winced considerably. "Don't say his name!"

"Well am I right? That's what you want me to believe?"

"I want you to believe it because it is the truth. If I had a child, a half blood no less," She looked away. She hated being called that. "The Dark Lord would be sorely displeased but also seek to use you to his advantage." She rolled her eyes, the dark look returning. "If I could have, I would have stayed."

"Right. Sure," she said sarcastically. "Can I stand up now?" she asked, her legs cramped in an awkward position. He nodded and she bolted from the chair and turned her back to him. "Now that you've had your say, I will have mine." She gathered her emotions, fighting the urge to release them. "I don't care what bullshit you made yourself believe but this is what I think. You were scared, only married her because her family demanded it. When she told you that she was pregnant with me you were scared yet again and knew this wasn't the life you signed up for so you left her."

"There are so many flaws in that it rivals one of Longbottom's potions!" he snapped.

She had no idea who Longbottom was but she didn't care. "Really?" She slammed her hands on the back of the chair she had been sitting on. "I saw it." She ground out. He stared at her. "Did you enjoy watching my mother get raped, beaten and tortured in front of you?" He paled. "Yes, Snape, I know. I saw it. From the moment your _friends_ came into _my_ house, kidnapping her, I saw it. I heard it!" Tears sprang to her eyes. "I heard her beg, '_'Severus, please, help me! Make them stop! PLEASE! Severus!'_" Lenore fought her tears but her voice caught, a tear escaping her eye as Snape face grew paler. "How did it feel to watch that? Did you enjoy it? Did laugh with your friends afterwards? Laugh about how weak, and idiotic she was. She begged you! And what did you do, you merely stared. You brought more potions to torture her with."

"Stop." His voice was low and controlled but he was no longer looking at her.

"Stop." She mocked him. "She begged you to do that too. But did you? No. You laughed at her attempts to fight, her strangled sobs, her cries of pain." She was shaking now. "That does not show 'love' to me. That shows blind hatred. Hell not even that! No one could sit through that and not be made of something evil! She was crying! Screaming your name!"

"Stop now." He ordered again, his hands clenching.

"What about her last words? I would have never thought my own mother to be pitiful but great Merlin! She hung onto the image she had of you, this fucked up image of a perfect man until the very end! _'I love you, how disgustingly sentimental,'_ you said. _'Allow me to dispel this repulsive thing, my Lord. Let us not taint our presence with this filth any longer.'_ How noble that must have sounded to the woman who loved you not matter what you did to her! Were you trying to save her or were you growing bored of her sobbing cries of help!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at her, his eyes burning with rage and something that looked like remorse.

"Yeah, you shouted that at her too. When she was first brought it, you were in front of her as she was brought before Voldemort—(Hard wince passed his face.)—she was begging you to let her go, she had to take care of me. I only had a year left before I hit the Change. You hit her across the face, splitting her lip open, telling her to shut up! _'Shut your mouth, foul woman. Do not speak to me!'_" She shook her head. "You should have let me stay in America, at least I'd be safe with my potions professor there. She wanted me. Why did you bring me? You mocked my mother! You—"

Lenore never got a chance to finish because Snape grabbed her gruffly by the arms. "You speak of things you cannot understand!"

"Really! I understand enough to know that you watched her die and then laughed!"

"I had to! What could I have done that wouldn't have gotten us both killed! You needed a parent, one of us had to survive!" he shouted.

"You're no parent! You're a fool! An idiot! A murderer!"

She was more than startled when he slapped her across the face. "I will not allow you to speak in such ways to me!"

She stared at him, shaken. "Let me go." She said numbly. She couldn't believe he had just hit her. Yes she was shouting at him but she had never expected him to hurt her.

Remorse hit his eyes. "Lenore, I—"

"I don't want to hear anymore of it!" she said, tears burning. "Just let me go!"

She wrenched herself from his grasp and took off running. She didn't even think about the false wall as she raced through it and up the stairs. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. She hated that man with a fiery passion. She burst into her room and threw herself on the bed. More than anything she wanted to leave, go back home. She wanted a friend but she didn't have one. Not here anyway…

She had to get out of the castle, away from the man. She needed to blow off steam. She grabbed her bag of floo powder and threw it into the fire. She hated traveling by floo but at the moment it didn't matter. She said the first name that came into her head. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheesbys!"


	8. The Unintentional Breakin

Chapter Eight

The Unintentional Break-In

She fell out of the fireplace with as much grace as blind dog in a run did. She was sprawled on the floor, the soot sticking to the tears on her face. She let out a gasp as something she hit, a barrel of some kind, came toppling towards her. She grabbed it quickly, and rather clumsily, but it was too late, a few of the things had fallen out and were making loud thuds on the ground as they bounced. She cursed and gathered them up, dropping them back into the bin, wondering briefly why they were selling bouncing balls before she hurried towards the door that left the shop.

She yanked on the handle and found it was locked. "Damn!" she cursed whispering '_Alohomora'._ She cursed to herself again; of course the door wouldn't open to that. She focused her power, something her mother had begun teaching her before she died, and pressed it out to the door. She heard the locks turn slowly and click into place, unlocking the door. She grinned and reached towards the door when a sudden stiffness hit her.

She cursed again, this time silently. Someone had hit her with a _Stupefy_ spell. Because of her Elvin blood the spell did nothing more than immobilize her but that was enough. Lights flooded the store and she heard a gasp behind her. The counter curse was spoken and she could move again. Dreading what she would see, she turned and found her face to face with the Weasley twins, their wands pointed at her.

"What are you doing here at nine thirty at night?" asked Fred coldly, his wand pointed directly at her heart.

"And how did you get in?" George asked, his gaze harder than she had ever thought his joking face could ever get.

Lenore drew in shallow breaths nervously her emotions strung high. "I'm sorry," she said eyeing their wands. "I didn't mean to break in or anything, I came via floo." She was shaking now. She had had too much in one-day, too much emotion. Snape hitting her had already sent her emotions haywire but the wands were scaring her. She knew both twins were most likely part of the Order.

"Why?" Fred asked, his cold gaze never faltering.

"I…" she couldn't seem to speak. A tear escaped her eye, much to her horror. "I…"

Something flickered across George's face and his wand was lowered. "What happened, Leo?" he said moving towards her, concern in place of the hardness.

"George! She could be—"

"No, Fred. It's her." His arm came around her for support, he had obviously seen that she was about to collapse.

"Her eyes are darker, almost black. Lenore's were a light hazel."

"They change." She muttered feeling awkward as George walked her forward.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs. I have some Strengthening Potion up there. It should help." He brushed past his twin, who looked annoyed. "Coming, Fred?"

Fred grumbled something and turned off the lights as they took her towards a door in the back and opened it, revealing a staircase. Fred entered first, displeasure still on his face as he hurried up the stairs. George, despite her saying she could walk, helped her up the stairs and into a room. The room was large, about the size of her room back at Hogwarts with a similar lay out, minus the piano and window seat. Door marked 'Lab' was at the other end of the room and two other doors lead away from the main room. A kitchen sat in a corner next to a table, which had papers spread about on it and three mugs of, what looked like, tea still steaming.

"Take a seat, Leo." George said before disappearing into the 'Lab'. Lenore glanced at Fred, who was still eyeing her distrustfully before she sat down slowly at the corner of the couch. She hadn't meant to come here to alarm them, she just didn't know any other place in England that she could floo to. She had just wanted out. "Come on out just a friend." George's voice drifted into the room.

He emerged with a girl hot on his heels. The girl was rather short, a rather plump build but she was attractive to say the least. Her face was round and had scattered freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a soft brown and framed by dark lashes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with several strands hanging down, as if it had fallen because of a hard day. The rich brown color had streaks of natural auburn in them and the two strands that hung in her face were a vibrant blue. She wore a black tank that did little to hide her rather ample chest size. Her jeans were baggy and flared out around the knee with smears of paint and other things on them. She smiled weakly at Lenore before moving to stand by Fred.

"Here, drink it before you tell us what's going on."

She nodded and obeyed, trying to figure out how she would…or if she even could tell him why she had stumbled into their shop at night. He took the empty vial from her and sat down on the other end of the couch. Fred and the girl moved to the armchairs that were facing the couch. "I'm sorry about falling into your shop at night. I…I just had to get away." The potion didn't do much other than calm her down and give her the strength to think straight.

"How much could have possibly happened in the few hours since you left our shop for you to 'have to get away'?" asked Fred, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I had dinner with the slimy no good bastard." She retorted, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Wait, what is going on here?" asked the girl, obviously confused.

"Do you mind if we tell her?" George asked as Fred remained mute.

"Only if I get to know who 'her' is."

George laughed. "Lilith meet Lenore, or Leo." They girls nodded their hellos. "Leo was brought to live with her father, who unfortunately is Snape, when her mother was killed."

"I'm sorry." Sympathy poured from the expressive eyes.

She shrugged. "Why are you here?" Fred asked, some of the malice gone from his voice and eyes.

"I had to get away and I said the first name that came to mind. I came out and was planning on leaving but…well you know how I come out of the floo." She said looking down. George chuckled and even Fred cracked a grin. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Why did you have to get away?" asked Lilith.

She shook her head. "I was forced to eat dinner with him tonight…"

"Take it that it didn't go to well." Fred spoke brining George and Lilith their tea and pouring a cup for Lenore.

"Well the last time he and I had a meal together I ended up almost burning the Great Hall down because of my magic."

The twins looked at each other and then at her in pure shock at what she said. "You still have accidental magic?" the girl was, again, confused.

She accepted the drink with a soft thank you and stared at the rim. "Sort of, I'm a quarter elf so my magic is great anyway and it plays into my emotions too much."

"You didn't burn down his rooms did you?" asked George.

She chuckled and shook her head. "No but he was spewing off a load of bull about why he deserted my mother and me and…the subject changed to how my mother died." The twins looked uncomfortable. "I knew everything that happened because of what I call and After-Vision, after it happened….I saw it all." A tear ran down her face.

"You poor thing," gasped Fred, sympathy pouring out from his eyes.

"He kept telling me to stop talking about it but I couldn't. I kept shouting at him when he…" she swallowed hard and took a sip of the tea. She didn't really care much for the drink but it was something to do. "He hit me."

The twins sat up straighter. "He hit you?" Fred growled.

The girl looked as uncomfortable as Lenore felt. She nodded slowly. "No wonder you wanted to leave." muttered George shaking his head.

"I just had to get out of there, my emotions were going off the wall. I'm really sorry about bugging you though." She knew her face was flushed.

Both twins waved it off. "Nonsense." Fred said before glancing at Lilith. "Are you all right, Lily?" The girl nodded but even Lenore could tell it was a lie. "Come here," she obeyed, her head bowed. Fred pulled her into a hug and Lenore watched the scene curiously.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"A few months ago she was in a bad relationship, someone she had been forced into dating by her parents for the past two years and he used to hurt her." Fred said softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back as the girl's face became unreadable, even the brown eyes were now guarded.

"I'm sorry, Lilith." offered Lenore honestly.

She shrugged. "It's all right."

"Tonight, I suppose, I was kind of asking for it. I was mocking him, shouting and screaming. It was—"

"Nothing justifies a person to hit another." She whispered, cutting her off. "No matter how much you were insulting him. He was the adult and shouldn't have done that."

"We will be speaking with Professor Dumbledore the next time we see him." George said determinedly.

"Maybe we should try and owl him, he hasn't really come to the shop much other than today and opening day." Fred discussed seriously.

"There's no need to talk to him about it!" she said in a panicked voice. "It was nothing."

"That's what I used to say." Lilith said, raising her eyes to meet Lenore's.

Fred sipped his tea slowly. "I don't trust that man."

She scoffed at him. "If I had a choice I wouldn't even be in the same country with him. I hate him with every bone in my body. He is a liar and a deserter."

George patted her hand gently. "Would you like to sleep on the couch tonight? I don't trust him in the same rooms as you." He said shaking his head.

She smiled weakly, her heart warming at the offer. He hardly knew her but he was already looking out for her. She shook her head slowly. "No. Thank you anyway but I have my own rooms at Hogwarts, away from his."

He nodded slowly. Fred frowned at her. "Why did you feel as if you had to get away then?"

She looked down. "I can feel his presence in the castle. I don't know why, I could do the same with…with my mother. I knew she was there and when she wasn't. I didn't want to feel him, if you understand what I mean."

All three of them nodded. "You are welcome to stay here anytime you wish, Lenore. The couch turns into a bed, neat little contraption Fred found in a Muggle store with Lilith's help." George said with a smile.

Lilith blushed as Lenore laughed. "It's called a couch-bed and thank you."

"Anytime," Fred answered.

"Would you like to go back now?"

She nodded at George. "If the man followed me he'll be getting pissy right about now."

George stood up and helped her to her feet. "I'll walk you downstairs then."

"Thank you. I'm sorry again about this. Goodnight Fred, Lilith, it was a pleasure meeting you." Lenore said with a half smile.

"You and I should get together some time, hang out, have girl talk." Lilith said, a mischievous glint returning to her eyes. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"I'd love that." She responded before moving towards the door.

She had just started down the stairs when George followed her. As he shut the door behind him she heard Lilith say: _"She's lived through abuse before, the reasoning and excuses…."_ Her insides froze but she forced herself to pretend she heard nothing. Lenore had never been a very good actress but no one had seen through the mask she had in place for a long time. It had happened when she was younger, her crush at the time took interest in her but he was a horrible sort. She had hid the bruising for nearly three weeks before she gave up and told her mother. Despite all the forced shields of bravery, sarcasm, and cunning she knew deep down she was scarred by those events just as Lilith was scarred by what happened to her.

Lenore stopped in front of the fireplace and forced a smile at George. "Thank you again for everything."

He shook his head, handing her floo powder. "Don't mention it, remember, you're part of the family." He said with a smirk that caused her to laugh.

She took a handful of powder and threw it in the fire. "Goodnight." She said before saying: "Hogwarts, Keller's rooms, _Mort est dans le vent_." She spoke the password softly and jumped into the green flames.

She flew out the other side, barely missing her nice maroon rug. She moaned, her head now hurting. She cast a cleaning charm on herself when she heard raised voices in the hall. Getting to her feet she moved towards her portrait and opened it slightly, peeking out. Snape was busy shouting at McGonagall, both of them looking pissed at each other and something else.

"….find out where she went!"

"I told you before, Severus, her rooms only track the in-coming floo not out going!"

"So you're telling me there is no way to know where she went or if she was in some kind of danger!"

"Stop shouting at me, it was your fault she ran off anyhow."

"My fault! Listen you panty-waist idiot, she ran off because—"

"Refrain from childish insults if you please. And she ran off because you got her mad."

"No, I ran off because he hit me." She said swinging the portrait open.

Both adults looked at her in shock. "You hit her?" McGonagall said in horror.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried we were!" Snape snapped at her.

"Really, surprising, it took you sixteen years to be concerned with my welfare? Charming." She said with a disgusted ease. "Would you two please lower your voices or take your argument elsewhere, I'm trying to sleep."

She started to close the portrait when a hand hit the picture, causing Cassandra to cry out in alarm, telling Snape to watch it. "Where did you go?"

"To my bedroom, where else?"

"You weren't—"

"How would you know anyway, you can't get in. Now leave me alone." She said irritably, slamming the portrait shut.

She heard McGonagall lecture Snape for a moment before their voices faded away. Annoyed and wishing she had taken the twins up on the offer to sleep on their couch, she walked into the bedroom and was surprised to find her nightclothes already laid out for her. Shaking her head, too tired to figure out how and why, she pulled the black cotton pants on along with her gray shirt, both of which had Tinkerbell (a Muggle fairy) and had the saying _'When in Doubt…Pout'_ written in scattered places. She took down her hair and curled up under the covers in the room. The lights dimmed and turned off and she let out a sigh before she fell asleep. Her first day in England had been eventful. She was almost scared what tomorrow might bring.


	9. A Dream?

Forgive me but my Latin is horrible! I'm posting a translation at the bottom for what he said and their names. : p

* * *

Chapter Nine

A Dream?

_Run. She had to run faster, harder. This was stupid, why did she ignore both Albus's and Remus's warning about going into the Forbidden Forest. Damn her stupidity. There must have been a reason it was called Forbidden. She glanced back, wondering if the Shadow was still pursuing her. This was obviously a mistake because she tripped on an over grown root and fell to the ground hard._

"_Oh how movie-like," she muttered to herself, nursing a skinned elbow and knee._

_She got to her feet as the unearthly moan filled the air again. She scanned the area around her. Trees surrounded her in all direction. That would be why it is called a forest, idiot. She thought to herself silently. She didn't know which way was out. She thought about shifting for a moment but before she could even make a decision a hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her into the shadows of a large pine tree. She almost let out a gasp but another hand covered her mouth._

_She looked at her captor sharply and was almost relieved…almost. A rust-red centaur held her in his grasp. He motioned at her to stay where she was before he walked into the spot she had just been standing. His front legs kicked up wildly as The Shadow snaked The Shadow's way into the clearing where she had tripped. The shadow began to take the form of a clocked man, standing seven-feet tall. She pressed herself against the tree, shaking in fear._

"_Where is she?" the voice let out the question in an unearthly whisper._

"_Not yet." The centaur answered firmly._

"_She is mine!"_

"_No. The planets have planned two destinies for the girl, two different paths for her to take. Until it is clear you are not to touch her." It wasn't normal 'centaur talk', even she knew that._

"_SHE'S MINE!" the hollow thunder of the Shadow caused her insides to freeze._

"_NOT YET!" the centaur kicked his front legs into the air again, the look of anger was so clear on the red beast that she almost took off running in whatever direction she chose, an angry centaur is dangerous centaur._

_The two stared each other down. "There will come a time when you and your clans cannot protect her. She **is** mine and I **will** have her." And with that the Shadow cast an evil glance at the tree she had been hiding behind before he turned and left._

_She was shaking so hard that, as soon as the Shadow was gone, she slid down the trunk of the tree, gasping for breath. What were they talking about? Destiny? Two paths? The centaur that had saved her came around the tree, his rust-color body standing tall and scaring her slightly. The centaur had dark black hair that shimmered red in reflection of his body and stood in contrast to his color. His eyes were dark orbs that glowed with a golden streak in them, giving the eyes a fiery like passion. He held his hand out to her and she stared at it, unsure of what to do._

"_I will not harm you." He said softly as a crunching sound came from the surrounding trees._

_She hesitantly took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She looked around wildly, unsure of where the noise was coming from…or what. "Th-thank you for what you did." She said, knowing full well that he could still see her shaking._

_The centaur shook his head. "Think nothing of it."_

_She studied him. "Is all the mumbo-jumbo about stars and planets meant to confuse humans or did you just decide to speak so I can understand you?"_

_He laughed, the laugh was deep and caused her lips to twitch with a smile. "Confuse humans, of course." She actually let out a small laugh. The crunching noise was filling the forest again. Worry flickered in his peculiar eyes and they searched their surroundings. His attention snapped back to her. "Come, we must go."_

_She looked at him and he knelt down slightly. "No." she said realizing what he wanted her to do. "I will not ride you. You are no beast of burden or beast of any kind." She whispered. Her mother had taught her about all the magical creatures in the world and she held centaurs in high reverence. Part of it was probably because when Stef's life was threatened by her clan the centaurs aided her in escaping._

_The centaur smiled. "You have inherited your mother's ways. Even when the Elvin Hunters were mere paces behind her she refused to ride on of us." She swallowed hard. "Run along side me,"_

_She obeyed in silence, unsure of where he was going to lead her. As he began to run she followed in suit. He was obviously going slower than he could in order to keep her beside him. She was out of breath and panting by the time they reached another clearing. He paused and looked at her as she drew in large breaths._

"_Only a bit farther," he said gently._

_She nodded and then a realization hit her. She cursed to herself and changed into her hawk. The centaur smiled at her approvingly, as if he had been waiting for her to figure out how to keep up with him. She smiled to herself as she took flight beside the centaur. It was just like them, waiting for the stupid humans to figure it out themselves. She was amazed at how much patience the centaurs had. She enjoyed flying, having a natural grace at the hawk's airborne abilities. In fact, the hawk was her best form…well next to the cobra._

_The centaur had been right, it was only a bit further but because of her soaring she had been able to catch her breath. She landed and transformed back with ease. She looked at her centaur friend and he merely stared at the trees. One by one centaurs came from the trees, weapons of one sort or another attached to their bodies. At a quick glance five more centaurs joined the centaur at her side. Two of whom were female. She fought a gasp, she had never seen a female centaur. She glanced at her 'friend' and fought the urge to take a step back. She refused show fear of the gathering centaurs, though in her gut she was nearly frozen with terror._

_Centaurs, as everyone knows, are not friendly with humans. So why did a centaur save her? Why aren't they angry with a human being in their forest? What was going on? She fought back the racing questions, confused. She glanced at the rust-red centaur but he was watching as the centaurs made a circle around them._

"_Adem, why have you brought Her here?" a jet-black centaur questioned the one at her side._

"_Keir, you know who this is."_

"_We are not fools!" shouted a bluish-green one._

"_Yahto, calm yourself. He was trying to claim her. You all know of the paths of the stars. She has not taken one path over another!" the one at her side, obviously named Adem, said._

"_How are you sure it is her?" asked a centaur that was a sunny yellow but her gaze was fierce, her blonde hair snaking in a braid over her shoulder._

_Adem kicked his front legs up. She took a step away from him startled. "Are you growing as foolish as the humans! Do you not sense it! Conciliatrix ea acceptus cessi magus!" he shouted in a language she didn't understand. "The deepest and most purest magic flows in her veins!" She watched him baffled. Were they talking about her? "You shall not question it! You can feel it!"_

_The other female kicked her own legs in the air. Her fur—skin—hair—whatever the centaurs called it—was a flashing between orange, red, and yellow reminding her greatly of a fire. Her hair was a rich red and flowed over her shoulder as if it was a blood-red waterfall of hair. "STOP!" her voice was clear and rang like music. All of the centaurs looked at her. "We are as bad as the humans when we argue as such, I know that Keir and Yahto can feel it in the air as I can. It is her!" The eyes of the redhead flashed like amber as she looked at the yellow centaur. "Saffron, you may not feel it but you know. Why must you question?"_

"_Eithne, standing for your brother will prove nothing!" snapped a centaur that could have blended into the trees without a second thought, his coat and hair mixing of rich browns and deep greens. His eyes were a piercing light green and were glaring at the redhead._

"_Oran, I would stand for anyone bringing her into our misted! Brother or no he had brought her here for a reason! Now silence your tongues so we may know what that reason is!"_

_Adem shook his head. "Eithne, are good but fighting battles that aren't yours are as foolish—"_

"_Aye, Adem, I know. But you weren't going to be winning anything and they only listen to me cause they know if they don't I'd hurt them."_

"_No we only listen to you because if we didn't you'd never be quiet." Muttered Keir._

_The redhead made a face and then her amber eyes landed on her. "Why did you bring her?"_

"_He was chasing her, wishing to claim her this night."_

"_She only arrived this day, how could he have known so soon?" asked Yahto, his frown deep._

"_The same way you or I knew." Snapped Eithne bitterly. "You know as well as I some of the foolish centaurs who look human are in his presence and have the same abilities as we do."_

"_What?" she gasped out._

_All eyes were on her. She took a step back, hated the penetrating gazes. "Yes, Kali." Adem spoke gently to her. His eyes betraying his bitterness at the thought he was about to say. "Several centaurs have given birth to Near-Humans, outcasts in some clans where they could be blended with humans as easily as ever. Several, because of the exile, have turned to Voldemort."_

_She shivered, not at the name or the chilly night air but at the thought of half-humans having the same ability centaurs had and serving one so evil. "What did you just call me?" She asked softly._

_Oran's eyes sparked. "Is it possible she does not know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_You mother never told you?" Saffron said in an accusatory voice._

"_Told me what?"_

"_Yet she wears the vial," hissed Yahto._

_Keir shook his head. "Perhaps she was never told,"_

"_Her mother may have died before she had a chance. We must inform her of her destinies!"_

"_That is not our way, Eithne!" thundered Keir._

"_Nor is it written that we allow the Conciliatrix to stay ignorant!" Eithne said bitterly._

_Her hands grasped the necklace that she had put on back at her house. The vial gave her a cooling comfort. Adem shook his head. "If she does not know, we will not say! That is the way of the centaurs. She will learn in time!"_

_She looked at the tense faces and felt worried, confused, and nervous all at once. What were they talking about? "What will I learn? I don't understand."_

"_Nor will you yet, Kali." He said softly brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Do not venture into the Forbidden Forest unless your need over comes your want." Her brow furrowed confused. "You have protection here and always from the Clan of the Vahe." His head bowed slightly to her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. She fought recoiling back in surprise. The moment his lips touched her hand an icy fire burned her hand feeling wondrous and mysterious at the same time. He pulled away. "We shall come when you are in grave need."_

"_Thank you." She whispered, her eyes wide. "But I still don't understand."_

_Adem smiled. "You will, Kali. You will."_

_They stared at each other for a moment. "Come," Keir suddenly said. "We must get you to the edge of the forest." She nodded and started to shift into a hawk but Keir's voice stopped her. "No, the cobra. You black scales will blend with my coat. You shall ride on my back."_

_She opened her mouth to protest the thought but Eithne touched her hand. "Go, Kali. He will find you soon if you do not leave. Now go."_

_She stared into the amber eyes and then slowly nodded, changing. She slithered towards Keir and stared up at the now giant centaur. Keir lowered his arm and she slithered up, unsure of what she had just taken part of. He placed her around his neck, his hair hiding her scaly body, and took off running. She looked around, her senses sharpened. She tasted something in the air. Something evil. A wolf's howl filled the night air and she looked up at the sky sharply, her body tightening slightly around Keir's neck. It was a full moon that night._

_Even as a snake, she shivered as the break from the trees came into sight. Abruptly, Keir stopped. "This is where I must let you of, Kali. A centaur never ventures out of the forest unless exiled to do so." She slithered down to his arm and he set her on the ground. "Be safe." He said softly before he took off back the way he came._

_She stared after him and slithered out of the forest. She shifted back to human form and took off running towards the castle. She barely made it to Hagrid's hut before exhaustion hit her so hard she slumped to the ground. The grass felt cool and nice on her cheek, the moisture soothing her nervous and rather warm skin. Just for a minute, she thought closing her eyes. She'd just close her eyes for a minute._

Wetness was on her cheek as another wave of dog-breath hit her. She jerked awake just as a dog decided that her cheek wasn't clean enough and she needed more cleaning. She moaned fighting the black dog so she could sit up. She made a face and wiped the slobber off her cheek. _What a dream,_ she thought glancing around. Her insides froze as the dog licked her hand happily.

She wasn't in her room at home or in her room at Hogwarts. She glanced behind her and crawled back a couple paces. The Forbidden Forest daunted her in its own spooky way. She shivered getting to her feet. She was still dressed in her nightclothes, though the shirt and pants were muddy and she wore the black slippers on her feet, they too were caked with mud. She glanced at Hagrid's hut and then back at the forest as the sun rose higher in the sky, the sunrise colors burning off.

It was all a dream…wasn't it?

She shook her head and made her way back towards the castle, unsure of what really happened that night. Had she been sleepwalking or something? How did she get out of her room? Were the centaurs in her dreams real? She was so distracted she nearly walked into a golden cream-colored blob. She recoiled back and nearly gasped in surprise. A centaur with pale white-blonde hair and a palomino body caught her before she lost her balance. His eyes were a sharp blue, almost as if they were two sapphire orbs glowing at her in the morning's light.

"Are you all right?" his soft voice questioned her.

She nodded mutely. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes to take a deep breath. "Sorry. I…I was distracted."

"You are Ms. Keller, are you not?"

She nodded again. Her mind raced to place the face with a name that Albus said. She swallowed hard, pushing back the reminisce of her dream. "I'm sorry, I don't…I mean, Albus must have told me your name but I don't remember."

"Firenze."

She let out a breath of air. "I didn't think centaurs allowed themselves to be associated with humans, magic or not."

A haunted look crossed those deep blue eyes. "I chose differently."

She nodded and took a step back. "Did you come out to watch the sun rise?" He affirmed her assumption. "Well, sorry I bumped into you." She started back towards the castle but he caught her hand. She looked back sharply, unease filling her. "Let me go,"

"Where did you get this mark?" he asked, his eyes focused on something that was on her hand.

She glanced at her hand and recoiled for another reason. Where Adem had kissed her hand there was a pale rune, almost invisible but it had just the slightest discoloration. She pulled her hand from his grasp and stared at the rune. Her old classes on runes flashed in her head, she had never been very good at them. But this particular rune was familiar to her but she still wasn't quite sure why until it hit her.

"The rune of calling protection." Unaware that she had spoken out loud, she continued to stare at it. The rune of calling protection was simple magic, used by rune experts on children to let the mothers know if their child is in need of help. How did Adem get it onto her hand?

"Yes, where did you get the mark from?" She looked back at the centaur sharply. She had forgotten that he was standing there. "Only centaurs can make such an inscription on a human's hand without scarring or ink."

She shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her confusion. "Have…have you ever heard of the Clan of the Vahe?"

Surprise sparked in his eyes now. "You were in the Forbidden Forest?" Lenore didn't think she had been this confused before in her life. She must have started to waver because the centaur's hand came around her to keep her balanced. "Careful." She looked at him and frowned. "Why were you in the Forbidden Forest?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, I don't remember how I got out here. I went to sleep—"

"FIRENZE!" a thundering voice boomed over the grounds. Both Firenze and Lenore looked up sharply. She rolled her eyes, irritation filling her. Snape was storming across the field, his black robes billowing around him. "Remove your hands from my daughter this instant!"

Firenze's arm dropped immediately. "I was merely aiding her, she was acting ill."

"What do you care anyway? And don't call me your daughter!" she snapped shaking her head.

Snape ignored her last statement. "What are you doing out doors at this hour? And in your nightclothes?"

"I decided to try and convince the forest animals to attack and kill you and thought being causally dressed might help the matter along." She said with a steel glare. His brow arched at her. "I was mostly successful, the only problem I encountered was when the werewolf said he's been trying to get you for years and doubted the success of such a mission." She gave him an evil smirk. "But I told him with inside help it'd be no problem."

She watched the anger and annoyance flicker in his eyes with a trace of fear, obviously recalling an incident in his childhood. "Get inside, young lady, before you catch a cold."

She mimicked him. "Whatever," she stalked towards the palace and just to annoy him she glanced back and belted out a loud chord. "My give a damn's busted!" She began to sing the tune loudly until she walked into the castle.

She faded off into a hum as she hurried to her rooms. Cassandra was asleep at the moment. "Cassandra?" she said gently. The portrait opened an eye and yawned. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah….mmm…sure."

"Did I leave last night?"

The portrait blinked and seemed to be recalling. "Um…yeah…well you'd have to if you're out here."

"But did you actually see me leave?"

Cassandra squinted and frowned. "No…I don't remember. You were muttering in your sleep for a while before you got up and—yes! You opened me up muttering something under your breath before leaving. Only time I got a good night's sleep was when you were gone. You really should look into a silencing charm or something. Your mumbles get annoying."

Lenore shook her head. "Yeah…sure, thanks." She said before muttering the password.

She stepped in and headed straight for the bathroom. She wanted to get the dirt and mud off of her. She slowed to a stop thinking for a moment. _Come to think of it, I'm not even tired…so if I left I must have slept walked…right?_ She thought turning on the water as she shed her clothes. _But how did the rune get on my hand?_ She sighed shaking her head. She pulled off her jewelry, and gasped when she found she couldn't remove the necklace with the vial on it. Annoyed she tried to breath the chain but soon gave up, she didn't have much fight in her right now.

She climbed into the tub, allowing the hot water to tingle her legs. She leaned back and got comfortable as she thought about her dream. She stared at her hand. "It was a dream…wasn't it?" she asked herself silently.

* * *

**Translation Guide!**

_Conciliatrix ea acceptus cessi magus _she who unites is part of things magical.

_Adem_-red earth

_Keir_-black

_Yahto_-blue

_Oran-_green

_Saffron_-yellow flower

_Eithne_-little fire

_Vahe_-Strong


	10. Boring Days and the Fall

Gah! So sorry, I forgot a tiny little paragraph/detail in the writing of this chapter which is now added, sorry about that. :P Any new readers PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Boring Days and the Fall

Lenore would never have thought when she was growing up that living in a castle could be boring but the wonder of Hogwarts began to wear off after the first few days. The first day was eventful, strange, bizarre would even be a fitting word but the next few days, despite her constant nit-picking at Snape, were uneventful. Snape had thrown a fit when she finally come out of her room on her second day in the castle. He ranted about the dangers of going outdoors. She had paid him back by turning every single one of his robes a shocking pink. Not that she particularly liked the color but she couldn't stop laughing when he was forced to go to Diagon Alley with robes as such.

Then it became a ritual, he would yell at her about something, whether it be she wasn't wearing robes (though she loathed to admit it, she now wore them every day as to not be yelled at again) or she was throwing food to a school owl she had befriended. She would then retaliate by pulling a prank on him, one day when she knew he was going into Hogsmade she changed his hair to a sandy-blonde, his eyes flashing blue, and made him one of the best-looking guys she could imagine, without him knowing. She even changed his robes from his standard black to a deep blue.

She had been very pleased with her work until he tried to 'ground' her. That pissed her off so royal that she wouldn't come out of the library or her room to see anyone. She was trying to come up with the best prank she had ever done. Before long, a week had passed and she felt bored with their ritual. Her latest prank nearly got Snape made enough to almost hit her again. She had been surprised that merely causing all of his potion ingredients to turn into butterflies and bunnies would make him go so crazy. He had literally dragged her from the library down to the dungeons; squeezing her arm so hard it hurt (a bruise that was still fading encircled her arm) and forced her to tell him how to change the potion ingredients back.

Lenore would not have been described a coward, by anyone. In fact most would say she has more stupidly brave than anything else, 'stop teasing the mean dog, it'll bite back one of these days' was a saying a grandmotherly old woman said to her once. But the anger in Snape's eyes frightened her and when she told him how to change it back (he had to wave his wand saying 'Abracadabra' but only he could do it) rage hit his eyes so quickly that she tried to take a step backwards but his grip was too tight.

Once he had rid himself of the animals he started shouting at her, calling everything she did immature, all the while she was inching towards the door. His voice had grown so loud she was surprised the entire castle didn't hear him yelling at her. She had bolted soon after that, she wasn't sure how long it took him to notice she wasn't there but she didn't care. She hid in her room for the rest of the day; Dobby brought her dinner because she claimed she didn't feel well. Every night she had been forced to dine for supper in Snape's quarters and she hated it, Albus was gone and random teachers came and went but she and Snape were relatively alone in the castle.

When Friday rolled around and she made to go out to the get-together with Fred and George Snape out right forbid her to go, saying that she would not be corrupted by the pranksters. She had snuck out and went anyway and he still didn't know about. She smirked thinking of it. He had no right forbidding who she could see or who she could not.

She was right now trying to fill her boredom with something other than books. Today was a rather busy day in the castle, Albus had returned, as had a Weasley, Arthur as he was introduced joined by someone the poltergeist called Mad-Eye-Moody (a man with a glass eye and a weird face). Snape was currently in Albus's office along with the others and she was finally free to wonder the halls without the cloaked devil coming up behind her.

At the moment she was wondering around somewhere on the seventh floor. "A gentle breeze, from Hushabye mountain, softly blows o'er lullaby bay." She sang to herself moving down the hall. She hummed the tune as she came to the staircase leading up. "So close your eyes on Hushabye mountain." She sang softly. She stopped, a movement on the stairs catching her eyes. "Oh, hello little rat." She said following it down the stairs. The mangy little thing seemed to scurry away faster. "Oh, don't run away, I'm not going to hurt you, I just think you'll be a cute present to give Snape in the middle of the night."

The rat paused and seemed look at her from the middle of the staircase before scurrying away. She giggled and hurried down the stairs after it. It was a peculiar rat, she kept thinking she saw flashes of silver when it moved but she knew that it had to be her imagination.

"Oh wait up little rat, I'll promise I won't let Snape kill you, I just want to scare him a bit." She got to the bottom of the stairs, the start of the sixth floor and looked around. "Oh, drat. I really wanted to see his reaction too. I guess I'll just go fine Mrs. Norris; she'll take care of you. Can't have rats running about can we?" She mainly was trying to fill the silence but as she started towards the stairs she leaned over the railing on an impulse. "How high…whoa…" she took a step back getting dizzy just looking down. "That's pretty high."

She shook her head glancing down the halls. "I saw a rat with a silver foot, a silver foot on a rat—fancy that," she giggled to herself skipping towards the stairs of the seventh floor again, she hadn't finished exploring and was having fun making up tunes. "A silver foot on a rat. I saw a werewolf with a deer—a deer? Well not a deer. Not a deer? A stag! Not a hag?" she laughed putting one foot on the stairs. "Not a hag but a stag, they were chasing the rat with the silver foot, when a big huge…" she stopped and paused in her singing. "When a big huge Grim stated his fate. 'Mr. Rat With the Silver Foot'—fancy that—'You've been very bad'—Bad?—'Bad. And when Mr. Rats are bad'—'Bad?'" She grinned, spotting the rat, he was frozen in place near the one of the halls on the sixth floor. "Mr. Rat!" she started towards it when suddenly it was changing.

She let out a gasp and stumbled back, startled. "H-hello," the voice was squeaky and the person stepped into the light.

_Merlin, he even looks like a rat._ She thought shaking her head, taking a step away from him. "What are you doing running around Hogwarts? You're not a teacher." She wasn't smiling anymore.

"No." he said, his beady eyes darting around.

"Who are you?"

His eyes focused on her. "You are to tell no one of what you saw."

She made a face. This guy was making her uneasy. She wanted to go see Dumbledore, tell him about this strange rat. He gave her the creeps. "What?"

He took a step towards her, his silver arm glinting in the light. "I wasn't here."

"To hell with you, what are you a criminal or something?" she asked, edging towards the stairs. His eyes flared in surprise. "Oh my god," she took off running down the stairs. He was close behind her and she had barely made it to the middle when he grabbed her. "Let go! I'll scream!" she threatened as he twisted her arm. She lashed out, kicking and hitting him. His eyes were hard and he winced with each blow but he didn't loosen his grip. "LET GO! HELP!"

His silver hand slapped over her mouth as he shoved her against the railing on the stairs. "Where's that damn wand when I need it?" he muttered glancing down.

Wand! She strained to reach for hers when suddenly the staircase moved. His body was thrown against hers and she had this feeling that she was flying. She let out a scream, trying to grab at anything. The first thing that came to her hand was the man's robe. She was dangling over the edge of the stairs as the man stared at her. Malice entered his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Please!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, the staircase still moving. "Pull me up!" she begged. He stared down at her. "Please! I'll do anything just don't drop me!" His robe started to rip. "PLEASE!" she begged, trying to climb up herself but only proceeded on tearing the robe more. The rat like man shook his head at her and slowly removed his robe. She let out a cry as she dropped farther down. "Please! Pull me up!"

"Goodbye," he removed his robe.

She let out a scream as she fell, unsure of how to either break or stop her fall. Her back hit the railing of another staircase and she let out a scream of pain as something cracked. She toppled over and began to roll down the stairs, unable to stop herself. Just as she was about to reach the bottom the stairs began to shift, the bottom swinging out and she let out another scream as she rolled off into thin air.

Her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the edge of the staircase. One of her wrists let out a loud crack and she lost all feeling in it. She was nearly blinded by pain and she couldn't feel anything below her waist. She hung on with one arm until she realized she had to let go unless she wanted her fingers to be squished. She dangled and looked down, her mind function on automatic.

She waited until the staircase was above yet another floor and she let go, just before the staircase stopped on its chosen stair. She hit the ground hard, a snap in her leg caused another burst of pain and her head it the coble stone floors with a resounding thud. She stared up at the ceiling, colors swirling as the pain came in waves, each time she breathed. She let out a small gasp before blackness occluded her vision, unable to think about anything but the pain, also unaware that the rune on her hand had flared up as she was falling. It glowed a deep red growing darker as each second passed.

* * *

Can anyone guess why the rune growing darker is so important? 


	11. The Rune of Calling Protection

Finally I'm posting another chapter, I've been writing the story it's just I'm so tired and busy with school that I'm going insane already and school has barely started. I know exactly where I want this story to go and how it's going to get there but having the time to write it is a different story. Onto the reviews.

**Ynnad the/That One Guy-**As I've told you whenever we talk about this story I'm glad you like it Tink, and yes the headprofessor is like the headmaster at Hogwarts (rolls eyes) You are the only one who didn't just keep going. I think that's funny. As for her emotions, I didn't do anything to them, I just added a little more dialogue. So the firecracker perseption that you first had...came from your own imagination I suppose. Lol. The flashback shows her state of mind and that she knows what happened, which adds into her hatred for Severus in this story later on, I really didn't do it to put 'feel' into the chapter. It just fit. As for the memories in the attic, I just figured that the attic is a place full _of_ memories therefore that would fit. And I liked Dumbledore in that chapter too, it makes me laugh because I can just picture him there. Laura will come in later on, MUCH LATER ON, but later on in the story (probably after the Half-Blood-Prince stuff that I've talked to you about). The room was just me having fun and trying to relieve writer's block so I pictured a room and described it. Lol. I'm such a weirdo. As for the conversation in the Great Hall the story is mostly in Leo's point of view so if she's doing her best to pretend he is not in the room, I won't describe what he's doing. Allthough, this chapter and the next are exceptions due to the fact Leo is currently unconscious in the hall so it isn't in her point of view. The sleep walking thing will be explained better when we get farther into the summer, and she wasn't actually sleepwalking, you'll find out later. As for blue, I want you to look back at the room at all the colors she changed it to then think of the house colors...see the connection? If not talk to me at school and I'll explain it while stealing food from you. Lol. As for Severus and grammer, yeah it just fit his character. As fro Fred and George (or Gred and Feorge) it's more on how you look at their characters and how you imagine them. I look at them as fun-loving, best friends who finish each other sentences when the time is right. You also can't seem to spell Do_bb_y right either but I love Dobby, he's cute so I've tried to make him a nervous, twitering, funny character. Did it work? As for the picking out things about me...blushes as red as I did in Physics after I said Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang) Skimming over that, I know she stripped him to the core, I'm finding it hard, though, to write the parts where she hates him because I don't have any basis to guide it off of so I just did what my author's muse said to. But boy was she harsh to him. I wanted to comfort Sev myself. Lilith or Lily is in a way another extention of me in the story.(Leo is the first) But not too much so, I just like Lilith and I wanted Fred to have a girl friend. Lol. In case youdidn't catch that Lily was his girl you'll find it in later chapters. : P As for adding Wormtail...how about because I wanted to and I needed her to meet him for later references? And so that Severus can beat the snot out of him? As I've told you before, Laura gave her the ring to protect her from the Unforgiveables and Adem, the centaur in her dream, gave her the Rune of Calling Protection. And as I've told you as well, as the rune gets darker the more danger she is in. Enjoy and review! Oh and yes I do know that there are "two chapter threes" it is because "second" one was the orginal chapter three in the origninal story.

**Dante Lewis**-It's okay, for a whole month I wasn't ABLE to sign in. Lol. As for the chainsaw, that sucks. Lol, I've had that because of where I live (in a condo where garderners like to come and chop trees and blow leaves at seven in the morning on a Saturday...grrr) Anyway, the pranks are stuff that I would love to pull on people if I could, just to see their faces. Lol As for writing in different angles, yeah that gets trying but I usually have two main characters so I can switch perspective, this is one of the stories that won't too often. This chapter and then next, unfortunately, are two that are in other's points of view because Leo is not...conscious to continue the story and I want to let people know that there are parts of what is going on that even Lenore doesn't know or will not accept. Like her father...Yeah I had Wormtail for a reason and the song was just me being stupid. But she'll find out about the League of Idiots and Asses later. Yeah, though I don't mind stories where Wormtail is "good" I don't believe he is therefore I'm re-inforcing it in this story. And I just want to describe Severus beating the crap out of Wormtail for nearly killing his daughter. And you are right, of course, about the rune calling for help. As for the color, the darker it goes the more danger she is in. And if you didn't find this out in this chapter I'd say you were blind. Lol. Review lots!

**A.S. Leif**-Hey, thanks for the review. Just to warn you, not that it really matters, but this is the first chapter in someone else's point of view and it is written as such due to the fact Leonore is unconscious. As for the Rune of Calling Protection, you are right that as it grows darker the more danger she is in. I love cliffes, they usually keep the reader waiting and dying to know what's going to happen. I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Rune of Calling Protection

Adem laughed at Saffron's statement. He shook his head and continued to aid her in brushing her hair by rubbing oils into it. Saffron was one of the more vain centaur due to the fact that she had a line of Near-humans in her blood and she seemed to inherit the human love for their looks. He was about to comment on her choice of oil scents, the oil from rose and lily petals, when he gasped in pain, the oil bottle crashing to the floor and cracking.

"Adem! Do you know how long it took me to get my cousin to bring that to me!" Saffron cried, dropping her comb and grabbing the leaking bottle.

"Hush." He hissed grabbing the rune on his hand. When he had placed the rune on her hand the second rune had transferred onto his in order to tell him of her state. Currently it was burning a glowing red but it was growing darker by the second. "She's hurt."

"What?" Saffron herself dropped the bottle when she saw his hand. "The planets haven't said that it was this soon!"

At that moment Eithne burst through the trees, her hunting bow by her side and her hair tangled with sticks and leaves. She had been out on a hunt. "Adem, she's hurt. Something happened!"

"I know,"

Eithne shook her head. "I felt her fear before but she was terrified at something. Now all I can feel is pain. Adem," she reached forward and grabbed his hand to study the rune.

Keir came through the trees, a water pouch on his back. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. What's happened?"

"She's hurt."

Eithne shook her head. "No, she's dying…it's too soon." She whispered, her eyes out of focus.

"Eithne!" Oran's voice shouted as he thundered through the trees. He burst through and grabbed Eithne, pulling her away from Adem.

"What are you doing to my sister!" Adem's front legs kicked up.

Oren glared at him response. "You know how she is! Look at your hand."

Adem obeyed and gasped. It was burning black she was in mortal peril. "I'm gone. Eithne, drink some of the Crystal's Water, Oren keep her safe. Keir, I need you to make sure the others are on alert—"

"No," Eithne said softly. "She's no longer in that sort of danger. Right now the only this she's fighting against is Death."

Adem studied his sister for a moment before turning towards the trees. "Ride fast, you are too far away to go slow." Saffron answered getting up.

"Aye." And with that he took off through the trees, running as fast as the younglings did when they raced.

He knew the time had passed, he could feel the lag on his body as he raced. He could not be sure of what was wrong until he reached the ground. The mark had flared up mildly a few times but he knew that it would not have burned this badly unless she was in mortal danger or has been injured so greatly that she was in danger of dying. At this thought, Adem pushed himself harder. He saw the break in the trees and burst out so quickly he was surprised he didn't hit a tree in the process.

A bewildered Hagrid dropped what he was doing and watched Adem run towards the castle. He dropped his bow outside the door. Now that he was closer he knew she was not in battle but still was in danger. He kicked open the doors with his front legs. The doors pounded open and he took off down the hall. A house elf appeared at his side for a moment but he was still running too fast for him to even care.

"Why is a centaur here, sir?" the tiny voice asked as a popping sound occurred and the little elf was trying to keep up with him.

"Danger. Get Dumbledore." Adem said coming to the stairs. He stopped and caught his breath, trying to sense her. _Third floor!_ He bounded up the stairs, trying to find a way to get onto the third floor. "KALI!" he shouted the name. It echoed like a haunting melody in the enormous room and halls. He bounded up another staircase and found a third. He took off down the hall and then spotted her. She was lying in an odd position, her breathing ragged and her eyes closed. "Kali!" he bounded towards her and skidded to a stop before kneeling down.

She looked horrible. Her dark brown hair was pulled into two braids and one braid still hung over her shoulder but the other snaked out as if her snake Animagus form was trying to escape. Blood seeped from a gash on her head and an obvious breakage on the back of her head. The crimson liquid was running ever so slightly in the little cracks on the floor. Her left wrist was broken, the bone almost sticking through the skin and her breaths were ragged, as if it was hard to breath. Her legs were twisted one way and her body another. One of her legs was definitely broken by the odd angle it lay in.

"Oh Kali," he whispered brushing stray strand of hair from her face. Her eye flew open. They were glaze over and had a faint film over them. Her breathing grew more rapid as her eyes darted around. He touched her good hand but she yanked it back but then let out a murmur of pain. "It is I, Adem. Do not be afraid."

She froze, tears escaping her eyes. Her good hand waved about, searching for him. That was when he realized that she had lost the power of her sight. He grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hurts." She moaned out before drawing in a haggard breath.

Severus forced himself not to sigh as Dumbledore went on explaining something about what he was doing that summer. He was talking to Weasley about the possibility of Lenore staying with him. Severus sneered at the thought of his daughter spending the summer with the infectious bunch of redheads and the brat Granger and foolish Potter. He had raised his opinions on this earlier but Dumbledore quickly silenced him with a look.

He glanced to the side, deep in thought. The child hated him; he could see it in her eyes whenever she looked at him. It was there the very first day they met when she walked in, in all her glory. He wished he could go favor that bottle of scotch he had hidden in his room. She looked so similar to Stef that he nearly froze. Her eyes were tittering towards Stef's green eyes but as the meal went on her eyes continued to darken until their shade was close to his. He wasn't doing her justice as a father. He never had.

_Well if she wasn't so damn hard to get along with, perhaps it would be better._ His inner voice said in a scoffing tone. Severus frowned. _I should have been there for her. She obviously needed a father. Stef…Stef wouldn't have taught her to hate._ He thought drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly, completely ignoring the conversation in the room. _No, you taught her to hate you all by yourself._ He was beginning to hate that inner voice. Didn't it know that he regretted shouting at her every time he did?

Her pranks were driving him nuts, though, especially the last one, turning expensive potions ingredients into butterflies and bunnies. He had lost his temper royally on her but, as he thought back on it, he hadn't been prepared to see the look of fear on her face. She was afraid of him, like so many others he had intimidated the one person he didn't want to be scared of him was terrified. Not that he should blame her; he had already hit her once and dragged her down into his rooms by her arm.

He shook his head, his frown deepening. He was turning into his father before he could stop it. "Severus?" a voice brought him crashing from his thoughts and into reality.

He was supposed to be listening, wasn't he? "Yes, Headmaster?"

"I asked if—"

"Master-Headmaster-Professor-sir, a centaur is in the halls, he says there's danger, Master-Headmaster-Professor-sir." A frightened house elf said fervently.

"Danger?" Severus said in disbelief. Who could be in danger in the castle?

Albus was looking at something as Remus stared at the elf. "Who could—" His eyes grew wide and he jumped to his feet. "Leo!"

Albus was on his feet, moving towards a picture at the back of the room. Severus was sure that he had never seen the old man look that worried since…well since the Dark Lord came back. There was no way that Lenore was in danger; she was probably in the library or something. _Didn't that portrait tell you that she was exploring the upper floors?_ His inner voice was back. "Someone has fallen down the stairs," Dumbledore said to the others.

"The wards would have caught them and lowered them to safety." Moody growled.

Horror flooded him as they raced out after the old man. "The wards are being fixed this week."


	12. Worry

Chapter Twelve 

Worry

Severus was a very proper and imposing wizard no one could argue that. He could be give to over reacting and of course his temper was nasty but he would never been seen doing something…undignified. But at that moment a worry had filled him that was his daughter could be dying and he had never been able to tell her that...he slowed to a stop, fighting not to drop his jaw in shock.

He felt his face go pale at the sight of the mangled body with a rust-red centaur next to it. "Lenore?" he gasped before dropping to his knees beside her.

"Leo!" The werewolf's voice shouted.

He raced towards his daughter and Severus looked up sharply. "Get away from her, werewolf." He hissed, he didn't want that filth touching his daughter.

"This is no time for you pride to get in the way." The werewolf snapped just as angrily.

"GET AWAY!" Snape thundered and slowly the wolf retreated.

Unnoticed by him every time he shouted, Lenore would squeeze Adem's hand, tremors of fear pressing in her eyes. He turned back to his daughter but instead found an angry centaur. "You humans are foolish, fighting now. Someone fetch a healer." He said firmly.

"Arthur, go fire call Poppy. Tell her its urgent." Albus said gravely, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "Moody, go with him, when he's done relay what we've talked about to the other members in the order."

Snape looked at his daughter and brushed hair out of her face. She winced, her eyes, now almost a pitch black…almost like his eyes, were darting around wildly almost as if…_Merlin no,_ he thought, realizing why. She was blind. "Lenore, what happened?" She started to recoil but a cry of pain hit her as she tried to move. "Don't move, idiot child!"

Tears fell from her eyes as they darted around, her breath becoming more jagged. "Remus," she gasped out before her body coughed and convulsed. Pain caused her to pass out for a moment.

Rage burned in him as his eyes shot to the werewolf as he started towards her the moment she said his name but Snape was on his feet and in the man's face before he could event take four steps. "Get away from her. I don't want an animal like you near my daughter."

"She trusts me now more than you! Would you like to scare her more than she already is!" he shouted. "She doesn't know you!"

"She doesn't know you either!" Snape retorted.

"Severus, step back and let Remus near her. He won't harm her." Albus interjected.

His eyes snapped to the Headmaster. If there was a single moment he ever wanted to throttle the Headmaster right at the moment was it. He didn't want to werewolf near his child, she had obviously grown a bond with him when she first met him but still. He sneered and glared at the werewolf taking a step back. Much to his hatred, no matter how mad he was at the Headmaster he almost never disobeyed…unless it regarded Potter.

Muffled voices hit Lenore's ears again. She must have passed out…_perhaps it was all just a dr—no! Ow!_ Her thoughts screamed, tears escaped her eyes as the pain hit her again. The voices became clearer and she opened her eyes. She was growing used to the pitch-blackness her eyes now saw. She squeezed Adem's hand again he was still with her. The rune must have called him to her when she fell.

She had heard Remus's voice in the din earlier. Another tear escaped her eye as she struggled to find the strength to call him again. "Remus," she gasped before coughing again.

"Hush, child, I'm here." A warm hand brushed some of the loose hair off her face. "Poppy, our Mediwitch, will be here soon. Just don't move too much."

"What happened, Lenore?" It was Dumbledore's voice.

"I was walking." She drew in a breath. Each time she breathed it felt like someone was stabbing her and she wondered if not breathing at all would be better. "Ex—exploring." She let out a small cry of pain as her pain gave another pulse. "It hurts." Tears fell from her face and suddenly two hands wiped them away, one on either side of her.

"I know, Leo. But you've got to be strong, honey."

She knew she was acting like a child but she hurt, everywhere. "But I have been. For hours…" she mumbled before coughing again, this time she sprayed something out. She felt her cheeks burn slightly, she must have just spit all over herself.

Someone wiped her mouth with a gentle clothe. "This isn't good, Albus. Where is Poppy?" Remus sounded worried. _What wasn't good?_ She thought. _Yeah, I hurt like hell but so—ew! I must have bit my tongue or something,_ she thought as the taste of blood lingered in her mouth.

"How long have you been here, Lenore?" Albus asked her, obviously ignoring Remus's question.

She answered by another round of coughs, not intentionally of course. "A little over an hour, I'd say. That was when the rune burned and I was farther away than I should have been." It was Adem's voice answering.

"Some time later we'll address why you burned a rune on my daughter's hand?" Snape's cold voice sliced through the blackness.

Lenore almost shivered but she fought it. The shiver would make her pass out again. She had to tell them about the rat. She had to tell them. "Rat," she whispered.

"What?" asked Adem as she drew in a ragged breathe.

Remus (for she assume it was him) was wiping her face while she tried to get the words out. "Rat with silver foot," His hand froze. "Pushed me."

"What did you just say?" his voice was low and controlled but hollow and he sounded as if he was blocking something.

"Silver foot, on a rat, man…had silver hand. Same thing." She coughed again, this time something was causing her to choke. She gagged until she rolled her head to the side. She felt something drip out of her mouth and down her cheek. It wasn't drool. "Pushed me." She felt her energy slip away. "Don't leave me," she gasped out before she lost all consciousness and drifted into the dream world. Her hand, that burning jet-black (still unnoticed by her), started to flash a sickly green, a green that would have matched Avada Kevavra.

* * *

(A/N) So...does anyone have any theories on what it means when it flashes green? It's kind of obvious but hey tell me what you think. 


	13. Pain and 'Due Time'

Hi ya'll.Just to warn you/tell you I GOT THE LEADING FEMALE ROLE IN MY FALL PLAY! YIPPIE! Lol...but unfortunately that means that my stories will fluctuate (that is so miss-spelled um...change frequently? Lol) in how oftenI post. I've said this several times before but I just thought I'd warn you but I have no repeat no intention of abandoning this story, not matter how long it hasn't had a post. : P Now to the reviewers (I love it when you guys review)

**BabeBunny**-Lol, well here's more for you. Keep reviewing please: )

**Laragirl007**-I suppose I'm doing my job as an author right if you "can't let go of this story?" Lol. Thank you for saying it's good and I'm glad you like it. I love Severus too and I'm not telling no one a jot about what is going to happen between Leo and Sev because that'd ruin the story. And no, I won't kill my protagonist unless it the end of the story and trust me (RED ALERT! She divulging story secrets!) Lenore doesn't die in this story. Here's the update. : P

**A.S. Leif**-Hello: P Lol, I am way to hyper for it to be this early. Lol. Anyway,the "detail" as you put it is just more showing things in another person's perspective I guess. I dunno, I just wanted to show that SOMETHING is happening while she's unconscious. My other stories will progress but albeit much more slowly than this because this is what my main muse is and I don't want to get the stories...confused? Is that the word, no its more I don't want the stories to become too similar. Thanks for the luck, I'll keep it with my faerie dust. Lol. I'm trying my best to keep Severus in character because his character is going to be showing some startling changes here and there throughout the story but I'm trying to keep it as much like J.K. Rowling's Severus Snape (in her first five books the sixth one should die a long and horrible death.) As for Severus fixing his behavior and not doing well, lol, no one gets anything on the first try and Sev is definately not going to get parenting that quickly, nor will Leo let him. Well, here's another chapter! I'll post on the other stories as soon as I have time, I have my stupid Senior project to work on...yuck: ) Well I'll look forward (as always, lol) to hearing your opinions on this chapter.

**Lost in a Sea of Faces**-I didn't ask for a lengthy review I asked for a review and trust me your review is longer that some of my others but I don't care about the length IT'S A REVIEW I'M HAPPY! Lol. There is a reason, though, why I portrayed Adem, Saffron, and the others in that light.Centaurs are magestic, prolund, and proper but think back to her 'dream' and they talk about Near-Humans, Centaurs that end up looking like humans and having human traits. The Clan of the Vahe, Adem's clan incase you don't remember, embracessed parts of human culture, hense Saffron and her oils, the type of friendship they have and on top of that their attitudes towards humans in general. Besides I can't write a whimsical person, it's too day-dreamy for me. As for putting I have no idea what you are talking about, Adem finds her and then it is switched to Severus, which has that Dumbledore was explaining something with Weasley in the room, therefore taking from logic from the previous chapter they cannot be in the same area as Leo, Tink. Besides whenever I put something there the damned site takes it out. The house elf is of little importance, I just needed a way for Albus to know of Adem's appearence. It's assumed that the elf apparated there. Review "Mr. Brady"

**_FOR GIVE MY LATIN, TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE BOTTOM!_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Pain and Due Time

Pain was the first thing to greet her the moment consciousness decided that it was time to come back. She moaned softly. There was no way that it could have been just some horrible nightmare, not with the type of pain that was shooting up her back. Her wrist no longer ached and, though her throat was sore, she didn't feel a pain in her chest when she breathed, a definite improvement.

She swallowed hard, the liquid burning her aching throat. She forced her eyes open and found that she merely met black once more. She was still blind. "Damn," she muttered blinking.

"Eloquent." A voice from somewhere in the room said.

She felt her muscles tense. "Who's there?" Her mind raced, who could be watching her? "Remus?" She reached out her hand, trying to find he person.

"He is asleep next to you." Came a familiar voice that made her shiver but she immediately regretted it.

"Ow," she moaned involuntarily.

"Are you in pain?"

"No shit Sherlock, I just fell down how many flights of stairs?" she snapped, her hand searching for Remus.

"Language, young lady. And without knowing what floor you were on how do you expect me to know how many floors you fell?" She rolled her eyes as her hand found a knee. "I was asking because if you were in pain I was going to give you a potion."

"I don't trust your potions, hell I don't trust you." She shook the knee. "Remus? Is that you?"

A snort of someone waking up filled the air. "Wha—Lenore!" a hand grabbed the one she had extended.

She gave his hand a squeeze. It felt good to know he was there. "Remus, you're still here…" she whispered softly.

"I told you I would stay. How are you feeling?"

She shifted but pain shot through her back, tears springing to her eyes. "My back hurts."

"Just try to stay still, all right sweetheart?" he said brushing hair off of her face. "Severus would you get Poppy please,"

Lenore knew that Snape had just delivered Remus with one of his famous sneers before she heard his footsteps receding. "Why does my back hurt so much?" she whispered, a stray tear escaping her eye.

Remus wiped it away. "When you fell it looks like you hit a railing, your back broke." She drew in a sharp breath. His hand squeezed her comfortingly. "Among other things, your wrist was broken, leg nearly shattered, and you had several cracked ribs that caused internal bleeding. Your hit on the back of your head impaired your vision but Poppy says with rest and the proper medicine your vision will return."

"Will I ever walk again?" she asked remembering a muggle friend who had her back broken in a car accident. She was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Of course you'll walk again." Came a strong voice.

"Who's there?" she asked panicked.

"I'm Madame Pomfry, the Mediwitch here at Hogwarts. What hurts dear?" the voice came closer and closer till Lenore was certain she was beside the bed.

"My back, it hurts really bad." She mumbled.

"I had Severus make your special pain potions, bring one over here."

"NO!" she exclaimed but then regretted it because her soar throat protested and gave her a coughing fit.

"What?" three voices joined together.

"I don't trust him." She whispered the truth, not caring if he was in the room.

Silence followed the statement. "I see." Came Madame Pomfry's voice.

"Lenore, he would not hurt you intentionally," Remus said softly.

She opened her mouth, preparing to tell him about the night he hit her and the bruise on her arm but something stopped her. "Fine." She said unemotionally. She pushed her wants and fears aside, holding out her free hand. "Give it here."

Another moment of silence passed until a vial was pressed into her hand. "Now be careful, don't sit up too quickly and don't choke. You're aggravating your back enough as it is."

Four hands came around her to help her rise into a sitting position. Her back screamed in protest and she almost passed out because of the pain. She fumbled with the cork. "Here, I'll—" started Snape but she yanked the bottle towards her.

"Just because I'm blind and in pain doesn't mean I'm helpless, go tend to your potions or something." She snapped working the cork out. She dumped the liquid into her mouth and swallowed it, making a face at the taste. "Ever hear of flavoring?"

She heard footsteps recede and the hands helped her lay back down. She felt exhausted. "Albus will be in later to hear what happened." Madame Pomfry said as Lenore settled down.

"Will," she swallowed hard. "Will I be able to walk again?"

"Yes dear, of course. Magic healed your back and everything else but there is still swelling on your legs and back. I don't want you walking for the next few weeks."

"Weeks?" she gasped out. She did not want to be bedridden that long.

"The next three days I want you in bed. Albus already arranged for a, what did he call it, a Wheelchair."

"Wheelchair," she repeated numbly, her eyes growing heavy.

"Apparently Muggles who have no use of their legs use it. You hit your back very hard, young lady. Do you want to injure yourself further?" She shook her head. "Your sight will heal in due time, until then one of your daily potions will a be a sight restorative." She shifted, her back numb, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Lenore?"

Her eyes flew open. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Adem."

She blinked and reached out her hand. Another's caught hers, giving it a tight squeeze. "Albus is here also."

"Thank you." She whispered softly. Silence followed it but she wanted him to know how grateful she was that he found her. "For coming after me, getting me help."

"_Eccere amplector adulescens alius._" He said softly. "I will protect you as if you were my own _puer_," He spoke gently and with the kind of love in his voice that her mother used to have. She didn't understand what he said but the tone expressed his affection for her.

"But she is not your own and I have yet to hear a decent explanation as to why you have a rune on my daughter's hand." Snape's silky cold voice flowed out.

Lenore froze; she didn't know he was here. "Severus, Adem will explain it in due time. While Lenore is awake shall we hear how she took her fall?" Albus's tired voice rang true and he sounded exhausted.

"Albus, where are you?" she asked, her head moving. The pain potion was obviously still working but she hated laying on her back.

"Over near your right." He answered, his voice coming closer.

"Where's Remus?" she questioned swallowing hard.

"He, I'm afraid, was forced to leave due to his Order mission. He asked me to give you his regrets and made me promise that if anything worse happens I will contact him, regardless of his position."

"Well tell him to shove it, I'm not going to compromise him no matter what happens. What ever he is doing he could die." She was merely making an assumption due to the war and Remus's leaving that what ever he was doing could be deadly if he crossed the person.

Albus's chuckle sounded as he sat down next to her. "Now, will you tell me what happened? You took quite a spill. You were also murmuring something about a rat."

She swallowed hard. "Will you help me sit up?"

"That's not a good idea, Lenore." Snape's voice said sharply.

"Well I don't like feeling as if I'm staring at the ceiling. Besides I'm not going to spend the next days staring at what would be the ceiling. It throws my perception off." She retorted.

Two strong arms soon accompanied by another pair slowly eased her up. A sharp pain hit her back but she ignored it. She didn't want to give Snape the benefit of the doubt. Pillows where fixed behind her back and she settled down. The effort didn't tire her out as much as it had the time before. She reached out to the right, searching for the reassurance that someone was there.

Dumbledore's hand grasped hers. "I am here. I know it is hard for you but please tell me what happened."

She swallowed hard. "Well…I was wondering the halls, exploring and the like. I had just finished part of the seventh floor." Her memory was a bit disjointed. "I was singing something…oh Hushabye Mountain."

"Hushabye Mountain?" questioned Albus.

"It's a song from a movie, Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang, I let you watch it. Remember?" she began humming the tune before she sang. "A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain."

Dumbledore laughed. "Oh yes! Blows softly o'er lullaby bay." He sang the next verse.

She giggled half-heartedly. "Well I was skipping, happy about…" she then remembered what she had been happy about. She, for once, didn't want to say. She didn't want to inflict that hurt on Snape. She may hate him but sometimes, a nagging in the back of her head annoyed her, telling her that Stef would not be proud of her behavior.

"Happy about what?" questioned Adem.

She had forgotten he was next to her. She let out a breath. "Happy I could explore the halls without the poltergeist annoying me. I made friends with the Bloody Barren and now he doesn't bug me." She lied quickly. She had made friends with the Bloody Barren but Peeves actually liked her so he didn't prank her. She went on, trying to picture what had happened. "I was just about to go down another hallway but…but a rat caught my attention." She swallowed hard. "I started to chase it."

"Why?" Albus had the hint of amusement in his voice, as if he already knew.

"I wanted to stun it and leave it on Snape's pillow, I wanted to see what his reaction would be." She said quickly.

"Severus," Albus's voice warned.

She could only imagine the look on his face. "I didn't do it, obviously. I was chasing him down the stairs to the sixth floor but then I lost him. He kept having the flash of silver on his foot." She remembered that the clearest. She heard an unearthly silence pass around but she assumed it was because they wanted her to continue. "I started singing again, a song I made up…what was it…"

"What does the song matter?" snapped Snape's annoyed voice.

"Something in the song must have gotten the rat mad." She retorted remembering that the rat didn't show himself as an Animagus until she started singing the fake song. She struggled to find the tune she made up. She then said the words of the song, rather than singing them, unsure of herself. She swallowed hard, blushing lightly with a faint smile, she couldn't help but think how stupid the song was. "I saw the rat and was going to get it but…but then he changed…the rat was an Animagus."

She shivered at the thought of the rat-like man. She swallowed hard and continued. "I asked him who he was and what he was doing in Hogwarts…he had a silver hand, I thought that was weird but he used it just like it were a regular hand…but…" she shivered again. "I asked if he was a criminal and he looked surprised but didn't answer. I took off running down the flight of stairs but he caught me half way down." Adem squeezed her hand comfortingly. "He was holding me and I fought him, scratching, hitting, trying to get free. I started to scream but he hit me…trying to cover my mouth. That was when the staircase moved. The movement threw him off balance and his weight made me fall over the side."

Someone in the room drew in a sharp breath. "I managed to grab his robe…but he took it off, letting me drop. I hit another staircase after…after something hit my back. I was rolling down the stairs when they moved and I fell off." A tear escaped her eye. "He was trying to kill me." Silence followed her story. Her eyes darted wildly, trying to see something, or hear something, anything to be sure that they believed her. She didn't want them thinking she was lying. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course we do, Lenore." Albus's voice hurried to say. "I'm sorry but I was unaware that Peter Pettigrew could get into Hogwarts."

She heard someone stomp out; door slamming behind the person she could only assume was Snape. "Who?"

"He betrayed James and Lily Potter to their death and set up Sirius Black as a mass murderer."

She drew in a sharp breath. "Good Merlin…so….so I was actually talking with a murderer." She shivered.

"Kali," Adem said the name the centaurs had been calling her. She looked in the direction she thought he was. "Now that you are safe, I must leave." She squeezed his hand. She didn't want to be alone. She knew that Albus was going to leave soon and she hated the idea being alone with Snape. "Yes, I know, but my clan needs me." He said, as if sensing her thoughts.

She nodded slowly. "Thank you for saving me."

"Adem," Albus's tone was casual but she knew, without even being able to see him, that he wanted something. "Why did you cause the rune to appear on her hand? Why are the centaurs protecting her?"

_You mean Albus doesn't even know!_ Her thought exclaimed. Adem spoke in his low voice. "_Conciliatrix ea alibi._" Came his answer. She still didn't understand what he said meant but she heard him leave.

She swallowed hard. "Albus," she reached out her hand. His hand took hers. "Why does he keep saying that? What does it mean?"

She could feel his eyes on her. "All in due time, Lenore."

"But why does he call me Kali?" she asked nervously. "I mean, I don't hate the name, I've never really heard it before I met him but he acts as if it was my given name."

"All in due time, child." She heard him stand and he squeezed her hand. "All in due time." She heard him walk towards the door. Before he left he said something to the mediwitch who scurried over fussing over Lenore.

"Due time," Lenore whispered allowing the sleeping draught and pain potion take over. She didn't want to wait until 'due time' was over.

_

* * *

Eccere amplector adulescens alius-You're welcome, young one._

_Puer-_child

_Conciliatrix ea alibi-_she who unites is here


	14. Friends and the Cost of Pride

Ha-ha! I'm back! Evil laugh Just kidding. But I bring an offering of peace, a new chapter! I'm sorry I've just been SSSSOOOOO busy with my senior year. My Senior Project is driving me to drink (Cherry Coke that is) my homework is making me wish that I could burn it, and now my play, the one where I was the leading female, has been canceled because we couldn't get the freaking rights. We've replaced it with the Crucible and I'm not playing Elizabeth Proctor, which is a good part. : P But I liked my old part better, she was funny. This part is just ironic because my boyfriend plays John Proctor, my husband. Lol. Anyway!

**Laragirl007**-Hey, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me when people review. : P And yeah, I love making cliffhangers because it keeps the reader interested. And if they are interested they will continue to read and review. : D I'm glad you 'love' my story. There is a lot of stuff that is going to happen between Severus and Leo, unfortunately not all of it is good. And yeah, Sev does care and worry about her, no matter what Leo thinks. : p Thanks for reviews...REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO PLEASE: D

**Mrriddler-**Thank you for saying I have talent and, how did you put it, 'a decent grasp on how to write emotional pieces' as for 'where's Harry?' I DO have interest in him but he just hasn't come in yet. Trust me he WILL become one of the main characters when Leo gets to the Weasleys. I needed to write the 'background' in a way of Sev and Leo's anger at each other and her hatred towards him and that stuff before I introduce the next main character, Harry. You see, this story is going to incorperate the sixth book into it so...yeah...meow. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I promise that Harry will be showing up SOON. (But not within the next five chapters, there are still things I need to have happen without Harry gumming it up)

**A.S. Leif**-I loved how you said 'as always'. Lol. That just tickled my funny bone. Remus...ah, the loverly werewolf friend. No, Severus is defenately NOT happy about the werewolf being closer to Leo than he himself. I loved how you as this question though, it's like you're hinting 'please make them fight?' without saying it. Lol. Unfortunately, no, there will not be an arguement between Remus and Severus because Remus has now gone on the job that Albus sent him on in the sixth book (the werewolf thing. :(Poor Remus/) The updates will be getting even more sketchy though because I have to write a play for my senior project...: ( Too much work to do right now. I need more Me's. I need like five of them. One to do the Senior Project, one to do normal homework, one to fill my movie obession, one to write my fanfictions and post them, and one to write my REAL stories (the ones I hope to publish some day. Lol) As for the play, I answered than in another response but, as you read above, it changed... : ( I liked the other one better but anyway. Here's a chapter!Your Ever-Waiting-For-A-Review-From-My-Most-Loyal-And-Favorite-Reviewer author.Daughter of Darkness. Lol. : D

**Lost in a Sea of Faces**-I suppose it's a good thing that you have nothing to ask. Lol. Since I see you almost every day I've talked to you in extent about your reviews so yeah...love you, see you at school on Monday. Have fun memorizing your lines, Mr. Proctor. Lol.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Friends and the Cost of Pride

Lenore drummed her fingers on the table in front of her. She had been stuck in this bed for too long and she was waiting for Poppy to come back to allow her to leave. The faces around her were still slightly fuzzy and the light still seemed overly bright but happily Lenore had regained most of her sight. But, unfortunately, even she had to admit the brief moments in the wheelchair and moving it around had exhausted her to no end. Three days ago she attempted to get into the wheelchair on her own, knowing that when she moved back to her room that she would have to do it without aid and wanted to try. Apparently, though, her mistake was not to have an adult around and the wheelchair went toppling over and she was left on the ground. She could barely move and passed out because of the pain and exhaustion of moving to the chair.

She had woke up when she heard someone give a shout and race towards her. She had assumed it was either Remus or Adem (her rational mind wasn't working every much at that moment) and latched onto the person, refusing to let the person leave her. He hadn't said anything and simply remained by her side as she held onto him, a spicy scent filling her senses. It was another unfortunate mishap because when she woke up it wasn't Adem or Remus she had grasped onto, it wasn't even Poppy, Dumbledore, or any of the new teachers she had met. It was Snape.

Repulsed by it she moved away from him, not really recoiling but wanting to get as far away from him as possible but also inadvertently waking the man up. He had stared at her for a moment before he exploded. He was still shouting at her when Dumbledore and Poppy came running in. He called her idiotic and stupid for attempting to get into the chair on her own. He shouted at her about all the things it could have done to injure her and by the time Albus and Poppy arrived and assessed the situation, Lenore had a rare moment were she was in tears over someone shouting at her.

Her head had already been pounding because of the fall and his shouting wasn't making it any better, not to mention she simply hated being shouted at. Albus had managed to get Snape out of the room and Poppy, in a strange moment of motherly affection, held Lenore as she cried. The moment Lenore had calmed down the motherly Poppy was gone and she was back to the Hitler of the Sick Ward Poppy and scolded her, but just briefly about her attempt. The attempt cost Lenore another day in the infirmary.

Poppy came into the room, a slightly dower expression on her face a she made her determined walked towards Lenore's bedside. Lenore moaned. "Please tell me I'm getting out of here, I'm going crazy!"

The older woman smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes you are getting out of here."

"Yippy!" she shouted clapping her hands and pushing the bedside table away. "I can't wait to get back into my own bed. No offence but it smells too clean in here."

She chuckled weakly. "Lenore, here, let me get you into the chair first. I don't want you walking too much on your own." Lenore frowned; something was bothering the woman and couldn't quite place what. Lenore flung her covers off and slowly, with help from Poppy, eased out of the bed. Her legs were still sore and her back throbbed whenever she stood but she was glad to be out of bed. "Lean on me, don't over exert your legs." Poppy ordered.

Lenore, though she hated to admit it, was glad for Poppy's help. Slowly they eased her down into the chair. Dumbledore had made some modifications after Lenore's fall, there was holding a spell that would prevent it from going off balance when Lenore tried to get into it and made it much more comfortable for her to sit in. She settled herself and smiled up at Poppy.

"All right, in the bag behind you are potions and a list of what you need to take and when. Don't skip and if you do ask your—" Lenore gave her a challenging look, as if telling her to continue the sentence. "Ask Severus what to do to adjust it,"

Lenore sneered at the thought. "I'll be perfectly capable of adjusting it myself; I have taken a class on magical medical training." She snapped.

Poppy looked at her in surprise. "You have?"

"It was a requirement second year. It was our health class of sorts. I liked it because a lot of it has to do with potions." Admitted Lenore with a half grin. "Anyway, why would I purposely go seek out that man if I'm staying in my rooms and could just as easily go to the library here or my own library in my room and find a book that will tell me what to do?"

"That is what I need to talk to you about." She looked at the mediwitch sharply. "You are not staying in your room."

"What?"

"You need to have someone close by in case something happens. I am getting ready to leave for a training camp that will teach me how to keep my head in a battle field if I'm needed." Lenore shifted uncomfortably, she had almost forgotten about the war. "And after that week training I'm visiting my family. Albus cannot be here, he has too much to do and the other teachers come and go,"

The realization dawned on the teenager. "No."

"He is the only one that is staying permanently on the castle grounds for the rest of the summer."

"What about Hagrid? When he and I met we got along!"

"Lenore I wouldn't trust Hagrid with my sick cat let alone a child. He'd care yes but he doesn't know how to be a guardian or protect and aid a child!" the mediwitch said fervently.

"The house elves will help!"

"It's too dangerous for you to rely on them completely. What if you fall ill or fall out of your chair and get a concussion! They wouldn't know what to do! They would think you were just asleep and put you into bed. You need an adult."

"I won't stay with him."

"Lenore,"

"He's not a parent; he doesn't know how to be!"

"There is no one else,"

"I won't stay with him."

A cold voice came from behind them. "You have no choice, I am afraid."

Both women looked sharply towards the door, the very man they had been talking about stood there. "Shut up, you don't like this arrangement any more than I do."

"Your intellect astounds me." He said coldly. "Is she ready?"

"Severus, please, remember what Albus talked to you about."

"Have no fear, Poppy. I am not one to forget." His cold eyes looked at the teenager. "Is she ready?" he repeated.

"Why don't you ask me instead of pretending that I'm not here?" she retorted with a glare.

"Very well, are you ready to leave?"

"Not with you."

"Leo, please." Lenore looked at the mediwitch. She sighed in defeat. "Do you want me to stay?"

Any Slytherin would have said yes, glad to get their way, but, though the slyness of Slytherin ran in her veins she could not ask another person to cancel plans because of her. "Yes I want you to stay but I'm not going to get in the way of your life. Go on, have fun. If you get an owl from me that means I've gone insane and either killed him or burnt down Hogwarts."

Poppy laughed. "Very well. Take care of yourself." Poppy shot a cold look at Snape before Lenore began to wheel herself out. "Severus, help her on that."

Lenore's head snapped around and looked at the woman. "No."

The Mediwtich sighed. "If you get tired please ask for help, Leo. You'll make yourself sick if you exhaust yourself."

Lenore gave her a half smile before pushing by the man in the black robes and out the door. She was loathed to admit it but Poppy was right. She wasn't even halfway down the hall when he caught up to her. "I'm going by my room to pick up a few things," she rolled past the Great Hall, her arms burning with the exertion. She rolled to a stop outside the door. "You can wait out here." She spoke in a chilled tone and sent the password mentally to her portrait.

"What happened to you?" Cassandra gasped.

"I got pushed down the stairs," she retorted before wheeling herself in. She glanced at the 'door' and then cast a silencing charm on the room before letting out an irritated but loud scream. "Why! Why! Why of all people do I have to stay with him!" she moaned rolling towards the middle of the room and stopping. There was a tawny owl sitting on her desk. "Who are you?" she asked it as she wheeled towards it.

She held out her arm and the bird flew towards her and held out its leg, where a letter was attached. "Um…thank you?" she said before examining the letter. She let out a squeak, she recognized the writing immediately. The same writing that had been written on her potions essays in the past. "Professor Bent!" she tore open the letter with excitement.

_Dear Leo,_

_Either England got so exciting in the last few days that you haven't found a spare moment to write or you've been killed by your 'evil' father. What happened to you? You never told me how he reacted to your practical jokes. You haven't written me in a while and I'm getting lonely without your annoying jokes._

"Hey!" she said with a faint smile.

_I miss you a lot, though Lenore. Erika doesn't know if she completely agrees with Dumbledore when he took you to England. I'd have to say I agree with her, I think that it was the worst idea possible. Have you blown anything up yet? Knowing you, you are pulling practical jokes on that man left and right._

_Leo, you know me well enough to know that I don't agree with what you are doing. You have to accept him in some area as your father. Please don't get mad at me, but you have to understand he's more than the person who had sex with your mother._

_No I haven't taken any drugs before writing this but you refuse to accept him at all. Your idea of who and what he is, is so concrete that you will not accept him no matter how hard he tries. Now, I'm not there so I don't know if he's trying to be a father or not but the fact that he wanted you is something._

_Lenore, please, don't get mad at me for saying this but, try to get to know him, try to understand why he left you and your mother before you judge him. You may think you know but not everything can ever be as it appears. Please promise me that you will stay safe. I miss you greatly and try not to blow up too many cauldrons with experimental potions._

_I Miss You,_

_Laura_

Lenore smiled weakly at the last part but then sighed glancing towards the door. She didn't know whether to be mad that Laura was taking his side or happy to hear from her old teacher. With another sigh, she folded the letter up and slid it into a shoulder-bag. "Will you follow me, I can't write a letter now but I will later?" she asked the owl. It hoo'ed and settled itself on the back of her chair.

With a faint smile she rolled around the room and collected her things. She was getting ready to leave when a voice came from her fireplace. "Yoo-hoo, Leo!" came a familiar voice.

She turned around awkwardly and saw George's head floating in the fireplace. "George!"

"Leo?" he gasped, pure shock on his face.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"I'm coming through," his head disappeared for a moment and then he stepped through (having the ability to stay on his feet when he floo'ed.) "Sweet Merlin, what happened?"

"Long story, what's up?"

"I've been trying to get you for the last few days and no one has been here,"

"Hospital wing," she said softly, watching his reaction.

He looked as if he was going to curse the first person that he would see. _Hm…maybe I should take him out to see Snape._ She thought. "What happened?" he asked.

"I got pushed off the sixth floor stairs." She said quietly. "Broke my back, shattered my leg, broke my wrist, cracked my ribs, and was blind for a few days."

She watched his face get paler and paler with each injury. "Who?" He ground out in a controlled voice.

She swallowed hard. "No one you'd know, I think. His name, at least according to Albus, is Peter Pettigrew," If possible she saw George's face go positively sallow. "You know him?"

"Rat animagus," he said softly shaking his head. "He lived as a rat for the past twelve years, in _my_ family known as Scabbers. He…he betrayed the Potters and led to their death as well as helped the Dark Lord come back to life."

"Damn," she said softly.

"Now he's taken to throwing teenagers off staircases?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

They were silent for a moment before his soft hazel eyes focused on her. "Would you like us to come check on you until you're on your feet again?"

She giggled and was about to say yes when she remembered where she was staying and who with. "Damn…I'd say yes but…" she sighed shaking her head. "I now have to stay with my ass of a father because Poppy's worried about me injuring myself more until my back and legs are completely healed. He's probably going to keep me under room-arrest or something."

George's eyebrows shot towards his hairline. "You're staying with Snape?"

She nodded. "Poppy wants to make sure I don't hurt myself further so I need 'parental observation'." She made a face.

George frowned. "Is anyone else in the castle with you?"

"Well I think Professor McGonagall is in her office and will be there for most of the night. She's going to be leaving some time tomorrow. She's still weak apparently from something that happened last year."

She watched his face change from a series of emotions before he smiled. "All right, don't be surprised if we drop by for a visit every now and then…like tonight."

She giggled, her eyes lighting up. "The greasy bat won't like it," she teased.

He smiled "I know."

She looked down shyly and then back up. "Thanks." She said softly.

"No problem. If you're going to live in hell, we might as well join you and bring a portable swimming pool, or swamp…"

She laughed. "Will you be able to find where—"

"Leo, I think there are very few people who know Hogwarts better than the Weasley twins do."

She smiled again. "Well I have to go before Snape gives himself a kidney stone or something."

George laughed and said goodbye before stepping through the fire. She stared after him, trying to figure out how she got such a great friend. Shaking her head, she summoned a pain potion and downed it before drinking a normal pepper up potion. It wasn't one of Her 'special' ones but it would give her the energy and strength she needed to make it to Snape's rooms. She shuttered and wheeled herself towards the door. This nightmare of her life never seemed to end did it?

She pushed herself out of the room and her brow arched. Snape hadn't moved since she had gone into the room nearly ten minutes ago. His position was tense and his expression dower. She thought momentarily about saying something about it but the echoes of Professor Bent's letter was in her head. She shook her head and rolled up beside him and then past him, completely ignoring the man. She didn't want to talk to him, hell she didn't want to stay with him. Snape's long strides caught up to her in no time and soon he was either walking beside her or several steps ahead.

She hadn't realized how far the Hall of Stairs was until she had to wheel herself there. Her arms were burning and she felt like she wanted to do nothing more than curl up and go to sleep, for a good long while. Her wrist, the one that had been broken, was throbbing in a rhythmic way that was beginning to annoy her. Almost as much as having to go around in the wheel chair.

Biting her lip to keep back the pain, she forced herself on. She was breathing harder but Snape didn't seem to notice (why would he if he had taken to walking nearly ten feet ahead of her.) She stopped, unable to move the chair anymore. She had to get to Snape's rooms or else he'll be pissed but she couldn't do it by herself. No one else was in the castle to help her and she wasn't allowed to use her magic for anything other than necessities and even Lenore had to admit no one would qualify this as a necessity.

She let out a sigh, trying to figure out what to do. The only person who could help her was getting farther ahead and he was also the last person she wanted to ask. Swallowing her pride (a large step as you may imagine) she called out. "Snape!" He stopped and looked back at her, his black eyes piercing her with a cold gaze. "You could freeze water with that glare," she said with a smirk.

His brow arched, the corner of his lips twitching as if he was fighting a smile. "What do you want?"

She swallowed hard. _Here it goes. Squishing pride….now._ "Ikneedabitwadyurelpbeczeimttird." She spoke quickly, her eyes anywhere but on him.

"Try that once more, this time slowly and coherently."

Her face burned. "I need help." She said softly. She picked at her nails. "The distance is too far and Poppy was right. I can't take another potion or two hours either,"

She could feel him glare at her for what seemed like forever before walking back and then behind her. His hands were beside each of her shoulders as he pushed the chair. She never felt more humiliated in her entire life, but a small though nagged at her as she felt relief at not having to push. He didn't have to help.

The 'walk' from her room to his was more of a blur after that as Lenore went over in her head what she might do in his rooms. She wasn't going to prank him till she could run again; you have to be able to run away from the person if you're a prankster (all pranksters know that.) She couldn't do very many things other than read. She made a face, she loved books but this was going to drive her nuts.

They reached the stairs and stopped. Suddenly her chair lifted and floated down. She let out a startled yelp but didn't comment after that. Snape had come down the stairs smirking and she fought the glare that tried to form. He was helping her; there was no need to glare at him. Once inside his rooms he pushed her to the middle of the living room. Fatigue was beginning to set in and she fought sleep.

"Your room is the first door down that hall," he pointed towards an area that last time had a wall but now held a short hallway with two doors. "That room and the other door, a duplication of your library and part Hogwarts," Her eyes widened. How did he know? "Those are the only rooms you are allowed in other than the sitting room and the dining room. Do not wonder. My room is through there," he pointed to one of the doors she had seen last time. Lenore fought the shiver that wanted desperately to creep its way down her spine. "If you need anything knock BEFORE entering. When I'm in my lab," he pointed towards the door on the far right. "Do _not_ interrupt me." And with that he turned and walked into his lab, robes flapping behind him in a sort of billow.

She let out a small giggle. His robes always did that and she thought it was funny; it reminded her of bad guys in older movies with their capes flowing behind them. She shook her head and rolled towards the room. The door opened for her, which she was grateful because her energy was quickly depleting. The room caught her by surprise causing her to stop in the doorway, her jaw dropping slightly.

The bed was a large, almost queen-size bed with a beautiful flowing canopy coming from the top and spreading around the bed. The covers were a rich but dark blue green and looked elegant. The floors were hardwood and there was a balance bar floating next to the bed, behind held steady by magic though. A large dresser sat against one wall, the designs on the front intricate and not something she could have imagined a person like Snape having. A large, full-length mirror was next to it and another door was beside that. A couch that was a rich green sat in a corner with a table in front of it and a desk was in the other corner of the room. A second door sat in the corner along the wall with the desk. A faint smile traced her lips. The room was actually quite nice.

There was a small space between the desk and the second door and instantly an idea popped into her head that she would have to check with later. She could fit a small potions lab there, which would keep her entertained for a while. She rolled forward and stopped by the bed. Now how was she going to get in bed. The balance bar floated towards her and stopped within arm's reach. She stared at it for a moment before grasping it with one hand and slowly rising. Pain shot through her and she nearly collapsed but she kept a firm hold on the broom, picturing it was her friend's Quidditch game where her broom started bucking (all part of the not-so-friendly rules they made up.)

She swallowed hard moving one foot towards the bed. The next one, left foot, right foot. She, not wanting to climb into bed, levitated herself there and as soon as her head hit the pillows sleep started to over come her. It occurred to her only when she was half asleep that she could have simply tried to levitate herself from the chair.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Weasleys

Hey ya'll it's me. Look I don't have much time so I'm just going to do a general thanks to ALL my WONDERFUL readers because I'm posting this and other chapters to my stories tonight because I'm going to be busy for a while and I thought I'd give everyone a Christmas treat. 

At the bottom is a little bit of information on Almost-Humans if you're confused about them or just want to learn a little about them. : P 

Merry Christmas and I hope you like the chapter! Please review! 

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Weaselys

It was nearly two hours later when she opened her eyes again, feeling just as tired as she was when she had gotten into the bed. She contemplated rolling over and going back to sleep when her stomach gave a rather loud growl. She grinned and shook her head. Figures, the thing that would get her up would be her stomach. She tossed her covers off awkwardly and sat up. Pain shot through her back causing her to wince. Tears sprung to her eyes as the pain grew worse.

"Mental note, take another pain potion after I get food," she muttered to herself.

Lenore grabbed her wand and this time levitated herself into her chair. It was rather awkward and twice she nearly landed on the arm of the chair. She let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair, exhaustion setting in on her. She was about to give up the whole plan of going out to eat when her bedroom door opened. She glanced towards it and drew in a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Planning on joining me for dinner?"

She made a face and moved towards the door. "I was working towards it,"

"Dinner is served at six every night, do not be late," he said turning on his heel and walking out.

She sighed, biting back a snide remark and followed him out, albeit much slower. Dinner was a bowl of hot beef stew, a cup of water, and a roll of bread, which seemed rather meager but she was surprised when she was full not half way through the meal. Snape was eating in slow steady bites, neither speaking. Out of boredom she began stirring the stew with her spoon, staring at the different things around the room.

"You know," Snape's voice caused her to jump, startled, nearly five minutes later. "If you stir it anymore you might dissolve the spoon, or perhaps that was your goal."

She glanced at the spoon and then looked at him, wondering absentmindedly if the comment was malicious. That was when Laura's letter flashed in her head. _Try to understand why he left you and your mother before you judge him._ She licked her lips nervously and smiled. "Sorry, I was just…lost in thought."

He didn't comment. "Perhaps you should finish it instead of stirring it, I'm positive it is well mixed."

She set her spoon down. "I don't think I can eat any more."

He set his own spoon down, looked at her. "Are you feeling ill?"

She was surprised at his concern. "I'm just…I'm still tired and my back hurts."

She waited for the sarcastic retort that she was sure was going to come but the only thing she heard was his chair scraping the ground as he stood up. "What sort of pain are you experiencing?"

Lenore watched him open a cabinet that held tons of glass vials containing liquid. There was a section that looked new and she fought a gasp as she saw the different colors of her elf-altered potions. "Um…its sort of a throbbing pierce. Every few minutes it has a stabbing pain that goes into a dull throb," she watched his fingers skate by a dozen or so vials before he pulled out two.

"Take these, they will stop the pain until morning." He handed her both vials.

She stared at him before looking at the potions. She recognized both of them immediately. They both were rather strong healing potions, each with a different target (one for the throbbing and the other for the stabbing). "One of these has the essence of lovage, sir. I'm allergic to it,"

He nodded. "Yes, I know. I used the substitute."

She studied him once again before quickly drinking each potion. "Thank you." She said after a moment, when the pain started ebbing away. He nodded once again as the food disappeared from the table. She watched him as he closed the cabinet and turned to face her. "Why did you leave?" she asked quietly as he had started towards his lab.

He halted in his steps. "What?"

"Why did you leave my mother?" Lenore felt ire burn in her. "Was it because she was going to have a child? Or did you just not love her anymore?"

"This is not a conversation I am going to have a this moment." He said firmly.

"Why not? I have a right to know why I grew up without a father." She tilted her head to the side staring at him. He was tense and looked like he was getting close to livid. "Why do you suddenly want me back now?"

"Leave this subject alone for now. I am in no mood to talk about it and I must get to a potion I was brewing."

He turned to go into his lab once more when she wheeled forward, speaking again. "Does Voldemort even know I exist?" she asked quietly.

He froze. "Don't say his name," he hissed, a flash of pan crossing his face.

"Does he?"

He turned to look at her with a calculating look. He didn't seem like was going to answer when there was a sharp knock on the portrait. Both of them looked at the door, startled. With an angry gait, Snape stalked towards the door. He flung it open and his face turned a mixture of red and puce.

"Hello Professor Snape, just thought we'd come and check up on Lenore," she saw a mop of flaming red hair.

"And bring her some get-well chocolates," another mop of red hair appeared.

"Well,"

"Actually,"

"They're,"

"More,"

"Laugh,"

"At,"

"Life,"

"Chocolates." They spoke together.

"Than,"

"Anything,"

"Else,"

She giggled wheeling into view. "Feorge, Gred, how are you two?" she asked with a grin.

"Absolutely NOT! I WILL NOT HAVE A WEASLEY IN MY HOUSE LET ALONE TWO!" he shouted.

She laughed. "Well it's a good thing this place isn't your house, isn't it?" she said beckoning the twins inside.

They both scooted by the livid Potions Professor and smiled broadly at the raven-haired girl. "Good," started Fred. (She figured out long ago how to tell the two apart, though they were identical there were certain traits that made them different like their posture or the way they talk.)

"To,"

"See,"

"You." They both spoke in unison.

She giggled again. "You know how funny it is when you two do that?"

"OUT!" shouted Snape.

She looked at him. "All right, come on Fred, George, we can go hang out in my rooms,"

She grinned to herself when she saw Snape turn several different shades of red. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he exclaimed.

"Well unless they stay here we have no where to go,"

"They do, home!"

She leveled her gaze at him. "No."

"This is my rooms, my rules!"

"THESE ARE MY FRIENDS!" she retorted.

"I am still your father!"

Bitterness exploded in her. "NO!" It was almost as if a fire had been ignited in her. "YOU'RE NOT! YOU DIDN'T WANT THE JOB THE LAST SIXTEEN YEARS I DON'T SEE WHY YOU WANT IT NOW!" she shouted back.

His coal eyes stared at her with an emotion she couldn't put a name to before he held his chin high. "They are gone by ten, no later." He said coldly before turning on his heel and stomping into his lab, slamming the door behind him.

Lenore grinned and then looked at Fred and George, both who looked very pale but amused and surprised at the same time. "My room or the sitting room?"

"What are the odds he'll come back out?" questioned Fred.

"Dunno, don't care." She smirked. "Do you want to piss him off?"

"Not particularly." George said, his brows raised at her.

She motioned to the black couch. "Then sit." Both glanced at each other before sitting. "When you said you were visiting I didn't expect it so soon," she said with a smile.

George grinned back before glancing at his brother again. "All right," Fred said.

"We have to ask,"

"How the bloody hell did you get him to back off like that?" they asked in unison.

She laughed. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed indignantly.

"We're,"

"Not,"

"Either!" they said together.

She arched her brow. "Yes you are, at least a tiny bit. Only Albus would stand up to him like that except Albus can do it without shouting." She shrugged. "I wish I could too but hey, I'm not that skilled yet."

"You will be soon, if you keep up what we just saw." Fred said shaking his head. She grinned and reached for one of their chocolates, happy that her friends would at least stick with her.

* * *

It came to my attention that a few of my readers may be a little confused at what the Almost-Humans are and how they 'came into being'. So I thought I would explain it to you so that you are no longer confused. : P Okay, first off, lets start with the hows.

**How**: Well, skipping over the birds and the bees thingie, it is similar to how a pureblood family can spit out Squib. That is sort of what Almost-Humans are, they are the centaurs' squibs in a way (though they can do magic). When centaurs have that particular similar problem except when their 'type of squib' comes out it's a human-like creature. They tend to have a dreamy Centaur attitude and some even have colored skin like blue, green, and even yellow. There are soon, though, who actually have nearly 'normal' skin color that they can and do live in wizarding society. It's a hitch in the bloodlines of centaurs just like a squib is in the bloodlines of purebloods.

**Why**: Because I felt like creating them…and it'll play into my story later. In a way it is the same 'reason' why squibs come out.

**Just A Random Fact**: The reviewer mentioned to me (in a heated debate we had going…lol) that he thinks that Squibs are Squibs because they can't perform magic easily. Using direct quotes "in that respect they can be compared to some one who is mentally challenged, but a centaur who looks like a human is a huge **_physical_** defect, not magical." My proof back is that I think that Magic is in the BLOOD. Everyone, in my mind, in this world has magic in them, but not everyone can access it as well as witches or wizards. Blood goes much deeper than mental abilities. My theory is that squibs are a physical defect, like defect in the blood. As for being mentally challenged, he was mistaken because the problem with a mentally challenged person is in the CHEMICAL MAKE-UP of the person's genes, meaning physical not spiritual etc.

**Because I Feel Like Talking**: I hope this cleared up any misconceptions on the subject of my Almost-Humans. If you have any other questions feel free to ask them in a review and I will answer them either in a message to you or in general like this one because I think that everyone should understand. : P

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Therapy

Hey ya'll, sorry it's taken so long, life is long and busy. I got a lead in my school musical Once Upon a Mattress, it's basically the musical version of The Princess and the Pea. But yesterday I got my wisdom teeth out...does that mean I'm not wise anymore? Lol. Tell me what you think of this chapter and then I'll know if I'm wise or not. Lol. 

**Laragirl007**--I think I'm glad your thankful for the chapter, I worked hard on it. As for shouting at Severus, she's got a lot of rage towards him. And she doesn't much care if he's made at her or not. I'm glad the scene was touching, that was how I wanted it to be. I needed toshow that he cares about her, no matter what's she said about him. Here's an update for you, actually here's two. Lol. I'm glad you're 'fond of my story', it makes me happy. That people like it. 

**Mysterious Man**--I'm confused, did you join the site cause your name keeps changing. Lol. Here's another new chapter...and another just for fun. Answers from her father...lol...she doesn't get that very well last chapter. But she will. Soon. ; P As for the Weasley brothers, I love them. They're fun. I'm glad it was a nice Christmas treat. 

**A.S. Leif**--Yup, that was my feeling when I wrote that chapter. GO LEO! GO LEO! Lol. Making Sev back off is just part of Leo's charm. As for the twins, there is a first time for everything! I'm a genius am I? Well...I hope the removal of my wisdom teeth didn't damage that fact. Lol. I think I told you already but I can't remember so I'm telling you again: ) , yes this story will follow HBP. Stupid finals, we have finals next week. : ( Anyway, I'll hear from you later (she asks hopefully, wishing for a bunch of reviews!) Lol. 

**Fudgesuks**--OMG! HERE'S AN UPDATE! Lol. Thanks for the review. Tell me what you think of this chapter. 

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Therapy

Lenore brooded silently in her room two weeks later. Ignoring all the fights about what she could or couldn't do she had had a pretty tame week. She glanced at the calendar that she had hung up in her room. She had been in England since June twentieth, five long weeks. And she had absolutely nothing to do at this moment. She had read through all the books in her room and had attempted to go to the library, which got her yelled at; so she began asking Fred or George to come over whenever they could, and, though it was mostly George, one of them was by every other evening until last week when Snape hit the roof big time and 'grounded her'. She took that directly to Albus and he scolded her, after telling Snape to calm down and having him leave, telling her she needed to try and get along with the man more.

She frowned and wheeled her way towards the desk. Though she had been doing physical therapy for her legs and back, with the help of McGonagall, she had been taking a few steps each day. Unfortunately, McGonagall was leaving to visit her family for the last portion of the summer so the only other person that could help her with the therapy was Snape and she was dreading their session in another hour or so, just before she was 'told' to go to bed.

She 'parked' at the desk and was reading for one of the novels Laura had sent her last week when the communication parchment started singing Fur Elise. She grinned and fished the parchment out. Laura had sent it to her a few days after she had found out about Lenore's accident. It was basically a magical form of instant messaging, where Laura had the other sheet and they could talk back and forth to each other immediately. It was a cool idea.

'_Hey little one are you there?'_

She grinned and grabbed her pen. _'Hey Laura, I haven't heard from you in a while.'_ She wrote quickly.

'_Sorry, I've been busy planning the lessons for this year.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_So how have you been?'_

'_Mindlessly bored. Anything interesting happen back home?'_

'_Erica is getting hit up by the government to go to all these meetings. Apparently the U.K. has finally told the other schools the truth about what it going on in England. Erica has been asked to attend as a representative of our school.'_

Lenore's eyes widened at the implications. _'What are they expecting to do about that?'_

'_I'm not sure. But according to Erica, Albus has been attending the meetings, did you know that?'_

She froze. _'No.'_ she scratched out on the paper. They both didn't write for several moments. _'…have you had any luck researching the sample I gave you?' _A week ago she had mentioned to Laura about how she had been unable to take the necklace that she had found in the attic off and the peculiar liquid inside. She sent a sample, one almost the size of a single drop, to the Potions Teacher and had been waiting for an analysis of it.

'_Yes…I'm not sure if I want to let you know what it is.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because it's both Dark and Light magic combined.'_

'_So is the ring you gave me, I really don't care. I just want to know what it is.'_

'_Well…it's everything and anything.'_

'_You're not making any sense.'_

'_The potion has the properties of _Felix Felicis _potion as well as every shield that could possibly be made into a potion is also mixed in there as well any healing potion you can think of but times them by at least twenty not to mention there are several ingredients that I don't recognize. I'm not sure I understand it. But I think it works like the ring I gave you but if you want the full affects you must take no more than a drop.'_

'_But how can all those potions be combined? More than one of those could cause a horrible and fatal explosion.'_

'_The person who made this must have been a potions genius.'_

Lenore's brow furrowed. Her mother was excellent at potions but she had never seen the woman create anything like inventing a potion. But she was sure the necklace was from her mother…right? _'My mom?'_

'_Most likely. She could have had my job or a job at the University but she wanted to paint and write. Those notebooks you copied for me of hers are amazing. Have you read any of them?'_

She glanced towards the box that she had brought from her room the second night she was here. It was full of a lot of her mother's old things. Tears filled her eyes. She had yet to open it. Each time she gathered the courage to the moment she started to open it her mother's screams filled her eyes. _'No.'_ A tear hit the paper smearing the previous ink.

'_I'm sorry, Leo. Are you still no able to open the box?'_

She stared at the words for a good minute before she could write back. _'I've opened a few of them. I've hung a few of the paintings up. . . . . it's nice to see my mom smile at me. I just wish she had animated the artwork. I'd like to hear her voice again. She could tell me what to do.'_

'_Do you really want a piece of art to rule your life?'_

'_No...but it'd be a way of hearing her again.'_

'_Leo, have you spoke with Mr. Snape about this?'_

Lenore snorted, partially because Laura, once she stopped talking about Snape as her father, started referring to him as 'Mr. Snape' and partially because of the idea of her speaking to that man about her mother. _'No.'_

'_Leo. Have you even tried?'_

'_. . . I don't want to try. I want to go back home, to you and Erica, and the others at Salem's; I've talked to Mary Anne, Helen, Astrid, and the others, a few days ago. They said that they will try to get out to see me around my birthday. Will you come too?'_

'_Of course. I was actually thinking of coming out there within the next few weeks, but only if it is alright with Mr. Snape. . . you did ask his permission before inviting them over right?'_

'_I didn't invite them, Garret, Isaiah, Ralph, Stephan, and Washington got together with the girls and convinced their parents all in one. They told me no arguments, their coming whether I like it or not. Lol. Which I really don't have a problem with. . . . I miss them,'_

'_That sounds like them. But I think they're kind of lost without you around though. According to their parents, who have been calling me about summer homework, they've been sulking.'_

'_Weirdos.'_

'_So says the girl who is called Queen-Empress.'_

Lenore giggled._ 'I didn't appoint myself as a Queen, it was a joke!'_

'_Sure it was.'_

'_Meanie. _: P_.' _There was a knock on Lenore's door. She quickly covered the parchment. "Yeah?"

Snape opened the door. "You have five minutes to get ready for the therapy session."

She looked sharply at her clock. It would take her at least ten minutes to get dress into her work-out outfit and another three to fix her hair in a ponytail and get into the living room. "I still have twenty minutes."

He frowned. "I would like to attempt to see you walk longer than thirty seconds today. Five minutes."

She glared at him. "Fifteen."

"Five."

"It'll take me that long just to get my clothes out and get out of my chair, let alone changed."

He sneered at her. "You could always use magic."

"You told me not to become dependant on it." She retorted. "Besides, I want to get back on my feet a lot more than you think I do." He stared at her. "I'm not particularly fond of staying here with you breathing down my neck."

Something she couldn't quite place flickered across his eyes. "Ten minutes." He said before walking out.

She rolled her eyes. _'I have to go. Snape moved up the therapy session.'_

'_Leo,'_

'_I wasn't rude! He told me five I told him that it'll take me that long to get out of my chair get the clothes out.'_

'_That wasn't what I was going to say.'_

'_O.'_

'_What I was going to say is take care of yourself and I think that you should go through a few of your mother's things.'_

Lenore glanced at the box again. _'I don't know, Laura.'_

'_It'll help with the pain and nightmares.'_

'_How did you—'_

'_I know you. Um…just to tell you, in the box of her books I slid the portrait of your parents at their wedding.'_ Lenore froze, the feelings of betrayal hatred and disbelief filling her. _'Leo? Look, I only did it because Mr. Snape might like to have it.' _She didn't write back to Laura. Her eyes glued to the box in her room. _'Leo please, don't be mad but he'll want it if you don't.'_

'_And you would know that how?'_ she ground it into the paper.

'_Leo. Behave yourself.'_

'_I'm sorry but I can't believe that you would put that into my box. How did you even know about it?'_

'_Remus told me before he left. He wanted me to see if I could slip it in unnoticed.'_

Irritation set in. _'Then I'll have to kill him as well as throttle the picture.'_

'_Lenore Eileen Keller, I know you have more maturity than that, behave yourself.'_

She frowned at the reprimand. _'I'm not sorry, Laura but I will try to hold my temper around him. But I really do have to go.'_ She wrote determinately but with a downcast look in her eyes, which had grown darker.

'_Alright, little one. I love you, you know that right? I only want what is best for you.'_

'_. . . . . . . I know. I love you too, Laura. I just wish I could see why you want me to get along with him so much.'_ She tapped the paper with her wand and the words disappeared, severing the connection until she felt like opening it again.

Slowly she wheeled towards the dresser. She thought about changing by magic but then sighed. She might as well do it the normal way, she'd have to get used to the pressure on her leg and back sooner or later. Very gradually she took a few steps towards the dresser before summoning the balance bar that was hovering next to her bed over. She used it to help her stand as she pulled her sweat clothes from the top drawers and the moved towards the bed. She carefully slid her skirt off (she had opted over the last two weeks to wear them instead of pants because of how easy they were to get into) and then little by little brought each of her legs into the black sweats legs. Her back, as usual protested but not as much as it had the first time she had tried to change her clothes without magic. She pulled her black shirt off and pulled her baggy red shirt with the words _'Everyone Loves and American Girl'_ written across it.

She stood up and sat back down in the chair. For a moment she just sat there before moving over to the mirror and pulling her hair, which was loose on her back today, up into a ponytail. A few strands, too short to fit in the ponytail, fell in her face and she tucked them behind her ear before she opened her door (this time with magic) and wheeled out into the living room, a minute late but she didn't care.

The living room had changed into a sort of recreational room, very much unlike what McGonagall and she worked with. There was a mat that looked comfortable off to the left side of the room. Along the back wall was an assortment of balance beams for her to walk next to and between (something she at least was used to). But strangely in the middle of the room there was what looked like a mini pool that was steaming slightly, almost like a large bath (or small one if you compared it to the Perfects baths.) Snape at the moment was pouring several different things into the water, all of them looked to be potion vials and each one he emptied.

"What's this?" she asked uncertainly.

He poured two more in turning the water a soft green-blue. "I was unhappy with your progress with Minerva therefore I have read alternative methods. My goal is to get you walking by the end of the week for more than an hour at a time." He added a little more of one of the bottles, which caused the water to turn sea-green before he was satisfied.

A slight fear was alive in her. "Oh,"

He stood up and she noticed he wasn't wearing any sort of wizarding robes. He, of course, was still dressed in black, but he had a pair of what looked like stretchy-jeans on with a black collared shirt, buttoned down the front. "Head over to the mat." Lenore started to wheel the chair over but he stopped her. "No, walk over." Instantly the hovering bar from her room was at her side, without her even summoning. "Go on, I'll be back in a few minutes, I want you on the mat, back against the wall, stretching your legs with the stretches McGonagall taught you."

She stared at him as he disappeared into his lab. Frowning she struggled to her feet and made her way towards the mat. It took about two minutes to get situated and begin stretching. This was going to be a very interesting physical therapy lesson. She knew that even before it had started. A few minutes after she started stretching Snape came back into the room with a jar of some sort of cream in his hand.

He opened the container and the smell of a nerve-numbing cream hit her senses. "This will give a little bit more numbness to the pain in your back as we exercise your legs."

"All right." She moved forward slightly. "But I can't reach where I broke it."

He nodded and she lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal the fading bruises on her back, most of them still looking quite nasty but nothing could be done about it until she started walking again so she could get off of the pain medication. She gasped when he touched her back. "What is it?"

She nearly recoiled. He sounded concerned…did he really care? "The…the cream is cold." She said the half truth. If she was going to be completely honest, he had touched a tender spot on her back and the cold of the cream had sent a shock up her spine of both pain and surprise.

"I apologize."

For several moments they were silent as he rubbed the cream on her back. "There." She lowered her shirt and looked at him as he closed the lid. "Sit up straight. There'll be no pain."

"Not yet." She muttered obeying.

"Now, I've got a few new stretches that will make your legs gain muscle again." Snape sat on his knees. "Lay down on you back." She obeyed once again, but much more slowly and gently. "Now," he straightened her right leg, the one that had been broken in two places. "Lift your left leg up in the air." Her brow furrowed but she obeyed, lifting the leg that she had shattered up into the air slightly. "Now with this stretch, you must bend it while it is in the air." He explained with bending her leg in. She winced slightly but didn't say anything as a small flash of pain shot through her leg. "This will stretch the muscles in the back of your legs as well as your calves."

Lenore and Snape worked on a few new stretches for nearly an hour and by that time she was sweating from the physical exertion. "Here," he handed her a normal pepper up potion. "This will get you through the next half hour."

She stared at him. "McGonagall only went an hour per session."

He stood up. "Do you want to walk again?"

Her eyes darkened and grew hard. "Is that a real question?"

"Extending each session into two hours sessions will help that along fast." He said firmly. She glared at him defiantly for a moment before drinking the Pepper Up Potion and struggling to her feet. "Here," Almost as suddenly as he had spoken Snape had lifted her up.

She let out a small screech. "Whoa! What are you doing!" she exclaimed both trying to get down and flinging her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

He stopped at the balance beams and set her up in between two of them. "No sense in you tiring yourself out before you even get to the balance beams." He moved to the other side of the beams. "Walk towards me."

She arched her brow. "Okay." She started towards him, grasping each balance beam as she walked. When she reached about half way, though, she didn't seem to be moving anywhere. "Why can't I get to the end?" she asked after a moment.

Snape almost smiled. Almost. "Because I have it rigged so that it would be like one of those Muggle things, Conveyer Belt or something,"

Lenore frowned. "So you just want me to keep walking." He nodded.

She sighed and did so. She kept walking and, for a while, all she felt where little spurs of pain. After about thirty or forty minutes the nerve-numbing cream wore off. Determined to keep going until he told her to stop she kept walking, her grip on each bar growing tighter as the pain increased. She bit down on her lip, lowering her eyes from the spot on the wall she had been staring at and glared at the floor, trying to block the pain.

"Stop," he said suddenly and she looked up, freezing but her grip on the bar didn't loosen. She was afraid if she did she would fall down. "I was hoping you had more common sense than that."

"Huh?" she managed to say.

"You should have stopped when the pain started getting too much." He half growled.

"It's not too much."

"That's why you're gripping the bar as if your life depended on it," he said moving towards the cupboard that was in the dining room. He pulled a vial out and walked back to the bath and dumped it in. "All right, last part. Make yourself a…what are they called…swim suit?"

Lenore's brow arched higher than ever before. "What?"

He moved towards her. "Make yourself one of those Muggle bits of clothes that let you swim in water, swimsuits."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"By all means you can go into the pool in your sweat clothes but I think that you might find them a little heavy for a pool." He said with a smirk.

"But _why—_" He lifted her up. She let out a startled cry. "Warn me when you're going to do that!" she exclaimed, gripping his shirt because of the pain shooting through her back. "_Why_ am I going into a pool?"

Snape set her down just out of reach of the pool but next to a bar that would lead her towards the pool. "It has many healing properties in it now, pain killers as well. I want you to stay in the pool a half hour before you can go either get some rest or summon one of the house elf's for dinner."

She stared at him before waving her hand at herself, changing into one of her three bathing suits. A black, one-piece took the place of her sweat clothes. On the swimsuit was a single vivid blue rose that extended from her left hip and bloomed on the upper portion of her right breast and lower part of her right shoulder. There were about a dozen purple, blue, green, and white fairies about the suit; each one had a tiny star of glitter near it. Gold words spelled out _'The Blue Roses Hide Them'_ just beneath the rose.

She pulled herself to her feet and inched her way towards the pool. She sat on the step of the pool, submersed to her shoulders in the water, which had immediately taking her pain away. With a wave of his hand classical music began to play in the back ground as he cleaned, by hand no less, the mat and bars before shrinking them and setting them on a counter. Lenore fought a sigh of contentment and tiredness as she began playing with the vial around her neck.

Lenore thought back to her conversation with Laura about the necklace. _'The potion has the properties of _Felix Felicis _potion as well as every shield that could possibly be made into a potion is also mixed in there as well any healing potion you can think of but times them by at least twenty not to mention there are several ingredients that I don't recognize. I'm not sure I understand it . . .'_ Laura's words rang across Lenore's mind. She was still pondering how her mother made the necklace when she noticed that Snape was staring at her.

"What?"

"The necklace," he said, not taking his eyes off it. "Where did you get it?"

She looked at the vial. "I found it when I was going through the stuff in the attic back home," She thought back to the box she had discovered. "It was hidden. Why?" Her voice grew defensive and accusatory. Her eyes locked with his. "What do you know of it?"

He didn't seem to be listening. "…I thought she would have gotten rid of it."

Lenore's heart skipped a beat. It hadn't occurred completely to her that Snape could have made the vial. Or maybe it was more she didn't want to think about that idea. "What?"

Snape snapped out of whatever stupor he had seemed to be in. "You should get out now." He said turning away from her. She stared at him before obeying. "There is a towel to your left."

"What do you know of the necklace?" she asked as her legs shook weakly. She sat down in her chair and stared at him, hoping that he would answer her. "Do you know why it won't come off?"

He began moving around the room, the pool had disappeared but he was still cleaning. "It has a protection charm on it, much like that Rune of Calling Protection that's on your hand." He said refusing to look at her. She glanced at the rune that was still faintly on her hand. "Only the adults that you trust more than anything can remove it or the person that made it."

She swallowed hard, her mind turning, thinking over the possibilities of who would be more likely to have made it. She looked back at Snape. "I sent a drop of the potion in it to Laura, my old potions teacher back home." He froze. "She said that it had almost any and every protection and healing potion imaginable. But I don't know how that could be possible, too many of them would act as catalysts to each other,"

"Perhaps the person who made it found a way around that." He said in a tight voice.

"Perhaps." She said before something hit her. _'The potion has the properties of _Felix Felicis _potion . . .'_ She looked away. "The _Felix Felicis_…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"She said that the _Felix Felicis_ was in here…if that potion was in here and because this thing is designed to work from inside the vial, thought it's stronger outside," she knew immediately that she had begun to babble but she didn't care, the realization scared her. "If I didn't have it…" she looked at him. "Would I have been dead from the fall?"

Snape didn't answer her. "I must work on a potion," he said before disappearing.

She stared after him before wheeling in her room quickly. She pulled the communication parchment out and 'signed on'. _'LAURA!'_

For several minutes there was nothing. _'Lenore?'_

'_The _Felix Felicis_ you said it was in the potion that's in my vial.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_If I didn't have the vial would I have died from the fall?'_

There was nothing for a moment before Laura's determined scrawl came through. _'Yes and no. No you wouldn't have because of the ring.' _Lenore glanced at the ring that she had been starting to forget about, just as she had almost forgotten that she couldn't take the necklace off. _'I knew something was wrong because one of the animals that is spelled to…well…die for you was caught in limbo until you awoke. Then it was fine. I was worried but couldn't leave. But if you had not had the necklace I am more than positive that you would be much worse off than you were when you fell and had you not had the ring you might have been dead.'_ She leaned back in her wheelchair. The idea scared her. _'Are you all right?'_

'_. . . . . yeah. I am. I'm going to get some rest now.'_

'_Have you eaten?'_

'_No. I'm going to take a nutrition potion; I don't think I can face food right now.'_

'_All right. Goodnight Leo.'_

'_Good morning, Laura.'_ Lenore teased before moving towards the bed and changing her clothes with a flick of her hand.

She dried her hair with a quick spell and braided it with another, too tired to do much else. She drank a nutrition potion, brushed her teeth, and did all this by walking around the room. She slowly climbed into the bed, knowing that it took her nearly a half hour to get ready for bed. She turned off the light and the last thing that entered her mind before she drifted to sleep was that this had been the first conversation she had had with Snape that wasn't an argument.

* * *

**A/N**--I know Snape isn't exactly Cannon here but hey, he's not going to be cannon in my story so : P! Lol.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Nightmares and the Truth

Chapter Seventeen

Nightmares and the Truth

_I have to get out! Lenore's thoughts screamed as she pounded on the door to her room. She looked behind her at two laughing faces. Red eyes glowed causing her to pound on the door all the harder. "Get me out! Please!" she screamed pounding on the door as the second man moved towards her. She muffled a scream, shaking in fear. "HELP ME! SNAPE! ALBUS! LAURA! SOMEBODY!" she screamed pounding on the door._

"_It's no use…" the man said in a sing-song voice. "No one will help you. No one can help you. You are alone."_

_She turned around staring at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She pressed against the door, her hands bloody from pounding on the door repeatedly. "No."_

"_No one is here…you are alone." He said moving towards her._

"_No…" she croaked._

_His crooked teeth caught the light as he smiled. "Yes. You are ours. Mine." He smirked. "Perhaps I made a mistake of throwing you over last time. You are a woman, little one but still a woman." A tear trickled down her cheek again. "There is no escape."_

"NO!" she screamed sitting up fast, pain shooting through her back. She gasped for air when she looked towards the door and let out a blood curdling scream. Wormtail was standing by her door.

Severus had just crawled into bed. The Dark Lord had been working him overtime on potions not to mention he had to restock the potions for the school soon. He closed his eyes letting out a sigh of relief when he jerked awake once again, hearing a blood-curdling scream from down the hall. He frowned, who—"Lenore," he gasped, throwing his covers off.

He jumped to his feet, yanking a robe on as he flew down the hall to Lenore's bedroom door. Another scream came followed by another and another. He pounded on the door. "LENORE!" He exclaimed before flinging the door open. He merely thought about the lights when they came blazing on. Lenore was sitting up in bed, her hair in braids, and her eyes staring unblinkingly at a chair that was next to the door. "Lenore!" he rushed over to her bed. She didn't move, only started screaming again. "LENORE!" he grabbed her arm.

She froze instantly; her body started shaking in fear. "Lenore, Lenore, look at me!" he shouted at her. She jerked slightly, shaking her head and her eyes became focused on him. "What's wrong?"

She drew short staggering breaths, tears falling down her cheeks. "He was here," she whispered. Her eyes darted frantically about the room. "Here in my room. He wanted…he was here!" she exclaimed looking at him, horrified.

"Sshh, sshh," Severus said both confused and annoyed at the same time. He really needed to have another talk to Wormtail and by talk it was more a fervent cursing. "Slow down, what happened?"

She looked at him, clutching his arm, her nails digging into his wrist unintentionally. "I was dreaming first, V-V-Voldemort," He winced and was about to shout at her for using his name but decided against it. She was still too frightened. She started shaking again. "And him…he…they were laughing as I tried to get out. The door was locked, it wouldn't open. I kept screaming for help but nobody came. I kept pounding and they laughed. He told me there was no escape," Her breath caught as she focused on a spot passed his shoulder. "I woke up and," her eyes darted towards the door. "He was here…for real…" she whispered.

"He's not here." Severus said as his daughter still shook, clutching his arm. "It was just a dream."

"But…he was…they…he was here." Tears fell down her face as she looked at him.

"Lenore, listen to me. He can never get into this room, do you understand?" She shook her head slowly, tears falling down her cheeks. "Your room is warded as to only let people whom you want in or if you're in danger an adult who cares about you in. No one can harm you in this room or your room upstairs. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She gasped slowly. "But it was so real."

He summoned a calming potion. "Dreams sometimes can be, here. This is a calming draught." He handed it to her. She stared at it. "It'll help you calm down."

She drank it wordlessly and instantly her face calmed, her eyes became more coherent. "Thank you." She whispered softly, her eyes now focusing on him more.

"Are you well now?" he asked as she seemed to be thinking about something.

She looked into his eyes with nearly matching coal black eyes. "Why did you come?"

"Pardon?" that was not the question he expected.

"Nightmare…" she gasped out and swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, trying to put her thoughts in order. "When I was having my nightmare, why did you come?"

"Did you think I would sit and hear you scream and do nothing?"

"I don't know." She slowly moved her arm away from his, staring at the claw marks she had made. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Tears shined in her eyes as she looked at him. "Why? I don't understand."

"You're my daughter, Lenore. I would not let anything hurt you if I could stop it."

Lenore froze. "…I don't understand, Snape." She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "If you wouldn't…aren't going to let anything hurt me why did you leave my mom? Why were you laughing when…when she was dying! Begging for help?" Tears streamed down her face as she stared at him. "She was dying…why…how could you just watch it?"

Severus for the first time in a long time felt a small douse of fear hit him. He knew about her seeing what had happened. After they had had their screaming match their first night of her being there he had stomped off to Albus once she got back safely. He had started to accept the fact that his daughter loathed him but this…this might be the chance to explain to her, to get Lenore to understand why he had to do what he had to do. "I had to."

"Had to?" she cleared her throat, wiping the tears away. "You watched her get raped, beaten, and tortured…how did you _have_ to do that? Why? I don't understand! She loved you!" He stared at her, both hope and trepidation. He knew Stef had loved due to her last words…but…why…how? "How could you just watch that? She was begging you."

"I know." He fought his own tears as that night flashed back in his eyes. "I…I had to."

"Why?"

"Because…" he closed his eyes look away from her. "If I didn't go along with it they would have gone after you and everyone I've ever cared about." She stared at him. "When he said he was going to punish me I didn't think he'd delve that deep into my past, I tried to burry it to keep you two safe!"

"WHY! WHY! Mom was miserable without you, she loved you more than anything! I grew up hating you because of what you did to her!" A flash of pain hit her face but she was blocking it.

"Because I loved both of you!"

"How can you leave us and love us at the same time!"

He looked at her sharply. "If I had stayed you would have been the Dark Lord's, my first born, the first born of all of the Death Eaters belong to the Dark Lord, it is one of the promises made when a servant first joins. I did not want that life for you or your mother."

She stared at him, tears shining in her eyes. "But he fell, he was dead. Why didn't you come back?"

"He wasn't dead…I knew it, I could feel it." She glanced at his left arm. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze at where his Dark Mark lay. "Partially through the mark yes, and the other half…because…"

She looked at him, her eyes widening. "You were his First, weren't you? Higher than anyone else,"

"Yes. Most thought it was Lucius,"

"Malfoy?" she remembered the name from her reading.

"Yes. But he preferred the silent type, the ones who could slip under the radar." He fought the shiver of fear creeping up his back.

Lenore glanced away from him. "Are you true to the side of the Light?"

He stared at her. What a question to ask him? There were allures on both sides, power and strength on one whereas doing what right on the other. "I'm not the picture of goodness, Lenore, I never will be. But yes, I am fighting for what's right in the only way I can."

"A spy,"

"Yes."

She looked back at him. "Is that why you laughed?" He stared at her. "When she was begging you, saying that she loved you; you laughed at her along with your…with the Death Eaters."

He shuttered her as she stared at him with questioning eyes, vulnerable he could say. "If I didn't you…"

"I would have been taken and killed to?" He nodded. "Why wouldn't they kill you?"

He fought a laugh, it almost sounded as if she wanted him to die in her mother's place. Perhaps she did but he was used to that. He was more than used to people hating him, only this hurt a whole hell of a lot more than when others hated him. He looked down. "Because I'm still of value to the Dark Lord and always will be…he wouldn't kill me unless I betrayed him."

"You could have saved her,"

"No, Lenore. I couldn't have."

"You could have come to the States with her!" she insisted. "We…I…it would have been different!" She exclaimed staring at him. "I would have had a father!"

Severus looked away. Her voice tore through the walls that he had built around his heart long ago. "I'm sorry, Lenore, there is nothing I can do about it…not now."

"I know…" she glanced at her hands. "Part of me just wishes it was different…that I could have had a normal life…" Her voice then grew hard as did her face. "But there's the other part of me…that hates you, with every ounce of my being because you left her and because you let her die! Because you watched her and…" she shivered.

"There is nothing I can do or say to fix it, Lenore. You know that. I can only work towards making it better now." He whispered.

She shivered. "I don't know how to let go of my hate."

"I'm not sure how to either."

They looked at each other for a moment, tears falling down Lenore's face and tears very nearly filling up Severus's eyes as he watched her pain. She slowly started to lay back down and immediately he reached out to help her. She froze when he touched her but then allowed him to help her. She curled under the covers, still staring at him.

"I still don't understand." She whispered as he stood up.

"I know…but I'm not sure how to explain." He said moving towards the door. "I'm just down the hall if you need me." He said feeling more awkward than every before. She closed her eyes and he watched a tear escape her eye and trickle across her nose before splashing into the pillow. He sighed turning off the light. "I'm sorry…" he whispered before shutting the door to her room. He leaned against the door and looked up. "Stef, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." He said softly, as a single tear fell from his eye.


	18. Her Mother's Box

Ha-ha! Three chapters in one night! Aren't I spoiling you? Lol. As for my two reviewers ( I wasn't really expecting much because of how I'm posting but anyway! Lol : P ) 

**A.S. Leif**--Are you even happier I updated again? Lol. Well check your e-mail again because this should make you happy again. Wisdom teeth hurt when they come in, all of my were impacted, meaning they were pressing against my other teeth and causing them too shift. I just keep thinking that the pain that it costs me now is less than if I had let them come in. I've never been able to update my stories everyweek because I just write when my muse hits. And if my reviewers have yet to kill me than they won't kill you. Lol. Yeah, I was trying to make the parchment make sense as well as the coversation about the potions. Remember Leo knows next to nothing about Sev because of how much she hated him. He and Stef were great at potions. Everyone knows that Sev is the best in England, the only thing is do you think he's better than Stef? Lol. As for the mistake blushes sheepishly Well, I was trying to get the chapter out. You'll find out about the box in this chapter, obviously because of it's title. I'm glad I keep Leo 'wonderful and charming' in the chapters, it's how I want it. I want her to be a brat sometimes but still be loved. I hope I don't that well. Yeah, I was trying to make the conversation where they didn't yell at each other good but it wasn't as awkward as I hoped. I'm glad the removal of my wisdom teeth has no effect of on writing (though I'm still not a hundred percent positive that it's good). I don't like making things too cut-dry-clear, because I like mystery and how it leaves time for things to be explained. The thing is I have to get this story moving soon because I spent about five chapters on one day and I need to speed it up to get it to the point where I introduce Harry and the other Weasleys. Which will be very, very soon. : P I'm glad you like surprises, I love surprises to be honest, just not the waiting for them. Lol. As for the P.S. you added at the end of Runnign From Life, when I said it'll go through HBP I meant it will go as closely to the book as possible. Trust me, it'll work out. You don't have to wait long for the next chapter though. Lol 'cause here it is! Mind-reading would always be useful in my mind. Especially on tests. Lol.Ttyl! DoD (ever notice that my name has funny initials?) 

**Mesaqt**--It keeps going, and going, and going, and going, and going...lol. I'm glad you think it's good. Tell me what you think of this chapter too. 

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Her Mother's Box

Lenore shifted, her sense returning to her around ten the next morning. She wasn't completely awake until she remembered what had happened the night before. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of how venerable she had been and how Snape hadn't taken advantage of it. She fought the tears that were threatening to escape as she sat up slowly. She brought her knees to her chest as she thought back.

A tear fell from her eye. This wasn't the man she had envisioned and started to hate from the moment she came. She didn't understand. He loved her mother; she could see that in his eyes when he was trying to calm her down. "Why did he leave?" she whispered more to herself than anything else. She glanced towards the door and pulled the covers off of her. She had barely started to slide off the bed when she realized something. "No pain," she said softly, touching her back. She winced slightly as she touched a bruise but she didn't feel any pain while sitting up. She swallowed hard and reached for the balance bar. She quickly got into her chair and moved towards the bathroom.

It took her nearly an hour to show and get clothed, deciding that she'd rather dress herself by hand than with magic. She stared at herself in the mirror wondering if she should play with her hair colors. Her shirt was a light olive-green with the words: _Always forgive your enemies—Nothing annoys them so much. –Oscar Wilde _written in hunter green outlined by white in bubble-letters. She decided to wear jeans today and, though her left leg, the one she had shattered, was throbbing slightly she liked the feeling of wearing jeans again. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, strands falling in her face with a thick strand just below her ear in a nice braid with four beads at the end of it, each bead the color of one of the school's houses, red, yellow, blue, green.

Deciding against coloring her hair she moved towards the door as her stomach growled. She opened the door and wheeled into the living room, looking around for Snape. She glanced towards his bedroom door, which was closed, and then into the living room. No one was in the room. She moved to the table, in the spot that had been cleared for her chair. "Dobby?" she called the house elf.

There was nothing and then a pop and the house elf that had been serving her, her meals was next to her. He had two scarves, one a vivid Gryffindor red and another a mix of blues, around his neck and about twelve socks on his feet, giving the poor creature a look of having legs that were way too fat for his small body. She smiled at him as his large eyes stared at her excitedly.

"Hello Miss Lenore! What would you like?" he asked excitedly.

"Um…I'm not sure. I'm hungry for something I just—" the door to Snape's potion's lab opened. Both of them looked at the man that emerged.

He glanced at her and nearly froze. "Good morning, Lenore." She nodded back to him. "I was just about to see if you'd like to join me for lunch,"

She motioned to the chair that was across from her, his normal chair. "I'm not sure what to eat."

Snape sat down and looked at Dobby, who was hopping from one foot to the other before raising his eyebrows at the scarves and socks. He looked back at Lenore. "Did you eat dinner last night?"

She shook her head. "Nutrient potion."

He nodded slowly. "Then I'll have a grilled-cheese sandwich with a small salad. She will have the same along with a slice of bread." She felt annoyed at him for ordering for her but she realized that he probably could figure out what she could handle better than herself.

"Water, pumpkin juice, or tea?" Dobby asked moving his feet nervously.

"Tea, light," he glanced at her. "You may have what you wish?"

Her eyes light up. "Really?"

"I'm not in the habit of lying."

She stuck her tongue out at him before looking at Dobby. "Do you think you can get your hands on some Cherry Coke?" she asked Dobby excitedly.

"That Muggle drink you like?"

She nodded fervently. "Yup. Do you think you can get it for me?"

"I'll be back in five minutes." Dobby said before disappearing, water appearing on the table the moment he did.

The two were quiet for a moment before Lenore spoke. "Thank you," Snape glanced at her. "For last night…I know I was a little…weird." She reached for the water.

"There is no need to apologize for last night." He said firmly as he sipped the water.

She shifted nervously in her chair. Never had a meal with him been so awkward, not even after she had pranked him a few times. "Um," she swallowed hard. "About…about what you said last night," He froze in his movement in putting the glass back on the table ever so slightly. "Were you…" she looked down. "Were you…"

"Was I lying?" He finished for her. She nodded slowly. "No, I was not."

She looked at him, their eyes locking. "You…you really loved her?" Lenore asked, needed to know more than anything.

Suddenly the meal was in front of them. He motioned towards the meal and she took a bite but waited for an answer. He took a breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, Lenore. I really loved her."

She chewed the sandwich, staring at her plate before looking at him. "Then how could you spent seventeen years away from her and then one time you do see her you watch her die?"

Snape's hand shook slightly as he poured himself some tea. "There is no answer I can give to that, Lenore. You know that. I watched…I watched because if I hadn't I would have been more than tortured. You would have been brought and killed as well."

Lenore shuddered slightly. "And you know that?"

"I do."

She looked at her food and at the rest of her sandwich in silence. "Did you want children?" she asked after she had started her salad. He looked at her sharply. "According to mom you said goodbye just after she told you she was pregnant." He stared at her. "Did you want children?"

He looked away. "Yes, I did but not at that moment."

She set her fork down. "Because of Voldemort,"

"Don't say his name."

She sent a glare his way. "It's just a name." She sneered. She wheeled her chair back. "If you wanted children, how could you leave her, if you loved her why did you leave?"

"I told you why."

She moved back towards her bedroom. "I just don't understand." She felt his eyes on her all the way to her room. She shut the door and stared at the box across the room. "I just don't understand, mom. How could he love you and leave you at the same time?"

She levitated the box onto her bed and raised her chair up so that she could lift the things out of it one by one. She sliced the box open via magic and slowly opened the box. Many miniature things were in side. She fished out the first thing and enlarged it. It was the portrait of her mother and Snape. She fought the urge to throw it across the room; instead she simply placed it against her dresser, facing the wall. The next thing that she pulled out of the box was a beautiful emerald green notebook with gold paper.

It was one of the many notebooks she had copied for Laura. She opened the book to the first page. Tears sprung to her eyes at her mother's writing, describing one of her potions. She shut the notebook and sent it to the bookcase across the room. Ten minutes later she had a variety of colored notebooks on her shelves, all filled to the end with different potions. She pulled out another book, this one a hunter green cover with the letter 'S' pressed into the cover and the edge of the pages were tinged silver and there was a white ribbon that tied it shut.

"Mom," she whispered, knowing immediately that it was her mother's journal. She opened it and turned to the first page. The date at the top was the month before her marriage.

_I can't believe that I'm actually going to marry him. It is so surreal to me that I keep asking Lily to pinch me. Severus is not every happy at having her in the wedding but he understands that she's my best friend. But we're getting married! I can't believe it! Everything is ready. We're getting married in a small church pretty much in the middle of nowhere, partially his idea but mostly mine. I don't want an uproar in the Elvin community or…my other community. It wasn't very pretty when I told my parents that I was getting married to Severus. I knew that they didn't like me going to Hogwarts but it felt right. I was normal, not like my sister._

Lenore froze. _Sister! My mom has a sister!_ She looked up towards the door, thinking about finding Albus but instead she looked back her mother's journal.

_I still feel sorry for poor Tanith. Because of what mother is her skin is not normal. _Her brow furrowed as she read, staring at the words. _Papa wanted me to stay home with Tanith, said that we had to stick together but Tanith fits in with Mom's Community. I never have. I've been too human for that. Too normal for human standards and too abnormal for their standards. I've brought Tanith things from the Magical world, she is fascinated by them but…mother takes them away. She is angrier about this than papa is._

_My hand shakes as I think about what they did two nights ago when I told them that I accepted Severus' hand. Mother hit the roof shouting, screaming, she even began to throw things. Tanith retreated into her corner, staring at the scene wide-eyed. Papa for several moments had just stood stone still, watching mother throw a fit. Then when she asked him if he was going to say anything about it he merely stood up and…he beat me. Never before had he ever beaten me but he did. Donar, Tanith's boyfriend snuck her out of the room but Hayden refused to leave._

_He was shouting at them to stop but they wouldn't listen to him, telling him that he would understand later. He was only fourteen but he fought like a man. My poor brother, he was sent flying back into the cupboard when he was trying to get papa to stop. I'm not sure what happened after than, the next thing I remember was Donar waking me up and carrying me to Adem, who had agreed to carry me to Severus' house. I found out today, Hayden, my brother, died trying to protect me. Fourteen, he barely had a life and he was trying to protect me._

There was a tear spot that had started to run a few of the words together but Lenore could still read it. Her mother not only had a sister but a brother as well who died the day she announced her engagement to Severus. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lenore asked the diary softly.

_I arrived at Severus' house around three in the morning but I didn't quite remember it. It had rained that night but Adem didn't stop, he continued running until we were at one of the manors that the Snape family owned. Severus filled me in on how Adem pounded on the door until someone opened it, bless his soul. I was still unconscious but I woke up a few hours later as he treated my wounds. Adem was still with us, elsewhere in the house and is going to stay with us until the storm lets up, which it shows no hint of doing yet._

_My papa broke my arm and jaw, mother caused a rib to crack and I have so many bruises that it looks as if I'm a purple and blue human. It's strange. I never thought that they would get that angry about it. I knew they didn't like the choice of Severus but…I'm not sure what to think; only I can't believe that Hayden is dead. If I ever have a son I will request to name him Hayden in honor of my brother and perhaps Adem or Donar. Hayden Adem…it rhymes I wouldn't do that to my children. So Hayden Donar because of the help they gave me or the middle name will be on of Severus' choosing._

_I don't think that Severus will mind if I name all of the kids, I think he's just happy that I'm alive. I've chosen a name if our first child if it is a girl but I think that if it is a girl Severus will actually want to have a say in it. I've chosen about ten names: Lenore, Helen, Cyntheria, Isis, Shyla, Tanith, Susan, Violet, Latanya, and Cassandra. Severus has a few names, a middle name being his mother's because of how much he loved her. I know he wants nothing to do with his father and the moment he turned eighteen he disowned his father from his inheritance but he won't change his name. I think he enjoys the idea of both of us having the initials 'S.S.' I think he finds it amusing though he'll never say so._

_I must go because Adem wishes me to walk with me in the indoors garden. He wants to speak with me. He makes me nervous sometimes with how 'in tuned' he is with the future but he says that there is something that he can do to give up the future, why he would do that is beyond me. He said something about protection but he told me he'd elaborate more when we talk so I am going to leave for our walk now. I still must thank him for his help. Severus is tetchy about letting me out of bed but my blood is helping me heal faster. I'll write more later. Though I wish I had my other diaries, the ones of Hogwarts. They are back…home with everything else I own. I'm concerned Severus might try to go after my parents but that is to be worried about another day. I'll write when I get the chance._

_Serafina Stef Keller-Soon-To-Be-Snape_

Lenore put the book down, tears in her eyes. There was so much her mother never told her. She wheeled out of her room, unable to stand the idea of her mother's secrets. She set the book in her lap and moved towards Snape's lab. She pounded hard on the door.

"Snape! Open up!"

A few moments passed and she was about to pound on the door again when it opened. "What? Is something wrong?" he seemed panicked and it took her a moment to notice his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his sleeves rolled up, his hands reeking of what she recognized as aconite.

"Did my mother have siblings?"

He stared at her. "What makes you think that?"

She raised the book that was in her lap. "This is my mother's journal. She must have started it the day she arrived at your manor." She knew hurt and confusion was clear in her eyes, despite her attempt to hide it. "After her parents nearly beat her to death for saying she'll marry you."

Snape stared at her for a long moment before he sighed. "Follow me into my lab, I can't leave the potion alone too long," he said turning around and walking back towards a cauldron that he had on a flame.

Lenore wheeled the chair in and the door shut behind her giving her full view of the potions lab. There were four islands in the middle of the brick floored room. The walls were a dark green lined with a rich wood that was stained a color that was nearly black. On each island were at least two burners and against the wall was a line of four sinks. Against the other wall were cabinets from floor to ceiling and wall to wall of potion ingredients.

"What do you know?" he asked bringing her attention back to him as he added the aconite to the potion.

She traced the cover with her fingers. "I read the first two pages of my mother's journal of just after Adem dropped her off at your manor. Is it the same Adem I know?"

"Yes."

Lenore stared at him. "Did my mother really have siblings?"

"Yes."

"So Hayden is dead? My uncle…" she said the name awkwardly. All her life she had grown up knowing that she was an only child, her father was an only child, and assuming that her mother was an only child.

"Yes. The funeral was held a week later. She and I attended under disguise."

"And my aunt, Tanith?"

Snape added another ingredient to the potion. "Tanith Susan Keller, she snuck the rest of your mother's things to her before we got married."

"Where is she?"

"She died along with her husband, Donar, in an attack on a village for Almost Humans."

Lenore's eyes widened. "She was an Almost Human?"

"Yes. Your mother was half Elvin and Half Almost Human."

"Why didn't she ever tell me this?" she asked staring at the journal.

He stirred the brew. "Because she didn't think that you needed to know. She and I agreed that unless you asked we would not tell you."

"What was her full name?"

"Serafina Stef Keller-Snape," he answered cutting up another supply.

She was beginning to recognize the potion as wolfsbane but said nothing. "Why did she go by Stef?"

"If she went by Serafina her parents would find her too easily but after the attack on the village it didn't matter much. She also enrolled in Hogwarts under her middle name." He said calmly.

She nodded slowly. "She really loved you, did you know that?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her sharply. "I beg your pardon,"

"Mom. She loved you a lot. I could tell by what she wrote." She glanced towards the door and then sighed. "I have something that you might like," she summoned the portrait from her room and opened the door via magic. She handed it to him, refusing to look at it. "I found it in the attic back home." She turned towards the door, wheeling back towards her room.

"Lenore," his voice called after her, merely feet from her room.

She didn't turn around. She didn't want him to see the tears of confusion, betrayal, and pain in her eyes. "Thank you." Snape said softly.

She nodded. "It's fine."

"If…if you want to talk about anything you find you may come and find me, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability." He said quietly.

Lenore blinked back the tears. "Thank you."

"Therapy session is after dinner tonight." He said in a shaking voice.

"Dinner is at six?" she asked, still refusing to turn around.

"Yes." She started towards her door again. "Did…did the therapy work? Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head. "My back is fine, my legs ache a little but it worked just fine."

He was staring at her. "All right, I'll see you at dinner."

She pushed the door to her room open and looked back at him. "Thank you," she said holding his gaze for a moment. She swallowed hard. "Thank you for explain it to me….Severus."


	19. Fear in Your Own Home

Hey, I'm back. Because of my damn wisdom teeth I've had a lot of time to write and this muse is just flowing and flowing and flowing and flowing, so I'll post two chapters just to make you guys happy. : P But in turn you have to make me happy by sending lots of reviews: D

**A.S. Leif—**Yay! Here's another chapter so you can leave me another review! Or two: P Lol. I understand what you mean, though, with the writing thing. It happens to me all the time. I have about two hundred different stories on my laptop and most of them are unfinished. I can never find the time to finish all of them. So I work on which ever one when I can. It's not going to be 100 percent HBP but very close. A lot of the details will be the same but there will be many things that will be different, but not the major happenings…I hate the HBP too. I loathe and despise it. When I was reading it I started hitting the book when I read what happened. I was so mad. Your welcome for updating so quickly, I just had that chapter written but I wanted to fix it like I wanted to fix this one. I was worried about the reactions after the nightmare because I didn't want things to be too…off but I also wanted them to connect a little bit more. I understand what you mean though. I hate the BANG everyone is singing kumbia or something. It's annoying because of how against character it is. Anyway, I'm trying to make it realistic so I'm glad I achieved it. The journal is going to be giving Leo a look into her mother's life and so on. I love interesting storylines myself with lots of twists and turns and that's what I'm trying to do with my stories. And there are going to be plenty of OC characters springing up towards the end of summer and beginning of school year. I thought I explained Almost Humans though, it's the centaur's blood defect, where the centaur baby comes out looking human. I thought that it might be a good place to end the chapter, having her call him Severus rather than Snape or something. I'm trying to be good at surprises. She doesn't hate him, she tolerates him and is starting to understand him…well…until this chapter. Lol. I'm so evil. You'll just have to wait and see how Harry and Hermione and _Ron_ reacts to the fact that she's Snape's daughter and what she does when she sees how Sev treats Harry and the others. Tell me what you think of these next two chapters! As always, REVIEW! Lol. (I like shirts with funny sayings so I put them in my stories. : P )

**Ktoddhim**—I'm glad they were great chapters! Here are some more chapters, tell me what you think!

**Silver**—'Bloody brilliant job' why thank you. You're making me blush. Lol. Here are two more chapters but only if you promise to review!

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Fear in Your Own Home

Ever since that day she and _Severus_ got a long more and more. They still had their spats but they could tolerate each other's company. It was nearly a week later before anything…horrible happened. The therapy sessions grew harder as the days passed but for the last two days she managed to get around the rooms for nearly half the day without her chair, but she had the balance bar hovering next to her at all times for support.

Severus had given her free rein of his library in the living room and she had taken to reading the books well into the evening, catching up on everything that the other students were reading and their knowledge in previous school years. A lot of the books were basic knowledge so she stopped reading those and began reading his more advanced potions texts. He said that after she could start walking, she'd be allowed to help him in the lab. And, though she'd never admit it to him, the idea thrilled her. Perhaps she could find more common ground with Severus.

Currently she was reading another part of her mother's journal. This had actually become a ritual with them. She would read a single entry a day, ask any question that came to her mind about it before their dinner, they'd have dinner, and discuss anything else while working on her Physical Therapy. The entry she was reading was about when her mother had just found out about her pregnancy with Lenore.

_Severus is forced to stay away for longer and longer periods of time. When he's home he's distant, almost cold. Spying is hard for him, seeing the things he does. I can't even imagine how it affect him…to be honest I don't have to imagine. He's angry, bitter, hurt, and scared most of the time. I found him last week crying in his potions lab. He spoke of a little girl, eight years old, tortured to death. Her sister, sixteen, raped to death by the Death Eaters, and he was forced to watch it…laugh along with the Dark Lord in order to keep appearances._

_Lily comes by to keep me company when James leaves for his Auror duties. She and I have attended only a few Order meetings since she discovered she was pregnant. She's nearly a month along now but…I fear I must confess something before my secret makes me burst. I am pregnant as well. Severus was allowed two week's leave from the Dark Lord's service last month and he had started to gain his sanity back and he took me out to a romantic meal, walk on the beach, and a magical night reminding us both of our wedding night. Merely a week or so after Lily announced her pregnancy I discovered that I was as well._

_I'm afraid to tell Severus. He's beginning to crack under the pressure. I don't know what it will do to him if he finds out. Lily says I must tell him, that he'll be proud but it's so different for her. James is on the side of light, he can proclaim that she's pregnant from here to China without having any problems but if Sev did that…I shudder to even think about it. If Sev did that more than he will be placed on the line but he must know. He is coming home in three days time; I have decided to tell him then. Perhaps Albus and Severus can come up with a plan for us to live out of the Dark Lord's grasp. Until then, I will sign away. Lily is cooking some stew and has something to talk with me about. I'm worried; I've never seen her so shaken before. I'll write later._

_S.S.S._

Lenore looked up from the book, sliding the ribbon to save her place. She stared at the wall for some time, pondering what could have happened when she told Severus about her pregnancy. She contemplated reading another entry but decided against it. She promised Severus only one entry a night. She glanced at the next entry's date. It was from the same night, the writing panicked and quick. She looked at her father's lab and then back at the entry. Technically it was the same entry because it was entered the same day. With a grin she settled back in to read this entry.

_Sweet Merlin, it's worse than I ever imagined. Lily has told me there is talk of a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, one who is pretending to be on the side of the Light but really Dark. The only person the Order can think of is Severus. But that is impossible. He would never betray Albus like that. He wouldn't betray me like that. He is good. I know he is!_

_I write this now thinking back to that fateful night I found him in the dungeons of Hogwarts. I shudder to think of that night, how I could have lost him because of Lucius Malfoy. How could I have not seen it our first year? That foul man was lurking through all the first years, boys and girls included. He tried to attack me once first year but Lily had come with one of the Perfects from her house and stopped him. Severus was never so lucky and even after Lucius left the man would not let him be._

_He told me our fifth year what happened to him and what Lucius was pressuring him to do but…but then those stupid Marauders. The day of finals when they treated him like that it pushed him over the edge, sent him running to Lucius who took him to the Dark Lord. I was talking with McGonagall instead of outside like I should have been. I could have saved him. But I wasn't there. Because of that he took the mark._

_But, no matter how much I insist to Lily that it couldn't possibly be Severus, she tells me that James and three other Aurors are going to come to the house when he comes back and question him under the Truth Serum. The problem is he is immune to it as am I. His magic is too strong for the normal Truth Serum. I don't want to believe that he has betrayed us. I will not. . . . .I cannot!_

_S.S.S._

She shivered shutting the book as a creak in the house startled her. She swallowed hard, glancing at the Potions Lab with fear in her eyes. He didn't betray her mother…did he? He couldn't have. She looked at the clock and realized she probably should start getting ready for their therapy treatment. She reached for the balance bar and got to her feet slowly. Though it took a good half-hour, she got dressed for their therapy session, her hair back and her sweat clothes on. She was waiting for Severus to come out when the fireplace sprung to a green flame.

Lenore used the bookcase to support herself as she stared at the fire. "Severus!" she shouted towards the potions lab with a faint grin. "Someone is coming to see you!"

She half hoped it was Albus; there was a lot she wanted to talk about with the old man. Starting with what was going on between the states and U.K. Laura spoke of many strange things that Erica had spoken about that went on in those meetings. Many of which alarmed Lenore greatly. She looked towards the lab again as the fire sputtered.

"Severus!" she shouted again. Someone tumbled out from it, sprawling on the ground much as she did whenever she traveled by floo. She started to giggle but her laugh caught her throat when the man looked up, their eyes meeting. "No," she gasped, beginning to shake as the blood fled from her face.

"You," he snarled, on his feet in moments.

She gripped the bookcase hard. "No…no…Severus!" she started out whispering but then began shouting. She took a step back but tripped, her hand loosing it's grip on the bookcase and she was sent lolling on the floor. He pulled his wand out, extending it at her. "No…please! SEVERUS!" she cried out, tears falling down her cheeks as she backed up, trying to get away from him.

Wormtail advanced towards her. "I thought I killed you."

"No please…leave me alone please…I didn't do anything." She said, her back hitting the edge of the couch. She glanced towards the private lab. "SEVERUS PLEASE!" She felt a slight burning sensation on her hand as the rune came to life.

The man towered above her. "He's not going to help you now."

"No…no…no please," she begged, shaking in fear.

"Get up, I prefer to kill people while they're standing!" he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet.

Startled and scared, her magic burst out, sending him flying across the room. She let out a cry, almost falling to the floor. She stumbled towards the door to the lab and tried the knob. It was locked. She began to pound on it. "SEVERUS! PLEASE! HELP ME!" she sobbed as Wormtail grabbed her from behind and yanked her away from the door. "Let me go!" she begged, tears blinding her.

She brought her foot down hard on his. He released her and she fell to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and half stumbled half ran to the little corner of a kitchen. She hid behind the corner, gasping for breath. "You can't escape from me."

"No…please…just let me go!" she exclaimed crouching down low, ignoring the pain shooting up her back and legs. He moved towards her. "SEVERUS! PLEASE!" she pleaded, tears falling down her face.

Wormtail rounded the corner and grinned evilly at her. "Boo,"

"No!" she cried out as he grabbed her by the shirt lifted her to her feet. His wand pressed to her chin. "SEVERUS PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" he made to slap her. She winced, shying away as much as she could. "One quick spell and it'll be over,"

She struggled against him, her hand stretching, reaching towards the knife that was left out from chopping up vegetables for the stew tonight. "HELP!" she exclaimed, her fingers brushing the edge of the knife.

"SHUT UP!" he shook her just as she grabbed the knife.

She brought it around quickly and sliced him clean across the cheek. He cursed and dropped her to the floor, grabbing his cheek. Lenore crawled away from him and stumbled towards the lab door and pounded on it again. "PLEASE! HELP ME!" she hit the door harder and harder.

"GET BACK HERE!" he snarled grabbing her and slamming her into the wall next to the door.

Tears fell down her cheeks. "Please," she begged when the door next to them suddenly swung open.

Severus added the last ingredient into the potion and stirred it once more when the pounding on his door began. He frowned looking up. He had been so deep in his work he had only heard the pounding just before it ended so he thought he imagined it. Lenore was the only person in his rooms and he knew she wouldn't be pounding on his door. She knew better than that. The pound got more fervent when suddenly it stopped and it sounded as if someone was slammed into the wall beside the door.

That was enough. He flung open the door. "Lenore, what is the meaning of you pounding on—" Severus started to thunder when he stopped cold at the sight of Wormtail holding her up against the wall, his wand against her throat. She looked at him, a tear escaping her eye again when he acted. "_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted, his wand extended at the man.

Wormtail flew across the room and hit the wall hard, knocking him unconscious. Lenore, unable to stand any long, slid down the way sobbing. Severus quickly shot a spell that would tie the intruder up and then kneeled down next to her. She shuddered as he touched her arm. He was still baffled at why Wormtail would be coming through his fireplace but it didn't matter right now.

"Lenore, Merlin, Lenore, I am so sorry." He said as she shook in fear.

"He…he was trying to kill me," she sobbed as she leaned forward, crying into his shoulder.

"I know, I know." He said trying to calm her down.

Things around them began to shatter. "You didn't hear me. You weren't coming." She mumbled into his shoulder as the sound of someone thundering down the halls outside the rooms.

"Take deep breaths in, calm down, Lenore." He said as books began flying off the bookshelves.

"OPEN UP!" an all too familiar voice ran outside the door, the sound of hoof beats against the wall.

"Sir there is a centaur demanding access. He says he'll kick my portrait in if I don't let him enter." The man who was on the portrait outside of Severus' rooms appeared in an empty portrait near the kitchen.

She was rocking back and forth. "He was trying to kill me…you didn't hear." A glass of water left on the kitchen table exploded, shards flying everywhere.

"Centaur?" Severus said glancing from the portrait to the distraught Lenore. He grabbed her hand. She jumped startled, her eyes not focused on him. She froze staring at a spot past his shoulder. "The rune," he traced the rune on her hand. It was glowing a light orange, not as bright or as deep as it had been when Wormtail had thrown her off the stairs but enough to worry him. He looked at the portrait as the hoof beats pounded again. "Let him in, hurry."

The man disappeared and the portrait swung open, the red centaur thundering in. "What happened?" he growled in a voice that actually caused Severus to shake slightly. Lenore was still staring at a spot behind Severus' shoulder, pure shock on her face. She was still shaking. The picture frame let out a large crack, splintering. "What is that man doing here?" Adem asked his eyes angry.

Severus turned Lenore's arms over and began rubbing her wrists, trying to calm her down. "I—"

"What is going on! Severus, Lenore!" the all-too familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore thundered down the hall moments before the old wizard came into the room, his bright blue robes flowing behind him much like Severus' did. The moment he entered the room his glasses cracked. "What?"

"Lenore, please," Severus tried to calm her down. "Take in a deep breath," She didn't even look like she heard him. The bookcase next to him suddenly crashed to the floor. He jumped slightly, barely moving out of the way in time to miss being hit by the edge of it. "She can't hear me, Albus. I can't get her to calm down!"

Albus moved forward. "What happened?"

"Wormtail must have come through the floo, she was in the living room read—" Severus was cut off by the set of kitchen knives flying across the room and hitting the wall.

"Kali," Adem exclaimed, ducking one of the knives.

"She's in shock," Albus said as a pulse went out, shoving every piece of furniture against the wall. All three men stumbled backwards slightly. "You have to get her to stop,"

"The only way I can do that is by putting her to sleep and I don't know what that would do to her!" Severus ducked a lamp that flew from across the room and shattered just above him.

Albus shook his head and held his wand out pointing it at her. He muttered something too low for Severus to hear and slowly Lenore grew limp before she seemed to pass out completely. He caught her before her head hit the ground. Adem glared at Severus as he lifted the teenage girl up.

"We have to get her help." He said firmly, trying to hid the fact that he was beginning to shake with fear for his daughter.

"Is the mediwitch here?" asked Adem as two more sets of hoof beats thundered down the hall.

"No, she's still at another conference." Albus said as Severus laid his daughter gently on the couch.

"Adem!" Eithne burst into the room. "The Leader, he's coming to the camp. You have to come back,"

"Eithne! Eithne! I told you not to leave!" Saffron appeared around the corner.

"This school is being over run by beasts," sneered Severus more out of worry for his daughter than for anything against the centaurs themselves.

"Severus!" scolded Albus shaking his head. "Insulting them will not help Lenore!"

He let out a slow breath. "We have to get her help." He said softly, staring at her, the strain of what she had just been through clear on her face.

"We will, Severus. We will."


	20. St Mungos

I know this is a little weird but this chapter worked better when it was in Laura's point of view. So...yeah...tell me what you think! 

* * *

Chapter Twenty

St. Mungos

Laura stretched, glancing at her clock. It was a little past eleven in the morning. She smiled to herself, rolling over and getting out of bed. She shouldn't have slept this late but she was up late talking with Erica. She glanced at the communication parchment to see if Lenore had written but there was nothing on the parchment. She shuffled off to the shower and took a quick one. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, a few strands falling down in springy curls. She had several potions that she had to work on today.

She wrapped a brown scarf around her hair and moved to slide into her work clothes when there was a loud beep, telling her someone was trying to communicate via floo. She rolled her eyes and unlocked her fireplace. She always thought it was strange the way the British traveled. Out of the flames came a floating head. She fought a laugh at the old man. He looked beheaded.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore?" she asked crouching down.

"There has been an accident." He said, worry clear on his face. "Lenore's been attacked."

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. "I thought she was staying with her father!"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "She is…I'll explain everything to you but I was hoping that you could come to England. Lenore is staying at St. Mungos, the hospital here."

"What time is it there?"

"Eight at night."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She said straightening up and summoning her suitcase.

"Very well." He said before his face disappeared.

Moments later Laura called Erica to her house and the blonde appeared in her room minutes later. "What is it Laura?" Erica asked. She looked exhausted and Laura hated to bother her but she had to let her know. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Lenore's had another accident. She's landed in the hospital." She said as she spelled her things to pack. "I'm going to England. This is the last straw."

Erica sat down with a thump, holding her head. "Wait, what?"

Her anger was boiling as she changed her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a dark brown shirt with long-sleeves that said: _Always remember you're unique…just like everyone else._ "Something's happened to Lenore. Dumbledore didn't tell me what just that something happened and Leo's been attacked."

The Headprofessor tensed in the chair. "What? Again? How?"

"He didn't say." She shoved her boots on, zipping them up. "But she's been thrown off the stairs, nearly killed because of it, she hates it there, she barely started getting along with Snape when she gets attacked again. I'm not putting up with this." Laura got up and shut her suitcase. "You and Dumbledore promised me she'd be safe there. She's been in more accidents there than she has ever been here."

"Laura, what can you do?" she shook her head at the redhead.

"What I should have done the moment I found out that Serafina had died," Laura hit a brick next to the fireplace and a compartment opened.

"Her father is still alive, Laura. It won't work."

"I don't care. The condition is that she would be safe. She's in more danger there than she has ever been in before. I'm not going to stand by and watch it." She pulled the parchment from its spot. "She signed this to keep Leo safe, and that's what I want to do." She put the brick back.

"Will you keep me appraised?" Erica asked.

"I will. I think that around her birthday her friends are coming to visit her. I think she might enjoy it if you could make it." Laura said pulling her long tan trench coat on. She grabbed her long rainbow-colored scarf that Lenore had made for her last year. "I'll call you when I find out the news."

"All right. I'll get someone else to brew this year's potions." Erica said standing up. "Good luck." She hugged the redhead before Laura slipped a portkey on and activated it. Next to floo traveling, she despised portkeying, Laura would much prefer traveling by Transport but apparently the Brits hadn't gone that route. She landed in the Leady Cauldron, the main-wizard-point in England. She looked at the bar-tender and walked towards him. "May I use the floo; I need to get to St. Mungos,"

"It costs a sickle." She pressed the silver coin into his hand. "Go on."

She grabbed a handful of the powder and promptly proceeded to fall out of the other side, landing much as Lenore did, sprawled on her bottom on the floor of St. Mungos. She cast a cleansing charm on herself before getting up. She was starting to get angry. Grabbing her suitcase, she shrunk it, placing it into her pocket, and moved towards the front desk.

"I need to find a patient here." She said firmly before the woman at the front desk could even open her mouth to speak. Laura tried to calm her temper. "A Lenore Keller, she came in with Dumbledore."

The plump blonde woman searched for the name. "Oh…yes…she's on the forth floor, Spell Damage, room 416."

"Spell Damage!" she exclaimed in shock.

Laura started towards the elevator. "Yes…but only—miss!" She stopped looking back. "Only family is allowed to see her right now."

"Family…" she whispered looking down. "Oh…I am…please, just let me go up."

The woman nodded and motioned towards the elevator. "Go on."

"Thank you." Laura half flew half ran to the elevator and traveled up to the fourth floor. "Spell Damage," she muttered to herself impatiently. The elevator opened and she looked around, stepping out. Down the hall to her right were three figures, all male. One of which she recognized immediately. "Dumbledore!" she growled under her breath, half running to the three men.

"Are you saying that there is nothing you can do to help my daughter?" snarled the man dressed from head to toe in black, a scowl on his face. "I thought you were supposed to be a doctor,"

Dumbledore spoke in his ever so calming voice. "Now Severus, I'm sure that Healer Tanner is doing everything in his power to see that Lenore wakes up but you said yourself that she was in a bad spell when we put her to sleep." The door they were standing in front of was ajar.

"It's been an entire day!" growled Snape.

"Albus Dumbledore, what the hell happened?" she asked, storming up next to them. "Why is she in the Spell Damage Ward?" she demanded. "What happened?"

The man in black glared at her and she recognized that glare immediately. It was Lenore's glare. This must be Snape. She sent a glare right back at him. "Who are you?" he snarled.

"Laura!" a voice from inside the room cried out.

"Get out of my way," she demanded, shoving the two out of her way and she swept into the room. "Leo," the raven haired girl was sitting up in the bed, trying to get untangled from her covers. The moment Lenore saw her, she looked as if she wanted to burst into tears. "I came as soon as I could." She enveloped her in a hug. She rocked the teenager back and forth, rubbing her back. "It's all right, just let it out."

"Who is she?" Snape exclaimed following Dumbledore and the Healer into the room.

"I'm Professor Laura Bent, potions teacher at Leo's old school." She shot a deadly look at the man. "I'm assuming that you're Severus Snape.

"Professor Bent, thank you for coming. I assumed a familiar face would be helpful for Lenore," Dumbledore said as the Healer walked in.

"I have to take her vitals," the Heal, who looked a little affronted, said walking into the room.

"Leo, sweetheart," she pulled away from the girl who looked at her, her cheeks still wet with tears. "She's going to check you over, all right?" She nodded, sniffing as the Healer began running small tests. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked standing up, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I will explain everything as soon as Healer Tanner finishes with her examination." Albus motioned towards one of the seats in the room.

Laura shook her head. "I'd rather stay near Lenore."

Lenore clutched her old teacher's hand. "Other than a sever case of shock that is still affecting her she seems fine. There was a hairline fracture on her wrists but I've healed that. I'd like her to stay for observation for the rest of the night but then she is free to go back to Hogwarts with you in the morning." Tanner said straightening up.

She began to shake. "Back to Hogwarts…"

"Sshh, sshh," Laura pulled the girl to him. "We won't make you go anywhere you don't want to."

"This is a calming potion mixed with a sleeping draught." Tanner handed a vial to Lenore. "Take it when you are done talking with her. She needs to get some sleep." The Healer said before leaving.

Laura looked at the other two in the room. "What happened to her that landed her in a hospital? Even when she got…" Lenore tensed. "Even when that asshole attacked her she didn't land here. What happened?"

"I'm afraid only Lenore knows the full story," Albus said gently. Lenore looked up sharply, her eyes darkening. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. "You know what happened when Lenore was…" he seemed to be looking for a word to put to when Lenore first ran into Wormtail.

"When she was attacked the first time," Laura said with a frown.

"Well…Pettigrew came back."

"Sweet Jesus," Laura looked at Lenore sharply.

"I'm fine…just a little spooked." She whispered softly.

Dumbledore nodded. "If you will, Lenore, we need to know what happened."

"I was reading my mother's journal and…and it was close to when out therapy session would start." She swallowed hard looking down. "The fireplace glowed green and I called for Severus…he didn't hear me. Then _he_ came out. He tried to kill me. I kept calling Severus but he didn't hear me. I don't know why but…Wormtail kept attacking me and Severus wasn't coming. He had me pinned against the wall when Severus came out…" she glanced away. "I'm not sure what happened after that."

"Your magic went haywire." Dumbledore explained quietly. "We had to put you under a spell to put you to sleep so you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Where am I going to stay? I…I don't want to go back…I can't." she said beginning to shake.

"Sshh, sshh, we won't force you to go anywhere you don't want to." Laura said pulling her into a hug. "Why don't you take the potion and get some sleep. We'll sort this out." Lenore nodded slowly before drinking the vial. She slid under the covers and pulled them to her chest. "Sweet dreams, Leo."

Laura started to straighten up when Lenore grabbed her by the arm. "Please don't make me go back there."

"I won't. I promise. We'll work something out." The redhead said with a gentle smile.

They turned off the light and shut the door gathering in the hall. Laura had barely closed the door when Snap exploded with anger. "She is not your daughter, you have no right to tell her where she will stay!"

She whirled around staring the man straight in the face. "No but her mother left me as one of Lenore's legal guardians! I stood by and let her leave because I thought it might do her some good getting to know you but all that seems to happen to her here is one accident after another!" she half shouted. "I refuse to stand by and watch another accident occur."

"You are not taking by daughter away from me."

"Says the man who deserted Serafina and Lenore before Leo was even born!" the moment she said this, Laura knew she had made a mistake.

"How do you know Stef's real name?" Snape said, his wand out.

"You're going to let him pull a wand on me?" she asked Dumbledore who was now looking at her with mistrust but amusement at the same time. "Men are always such fools." She said shaking her head. She dropped her concealing charms, revealing her gorgeous rich blue hair with light blue skin. "My name is Randilyn Laura, I am an Almost-Human, a genetic defect in the centaur bloodlines. Serafina knew the moment we saw each other what we are." She pulled the concealing charms back on with some concentration. "Leo does not know. But I am the safest person that could help her."

Snape glared at her. "I believe the contrary and seeing as how I am her father—"

"Severus, Laura, please." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "Both of you have just arguments but neither of you, it seems will be the best guardian for Lenore."

"I beg your pardon." They said at the same time.

"BOTH OF YOU!" Dumbledore half shouted. "Control yourselves." He smiled at each of them. "I have an idea that is favorable to Lenore's protection but in order to present it we must wait for another member,"

"Did you invite everyone in Scotland?" growled Snape.

"No, I only called Laura and—" Dumbledore started but he was cut off by shouting down the hall as the elevator doors opened with a ding.

"Ron! You're standing on my foot!"

"That isn't me!"

"OW!"

"I can't breath!"

"Fred, Merlin, don't you shower!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"You didn't," groaned Snape.

"ALL OF YOU OUT OF THE ELEVATOR NOW!" came a loud voice as one by one redhead after redhead piled from the elevator.

"Who are they?" Laura asked as seven people squeezed out of the elevator and into the hall.

Snape shot a glare at Dumbledore who seemed to be holding back a laugh. "The Weasleys,"


	21. Problems

OH MY GOD! YAY! YAY! YAY! Does a little dance I'm at FIFTY REVIEWS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! **_I'M AT FIFTY REVIEWS!_** I got all teary when I checked my e-mail today and there was my fiftith review waiting there for me. Bya reviewer I've never seen before. SO HERE'S SEVERAL HUGE COOKIES FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR! 

**Bluebear13**--THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You made my reviews reach fifty! tear You made me so happy. I'm glad you let me know what you think. I always like getting reviews, even the negitive ones because it tells me what I have to fix in my stories. I was trying to go for orignial. There are tons of stories out there where Severus has a daughter or son or children and I didn't want this to be the same. I'm so glad that it is a great read. My worst fear most of the time is that I'll create a boring story. Is this update soon enough that you'll drop me a review again? Lol. THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

**Ktoddhim**--What does your name stand for anyhow? It's cool, I always say it K-Todd-Him. (I talk about my reviewers a lot because they make me happy. : D Aren't I stupid? ) Anyhoos, yeah, poorLeo. I'm always horrible to my characters but I try to make them strong too. Thanks for the complement on the chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!

**A.S. Leif**--'Ello. : D At least I keep you intersted with the story... : D Just don't have panic attacks on me or else you can't review and make me smile while I stress about my plays. Lol. : P I'M AT FIFTY REVIEWS! AH! I'M SO HAPPY! I'M AT **_FIFTY_** REVIEWS! I'm going to give a really big cookie to whoever breaks fifty. I'm going to write tons just because this makes me happy! Lol. Sugar is always fun. But having sugar when you have medince with codine in it is very intersting. Stef and Laura knew each other really well, I'll probably bring some more history on them in later but not much so remind me when it's not ten o' clock at night when I'm posting and I'll tell you the history between them. I don't think I reveal much in the story but shrugs you never know with me. sigh Sev...hm...complecated character to write for in this chapter. I'm horrible at insults by the way so if Sev's insults suck I'm sorry I just can't insult people. I just love throwing in nasty shocks, don't I? I was sick when I got your review and I was laughing so hard when I pictured Molly with a sword saying "Charge!" It was hysterical. My parents thought I lost it but...smiles you made me feel better. The twins don't live at home, remember? They have a room above their shop (that is actually in one of the books. I got the info from a site on line.) She's a prankster herself, remember? LOl. But no they won't prank her. She has a lot that happens to her before the school year starts. The healing process will be hard but in another five or six chapters guess who's popping up (at last)...HARRY! It's been long enough but I HAD to get her to the Weasleys somehow. Mayhem is fun. Review please: D P.S. I can keep up the work there is just no guaranty that it will be good. Lol ; P

_Thank you so much for reivewing! For initive for me to write more please:_

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Problems

Needless to say, Lenore felt a hundred times better when she woke up for the second time. She wasn't exactly thrilled to wake up in the hospital but at least she would be going home today. She had just opened her eyes went the reality of the thought sunk in. Home. Wormtail flashed in her mind and she sat up sharply, drawing in a deep breath, her eyes darting around the room, trying to make sure _he_ wasn't there. Someone touched her hand and she nearly let out a scream, startled.

"Lenore, calm down," a male voice said. She focused on the person and let out a haltering breath. She looked around the room. "He's not here, you're safe."

"Safe," she repeated before she spotted Laura snoozing in the corner armchair. She looked back at Severus and let out another breath. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven," came a mumbled reply from another chair.

She jumped, startled. She looked over sharply and a smile spread across her face. "George!" she exclaimed as the redhead opened his eyes. "What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"Not so many questions, I just woke up." He moaned rubbing his eyes.

Laura shifted in the corner. "Hm…add some monkwood with the belladonna carefully into the mixture." She mumbled in her sleep.

Lenore giggled as George shook his head and got up. "How are you feeling?"

The brunette looked down and sighed. "A little nervous but I'm okay. So what are you doing here?"

"Several reason, all of which have to do with you,"

"Am I in trouble?" she joked as Laura shifted again.

George dragged a chair over. "Not at all."

She glanced at Severus, who seemed to be fuming. She opened her mouth to say something when Severus stood up abruptly. "I am going to find the Healer."

She watched him walk out feeling a little hurt. She looked at Laura who had just opened her eyes. Laura started to go back to sleep when apparently she realized that Lenore was staring at her because nearly fell out of her chair. "LEO!"

Lenore began to giggle. "Morning, Laura. Sleep well?"

"Quiet brat." She muttered rubbing her eyes.

Lenore laughed again. "Dream about potions,"

"More about you blowing up my laboratory." She muttered. She shook her head, the red curls hitting her face. She got up and moved towards Lenore. "How are you feeling?" Lenore glanced at the chair that Severus had occupied. Why did he leave? "What did the idiot do this time?" Laura moaned.

"What? He…I mean…what?" she stumbled over her words. She had actually started liking Severus but now her feelings were mixed and confused.

"I really don't like that man." She said scratching her head.

"And you've been telling me for weeks that I should give him a chance," Lenore couldn't help but retort.

"Miss Keller?" a voice from the doorway caused all of them to jump.

Lenore looked sharply and she saw Severus standing behind the Healer that had checked her out the night before. She felt an instant wave of guilt. She hadn't said that because she didn't like the man, she only said it because she liked to point out the obvious in statements. For once she really didn't mean the insult that came with the statement. Though she had grown used to the stony faced man dressed in black she hadn't grown used to the coldness in his eyes. She looked down with an embarrassed sigh.

"Yeah?" she managed.

"I'm going to do a quick scan and then you're free to leave."

Her head shot up as she looked from Severus to Laura and then back at him. "Um…okay." The Healer walked in and was done with the scan told Lenore that she was free to leave, only to sign out at the front desk before leaving himself. She swallowed hard as Severus walked into the room but not towards her. "Um…where am I going to stay?" A thick silence passed that statement. "Severus…I…I can't stay with you at Hogwarts…not again." Her breathing increased.

"Sshh, sshh, calm down. Leo, look at me." Laura said in a soothing voice. "Look at me," She did so. "We won't send you back there. There are too many _irresponsible_" Laura shot a sideways glare at Severus. "adults there that can't take care of you. Lord knows how you people became teachers in the first place."

"I would advice you to shut up." Severus said in a deadly tone.

Lenore swallowed hard looked at both of them. "Where am I going to stay?"

"You have three choices." Laura said in a strained voice. "One is you go back with…_him_ and stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer." Her muscles visibly tensed. "The second is that you could stay at Hogwarts," Panic started to set in. "WITH me there with you," Lenore looked at her. "Number three is—"

George cut her off. "How would you like to stay with my mom and dad? Technically, Fred and I can't legally have you in the house without someone over twenty because you're still a minor."

"Only until August," she muttered.

"These are the ideas that we have come up with," Laura said with a small smile. "Dumbledore has decided that you will decided."

Lenore looked at Severus. He let no emotion past his face. She glanced at Laura who was looking at her caringly and then at George who was making a face which caused her to laugh. "I…I…" she looked back at Severus who sneered slightly at what George was doing. She bit her lip before dropping her head. She brought her knees to her chest. "I can't go back to Hogwarts…" She heard Laura shift. "At all." She looked at her old teacher. "Why can't I just go back home with you?"

Laura looked at Severus with a death glare. "Yeah, why can't she?"

The girl looked from both adults confused. "What's going on?"

"It's your secret to tell, Ms. Bent. Why don't you explain to Lenore why you've been lying to her?"

"Lying to me,"

Laura shook her head exasperated at him. "Of course, you just have to go and try and dump the blame on me like the rotten man you are."

"Watch your tone," he growled.

"I can't, you can't watch sound." She shot back.

"If you speak like this in front of your students it is no wonder Americans are so vulgar."

"Moody bastard."

"Pretentious wench."

"HEY!" Lenore shouted. They both looked at her. "What the hell is going on!"

"Language!" snapped Severus.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "Why were you two calling each other names! What is going on!"

Laura sighed. George forced a tight smile. "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back in twenty minutes with my entourage," he said before backing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lenore looked back at them. "What is going on?" she asked a bit calmer.

The red head glared at Severus before looking at Lenore. "Do you know what an Almost Human is?" The raven-haired teenager nodded. "Well…" Suddenly in the place of Laura sat a blue person. Lenore let out a squeal and nearly fell off the bed, trying to move away. Quick as lightening Severus was by the bed, catching her before she hit the floor. "That's about the typical reaction." The blue person said nodding with a half grimace.

Lenore grasped Severus' robes as he held her in place, half off the bed and half on. "Laura?"

"Hi,"

"You're…you're…"

"An Almost Human. A centaur defect that has twice the normal magic of a normal Almost Human, sort of a contradiction though a 'normal Almost Human'. Almost Humans aren't normal are they," the blue person babbled, the dark blue hair bouncing as her head moved, just the way the red curls always did on Laura.

Lenore shifted back onto the bed looking at Severus before back at Laura. "Are you…are you really Laura?" she asked studying the beautiful person. Though the blue had startled her it gave her a haunting beauty that didn't always display on Laura Bent her potions professor.

"Yup, it's really me." She forced a smile, her deep blue-green eyes shooting daggers at the man behind Lenore.

"Wow," She swallowed nervously as Laura shifted onto the edge of the bed. "Is your skin really that color or is it fur? I wanted to ask Adem that for so long but I thought he might get mad at me."

The blue A.H. let out a laugh, it was rich and sounded like the echoes of water. "Go on, touch it."

Lenore licked her lips nervously and touched Laura's hand. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "It's silky like kitten's fur. Is it fur?"

"Dunno. Sorry I scared you."

"I…yeah…" Lenore said before looking at Severus. "But I'm not sure I understand. Why would her being an Almost Human effect me going to live with her?" A realization hit her. "Unless you're unwilling to give up custody of me,"

Severus looked uncomfortable as Laura snorted. "Hardly a problem, Leo," The teenager looked at her sharply as the woman produced a scroll. "Your mother gave me custody. I decided that it might be good for you to meet your father." Another pointed glare was directed to the man. "But apparently you were right about his behavior and what a bastard he is," Lenore cringed slightly. "But now Dumbledore has gotten involved and won't let me take full custody of you."

"Dumbledore." She said numbly, something hurting inside of her for a reason she wasn't quite sure.

"Yes. He believes that, however powerful we both are, we can't be adequately protected alone."

"Dumbledore said that," Lenore said staring at Laura.

She nodded. "Yes. So he is forcing the issue and unless you want to spend a month in court for custody you'll have to stay here."

"Dumbledore…"

"Yes. We've established that Dumbledore was the one who is pushing these problems upon us." Snapped Severus moodily.

She looked up at him realizing why something hurt when she found out who had been pushing the point. She had half hoped that he had started to care about her enough to want her. She looked down, anger and bitterness filling her. "But you have custody of me, Laura. Dumbledore has no say in where I am put."

"No but he moved his pawn into play." Laura sneered.

Severus glared at her. "I am not his pawn. I just took his advice."

The blue woman jumped to her feet. "After sixteen years you want her, I'm not buying it."

"Buy or think what you will, I do not care."

"You can't just waltz back into her life and expect her to live with the fact you haven't been a part of it for her entire life!" Laura shouted.

"I didn't waltz into her life, she was brought here!"

"So she was right about you from the beginning! You never wanted her!"

Their voices raised, shouting over the bed with Lenore in-between them, listening in horror.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT!" his voice thundered.

Her blue hair fell over her shoulders in cascades and Lenore thought momentarily that it looked like a waterfall before she was brought back to the conversation by the volume of the their arguments. "I don't, do I! I've watched Serafina raise that girl on her own because you deserted her! SHE LOVED YOU TILL HER DYING DAY YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARD!"

"UNGREATFUL! YOU HALF BREED MUDBLOOD, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOUT AT ME LIKE THIS!" he thundered back.

Lenore winced. "MUDBLOOD! YOU TELL HER TO WATCH HER MOUTH, MERLIN, MAN, YOU MUST EAT THE SHIT THAT YOU DISH OUT!" Laura shouted.

"I do not need to have this conversation with an idiot like yourself." He said in a deadly voice. He turned to leave.

"Oh because you're becoming afraid that she'll know the truth!" she circled around the bed. "I am beginning to agree with what Leo was saying when she first arrived! You're a using bastard who has a stick so far up his ass that it's coming out your mouth!"

"Childish insults will get you nowhere."

"You deserted her and now you want her back! I think that you only do what your damn Headmaster says for you to. Hell I think that you would even give her up to the Dark Lord if he asked you to!"

There was a loud slap and Lenore stared in shock as Laura grabbed her face from where Severus had hit her. "Do not speak of things you don't know of woman."

Laura swung around and punched him straight in the jaw. He stumbled back startled. "Lenore saw it, you fool. I know what you Death Eaters did to Serafina. I know how you laughed and acted. Why would you want Lenore after all these years? Some sort of guilt!"

"STOP IT!" Lenore shouted throwing her hands in opposite directions. Suddenly both adults flew to opposite sides of the room. She looked at her hands and then at them. "Just stop it!" They both looked at her, partially in shock, but worry was etched into each of their eyes. Laura opened her mouth but Lenore held up her hand. Laura tried to speak but nothing came out. Lenore squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't care! Just shut up! You two are trying to decide my life for me." She shook her head opening her eyes. "I can't do this! I'll live with the Weasleys for all I care, just stop arguing!"

They both stared at her for a moment. Severus straightened up awkwardly and then gave her a curt nod. "I shall inform the Headmaster. I'm sure Ms. Bent and Mr. Weasley can help you to Hogwarts to pack you things," and with that he swept from the room, not even giving her the chance to say anything to him.

Lenore looked at Laura and shook her head. "Go find George, tell him I want to stay with his family."

"Leo I—" started Laura.

"NO!" she shouted, fighting tears. "Just go!" She pointed towards the door. "Come back in a half hour, I'll be dressed and ready to go." Laura sighed and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Lenore threw the covers off herself and swung her legs over. They were throbbing slightly. She shook her head, blinking back the tears that were burning in her eyes. Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted her to stay, not Severus. Not the man that she had started to…started to grow close to. She swallowed hard and grabbed her wand. She whispered the levitation spell on herself when all of a sudden everything in the room began to float, the bed included. She let out a small cry.

She looked around sharply. "What the hell," she muttered gripping the bed tightly. "Uh, help?" she called hesitantly. Nothing. "HELP!" she called louder. Nothing. She stretched forward. If she could just reach the nurse button she could get help. She was inches from it when she slid off the bed. "AH!" She scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact with the floor but it never happened. She peeked open and she was still levitating. "What is going on?" she moaned pressing the nurse button. Moments later a blonde ran into the room and stopped short. She stared at Lenore in shock. Lenore gave a half smile as she gripped the bars on the bed, her wand on the floor. "Um…help?"


	22. Haywire Magic

FINALLY I'M BACK! I've been so busy! I haven't been able to type this up for ages. I've had it for about three weeks now and I haven't had time! AH! Anyway I have about five chapters to post and then you'll not hear from me for a while. Love you all...would it be too much to ask for a review for each chapter?

**swoas**--Keri, you'll get me up to a hundred reviews yet...

**A.S. Leif**--I think I already responded to your questions...if I haven't well...tell me and I will next time because I'm exhausted and I hve to stay up late all this week because this is hell-week of my play.Thanks for the review!

**Bluebear**--Thanks so much. I love it when people tell me what they think.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Haywire Magic

Forty minutes later Lenore was still floating on the bed close enough to the ceiling that she could touch it without having to reach. Laura was busy shouting at the nurses outside and George was distracting her by telling her about his family. He had a lot of family members. He had gone down the list by age, his father, Arthur, his mother, Molly, his older brother, Bill, and now he was talking about Charlie, a dragon keeper in Romania. She was barely paying attention but hearing a familiar voice was nice. She wasn't really sure if she liked it up here or not. She enjoyed flying on brooms but this was making her stomach turn.

"…Then there's Percy…" George's voice considerably darkened. She dared to peer over and his face had gone sour. He looked as if he was trying to figure out how to put into words what he was feeling. "He works at the Ministry…he's…he's a bit of prick."

"Problems getting along with him?" she asked softly, speaking for the first time since she agreed to let him tell her about the Weasley family.

He looked up at her and smiled, face softening. "Fall out with him last year."

Lenore nodded. "Must have been hard." She stared back at the ceiling. She had taken to focusing on one spot and counting the tiny holes in it.

"Yeah…" he cleared his throat. "Then there's me and Fred. Don't think you need much explanation there." Lenore snorted. "My other brother is closer to your age, though. Ron, is our youngest brother, he was born in March of '80."

"Five months older than me." She muttered, her mind going over the argument between Laura and Severus for the fifth time. "What's he like?"

"Actually he's pretty neat; just don't tell him I told you that. He's best friends with Harry," _Who is this Harry he keeps mentioning? Probably a family friend._ Her thoughts detoured momentarily. "Been through loads of things with Harry, got in a mess at the end of last year though," He paused.

The shouting outside the room increased more voices joining in. Lenore tried to block them out, the shouts reminding her discovery earlier. Her discovery of how Severus only had her brought here on Dumbledore's order. "Go on," she said swallowing hard.

"Harry gets visions and he got one that said a friend of ours was trapped in the Department of Mysteries and he went with Ron, Ginny, my sister, Luna, one of their friends, Neville, another friend, and Hermione, Ron's other best friend. They nearly got killed. Ron got tangled in this tank of brains…it…it did something to him. He's slightly different now. He's got different memories from people. His temper has mellowed but he's still same old stupid Ron, who always puts his foot in his mouth and thinks about his stomach."

"Sounds interesting." She said shifting, her fists clutching the bedspread tightly as she did so. _Dumbledore got involved and won't let me take full custody of you._ Laura's voice echoed through Lenore's mind as George began telling her about the only Weasley girl, Ginny. _I am not his pawn, I merely took his advice._ Severus's voice snapped in her head. Tears burned in her eyes. She was alone. She had one adult who wanted her but wasn't a blood relation to her and another who was a blood relation to her and didn't want her.

"And she's got our mother's temperament. Sometimes she can—uh, Leo?" George said uncertainly as the bed started to move. "Leo!"

She swallowed hard again. "Um, shit. I want to get down!" she exclaimed as the bed moved in circles as did all the other objects that were floating in the room. The more agitated she became the fast the bed began spinning.

"HEY! SOMEONE GET IN HERE! IT'S GOTTEN WORSE!" She heard George shout.

Six footsteps thundered into the room. "Damn it," she heard Laura curse.

"Just get me down!" Lenore begged.

"We'd love to, Ms…Ms. Keller, but we're not exactly sure what is happening," said an unfamiliar voice.

"You are a fool," a voice sneered. A familiar voice…Severus.

She dared to look over. Laura, George and two Healers were crammed in one corner of the room and in the other stood the blonde nurse that ran in, Severus and…Dumbledore. The moment she saw the old man things began exploding in the room. She let out a small cry as the bed moaned, several bars bending. "MAKE IT STOP!"

More things shattered in the room. "Lenore listen to me," the no-nonsense voice of Severus Snape thundered as the others in the room (excluding Dumbledore) panicked as each thing broke. "This is nothing but your own magic."

"What!"

"What spell did you try to do before this happened?" he growled.

"A levitation spell," she muttered, closing her eyes, the bed was still spinning. "I'm sliding off," she exclaimed, fear in her voice.

"You have to stop the magic yourself!"

"How?"

"JUST STOP IT!" things began flying from one side of the room to the other.

"HOW!" she screamed as she began to fall off the bed even farther.

"Stop shouting at her!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMNED WOMAN!"

Lenore frantically reached for the bars on the bed but several of them had been bent together giving her nothing to grab onto as she fell off. "HELP!" she cried out. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact. None came. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was floating in mid air. The things around the room were still flying but she was stationary, in mid air, but stationary. Her breathing was short and raged. "What is going on?"

"You're starting to come into your magical maturity, Lenore." Dumbledore explained calmly as he stopped a vase from flying at it and sent it the other way.

"What does that mean?"

"Because of what you are, your blood, you are going to have problems using your wand."

"So how does this stop!"

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Sit in the cross position that we do in therapy." She stared at him and then did so, her legs aching immediately at having to hold stiff. "Now close your eyes and breath. Concentrate on stopping the spell."

"Won't I fall?"

"Do it!" he shouted dodging a soaring table.

She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She reached into her mind, searching for the magic strain. Her mother had taught her how to do this years ago. Stef would place a harmless spell on her and Lenore would have to find the magic strain and break it.

"OUT EVERYONE!" thundered Severus. She was shaking as she found it and started to break it. Things began to fall rapidly, herself included. She let out a screech stopping, her eyes flying open. "Break it slowly, you dimwitted girl!"

Lenore winced at the insult and shut her eyes again. She searched for it again and slowly began to sever the link of magic to the spell. Things began to settle on the floor. _Dumbledore's pawn._ The words flashed in her mind causing her to jolt, the connection to the magic breaking completely. She started to fall the last six feet to the ground when someone caught her, causing her to land hard in their arms.

Her eyes were still squeezed shut as she clutched the robes of the person who caught her. She was shaking like mad when she finally realized that she wasn't going to hit the floor. Lenore let out a breath that caused her entire body to relax, the tension releasing so rapidly she was limp in the person's arms. "Leo! Lenore, are you all right?" she heard a voice from across the room ask frantically.

"F-fine…just shaken." She managed to say opening her eyes. Severus's upper lip curled up in what looked like disgust as he deposited her gently on a chair and stepped back, as if detaching himself from her. Hatred burned in her as she looked away. "What happened? I still don't understand."

"I expected this to happen once you reached sixteen, not so soon before it though," Dumbledore said setting everything right in the room with a wave of his hand.

Laura gave Lenore a long hug before standing in front of the old man, a full two feet shorter, but strong. "Explain."

Dumbledore motioned to one of the other seats. "I shall. George would you like to contact your parents now?"

"Yes, Headmaster," George shot a smile at Lenore before walking out and the Healers didn't seem too interested in coming any time soon.

"Before we start can somebody change this hospital gown into something else?" Lenore asked desperately.

Laura smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes and changed the blue gown into a pair of ratty jeans that Lenore loved (filled from the top of the leg down to the hem with various sizes of holes) and a baggy black sweater, a tank-top underneath. She nodded her thanks before the red-head sat down. Both women looked at Dumbledore as Severus merely drummed his fingers on the chair in impatience.

"Do you know what your mother was, Lenore?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Lenore, not expecting to be asked anything, looked at him surprised and then thought. "Half elf and half Almost-Human, right?"

Laura regarded her in shock. "How did you know that? She always led you to believe that she was—"

"Human," the teenager cut her off. "I read her journal and asked Severus about it." She looked back at Dumbledore, feeling more calm than she had been five minutes before. "Her mother was an Almost-Human and her father was an Elf, right?"

"Correct." Dumbledore nodded. "Do you know what Severus's blood is?"

She looked at him as he whirled around. "I hardly see why this is prudent, Headmaster." Growled Severus.

"Don't want her to know," babied Laura in a mocking voice.

"Quiet woman."

Lenore frowned. "He's a pureblood isn't he?" Then it dawned on her, in all her readings there was never the name of a pureblood 'Snape'.

Laura smirked. "Making the connections?"

"His families not from the U.K.?" she questioned.

Laura snorted as Severus scowled. "He's a half blood, sweetie, his father's a Muggle." Lenore's eyes shot to Severus. He sneered at Laura. "A bit contradictory calling _me_ a Mudblood when you're one yourself."

He turned his back on them. She stared at him for a good minute before looking back at Dumbledore. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember when Adem dropped you off and as an explanation he said: _Conciliatrix ea alibi._" Dumbledore repeated the words that had confused her that day. She nodded slowly. "They mean 'She who units is here.'" His blue eyes stared at her, twinkling. "Do you understand?" She shook her head. "You have the four bloods of our world,"

Her brow furrowed looking down. "The four bloods…" she whispered, the realization dawning on her. She looked back at him sharply. "She-Who-Units, I unit in my blood Centaurs, Muggles, Wizards, and Elves don't I?" He nodded, his smile growing. "Meaning…"

"Meaning you will come into as much power or more than Merlin himself," Laura finished the thought going through her mind.

The silence that followed that statement was like a climax of a suspense movie. Lenore knew this wasn't a movie and something would be wrong about this 'power' that she had. The ramifications of it were infinite. With that power alone she could be more dangerous than Voldemort…or worse. Her face paled drastically. She could be forced to become a weapon for either side. She had gone from a nameless girl, a cast away child from a Death Eater to a dangerous commodity in any world she would ever step foot in.

She looked at Dumbledore, fear in her darkening eyes. The twinkle in his eyes was knowing but still amused at something. She glanced at the wand in his hand, her wand before recoiling involuntarily. Her magic, no matter how strong it was, it was uncontrolled, untrained and when she came into her full potential it would be wild. Lenore had trained from seven to use a wand with her mother, unlike normal wizarding children who started at ten. She didn't have three years to get used to the feel of a wand. She didn't even have three months to adapt to the changes she would feel in a week July would end and the cycle would officially begin, her magic would grow each day until her sixteenth birthday.

Lenore had known she was powerful, the need for her magic-shield when she had random bursts of emotion was a large indication of her magic potential but…her mind still reeled. She needed to be trained, trained to understand and control her power. She cleared her throat. "How…how do we," She searched for the word. "Proceed?" _Lord, I sound like Severus._ She thought.

"You need to be taught how to harness this power," Severus said making it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who and how?" she asked quietly.

The three adults were silent for a moment, staring at her before Dumbledore spoke. "I will send for an Elvin and Almost Human trainer for you."

She looked at him sharply. "Elvin _and_ A.H.?"

He smiled at her abbreviation for Almost Humans. "Yes. Those are the two strongest magic strains in your blood. Your wizarding strain had been trained in school and will continue to be trained. You must proceed with caution. If anyone finds out who you are there could be big trouble."

Lenore nodded slowly. "Am I…" she looked down. "Am I dangerous?"

"Of course not!" Laura exclaimed.

"I have an awful lot of power to—"

The redhead knelt in front of Lenore, grasping each of her arms. "Look at me, Leo. You are no dangerous and never will be, you want to know why?" She didn't even wait for an answer. "Because you're good, completely and totally. You don't want world domination or to rid the world of Muggle borns."

Lenore smirked. "Well the world domination sounds appealing." They shared a laugh. She looked at Dumbledore, frowning once more. "What would happen if anyone ever finds out what I am?"

He sighed, the twinkling in his eyes dimming. "I won't lie to you, Lenore. The Ministry of Magic has very specific rules about interbreeding and…magical creatures,"

Sn-Severus snorted. "Animals," he muttered.

Dumbledore went on as if he hadn't heard a thing. "If they ever find out about what your blood is you could be taken to Azkaban—("Not that it would do much good," muttered Laura.)—or be forced to become a weapon against Voldemort." Sn—Severus flinched horribly. "Now, Severus has told me of your living choice," She felt slightly guilty, only slightly. She nodded with a ashamed look. "All right then, Severus, would you please take Ms. Bent to Hogwarts, find her a room because she will be staying the night or until she wishes to leave. Now I must speak with Lenore in private for a moment, so run along to the school now."

Laura opened her mouth to object but George happened to pop his head in. "Um, 'ello. I just got back from talking with mum, Headmaster. Bill…um…in wild attempt to stop a stray cat from tearing through the house he tried to stun it and proceeded to wreck most of the house, so…Leo's room there won't be ready until tomorrow."

Lenore snorted, covering her mouth. Bill was the curse breaker or something and she pictured someone taller than George with thick muscles, maybe even in 'gangster' garb running around the house after a cat. It was funny. "That would have been funny to see."

George smirked. "Ron got pictures."

"Gotta share!" she exclaimed, her eyes glowing.

Laura cleared her throat. George looked at her and nodded. "Well, um, I just thought you should know. I have to get back to my shop. Fred is harping about running it alone."

"'Kay." Lenore said as he hugged her goodbye.

George saluted the Headmaster. "Sir, off to go destroy Diagon Alley one joke at a time!"

"Clever, come up with that yourself?" Laura asked amused.

He shrugged waving goodbye. "Fred thought of it."

Laura touched Lenore's hand gently. "Do you understand what that means?"

She nodded slowly, her uneasiness creeping back in. "I'll spend the night packing or something."

"Ms. Bent, you may stay at Hogwarts as long as wish, Severus shall show you to the room." Dumbledore said with a smile. Sna-Severus sneered. Laura shot him a glare. "Now, if you please, Severus." The man in black let something that suspiciously sounded like a growl out before sweeping from the room.

Lenore watched Snape leave in a stomp and Laura follow in a fuming rage after a quick goodbye. She glanced down, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Dumbledore. His eyes were on her as she shivered sliding her hand down her arm. "Lenore," he said softly. She looked up at him. "I know you have something to say, please, don't keep it inside."

Sighing she shifted, ignoring the pain throbbing up her back, it wasn't much but it was there. She swallowed hard, taking a breath. "_DidSeverusonweebringmetoEnglndnyurordr_?" she mumbled quickly.

The twinkle in his blue eyes darkened slightly. "Why would you think that?" Lenore fiddled with her nails, not answering. He nodded. "Ah, Severus and Ms. Bent."

"Shouting match," she said softly, picking at one of the holes in her jeans. "Said that you got involved and that's Snap-Severus won't let Laura take full custody of me." _Why am I calling him Snape again?_ Her thoughts questioned. "Is that…is that true?"

Unbeknownst to her, her fist twisted around the hem of her sweater as she waited for his answer. Dumbledore sighed. His hand covered hers for a moment. "Yes." Her muscles tensed and she looked away. "But, Lenore, Severus did not do anything that he didn't not want to."

She shook her head, forcing herself up from the chair. "I can't believe that."

"Lenore."

She looked at him sharply. "No." Tears betrayed the hurt she felt. Hurt that she shouldn't be feeling. "I should have known. After almost seventeen years I knew he couldn't want me!" Her voice started rising in anger and pain. "How could I have been so stupid to trust _you_! To trust **_him_**! It was always a lie! He never wanted me! Never cared! And I was so dumb to start to trust him! To believe that he cared! All he's ever done has been your pawn! You're a chess master and he's always doing what you say! Nothing of what he really wants!" She shook her head ignoring the tears spilling down her cheeks. "I won't be a part of that! Stop screwing with my life! He doesn't want me and never has!" The lie in her worlds caused her stomach to jolt. Did she really believe that? "Please, just let him do what he wants so I don't have to keep second guessing what's you and what's him!" She backed into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it fighting the tears so willing to fall down her face in streams.

She heard Dumbledore get up. "Whether you believe it or not, Lenore, Severus does care about you." Lenore shook her head. It couldn't be true. "I'll wait for you by the floo in the lobby, five minutes." And with that his footsteps receded.

Lenore hit the door in anger with her open hand. It wasn't fair! This was too confusing! _Why mom! Why did you have to die!_ Her thoughts screamed as she slid down the door. _Why did you have to love him?_


	23. England vs America

Chapter Twenty-Three

America vs. England

Lenore, as usual when she traveled by floo, sat sprawled on the floor of Dumbledore's office covered in soot. Pain shot up her back and leg and she winced, shifting as she heard Laura shout something. Peering from her position around Dumbledore, she saw Snape and Laura arguing, quite loudly. Dumbledore, for once, had a look of shock on his face as Snape shouted back at the redhead. She closed her eyes bringing the words into focus.

"…LEAVE!" he thundered.

Laura looked spitting mad. "YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT'S BEST FOR HER IN MIND!"

"BEST FOR HER! YOU WANT TO BLOODY TAKE HER AWAY FROM HERE—"

"BACK TO WHERE SHE'S SAFE! BACK TO HER HOME! YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO BEGIN WITH JUST LET HER ALONE! LET HER BE HAPPY!"

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS! NOW LEAVE ME BE, DAMNED WOMAN!" Snape whirled around to leave but Laura grabbed him by the arm spinning him around.

"May I remind you, Snape, she is my charge too," snarled Laura.

"But not your child." He shot back.

Lenore got to her feet as Dumbledore shook his head with a sigh. "You didn't want her before, why do you want her now? What gain is it to you? I know how you work, you want something from her." Laura exclaimed.

The raven-haired teenager looked at her clothes, which had taken an over-all charcoal-gray color. "Severus, Ms. Bent." Dumbledore cut in before Snape could find anything to say.

She searched for her wand as the two adults looked at him sharply, startled to find both of them there. He didn't even have to ask, both looked like guilty children. "Headmaster, I—" started Snape but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Why are you two back here?" he asked firmly.

"We never left," huffed Laura, with a glare directed at Snape. "Do you know what this, this _man_ is trying to—"

"Enough," Dumbledore stopped her. Lenore found her wand. "Your behavior is inexcusable. Such arguing is that off teenagers and younger, not grown adults." He shook his head. "This is—" He never did get to finish his sentence because Lenore at that moment had muttered a cleaning spell, forgetting her magic was out of control. It did it's job on her—and everything else in the room.

Her spell had not only done the normal job, brushes and rags and combs appeared. "Eek!" squeaked Laura ducking a comb that started yanking it's way through her hair. "LEO!" Toothbrushes appeared and forced their way into Dumbledore, Laura, and Lenore's mouth. "Cmubhlump!"

Snape, on the other hand, hexed his away from him and was now battling with the comb yanking its way through his black hair. Lenore ducked a rag that started shining the mantel. She spat the toothbrush out and dogged it. "FOLLISH GIRL!" Snape shouted so loudly her ears hurt.

She fought the brush pulling through her hair. "I only wanted to get clean!"

"END THE SPELL!"

"I'M TRYING!" Instantly, once she said that, the spell ended, the brushes (both tooth and hair) disappeared and the rags did as well. Her eyes focused once more and she glanced at the others. Dumbledore had toothpaste on his beard but amusement in his eyes. Laura spat some of the toothpaste on the floor, holding her hair. "Sorry," she said softly.

"We're lucky you didn't try a different spell! Want to summon something! How about burning those papers over there? Have you no sense!" Snape yelled at her.

"I didn't—"

"DON'T USE YOUR MAGIC!" he roared. "You can't control it! YOU FOLLOISH, HALF WITTED GIRL!"

Something snapped inside her. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME! I GET IT! I MADE A MISTAKE! I'M SORRY!" She shouted. "MERLIN KNOWS YOU NEEDED A CLEANING ANYWAY! YOUR SANITARY HABITS ARE WORSE THAN A RAT!"

"You will not speak to me like that I am—"

"What! An adult! My superior! My father! NO! ADULTS JUST AS KIDS HAVE TO EARN RESPECT!" Her eyes leveled with his. "You haven't earned mine, not yet."

He stared at her. "You _will_ show me the prop—"

She looked down cutting him off. "No," she clenched her teeth and hands. "You lost what respect I had for you, _Snape_, when I found out that it was him," Her arm jerked, pointing sharply at Dumbledore. "who wanted me here and not you." Snape stared at her, a mask of indifference now on his face. "I will not be shouted at. Not by you. It was an accident and I'm sorry.

His glare hardened. "Severus," Dumbledore's voice had a warning tone in it. The old man looked at the young woman who was now cleaning his floor via magic. "What was the argument about?"

Laura shot a frosty look at Snape. "After you offered me the…" Lenore stared at her as Dumbledore nodded. "We came back and he was shouting at me, saying I didn't have claim over her." She looked at Snape. "I'm taking you to court once she's safe at the Weasley's house."

"Laura, what," gasped Lenore.

"I will not sit by and watch that man ruin your life. Nor will I watch you run your pawn from afar," Laura said with a firm glare to Dumbledore. "He does not have her best interest at heart. I want her to be safe and away from England and away from," She shot another glare to Snape. "And away from _Voldemort._"

The man flinched horribly as Dumbledore sighed, sitting at his desk. "All of you, sit, please." For the first time since she met the man she saw the hint of true distraught in his eyes. Lenore cast a glance at both adults before sitting in a large gray-blue armchair. Laura took the green one next to her. Snape scowled and sat in the red chair. "You cannot take her back to the states, Ms. Bent."

"Who are you to tell me what I—" Laura started.

He held up his hand. "Please, let me finish and you will understand." Laura glared and nodded. He began again. "You cannot take her back to the states because of Voldemort." Snape winced.

"What are you talking about? He's here in—" Laura started again.

Albus held up his hand and the redhead stopped. "I'll explain. I only ask that there are no interruptions."

The Potions Mistress scowled. "Fine."

Lenore raised a hesitant hand. The blue eyes landed on her. "Um, can I get something to eat? I haven't had—" A plate of sandwiches appeared in front of her. "Oh…um…thanks." She took one nibbling on it.

"Voldemort has been raising forces in the States. That is why I have been visiting the states with the conference. There has already been a group that has outright said that they joined him and has begun to attack certain areas of no real consequence but enough to send a message." Lenore paled drastically. It couldn't be that group. "They changed their mark, insignia I think is what you call it,"

"Logo," Laura corrected quietly.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Right, their logo into a variation of the Dark Mark with flames around it," The teenager's was parlor. "Voldemort, however, has not connected your blood lines due to the line Severus told him when he left her." She glanced at Snape, who was determined not to look at her. "Due to this he did not come after you but now the story of the 'Keller Woman' has been spread throughout the States and into Canada." If Lenore's face went any paler it would be translucent. Dumbledore went on. "Unless she were to change her name completely, she would be in danger of one of the more radical groups, hoping to win favor with Voldemort by killing you or at the very least bringing you to him, whereupon he would learn immediately of your heritage."

She sat perfectly still, so many questions racing through her mind at an impossible speed. "So what makes you think here is any safer for her! She's right under his very nose!" Laura spoke with venom.

The answer was spilled from Lenore's lips instantly. "The-Boy-Who-Lived," she said quietly. Snape sneered darkly. She looked at Laura. "Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts, he is the number one target for Volde—" Halfway through she stopped, knowing that Snape didn't like hearing _his_ name. No really knowing why she changed in mid-sentence. "for the Dark Lord. If he's safe here, Laura, I will be too." Laura stared at her but Lenore's mind had already jumped onto another topic. She looked at Dumbledore swallowing hard. "What groups joined him?"

The old wizard looked confused at the question. "Pardon?"

"The groups." She repeated. "You said that groups joined the Dark Lord's forces. Which ones?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Three that we know of, two in the United States," Lenore paled even more. "The Cult and the Daggers," She nodded, praying that the third was not one she thought of. "The third is a group in Canada, I doubt you heard of them."

"The Destroyers?" she ventured looking at him. Dumbledore nodded slowly. She shut her eyes in horror. "Saul…"

"Sweet Merlin, you don't think that they would…" Laura asked, looking at her sharply.

Lenore opened her eyes. "Yes they would."

"Who is Saul?" growled Snape.

"Saul Ret, he is…" she cleared her throat. "He is an old friend of mine. He got mixed up in the Destroyers when I was twelve or so, he was nearly fifteen. He joined because his family moved him from Egypt after…after his brother had been killed by a werewolf attack…" She drew in a haltering breath and continued. "He dropped out over a year ago and they keep trying to get him back. He was the best of the best but he refuses each time. With Voldemort's troops bringing them to join then…then we are in trouble because…" She stopped shaking her head and looked at Laura. "We have to help him, get him out of there!"

"Calm down, Leo. First lets owl him and see if he's in trouble. All right?" Laura said calmly but worry reflected in her eyes quite clearly.

"May I have a pen and paper?" Albus handed her a piece of…parchment? and then a quill. _English wizards are very medieval_, she thought writing quickly on the parchment:

_Heard about Dest. Talk to me, Saul. Are you all right? I'm at Hogwarts._

_Leo_

"Fawkes," Dumbledore said and a large orange and red bird woke up. It trilled and Lenore gasped at the sight of a phoenix. She couldn't believe she had never noticed it. "He will take it to Saul immediately, Lenore. Have no worry." Dumbledore reassured her as she handed the parchment to the gorgeous bird.

"Thank you," she said gently stroking the feathers before the bird disappeared with a pop. She turned back and saw three very contrasting faces staring at her. Dumbledore's held hints of amusement again, Laura's held worry, and Snape's held…well she wasn't quite sure what Snape's held. "And thank you, Dumbledore."

"Now that that is done with, we must get along with your sorting."

"My sorting?" Lenore said surprised and then nodded. "Oh, the four houses…right."

Laura looked at her. "Those that you told me about/ What were they called, they all had weird names, Ravenpuff, Slythindor, Gryffinclaw, and Hufflerin?"

Lenore snorted and Snape looked appalled at Slytherin being combined with Gryffindor. "Gryffin_dor_, Huffle_puff_, Raven_claw_, and Slyth_erin_." She corrected with a smile.

"Oh…right." Laura said turning slightly pink.

Lenore smiled and then looked at the headmaster. "I read about this, it's some sort of hat right?"

"Correct, the Sorting Hat," a black, tattered wizard's hat came floating over.

"Hello Ms. Lenore Keller-Snape," the had said causing her to squeak in shock, totally missing the fact he called her Snape. "Albus speaks greatly of you…"

"Um…okay…it talks." She said looking at the white-haired man. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"_Just put me on_

_And you will see_

_That any Jane or John_

_Will be placed by me."_ The hat sang.

"It sings too?" Lenore said making a face. "So a singing, talking hat," Dumbledore nodded. "What next, a tap number?" she asked placing it on her head, the brim dipping over her eyes and she waited, a frown deep on her lips. She tapped her foot nervously. _Come on, please get on with it._

"_You have great promise."_ The voice of the hat said in her head.

She jumped slightly but then relaxed. English wizards are very weird. _You kinda smell, you know that?_ She wrinkled her nose.

"_Wit and bravery,"_

_Bravery?_

"_Not everyone would stand up to Severus Snape nor would they prank him."_

_I'm not just everyone_. She retorted but felt a surge of hatred and hurt roll through her

"_There is such determination to make it in the world yet such hate for it just the same."_ For once she remained silent, thinking about her mother. _"You are filled with a longing for love, all types of love but hate eats at you and devours your time."_

She rolled her eyes. Maybe she could prank the hat along with Snape…

"_Devious one aren't you?"_

_Perhaps I should stop thinking because you apparently can hear everything._

"_You love knowledge and always want to learn more, such a trait of might Ravenclaw."_

_Lovely, at least I'm not Gryffindor._

"_There is nothing wrong with Godric."_

_I've read about the house, it's too praised for it's own good._

"_Yet your qualities would fit it."_

_Yuck. I'd die surrounded by that much red and gold._

"_You have such loyalty to your friends that it is hard to miss…no matter how…"_ The hat paused as she swallowed hard. _"No matter how evil the world thinks they are."_

_What do you know? You're a talking hat._

"_I know more than you think."_

_Really?_

"_Yes."_

_Then tell me something that I don't know._

"_Rowena Ravenclaw had a thing for Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin were lovers until Godric drove Salazar away."_

_Um…okay…that wasn't what I was expecting._

"_It's also not what you're taught in the history books."_

_No not really._

"_You would be coveted by all the Founders if you lived when they were teachers."_

_Would girls be allowed in the school?_

"_Why of course! Do you really think that Rowena would allow the men to exclude women? You do not pay your knowledge enough heed."_

_No, I prefer to lean about things by asking stupid questions._

"_You're very honest."_

_Almost brutally so._ She said with a smile. She started thinking about Slytherin, Snape's house. Purity was a strong suit in that house. She wouldn't be welcome.

"_Well the purity of Slytherin never really mattered as much as people thought."_

_Huh?_

"_The tale is very mistold by the general public. Yes Godric drove Salazar off because of Salazar's qualms about who to teach in the school but it was not because of the purity. Salazar's second son was born of a Muggle whom he had fallen in love with after he left Hogwarts. Godric always felt terrible about running him off and Helga, the one who kept them all together, fell into a depression until she met her husband."_

_Wow…did you ever think about getting this written down?_

"_I don't die."_

_I suppose not but some people might like to hear about this history._

"_Who would believe a talking hat?"_

_Point taken._ Lenore shifted. _So do you know where I'll be placed?_

"_Yes….you have a great thirst to prove yourself…I have not a had one of you for many years."_ The hat said.

_What does that mean?_

His voice pulled out of her head and she heard him sing:

"_I cannot sort her_

_She belongs to all_

_Too many traits to be sure._

_So alone she must fall_

_The first in seven hundred years_

_Not to be placed_

_Many great works can be expected along with cheers_

_She will hold true and cannot be replaced_

_In her aid the side of light_

_Her power strong, helping young Harry Potter_

_Fighting for what's right._

_As this war grows hotter._

_She will do Gryffindor proud._

_And bring respect to Slytherin once again_

_Hufflepuff up on a large cloud_

_Ravenclaw would sing her praise for her smart brain,"_

Lenore arched her brow when finished and pulled the hat off. "All that for being unplaceable?" she sat handing the hat over shaking her head. "And people say Americans are weird," Laura started laughing as Dumbledore blinked, startled.


	24. Letters

Chapter Twenty-Four

Letters

It took several moments before Dumbledore started laughing at what Lenore had said. She knew a lot of her humor was due to her tension over Saul but the amusement made her feel better. "The good news is that you won't have to close out your room, only pack it up until you come back for the school year."

She made a face at the hat. "You need a new hat, or at least get a face lift on this one."

"I'll have you know I was appointed by Godric himself." The hat complained.

She smiled. "Designed by Rowena, right?" If a hat could look surprised that was what this one was looking. "I do read you know, Godric was good with brute strength and defense, Rowena with spells, Salazar with potions, and Helga with plants. Godric would have asked for Rowena's help, correct…"

"Well…um…yes…" spluttered the hat.

Lenore smiled as Dumbledore placed the hat back on the bookcase he had taken it from. "Where can I dump my bag for now?" Laura asked, motioning to the suitcase unceremoniously dropped near the fireplace.

"Ah, yes. Lenore, why don't you have Ms. Bent set her things in your room?"

She nodded standing up. "All right," she glanced at the phoenix's perch.

"Have no fear, Lenore. Fawkes will find your friend." Dumbledore assured her. "Now I must speak with Severus alone, if you please,"

She gave a curt nod and walked towards the door. Laura grabbed her suitcase and followed. The door shut behind them and the teenager hurried down the steps to the Great Hall before stopping. Laura, who had been deep in thought, looked at her sharply as Lenore leaned against the wall, wincing slightly.

"Leo?"

"Back and leg hurt…too much walking too soon." She muttered, her eyes closed, blocking the pain.

"Why didn't you say anything!" she exclaimed fumbling through her pockets. "Here!" she pulled out one of Lenore's special pain potions. "Pain potion, take it now, Lenore."

She smiled weakly and swallowed the contents of the vial quickly. The pain disappeared in seconds, all that was left was a dull throb that she could ignore easily. "Thank you."

"You should have said something," grumbled the redhead.

She shrugged feeling guilty. "I didn't want to be any trouble." She said softly walking towards her room once again.

"You're never any trouble, Leo. You're always _in_ trouble, but never any trouble." Laura joked.

The teenager snorted. "Thanks." She stopped outside of the portrait and started laughing. Cassandra had a knight in silver armor knelt in front of her with a red rose. "Enjoying yourself?"

Cassandra let out a squeal of surprise and fell off the bench backwards. "Art thou intruders? Step back fair maiden, I shall avenge thee! Begone! Begone before my blade runs thou through!" the Knight shouted getting to his feet.

Lenore started laughing as Laura stared at the portrait in disbelief. "_Mort est dans le vent._' She said the password.

The knight let out a gasp. "Is it? I must…um, goodday fair maiden, I must go hi—er—slay the—I must go!" and with that he raced from the portrait.

Cassandra looked up form where she had fallen and started laughing along with Lenore. "He is so funny." The portrait opened as the girl straightened herself out.

The raven-haired girl stepped into her room and smiled. Laura followed, throwing her suitcase on the couch. "Nice place," she glanced around. "Big." She made a face. "You do realize that you have all the Hogwarts colors in here, don't you?"

Lenore frowned and then giggled after surveying the room. "No I didn't." The irony of it made her laugh harder. She smiled at Laura. "So…yeah…this is my room. Bedroom is through there and bathroom is over there."

"No TV?"

"No way to get one to work inside the castle. Wards in Hogwarts seem to prevent it," Lenore said absentmindly, trying to remember where she suitcase was. She was about to summon it when it occurred to her. "Oh, man."

"What?"

"I can't use magic to pack." She said miserably sitting down with a thump.

She sat down next to her. "Tell me what you need to have packed in this room and I'll help," They both were silent for a moment, both brooding over different topics but both relating to the same man. Lenore sighed after a moment, Laura looking at her from examining the bookcase. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…" Lenore licked her lips trying to figure out how to phrase the question. "Why did you send me here?" Laura blinked looking back. "Did you not want to take care of me?"

"No!" she said quickly. Laura sat down next to the teenager. "No, sweetheart, listen to me…" The redhead tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind Lenore's ear. "I love you with all my heart, almost as if you were my own daughter but I know what it is like not knowing your father and I wanted more than anything for you to have what I didn't…"

"Is that why you kept telling me to try, even after I told you everything that he did?" she asked softly.

A distant look appeared in her eye. "Yes. I thought that you were being an exaggerating teenager but when I met him…" the older woman bit her lip and took a breath before continuing. "He's changed since I last saw him."

Lenore looked at her in surprise. "You've met him before?"

"Once…years and years ago." That far off look was in her eye again.

"When?"

"Hm?"

"When did you meet him?"

Laura shook her head. "It's not important." She took another long breath. "He was different then. Had a different light in his eye…now…now it's gone and he seems to be fighting the darkness that wants to consume him."

She stared at her mentor and shook her head. "I don't understand."

The redhead forced a tight smile and pulled Lenore to her, in a hug. "I don't think you ever will…that man lets very few people into his heart."

Lenore was quiet once again. "Do you think that he cares about me?"

The silence between them was deafening as Laura thought once again. "I don't know how to answer that, Lenore. Part of the time I would be able to tell you that without a doubt that he cares about you but most if it is for the wrong reasons in my mind…"

"Because of what I am,"

"Yes."

The teenager pursed her lips for a moment. "Does he care about me beyond that?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie." Laura rubbed Lenore's arm. "I'm just not sure."

Lenore wasn't sure why this caused her to feel empty and why a slight bit of hurt ate at her at this idea. She didn't want to care about what he thought but unfortunately, even she had to admit that she did care.

"I have some interesting news to share with you," the teenager looked up. "They are combining the two schools into one. Apparently it will save money and help prepare students for the war America has now agreed to help in. Personally I think it will be a distraction,"

"Maybe," she said realizing that for the first time in her life she'd be attending a co-ed school. Back home she would see the boys in the field and during lunch when the campuses were open but they weren't in class together. "I'll have classes like that too."

"I suppose you'll be—" a pop cut Laura's sentence off.

"Flawkes!" Lenore exclaimed jumping to her feet. The phoenix was on the table in front of her. "You found him?" The bird bowed his head before extending his beak out, a piece of lined paper in it. "Thank you so much," she said taking it, stroking the bird on his head before sitting down. She opened the folded paper, worry hitting her. There were letters bolded ever so slightly. "Laura, look." She showed the letter to her.

Leo,

**I** was surprised to hear from you. **N**o problems to speak of here. **T**ons to do though. **R**enee is working me hard. I know the ins and the **o**uts of the store as well as the **u**ps and downs. **B**e careful over there, **l**ittle one. We hear about Voldieshorts **e**veryday **h**ere. **E**veryone misses you, **L**enore. **P**ardon **m**y scribbled writing, I'm in a rush to g**e**t back to the store. Write to me soo**n**.

F**o**rever-In-**W**ait!

Saul

"I-N, in, T-R—" Lenore peered at the paper and gasped. "T-R-O-U-B-L-E! In trouble! H-E-L-P, help, M-E…N-O-W…In trouble, help me now…"She looked sharply at the redhead. "Laura! He's in trouble, we have to help him!"

"I know, I'll go get Albus. Write a letter back saying help is on its way." And with that she swept from the room.

Lenore dropped to her knees in front of the phoenix. "Was he all right? Alive and okay?" she asked, worry pounding in her heart. The bird trilled and nuzzled her cheek much like a cat would. She forced a smile. "He'll be all right…right?" The bird trilled again as she grabbed another piece of paper. "Will you wait for another letter?" Her hand was shaking as she knelt down again, pressing the pen to the paper. She didn't want to imagine life without Saul. He was the only one she had been writing to consistently. He was her big-brother in many ways…she couldn't loose him. "Thank you…"

Saul,

I was just making sure. I was worried w**he**n I heard. Even though this p**l**ace is fun I miss everyone there. Even the rude **p**eople. **Is**n't that weird? You d**on**'t th**i**nk you'll miss people un**t**il your gone. **Way** too muc**h** time h**a**s passed si**n**ce we saw each other. I should have seen you before I was **gon**e…miss you.

Leo

She swallowed hard, hoping it wasn't too obvious that the letters were bolded and she folded the paper. "Here…thank you…" she said softly. The bird bowed as Laura came bustling into the room followed by Dumbledore. "I wrote it."

"Go ahead and send it, we'll get him help, Lenore, do no worry." Dumbledore said but his eyes betrayed his worry.

Lenore glanced at Flawkes who trilled once again and disappeared with a pop. "I'll go, just let me get into my work clothes." Laura said firmly.

"Now, Ms. Bent, let trained—"

"NO! Saul knows me, everyone knows me, they won't suspect me there. Besides, the store will be closing about now. He would have no reason to let others in, he would have a reason to let me in."

Lenore shook her head. "I don't care who goes, just get him out. I can't…" her eyes pleaded with Laura, tears in them. She looked at the floor. "I can't loose him too." She whispered softly as Snape walked into the room.

"Headmaster," he wasn't snide or rude, he just seemed…concerned. "I knew the name sounded familiar, I—" He glanced at her.

"You can't say anything about Saul I probably don't already know," Lenore said firmly.

Snape sneered slightly before looking back at Albus. "He is well-known in the Dark Lord's ranks since he began his attempt to recruit the Americans…he was the youngest member in four years and quickly grew to be the right-hand man of Blade, the leader of the group. He earned the nickname of Shadow because he could always slip out of places unseen and unnoticed, deadly killer." At that point he looked at her but she didn't blink. She knew he wasn't the purest of people but at the same time neither was the man speaking. "He was discovered to be a werewolf six months after he joined." Once again another glance in Lenore's direction but she stared straight back at him. "The Dark Lord thinks of him as a valuable ally and he doesn't want anyone else to have him, per say. There was talk that he would join—"

"He wouldn't." Lenore said firmly. "He would never join back up."

"A member of the Destroyers mentioned that ever since he dropped a year or so ago they've been attempting to reinitiate him but he refuses. The Dark Lord may have sent a Death Eater to convince him."

Lenore's face paled once again. "You have to get him out of there! They'll kill him! I know it!" A moment after she said it a pop filled the room and Flawkes was sitting quite calmly on the table once again. "Please…if anyone like Dryle, the new leader or…" she drew in a sharp breath. "If Flame is there…" Panic entered her eyes. "Now, please."

"As I told you before, Lenore, we will get him."

"I will go Headmaster," Snape said suddenly. "The Destroyers know to fear the mask and mark."

"You're a fool," snapped Laura shaking her head. "What are you going to do, waltz in there show them your mark and say I'm going to take him to Albus Dumbledore now, bye? They wouldn't let you within feet of Saul."

"I suggest you both go." Dumbledore said before Snape had a chance even to open his mouth.

"WHAT!" thundered the redhead. "NO! I'm not taking him anywhere!"

"Headmaster!" started Snape.

"ENOUGH!" Lenore shouted. "For Merlin's sake someone just go! He has to get out of there and every moment we waste by you two arguing is a moment that Saul might not have! Please!"

Whether it was her pleads or the fact that Laura knew that Lenore would be lost without Saul around the redhead gave a curt nod. She changed her clothes quickly to what Lenore recognized as her work clothes and pulled the scarf over her hair before taking out the necklace that was her portkey. "This will portkey us to outside the store. He'll be there," she said looking over at Snape. "Coming?"

The man sneered and moved towards her. "Be safe," Lenore said as Laura begrudgingly took Snape's arm.

"We will," she squeezed the necklace. "Horris." She said and then they were gone.


	25. Saul Ret

Chapter Twenty-Five

Saul Ret

Severus landed with ease from the portkey despite Laura's stumbled landing. Glancing around he quickly found this street to be very Muggle-like in appearance. There were colorful buildings and kids laughing as they ate at some sort of out-door food place under lamps. Everybody it seemed wore jeans. He saw a few girls in skirts but no robes what-so-ever, therefore he looked grossly out of place. H scowled as the redhead scanned the area smiling falsely. It was dusk here and the street lamps were flickering on.

"There are two Destroyers by the bookshop, a newbie and old member, three over are there with the games, all old members, five are hanging over by the food court, two newbies and three original members. They are all watching the store. The newbies aren't as discrete about it as they should be." Laura said before laughing.

Severus arched his brow. "Is there something funny?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "I'm trying to look causal as to not call more attention to us but Merlin knows you'd have to take that stick out of your ass long enough to relax." She smiled again, this time a genuine one. "Welcome to Renee Rinard's Real Rubric, All Your Basic Potion Supplies,"

"He's a potion maker?" he said in disbelief.

"Could have succeeded me if he wanted to," she smirked suddenly. "Of course he would have to out live me and that won't happen." She walked towards the door but he grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"Are you just going to walk in and dance for them? It wouldn't be the best idea."

"Hey, Mr. High-And-Mighty, just because I don't tell you my plan doesn't mean I don't have one." Laura sent another grin his way. "Your job is to stand there, look cute and shut up." He glared at her. "The cute thing is a little too hard to handle besides you still look damn scary." She said shaking her head. She rapped on the glass door, ignoring the 'closed' sign. "Hey, Saul," she knocked harder. "Open up!" Severus fought rolling his eyes, it was too childish but this woman would drive him to drink. In all the years he had known her she hadn't changed one bit with how impossible she was. "Come on, Saul! I know you're in there!"

A young man around his early twenties came to the door a few minutes later. His hair was a rich pitch black with a glossy glow to it, luckily for him, though, it didn't look greasy. It was pulled way from his olive face, much like how Severus himself did when he made potions. His features had a distinctly Egyptian look to them and his build was strong but lanky and just as any other werewolf's eyes, his had a deep sense of tiredness to them. But on top of that he seemed distracted and if the redhead had looked closely there was a red patch on his neck and cheek from recent contact with something.

"Open up," begged Laura.

He unlocked the door and opened it slightly, only enough for him to snake his head out. "We're closed, Professor. Can't you read?" Instantly Severus recognized the fading of an accent, one that clearly showed the boy's heritage.

"Yes, I can read, just as long as it's not your papers I'm reading." She retorted. Severus peered inside the store while the damned woman spoke. The store was dark save for a single light coming from what looked like the backroom. "Look, you gotta help me out, Saul. A wild animal destroyed most of my supplies, I was on the verge of a break through. I need more supplies. Please, please, please?"

"Would the wild animal have anything to do with the cross-dresser behind you?" Saul asked amused. His eyes flickered slightly to the destroyers that were behind them.

"Absolutely. He has about as much grace as an elephant in a china shop."

"I thought the phrase was a bull in a china shop," he countered shifting his weight slightly.

"I like to change things. Please, please, please, please let me in."

_This woman is incorrigible. _Severus thought shaking his head. Saul sighed shaking his head. "Just the supplies?" his brow quirked up, a frown on his lips.

"Yup. I'm so glad you'll _help_ me."

The realization hit his eye but he didn't move a muscle. Severus was surprised. Not many people, adults or not could control their emotions so well. "Fine. Don't go into the back room, though. There's a spill back there that I'm trying to take care of."

Laura nodded grabbing a basket that was near the door and moving towards the isles. This shop was very different than the supply shops Severus went to. She began examining items, placing one in her basket and studying one before moving onto the next item. "Bad?"

Saul watched her move around the store, a tense but calm air about him. "Three dangerous chemicals, two acidic, and one affectant, not something you would want to walk in on."

Severus frowned. "What is an affectant?"

The young man looked at him. "Yeah, it's basically something that soaks up all the other chemicals but does more harm to itself than good."

Laura brought his attention back to her placing something else in the basket. "How'd it happen?"

"Sherrie startled me, I knocked into the rare potions rack. I'm lucky none got towards the Transport or we'd be in big trouble. I had to disable it just to be safe." Saul said watching her.

"Do you need to clean it up or can you come help me with my potion? It's a new breakthrough, Leo's been helping me with it. You'd get to see her, she's visiting for the night."

Panic entered his eyes ever-so slightly. "I could but the affectant won't soak up all the chemicals and I need to restock, the affectant will be sorely missed. Renee will kill Sherrie for scaring me like that."

"I see, well then, I think this is everything." She turned and smiled at Saul. "Charge it to the school and come by sometime. I'll introduce you to this beast later." She joked. Severus sneered.

"Next time you bring your animal in public, Professor, put him in some proper clothes. Everyone stares at him. He'll be remembered for the next two weeks because of his garb." He shook his head.

"I beg your—" started Severus but Laura grabbed his arm.

"Hush. Now come, we must get back to the experiment. Next potion we'll make is to make you prettier," Laura grinned pulling him towards the door. Saul snorted. "I'll see you later, Saul. Leo will be disappointed you didn't come by."

He merely nodded and closed the door behind them, turning the lock. Much to Severus' distain, she kept pulling him until they walked straight into a wall, which seemed to be blocking the view of an alleyway. "Kindly release me," he growled, ripping his arm from her grasp.

She rolled her eyes sitting down and spreading out the ingredients. "What happened to shutting up? I knew the cute thing would be hard but come on,"

"What was that!"

She shook her head and began adding things into a clay bowl she had bought. "We're dealing with five people, three of them are just bad, most-likely members of the Destroyers whom he still has control over because of his old rank, but there are two extremely dangerous ones. My guess is that one of them is a Death Eater and the other is Dryle. He never got over how Saul was allowed to up and leave when Blade was in charge." She magically cut one of the herbs she bought up and then ground it into powder. "They came through the Transport as Renee tried to leave, Sherrie is her middle name. They forced him to disabled the Transport." She measured some of the powder into the bowl and then stirred it three times counterclockwise. "He couldn't leave with us because Renee is still in there." All of this was said in a quiet voice. She added one more ingredient into the mixture and it turned into a hard ball. "The last half was his warning to you and I that you are too noticeable in those clothes. If you go in like that, it will be reported to Voldemort." He flinched. "So I'll have to remedy that."

"You got all that from a conversation about—don't you dare point that wand at me!" he snarled.

"Oh don't get your boxers in a twist, I'll have you know that I am excellent at glamour charms." She snapped.

"I'm not one to forget."

She grew quiet before casting the spell. He glared at her looking down. His robes had changed into black slacks and a green shirt. He couldn't say he was appalled at her taste but he did not like this woman pointing her wand at him. "Here," she handed him one of the two balls that had formed. "Throw this on the ground when we enter."

"What is it?"

Laura smirked. "Smoke bomb. I'll take care of the Destroyers, you just get Renee and Saul out of there."

"How precisely are we going to get in there?" he asked snidely, not at all happy with taking orders from her of all people.

"The back," she nodded towards one of the many doors that were along this alley.

"Shouldn't they realize something?"

She shot him a glare. "Just shut up or I'll put a silencing charm on you." He glared at her. He knew full-well that she would do exactly what she threatened. He had had too many dealings with her before to believe that she wouldn't. "Now come on and keep silent!" she hissed creeping forward.

Having no choice but to follow her, he did. The closer they got to the door the more he could understand what was being shouted from the building. The back door was cracked open ever-so-slightly. "….last chance, join us or die."

"Do you know how cliché that sounds?" There was a swift sound of skin hitting skin. "I told you! I'm done with that world! You can't make me go back by petty threats!" There was a crash from inside and Laura winced.

"Just leave him alone! He—" a woman's voice exclaimed but was stopped with another sound of a slap.

"They're using Muggle methods!" he hissed.

She shot him a glare that matched his one. "Sshh." She snapped quietly.

"I told you once to keep it shut, if I have to tell you again I will sew it shut."

"Dryle, you touch her again I swear to you—" Saul's voice growled.

"You'll what, kill me. My days of being afraid of you have long-since passed."

"Then why don't you confront me yourself instead of staying halfway across the room and letting your new buddy the Death Eater do all your dirty work."

"Watch your tongue or I'll show you good and well why I'm a Death Eater," an all too familiar voice said.

"Wormtail," he snarled softly.

Laura's left fist clenched, avoiding the gas bomb in her right. Saul's voice drifted out. "I don't give a damn. I dropped out, I'm not going back. For _anyone_."

"The Dark Lord wants your service," Wormtail said firmly.

"He's not going to get what he wants."

"Saul, come on,"

"No, Kevin. I'm not going back. You know that." They both could hear the finality in his words. "I'm not a part of that anymore."

"Blade should have never let you off,"

"And what does Blade have to say about this?"

"_Crucio._" Dryle's voice said. Saul let out a cry of pain before nothing.

Severus grabbed Laura's shoulder as she started to lunge towards the room. "No." he hissed.

There was the sound of panting before Saul's voice came back. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"If you want the victim to really feel pain you have to hold the curse," Wormtail said.

"Take your best shot."

There was silence for a moment and when Wormtail spoke Severus could just hear the smirk in his voice. "I don't think that you are going to do anything if we harm you."

"Sweet Merlin, Renee," Laura exclaimed softly.

"Control yourself." Severus held her back.

"What are you talking about?" Saul asked uneasily.

"Hold him,"

"What—RENEE! NO LEAVE HER—"

"_Crucio,_" Wormtail's voice drifted out. Renee's unearthly screams were heard. Laura was shaking with anger and horror as the screams continued.

Suddenly the screams stopped and there was several shouts and sounds of a tussle before someone was slammed into the wall. He nudged the door open. Saul was pinned up against the wall by a tall man who seemed to be looking at a thin black boy for direction. "Just leave her out of this!" Severus saw a woman tied to a chair. Her honey blonde hair was hanging in her face, her head drooping.

The black boy walked forward and delivered a fist into Saul's stomach. The boy cringed. "You are one arrogant," another punch to Saul's gut. "Backstabbing," Saul's head hit the wall as the black boy gave him a hard right hook. "TRAITOR!" The black boy reared back and kicked Saul hard in the stomach once more.

"Dryle, please!" blonde woman cried out.

The black boy whirled around and slapped the woman so hard on the face that Severus himself winced. Laura seemed to snap back into action. She held up three fingers and started counting down. "SHUT UP!" 'Dryle' thundered. "Whether you like it or not, Ret, we're taking you to the Dark Lord."

Saul didn't speak but it was at that moment Laura leapt up. "Boys," she said coyly. Everyone looked at her. "Oopsy," she dropped the ball to the floor. Instantly it cracked sending a cloud of blue smoke into the room. "NOW!" she shouted.

Severus dove into the room, a bubble-head charm on himself so he could see. He found Saul collapsed on the floor coughing. "Up!" he said yanking the boy to his feet. Saul started to struggle. "Get out of here, I'll get the woman." The smoke was beginning to clear and the coughing grew less. He tossed his smoke ball down and another cloud of smoke erupted. He found 'Renee' tied to the chair, coughing. "Easy now," he banished the ropes and lifted her up.

"OUT NOW!" Laura shouted, her glamour dropping so that she blended in with the smoke.

Severus stumbled out of the room, dodging Wormtail as he stumbled about. Saul was on his knees once again in the corner area of the alley throwing up and coughing. The woman in his arms wasn't too far from doing that herself. Unsure what to do he merely stood there, feeling like a stupid schoolboy. Laura came out and slammed the door shut before any of the smoke escaped. She whirled around at the sound of the two of them hacking. Determination was on her face as she pulled out two vials, both a similar blue to the smoke but one was slightly different.

"Renee, open up and try not to spit it out." She said softly, uncorking the vial. Laura stood on her tiptoes and poured the liquid into the coughing woman's mouth. "Make sure she's all right," she said before dropping to her knees next to Saul. She pressed the vial into Saul's had and whispered something to him before he took it, still coughing.

He glanced at the woman in his arms. She had stopped coughing and seemed to be more coherent. The blonde was staring at him with soft brown eyes. "Saul," she looked over to the boy who was at least sitting against the wall rather than retching against it.

"I'm fine, Renee." He said tiredly.

"Hate to, you know, push, but we have to get out before the smoke clears." Laura said helping Saul get to his feet.

"Are you well enough for me to set you down?" he asked 'Renee' at last. "Are you well enough to walk?"

The blonde started laughing. "Sure I'm well enough but don't think that would do much." He started at her. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down, I can't walk no matter how well I am."

Laura snorted before shrugging. "Forgot to mention it," she said to his accusing glare. "Snape, wiped that glare off your face," Severus saw Saul's muscles tense even more. "Do you have a way to get back that's not by floo?"

"Back where?" Renee asked calmly as if being held by a perfect stranger was perfectly all right with her.

"To Hogwarts, you'll get to see Leo." Laura said happily.

He shifted his weight. "I have a portkey to Hogsmade if that is what you are asking."

"Well then, hand her over to me,"

"What am I a play toy?" Renee asked as Severus obliged.

"Of course," Laura joked as she transfigured a wheelchair out of the bowl she had bought. "There you go, Renee. All good now but we really have to go." There was a loud thump on the backdoor. She glanced towards it and then at Severus, an annoyed look on her face. "Now would be the perfect time to get that portkey ready."

He sneered at her touching his wedding band, which he wore on a chain around his neck. "Salvation," he said the code word the moment they all were touching his arm. Instantly they all felt a familiar hook around their navels and they were gone just as the back door burst open.

Lenore sat on the steps just outside of Hogwarts where Dumbledore said she would find them when they came back. She bounced her leg nervously, rubbing her hands together to ease her tension. They had been gone over an hour. Chewing on her lip she thought about all her friends from Salem and Oregon. She hadn't written them as much as she should have. Her best friends stopped getting regular letters from her a little after her fall. Perhaps they could visit her here or she could go home and see them before summer ended. It was—

Four figures appeared from the hill that lead off to Hogsmade. "ALBUS!" she shouted, getting to her feet instantly. The man came to the door. "I think that's them!"

The elderly man walked beside her as the figures became more distinct. Laura was…helping Saul walk? That didn't bode well. On top of that Laura's glamour was gone. Along side the two Renee hovered in her wheelchair all accompanied by a tall man with flaming red hair in Muggle slacks and a collared shirt. She didn't recognize him and searched beyond them for Snape but he wasn't there. She glanced at Dumbledore who for once was smirking instead of smiling.

"Got room for more!" shouted Laura, causing Renee to laugh.

"Saul," Lenore snapped into action, hurrying towards him.

"DON'T RUN! You'll damage you leg and back again!" the red-haired man snapped.

She stopped short staring at him. "Snape?" she questioned. The look on his face seemed to say: 'of course, you fool. Who else?' She blinked. "I…uh…didn't think you liked red hair,"

The glare he shot the giggling Potions Mistress would have caused a dragon to run away, afraid. "Change it back." He snarled.

Laura rolled her eyes but there were hints of mischief in them. "Do it yourself,"

Lenore shook her head and smiled at Saul. "You look like crap,"

He snorted. "Nice to see you too, Leo." They stared at each other for a moment before she threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "Ow…" he murmured slightly.

She pulled away. "Saul?"

"I think they may have cracked my ribs…" Saul muttered.

Lenore shot a horrified look at Laura. "You should have healed him before you left! Portkey travel while injured make the injury worse!"

Laura grimaced. "We were kinda trying to get away from an old friend."

She looked at Saul. "Old—dear Merlin, Laura!" she shouted catching sight of Snape.

He had attempted to take the glamour off but, as usual, Laura had hid a practical joke in the glamour. Instead of Snape's hair and build and clothes to go back to normal, they morphed into what could have been normal except for two very distinct things. His skin was a brilliantly shocking pink and his hair was a vibrant blue. Lenore knew that he wasn't going to be happy, her own memory of the practical joke she had played coming to mind.

"BENT!" he thundered.

Laura overflowed with laughter. "Suits you."

Lenore saw the look in his eye as he fought to control his temper. "Take it off," he ground out.

"Do it yourself," she threw back at him again.

The teenager cut in before Snape lost his temper completely. "Just take it off, Laura. Please. No need for any more arguments." Laura stared at Lenore in disbelief before muttering a spell and Snape was once again back to his greasy self. She looked back at Saul. "Are you all right?" Laura and Snape were arguing despite the fact the spell was over.

He shrugged slightly, leaning on her as they started towards the castle. "Quite a pair you have there."

"Loads of fun." She stole a glance back and saw that Snape was still screaming at Laura, despite Renee and Dumbledore's attempt to calm them down. "How close are you?"

"A week. I'll be fine." He whispered, one of his arms supporting his midsection. "I'm lucky Dryle doesn't know how to use _Cruciatus._" He mumbled.

Her muscles tensed. "He was there?"

Saul nodded. "Dryle, Kevin, Frank, and Jennifer were all there." Lenore's eyes widened. She didn't think Jennifer was still part of the Destroyers. She had dropped out when Saul did. "Yeah…apparently they got here back. The last person was some Death Eater." He seemed to be thinking, neither realizing they had stopped walking. "Wormtail I think is what Dryle called him." She went deathly pale, her body tensed. "Leo…what is it?"

Her eyes shot to the two adults who were still arguing. "Wormtail," she said barely loud enough to carry over. Laura stopped in midsentence. The look on her face merely said: 'oh shit'. "He was there?"

"Yes…" the redhead said cautiously.

She shut her eyes taking a deep breath. "He doesn't know, does he? He can't know."

"I doubt that he could have gotten any information on who your friends are, Lenore." Snape said snidely.

She looked at him. "Right…he doesn't now…" she didn't sound too convinced.

"One of these days you are going to tell me what your talking—" he gasped doubling over in pain.

His weight was too much for her to hold up and they both went to the floor, Lenore on her knees next to him and Saul still bent in half. "Saul!" she kept her arm around him, her hand was still in his. "Albus, is Poppy back?"

"No, I fear she isn't, Lenore. She will not be back for some time." Dumbledore answered. Lenore swallowed hard. _We can't take him to St. Mungos, transport of a werewolf through international waters without a permit is highly illegal. He needs help._ Her thoughts raced. "But," She looked back at him. "Severus is trained as a Healer." There was a twist she didn't expect. Most people take the course of a Healer while studying potions but she didn't think Snape had done that.

Saul's grasp on Lenore's hand tightened. Laura spoke up. "Renee and I have more experience in treating something like this."

"I beg your pardon!" started Snape before the two started arguing again.

"What is it Saul?"

"Not him…he can't know." Saul whispered before passing out, his entire body going limp in her arms.

"LAURA!" she shouted.

The redhead was on her knees next to them in seconds. She helped Lenore turn the boy over. A bruise was already forming on his neck and cheekbone. Laura checked Saul's pulse. "Rapid…he's warm…like fighting an illness."

A realization hit Lenore. "Renee, has he been experimenting again!" she asked frantically.

"Yes. He was testing his new potion a day or so ago. He hasn't been well since. I told him he had to go get checked out." Renee said, making her way towards them. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Sweet Lord,"

"What?" Lenore asked as Laura levitated Saul onto a stretcher.

"He was working on his cure for lycanthrope." Renee whispered. "Talking to himself about what can kill a werewolf."

"He wouldn't," Laura said looking back sharply.

"What are you three going on about?" growled Snape.

"He added silver to the potion." Renee said softly.

"Shit." Snape cursed.


	26. Truths

Chapter Twenty-Five

Truths

Lenore found herself perched on the windowsill watching the rain pour from outside. Saul was asleep on the hospital bed near her, his face looking more weary and worn that she had ever seen it. There had been a bit of a blow-out when Snape tried to examine him. Saul had told her not him because he didn't want Snape to find out, unfortunately Snape already knew. She mentioned this and Snape, as predicted, got angry again about the 'ungrateful wolf.' There was another full blown shouting match between all three of them before they realized that Renee had started the diagnostic of Saul's condition, softly speaking Saul's unconscious form in a soothing voice.

Saul was tense, even while he slept and because of it, Renee couldn't do a complete scan. They never really could. Finally Lenore lost her temper and things began exploding about the room. Dumbledore herded them out before coming back to calm her down. She hadn't seen any of them since. Renee told her of what had happened at the store and the things she missed before she had to leave to call her family. She hadn't come back as of yet.

The teenager sighed and then heard a mimicked sigh. She looked back sharply and saw Saul staring at her with a tired smile on his face. "Hey sleepy," she said getting up and walking over. She sat back down next to Saul, taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Silver shards?" He looked away. "You could have died."

"It kills the wolf faster."

"It also kills you and makes you weaker." She retorted shaking her head.

He snorted. "I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes. "Help me sit up,"

She shook her head but helped him anyway. "Just be careful." She looked down. "I can't loose you too."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You won't. Not any time soon."

"That's what you say." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Why did you pale so badly when I mentioned Wormtail?" he asked. An involuntary shiver went through her. He peered at her. "What happened?"

"Get comfy, it's a long story." She said before proceeding to tell him everything that had happened to her since the day the fall until now. She told him about the fear of her father, the hurt she felt because of him. The practical jokes she played, her new discovery about herself all the while not realizing that there was someone listening on the other side of the door. At the end he had his arm around her, her head resting in the nook between his head and shoulder. It wasn't until she spoke of Snape's recent shouting events did her magic go haywire, a vase exploding when she started. "…I just…I'm so confused. I started getting along with him but now…now I find out that the only reason I'm even here is because of Dumbledore! He never wanted me…"

"You never thought he wanted you before." He pointed out gently. She mumbled something incoherently. He laughed softly. "Why do you think it's changed now?"

She saw up, her back to him. "Because…because…the truth is because I honestly thought he had started to care about me. I, in my ignorance and stupidity, started to care about him. I depended on him ever since I had my nightmare. We were civil towards each other, almost to the point of respect…he told me about my mom…" Tears were falling down her cheeks. "I…I just don't know! I can't understand it! It shouldn't bug me! I hate the man!"

Saul snorted. The lie in her words wouldn't fool a four-year-old. He touched her back and she sighed. "Leo, is it even remotely possible that you've started to care about him?"

She was quiet. "I've spent my whole life hating him because he left my mother…I thought he hated her." She looked at him, her tears like streams of water. "But he loved her, Saul…he really loved her. I took me weeks to see it and…and…" Lenore trailed off as he began to rub his thumbs on her wrists.

"And you hoped that there would be a place for you as well," he finished for her. She tensed, pulling away but Saul wouldn't let her. "Lenore, he's your last surviving family member that you know of. Without him you'd be alone and you don't want that. A part of you, even a subconscious part wants to be loved and accepted by him in the same way you were with your mother."

She met his eyes. "He didn't want me then…he doesn't want me now. He's never wanted me…I was just too stupid to realize it."

"He probably didn't want you, Lenore." She recoiled. "But you were born in the middle of a war, who would want a child during a war? But whether he likes it or not, he has one beautiful, amazing, talented child." She snorted as he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Even you have to admit that he cares something for you, or else he would not have risked coming to get me." She nodded slowly. "Just keep this in mind, Leo. Back in the States and at the shop we all love you. Half the shop is asking if you'll be coming back this summer." He smirked. "Renee tells them: 'Merlin I hope not, I'll have pranks exploding all over my store.'" Saul's eyes danced with mischief. "She's joking of course,"

Lenore managed to laugh. "Of course."

"What does Laura have to say about what's going on?"

She tensed again. "At first it was: 'trust him, 'make friends', 'hold your temper', 'give him a chance'." Lenore shook her head. "But now, now that she's…she treats him worse than I had. She keeps bringing up what I used to think about him so now I'm confused. On top of that, they've met before. I didn't know that. Nothing feels right anymore." Lenore brought her legs to her chest once again, resting her chin on her knee. "After the second…thing with Wormtail, I think he was at my side most of the night. I remember the smell of potions." He nodded. "But Laura was there too." She bit her lip. "I just can't figure it out. He seemed mad at me ever since I woke up. Anything I do gets him pissed off at me. When I found out the only reason I was here was because of Dumbledore's insistence it hurt. I just don't understand."

"Hate to say it, Leo, but you're not going to understand everything."

She giggled. "I wish I could. It'd explain what I'm feeling."

"Perhaps." Saul leaned back. "What about these Weasleys? What do you think of George, you seem to like him?"

"He's nice. I enjoy his company. Why?" she poked him playfully. "Jealous?"

"Always."

She full out laughed as Snape walked in. "The Headmaster wishes to speak with you, Lenore."

Lenore's smile darkened slightly but she got up, said a brief goodbye and walked out of the room. Snape sneered at Saul and moved to leave when the young man spoke. "If you were looking for stealth, you should have used a scent masking charm." The adult glared at him. "Useful advice."

"I'll take it in consideration." He snarled before making a move to leave again.

"What are you going to do now?"

Snape glared back. "Cease wasting my time, Mr. Ret."

"You can't be as cold as you seem or you wouldn't have stopped to listen." Saul said firmly. "What are you going to do? You're confusing the hell out of her. She's a very straight forward type of girl Cut and dry, no complications. Don't dance around feelings just because you don't want to address them. Not with her."

"I do not need advice from you, wolf."

Saul winced slightly. "Then you'll push away the best thing in your life." He said as Snape left.

The raven haired teenager knew something was wrong the moment she entered Dumbledore's office. Laura was sitting in the red armchair looking like a scolded child. Her glamour was off once again and she was head to toe blue. Lenore slid into the blue armchair with a frown.

She bit her lip nervously. "What is going on? I thought Renee was up here."

"She is currently making her way back to the hospital wing." Dumbledore responded before a solemn look encased his face. "Randilyn has made a suggestion that might interest you, Lenore."

"Randilyn?"

"That would be my real name. Just as your mother's real name as Serafina," Laura said shifting. "The unfortunate man you have a relation to takes issue with the fact that you have a werewolf for a friend."

Lenore snorted. "Then he better not meet Jocelyn or Octavos," she joked.

All Laura—Randilyn—whatever—could manage was a tight smile. "He tells me to take him to court all I want."

Warning bells went off in her head. There as something wrong with that statement. "Really? Why? You would think his status as an ex-Death Eater would make him want to keep out of the courts."

"Well…there in lies the tale. I apparently don't have right over you here because I am considered a magical beast and if I took him to court here I would loose." Randilyn swallowed hard looking down.

"Beast?" Lenore exclaimed appalled. "If they consider you a beast what would happen if they found out that you were here without a permit…let alone Saul being here…" she relaxed after thinking this. "But they don't know so it doesn't matter, right?" There was no answer. "They don't know you're here…right?" They both had guilty look. "They know?"

Randilyn handed a piece of parchment over with some sort of official seal on it. "This arrived about a half hour after we returned with Renee and Saul." Frowning she peered at the note.

_By Official Decree From the Ministry of Magic_

_You are herby ordered to remain where you are, there will be a Ministry member coming by to collect you shortly for unlawfully traveling internationally without a permit._

_Cornelius Fudge_

She dropped the parchment. "I thought Fudge was out of office."

"The new minister has yet to change the name to his suiting." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Why haven't you and Saul left?"

"Don't you wonder why I don't have my glamour on?" Laura asked irritably.

Lenore frowned. "I did but…what does this mean?"

"This means that I will be arrested and taken to court."

"And Saul?" she asked quietly. They didn't answer. "We have to get him out of here! If they know he's a werewolf than—" she stopped short. "Wait…how did they find out?"

"That's the question of the day," Laura said darkly. Lenore knew better than to question Laura when she was in one of these moods. She wouldn't have to wait long. The woman would soon start ranting. "Since there are only two people other than Dumbledore and yourself that know of my existence as an Almost Human and George has not seen anyone but his family since he found out what I am. That leaves a single person who could tell."

Lenore went pale. He wouldn't tell. He wouldn't. "Now Randilyn, please do not be so quick to—" started Dumbledore but she shook her head firmly.

"WHO ELSE COULD HAVE TOLD!" thundered Lau—Randilyn. Lenore recoiled into the armchair. He wouldn't have told…would he?

"Randilyn you—" once again he could not finish his sentence due to commotion and a man running into one of the portraits in the room.

"Albus! They've apprehended the boy!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Lenore jumping to her feet, ignoring the throb of pain that momentarily shot through her. She raced to the door. "They only sent one for you? How come they have Saul!" she exclaimed throwing it open.

Snape was on the other side. "Headmaster, three men, Weasley is one of them." He said brushing by her without even acknowledging her.

"Weasley?" she gasped. It wasn't possible. George wouldn't.

"Unhand the boy, he's no criminal!" the chatter of angry portraits drifted into the office. "I always hated the smell of you." Snarled another.

"YOU DAMNED FOOLS, LET HIM GO! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S INJURED!" Renee's angry voice came closer. Lenore started to go down the stairs but Snape caught her arm, shaking his head. "LET HM GO! HE'S NOT A CRIMINAL!"

"It's fine, Renee," Saul's tired voice said. "I'll go freely, just stop dragging me."

Moments later a red haired wizard resembling George entered the room with four others. Two large men in robes were behind him, one was half carrying Saul by his arm. Renee came seconds later, anger clear on her face. Lenore met Saul's eyes. He was blocking pain. She saw that immediately.

"Mr. Weasley, pleasant day." Dumbledore said. Theatrically thunder clapped after he spoke.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the red haired man pointed at Randilyn. "Take her now."

"Hey!" she exclaimed getting yanked off the chair. "Let go,"

"OUCH!" the man that had pulled her up dropped her arm as if he had gotten shocked.

"Now wait just a moment," Albus said calmly.

The redhead glared at him. "Headmaster these two are under arrest for international travel without clearance. You will let me take them."

The old man shook his head. "Percy, surely you can understand that there was an emergency."

"There always is with _you_."

"Percy…" she said the name. This was the 'prick' brother that George had spoken about.

The cold eyes stared at her from behind thin wire glasses, brows both arched and burrowed. "Do I know you?"

There was no way that Laura or Saul could get out of this on their own and she doubted that Dumbledore or Renee could do much. It was up to her. She found her voice and put for the British accent she had adapted to. "I…uh…we've never met but I know your twin brothers." She smiled weakly. "Their jokes got me out of a tight spot in the attack last week." Percy watched her with calculating eyes. "George told me about you from one of my many visits to the shop to pick up pranks for my…my brother's birthday." She faltered slightly seeing Saul slip out of the grasp of the large man.

The redhead seemed to be thrown off slightly. "You were in the attack?"

She nodded slowly, looking down. "I barely made it out of there. Your brother's smoke bombs gave me an escape but…" She swallowed hard. "But the rest of my family wasn't as lucky."

"Why are you here instead of at the relief shelter?"

"Because my family knew him personally and he's attempting to find me a place to stay. I have no other family." Saul was gone by the time she tried to look for him. "My friend, Laura, from the States wanted to make sure I was all right. She's from America and didn't know that English laws prohibit her from traveling without expressed permission." Lenore looked at him pulling off an innocent look that Snape never could have pulled off. "But now that we know that we'll clear it next time she would like to visit."

"Ignorance can hardly be an excuse, Wartly." One of the men said.

Percy clenched his teeth. "Weasley. The name is Weasley." He growled. "And I'll be judge of that."

Lenore fought a smirk. He was desperate to remain in charge. "She as just leaving too after she got her things. Please don't get her in trouble."

"What of these two?" he motioned behind him to Renee and Snape, the man who had been holding Saul realized that he was gone.

"Renee came with Laura and Professor Snape was here since I arrived. Renee is human, I didn't think there was any laws against that." Percy whirled around as Lenore kept her eyes on him, not daring to look at anyone else. "What is she in trouble for?"

"Where is he?" Percy demanded.

"Who?" asked the man, his eyes were slightly unfocused.

"The boy!" Percy exclaimed.

The other man looked confused. "What boy?"

"The boy from the infirmary!"

"Who?" the first man asked.

Percy blinked. "What?"

"Wartly are you all right?"

The redhead ground his teeth together. "Fine and it's _Weasley_." Percy looked back at her, his face softening slightly; that as a good sign. "Ms…"

"Pennyworth," she made up a last name, praying he wouldn't check out the attack victims. "Lenore Pennyworth." She smiled nervously. Pain unexpectedly shot up her back. The potion was wearing off. "Please Mr. Weasley," His eyes brightened at the correct pronunciation of his name "Don't get her in trouble."

"Well…"

A shot of pain caused her leg to give out of her. She went tumbling to the floor, barely grabbing the desk in time to keep her balance. "Shit," she cursed softly, her eyes meeting Snape's. Percy supported her. "Ow…"

"Are you ill?"

"I was hit with a falling beam before my house collapsed. Fell on my back and crushed my leg…I'm still healing from it." She said as he helped her into a chair. "Thank you."

"Do you need St. Mungos?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "The pain potion just wore off. I'll be fine."

Percy straightened up. "Then I see no reason to remain. I will let her off with a warning and a hundred gallon fine." Laura looked like she was going to protest but smartly kept her mouth shut. Lenore forced her eyes to brighten. "But don't let it happen again."

She smiled sweetly at him. "We won't."

He gave a curt nod, a glare at the others in the room, and then swept out. Lenore sagged against the chair, the tension releasing. She wanted to curl up and sleep for a few hours. Snape was at her side in an instant checking her pulse on her wrist. She looked at her startled.

"You should have said something," he snapped, pressing two potions in her hand, a nutrient and a pain potion.

"Would you have listened without shouting at me?" Snape's face twitched, his black eyes boring into her. "I didn't think so."

"What happened?" Renee asked confused. "Why didn't they remember Saul? Not that I wanted him taken but…"

"Oblivation," Laura said with a smirk at Dumbledore. "Thank you. Both." She glanced at Snape who merely nodded.

Renee relaxed slightly. "So he'll be all right?"

"He's in the castle somewhere, hiding until they're gone," Lenore said feeling better as soon as she had drank the potions. "He'll be fine."

The blonde smiled. "Well…that has got to be the biggest load of bull I have ever heard you dish out, Leo." Lenore blushed. "Nice job."


	27. Do You Even Care?

Chapter Twenty-Six

Do You Even Care?

Lenore set the last of her things in her room down in Snape's quarters in a box. Renee was safely returned home and Randilyn left with her, very begrudgingly. Saul showed up just before the two left and said his goodbyes. After being commended for his stealth, he and Dumbledore discussed something for an hour (which she had spent packing) before he came out, his face serious. He was going to stay in England. Renee was disappointed but the goodbyes were short. Saul was up in her room reading, his room was across the hall from hers.

Snape as moody and avoided people for the rest of the day and he joined them briefly for lunch, where Dumbledore spoke with him quietly before the greasy man locked himself in his lab for the rest of the day. It took Lenore a good fifteen minutes just to gather the courage to go into his rooms and pack her thing. Night had already fallen on the castle and she wondered what would happen over next summer's holidays. Would she have anywhere to go? She had done some research. Being of Elvin blood she would be considered an adult the moment she hit sixteen but she also had wizard blood in her. Which would one would the law go by?

Deep in thought, the raven-haired teenager put the holy jeans on the top of the box, which had already been spelled to be weightless as well as bottomless and walked towards the door. She had changed into a pair of sweats earlier and wanted more than anything to forget the last month and go back to hating Snape. It would have been much easier than the ache she felt at the moment.

Balancing everything she made her way into the living room. She nearly dropped the box when she saw Snape pulling books out of the bookcases and gently placing them in a box. She set the box on the table and waited, not sure exactly what she was waiting for thought.

He didn't even look at her.

"Um," she cleared her throat nervously. "I…uh…I'm done packing."

"I see that." He said snidely.

Lenore looked down. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Did you think that I lived at Hogwarts for the entire summer?"

"The hardness in his voice cut through her like a knife. "I hadn't ever thought about it…" he made a non-committal noise. "Guess I'll be going then." She lifted the box up and turned her back to him, blinking back tears. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He said coldly.

A single tear squeezed form her eye. She didn't make it two steps before slamming the box down and whirling around to face him. "Enough!" she shouted.

He looked at her sharply.

She swatted at the tears stepping forward. "I can't do this! You can't just play with my life!"

Snape's face was emotionless.

"We had started to get along! What happened! Am I too much trouble! Or is it that you just despise me too much to keep acting like you care! You separated from mom to save my life! Just as I start to realize that you turn into he bastard I always thought you were! Please! Tell me the truth for once! Did I ever even matter to you! Did you ever even care!"

He didn't answer.

"Did anything that happened ever matter?"

Once again there was a stony silence.

"If I didn't ever matter why bother to even make me think you cared? I hated you from moment one. Is this some sort of sick game you wanted to play?" to her horror even more tears fell down her face.

Still nothing.

"Never mind. You know what, screw this. Screw you. Stay out of my life." She spun around and tore out of the room with her box, her emotions overcoming her.

She only made it up the three steps that would lead her to the castle before she dropped the box down. Tears fell down her face as she sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees. It wasn't fair. She glanced towards the "wall" that blocked Snape's rooms from prying eyes, her insides burning with hurt and despair. Lenore couldn't figure out why Snape still could manage to make her hate him all over again, after everything that had happened. After she had started to care about what he thought of her.

Looking up, Lenore started at the wall for a few seconds before she realized with a surge of self disgust. She was hoping that the Potions Master would come out after her. Sighing heavily, she got to her feet, wiping her wet eyes on her sleeve and turned around. She found herself face-to-face with Snape. She let out a startled cry, leaping backwards. How had he snuck up behind her. Snape's arm shot out and caught her before she flew right off the stairs.

"What are you trying to do! Kill me!" she shouted once she recovered her balance. Her gut hurt with the despair she felt. He was staring at her, his mouth opening to shout an insult at her but nothing came out. They both stared at each other before she spoke softly. "If you never gave a damn about me, why did you run and divorce mom when you found out she was pregnant? You would have been rewarded greatly when _he_ found out what I was." Her breath hitched. "You must have known how important you would have been if you gave me to the Dark Lord. He could have killed you. Why didn't you just hand me over?"

In lieu of answering, Snape put a silent hand on her shoulder and guided her back into the rooms, her box hovering behind them. Lenore numbly sat on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, struggling against both her emotions and magic. Snape produced a bottle of Calming Draught and told her to take it. She obeyed and her magic calmed but her emotions did not at all.

"Why?" she managed to say.

"You know the reason,"

"No. I don't! I don't understand!"

He turned away from her. "How do you expect me to answer?"

"With the truth!"

Snape hit the wall causing her to jump slightly. "The truth, Lenore! The truth is I didn't want a child! I don't want one now! Having a child during a war is a weakness! I was terrified that the Dark Lord would find out and kill her so I sent her away, claiming no part in your making! The only reason he has not come after you is that he still believes she cheated on me!" A tear ran down Lenore's face. "Part of me hates you because you look like her! Because you're here and she's not!" She bit her lip. "She's not because of me!"

Lenore felt his hatred towards her and himself cut through her. She looked up, rising to her feet. "Mom loved you." She said firmly. "She left because she loved you, whether you were true to the Dark Lord or not."

She suddenly found Snape across the room in a flash, grabbing her by the arm so gruffly she nearly bell backward over the couch. "Do NOT ever say that! Do you understand me! I am not a Death Eater!"

Lenore stared at him. "I always wondered if you would ever hit me."

He released her stepping back, looking disgusted with himself. "I struck you our first dinner together if you recall." Snape walked away from her. He obviously wanted her to go but she wasn't ready yet. She knew that he was wishing silently that he never had gone after her.

"I suppose I deserved it." She said quietly. "But I have every right to speak about it. It affects me too. Whether you like it or not!" Lenore looked down. "I know what it's like to…to regret what you've done." She thought of her hatred towards him. So much time had been wasted due to her stubbornness.

"You could not possibly understand."

"I hated you my entire life." She said causing him to looking at her. "Please don't prove me right in doing so." He didn't answer her. "Do you honestly hate me?"

He didn't answer her at first. "No."

"But,"

"But I will not lie and say that I wish that your mother stood in your place at this moment and that things had been different." She met his eyes. "You are my daughter and I will care for you,"

"Solely because you loved my mother or because you feel some sort of duty to take care of me?" he did not answer her at all. "Do you want to love me at all?" a tear escaped her eye. "If Albus hadn't asked would you have been brought me here?" Silence. She moved towards the door. "You should have just let e hate you. This hurts worse."

"Lenore," she paused from stepping out of his rooms. "Whether you believe it or not I do care about you,"

She looked back at him. "But you wish that I as my mother."

"I wish that you were born after the first war ended."

"And if I was would you have wanted me?"

"Yes."

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"I am not in the habit of lying."

Lenore nodded looking down. "What would you have called me?"

"If you had been a boy, Hayden Nicholas, and if you had been a girl, Kira Eileen."

Once again silence swept over them. "Can't you just love me for being here now?" she asked softly walking out the door.

"But I do, Lenore. Why can't I just say that to you?" he whispered before going after her once again. "Lenore." She glanced back. Tears were glistening in her eyes. "Give me those pants, I want to burn them."

She stared at him incredulously before laughing and tossing him the holey jeans. Of all things that was what he stopped her for. He could have the pants. Once she got control of her magic again she just could make some new ones. "Can I…can I still write and ask questions about my mother's journals?"

He stared at her before nodding. "Speak with the Headmaster about my whereabouts."

She nodded again. "All right…goodbye…Severus." She said walking up- the stairs very confused about what had just happened.

"Goodbye Lenore…"


	28. History

Chapter Twenty-Seven

History

Saul knew that something had happened between Lenore and Snape when she came into the room with a frown on her face and evidence of excess tears. They had exchanged brief 'hellos' before he went back to his book. Lenore was placing things in one suitcase with a pensive look on her face. He didn't really concentrate on the book. He was thinking back on how he and Lenore had met. There had been a conference called 'Understanding Magical Creatures' about two months after he had moved to the States from Egypt.

_Fourteen-year-old Saul balanced on the chair with ease, his knees to his chest as he hugged himself. He didn't want to leave Egypt, not because he had friends there but because his brother's grave was there. Saul fought growling with distain. His mother and father had dropped him unconscious in front of a Magical Placement Home, which was basically a wizarding orphanage and left with his younger sister, Bethany. They had never forgiven him for not protecting his brother. Saul had never forgiven himself. They had lived for a year in Egypt before the taunts and screams at him got too much._

_He shivered, burying his head in his arms. He didn't want to be here. The orphanage made him come, said that he had to accept who he was and move on. His wolf felt all the different sorts of magic creatures in the room and didn't like it. Instantly a calming feeling washed over him as someone thumped in the seat next to him, the wolf settling down curiously. He didn't move._

"_Hi." A voice said bringing his head up to look at who was next to him._

_A girl, probably no older than eleven, sat next to him. She was in a flowing lace skirt and a black shirt with a red rose on it that had fishnet sleeves. Her hair was done in intricate braids and crimps. Two necklaces hung around her neck; a skull was on a thick choker and an Egyptian onyx on a long chain. Her lips were a blood red and her eyes were surrounded by black glitter that shined to other colors. She didn't look embarrassed as most did that were wondering around. She looked confidant and smiled at him._

"_The name's Leo. What's yours?" she snapped some gum._

_He stared at her. "Saul." He said after a moment._

_She nodded at him. "Nice to meet you…so what are you? I'm Elfish, isn't that cool?" He looked down. "Oh…I see. Vampire or werewolf?" He regarded her with surprise. "Only those two breeds are ashamed."_

"_Werewolf." He managed to say._

_She smiled at him. "You know what, the other people who don't like us because we're different are just jealous." He arched his brow at her, making a face. She giggled. "We have cool powers. You know, like the ability to heal ourselves ten times faster than normal people can. It's that neat?" Saul shrugged looking down again. "Not from around here are you?"_

"_No."_

"_If you want to make friends you ought to say more than one word sentences." She commented before smiling. "Mom! Renee, over here!" she called. Two women came over. One was a tall woman with dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She resembled the girl next to him. The other was a young woman in a wheelchair with shirt blonde hair. "This is Saul. He's not very talkative."_

"_Maybe you just scared him," Renee taunted._

_Saul's wolf trembled. "You're human," he managed to say._

"_Hurray, you can say more than one word sentences!" the girl clapped her hands happily._

_Despite himself he smiled. 'Renee' looked at him. "Yes I'm human. Aren't humans magical creatures as well?" the blonde asked with a smirk._

That was how it started. They became friends. He never really expected much from the move to the states. His parents deserting him was hard but his new friends had made the ache go away for the short time they were together. She was younger than him but for the first time, someone wasn't afraid of him. He had become accustomed to being hated since he had been bitten and then branded, like they do in Egypt on his left arm with the words 'wolf'. She had become his first friend, his surrogate sister and he and his wolf felt duty bound to protect her.

Unfortunately he never expected everything to change. Ever since Voldemort's public return, both Lenore's life and his got screwed up. His freedoms as a werewolf were now cut in half because of English laws. Dumbledore was now asking him to aid a 'Remus Lupin', a fellow werewolf as he called the man, in convincing the werewolves to join the side of light. He was part of a war he had wanted to avoid. His old friends were still part of the Destroyers. Saul would not look forward to fighting them in a battle.

He had joined the Destroyers not two months into his move to the States, a week before the convention. The day after the convention he had started rethinking his decision but it was too late. He felt like he had found a place where he had belonged. Lenore didn't find out until they met up at school that year and she bless her, didn't judge him for it. Sure she was scared for a good week but came back and talked with him, telling him that he didn't have to stay with the Destroyers, that they were dangerous. Saul hadn't cared much. He found a home and that's all he cared about.

Quickly he rose to one of the best Destroyers, second in command but the stronger he got and higher he got in the ranks the emptier he felt. That was when Renee presented an idea to get him out of the orphanage. At sixteen Renee adopted him and he was out and had a real family. It wasn't until Lenore pissed off one of the other higher members of the Destroyers did a problem arise. He ordered the group to take her out. By the time his group had found out about it a section of the group was already at the house, getting ready to attack her. When his group got there Lenore was putting up one hell of a fight.

He barely managed to get her out before the entire group showed up. She was in the hospital for a week (three painful days of unwaking sleep) and during that time he had started rethinking his choice in staying. Blade, his 'boss', came to see him after Lenore had woken up, at last, and they talked. Blade had always been more of a friend than a boss to Saul and it was him who suggested leaving completely. _"It's not in you anymore, Shadow. You go through the motions, you'll keep fighting but you don't want to. You have a family, go be happy with them. No one will come after you. I promise."_

Saul shook his head as Lenore plopped down next to him. "Hey." He looked at her and forced a smile. "What ya thinking?"

"Nothing important." He noted that she was holding something. "What's that?"

She glanced at it and smiled. "I've been meaning to send this to you; I found it and thought you'd like a copy." She showed a picture to him.

It was of him in his wolf form, the full moon clearly in the background. Next to him sat Lenore in her lioness form, playfully batting wolf over the head and proceeding to wrestle. On a branch sat Washington, his form was a beautiful bald eagle, and he seemed to be amused. Helen and Stephan were spider monkeys hanging off the tree throwing rocks at Saul and Lenore. Last but not least Mary Anne and Garret were side by side, stretching out to watch the show; Mary Anne was an Austrian shepherd whereas Garret was a black cat.

She grinned. "You can't see him, obviously but, Octie and Jocelyn are right there." She pointed to the tree branch near the moon. There was a slight blurred area like something was hanging upside down, which would have been Octavos in his bat form, and another blurred area sitting on the same branch, which was Jocelyn in her raven form.

"Who took this?"

"Mary Anne set it up ahead of time." Lenore said not taking her eyes away from the moving picture. She shifted to another picture. "I found this one as well. You remember when Isaiah and Ralph tried to break into my room," there was a picture of the two boys hanging upside down in Lenore's old house with a raven-haired girl laughing hysterically. "Astrid thought that this was the funniest thing so I had to get a picture." They were both quiet for a moment. "I miss them." She admitted with a sigh.

"I'm sure they miss you too, Leo."

She didn't comment but stared at the animals in the picture. They had teased Garret to no end at the fact that he was a cat. 'Real masculine form' but to be honest, it fit him. He was nimble, light weight, and was excellent at trained fighting. On top of that, no matter how he fell, when he would fall, he always managed to either land on his feet or roll onto his feet. Mary Anne, however, was Australian by birth and loved dogs so the irony was plain there. Octavos was a vampire, bitten at sixteen a hundred years ago and was a fruit bat, which amused everyone. Jocelyn was a vampyre, born into the 'curse' and could become any form she wanted and ended up being a raven. Helen and Stephan, as it was with Fred and George, were two peas in a pod and continuously played pranks. At one point at a lunch the Transfiguration teacher made a crack about the two always monkeying around and immediately they both popped into their Animagus forms, screeching wildly.

"Have you written them lately?"

"Hm?" she dragged herself out of her thoughts.

"The group, have you written to them?"

She bit her lip shaking her head. "Not much. There has been so much going on that there hasn't been much time…Helen and Stephan managed to go to Rome together, Mary Anne is off in the Outback, Garret is surfing in Hawaii, Wash writes periodically but he's in theatre and he's busy with one of the leads. Octie and Jocelyn are both off on one of their special rituals that they say humans will never understand. Isaiah, Ralph, and Astrid aren't much into letter writing."

"They'd love to hear from you, you know that right?" Saul said. She shrugged sinking back into the couch. He tickled her side. "Right?" she squirmed as he tickled again. "_Right?_"

"Okay, okay!" He stopped and looked at her and she smirked. "Left," He arched his brow at her and began to tickle her again. She squealed in laughter. "Mercy! Mercy!"

Saul grinned shifting to let her lay down, her head in his lap. She was chewing on her lip, her eyes were a swarm of colors. Something was obviously bugging her. Most likely something to do with what happened between her and Snape earlier. He poked her. "What you thinkin' about?"

Lenore sighed. "Sna—Severus…" his body tensed. He really didn't like that man. "I just…I hurt and confused and I don't understand him!" She told him everything that happened between her and Snape. How he treated her, what he said. How she felt, everything. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Half of me feels good that he wants me but the other half of me hurts and hates him for wishing that I was my mother…for basically saying that I wasn't good enough…that I'm not good enough."

"Come here, Leo," he said motioning for her to sit up. She shifted and leaned into his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. He could smell the salty tears running down her cheeks and he felt the tears soaking his shirt. "What he thinks doesn't matter, he doesn't know you. You've been here a month, if he never wanted you than don't listen to him. The Weasleys are willing to take you in, the parents haven't even met you, right?" She nodded into his arm. "They trust their sons and Dumbledore. You are a great person, just because that man is too blind to see that isn't your fault."

"But it still hurts."

He gave her a tight hug. "I know." Saul kissed her on the forehead. "Get to bed, Leo."

"Are you going to your room?" Lenore asked sitting up, wiping her face.

He shook his head. "No. I think I'm going to go for a run."

"You want company?" she asked curiously.

"No. I just want to run." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Get to bed."

"Kay. Goodnight, Saul. I see you tomorrow morning." She shuffled to her bedroom as he got to his feet. He set the book back on the shelf and looked at the list she had made of things still needing to be packed. Saul heard her washing her face as he began packing the things on the list for her. She came out of the bathroom five minutes later, her hair in braids and dressed in pajamas with a robe on. "Night. Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went bed.

He continued packing until the list was complete and waited until her breathing evened out before slipping out. He was outside in the moonlight within five minutes and he breathed in the fresh air, transforming into a wolf. Saul began to run along the bank of the lake. There were a lot of things laying heavy o his mind. Half of him wanted to go and tell Snape off for what he was doing to Lenore but the other half of him knew it wasn't his fight. Lenore was a strong girl. She could either break past his cold exterior or not. It wasn't his place to help her in this situation. She would have to fight her way out of it with Snape…whether he liked it or not.


	29. The Ring

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Ring

Lenore tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Dumbledore to come into the office like he told her he would a half hour ago. She had gotten up at nine to find out that Snape had left already. That had sent her into a sour mood for the day. She and Saul had already said their goodbyes and left a good two hours ago. She was just waiting to speak with Dumbledore one final time before George came to pick her up. She glanced at her outfit. Half of her wanted to dress in a rebel form because she was in a bad mood but the other half knew that she should try to make a good impression so now she was caught somewhere in between for a rather interesting but hot look.

Decked out in a black shirt that had bright green letters saying: I'm desperately trying to figure out why kamikaze pilots wore helmets, that had long sleeves that belled out around her arms as well as fishnets the circled her arms she liked how the shirt cut low but the fishnet covered her. She wore a pair of bell-bottom jeans and a chain belt that was stained black. She had her combat boots on and her hair was pulled into two half pigtails. She looked a mix of cute and hot all in one. She liked that look.

Finally the door opened and the old man walked in, a grave look on his face. She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about..." he said but there was a lie behind his words that she didn't bother to point out. He sat down at his desk and smiled. "Now. You have a few questions you want answered before you leave?"

"Yeah…a few things. The first is what is going to happen with the trainers you spoke of," she asked shifting nervously. Too much was laying on her in one day and her nerves were shot. "The Elvin and A.H."

"I have been in contact with both and they will arrive at the Burrow within two days to meet you and assess you before they decide how to proceed." He said very matter of factually.

"All right…" she chewed her lip again. "Sna—Severus said to ask you how to write to him. I want to keep asking him questions about my mother's journal. Apparently he's not going to be here?"

Albus sighed, his eyes closed, shaking his head. "No." He found it in him to smile but the smile wasn't very comforting, in fact it made her uneasy. "He is going to be staying in one of his family's homes on Spinner's End." She made a face. "Here," he pulled out a sheet of paper and then pointed his wand at it, casting a spell. "This parchment will act like the parchment you and Ms. Bent have between yourself and Severus. I will send one off to him presently."

She took the parchment and stared at it. "Why can't I just owl him…." _Why are you complaining? This is much faster than an owl._ Her thoughts asked but she knew something was off.

"I cannot tell you that. This is much faster anyway, Lenore. George should be here in an hour, why don't you take a walk by the—" He didn't actually finish the sentence because the fire flared green and low and behold Severus half ran out of it. He looked frantic but collected…was that even possible?

"Headmaster, I have found it!"

Lenore watched the shock register on Dumbledore's face before Severus proceeded to hold out a rather elegant ring. A jolt hit her and she recoiled.

"I told you to go straight to Spinner's End!" growled the man coming around the desk.

Something was pulsing off the ring, feeding into the air. Something…evil. Lenore felt her stomach turn. She did not like this ring.

"I received a lead that had to be followed."

"You put yourself in danger."

_Danger?_ Lenore asked herself looking at him. The ring gave off another pulse. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She wanted nothing but to run away.

"The opportunity presented itself, I took it." He handed the ring over. "I have been researching ways to—"

"No." the firmness in the old man's voice startled her. She had never heard him so angry. "Your magic signature could be relayed to him through the ring."

"Nothing suggests—"

"I said no!" Both Severus and Lenore recoiled slightly. The man before them looked and sounded livid. "Severus," the voice sounded kinder. "Please, just do was you were told to I will take care of this."

"But Headmaster—"

"But nothing, Severus. I will take care of this. You must go home. Now." Dumbledore's voice gave no more room for argument.

Severus shook his head, irritated. "You know," Lenore piped up, trying to ignore the uneasiness she felt from the ring. They both looked at her startled, Dumbledore obviously forgetting she had been there and Severus never noticing. "Albus, you could give him the parchment right now."

"Pardon?" Severus asked still looking a little startled.

Lenore shook her head and leaned across the table, grabbing the other sheet of parchment that Dumbledore had spelled. She handed it over. "Albus won't tell me why I can't owl you so this is how we'll communicate. It's like the parchment Laura and I have," Severus snarled at her name. "We just write back and forth." He took it. "We could set a time that we could always be on,"

He arched his brow before nodding. "If you write at seven each night I will be there to answer your questions, fair enough?"

She gave a quick nod. "Yes." He turned to leave. "Severus," he stopped, she was annoying him by continuously talking to him but she had to say it. "You could have woken me up to say goodbye, you know." He turned around staring at her. She looked down at her nails, picking at the vivid red and black polish. "I…I had hoped to see you before I left for the Burrow."

"Why?" the word slipped out before he could stop it.

Lenore wasn't sure herself. "Because…" trailing off she looked up at him. "Do I really need a reason?"

For a moment they both stared at each other before he gave a curt nod. "I apologize for assuming you did not wish to see me."

She smiled despite herself. "I probably won't make it to reading mom's journal tonight." She said as the ring pulsed once more and she felt nauseous again. "I'll write tomorrow." Severus gave another nod before turning to the fire. "Goodbye, Severus."

"Goodbye, Lenore." He said before disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

Lenore looked back at Dumbledore; he was holding the ring carefully while searching through his desk for something. She pressed against the back of the chair. "Albus,"

"One moment Lenore," he said before he pulled open the bottom drawer to his desk.

He bent over and retrieved a large glass bowl that vibrated with heavy magic. She watched him curiously, twitching as the ring pulsed into the air again. How could Albus not feel that? Carefully the old man set the ring down on a white cloth, which sat on a lid for the glass bowl. He covered the grin and suddenly the feeling of nausea stopped and her headache, which she hadn't even realized was coming, went away immediately. A faint aura appeared around the ring inside the bowl and Dumbledore frowned.

"Just as I thought…booby-trapped…." He muttered shaking his head before looking at Lenore. "I was hoping you would not need to find out about this until the school year, Lenore."

She couldn't take her eyes off the ring. It was full of power but the power made her sick. "What are you talking about? What is that?"

"That, Lenore, is a Horcrux of Voldemort." Albus, looking tired but slightly less tense than before, sat down at his desk once again. She looked to the side. That word sounded familiar, like something she learned in Dark Arts Objects. What was it? "You have a vague recollection of what it is? Your Mrs. Gardener teacher did seem to obsess over them apparently."

That's when it clicked. Mrs. Gardener was her teacher for Deadly and Dangerous Dark Art Objects in her fifth year. There was something towards the end of the year that she spent almost two months on. Something that the entire class thought was insane because nobody would be stupid enough to do it.

"It's a splitting of a soul if I remember right. An object where somebody splits their soul and stores it in…" she trailed off trying to remember. "It's a sort of way to gain eternal life. Mrs. Gardener always went off into muttering how she should have used it on her husband, he had died that year so she kept on trying to find a way to bring him back…Part of the soul will always remain undamaged, right? Not a good way of living but Gardener always said: at least he'd be alive. It was kinda funny thought because was supposed to be deterring us against it but she always talked about going back in time and doing it." The realization hit her a moment later. "You mean—"

"Yes." He said rather calmly. "Voldemort split his soul."

They were quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Albus, when Severus first brought that into the room I started feeling sick. It was giving off a pulse. But once you put it under the bowl I'm fine. Why?"

Albus took in a deep breath and sighed. "Voldemort, as I suspected, made a Horcrux in order to remain alive after he tried to kill Harry Potter."

"Right because by all rights and purposes the soul in his body was destroyed…or it should have been as everyone is saying." She said, processing. "The common belief is that his body was destroyed and his soul ripped from his body…you don't think that was the case?"

"Actually that is exactly what I believe."

"I don't understand. How could his soul in a destroyed body survive, why didn't the one from his Horcrux," she motioned to the ring. "Exit and become a haunting spirit."

"Because I think he created more than one." She stared at him. That was ludicrous, making more than one Horcrux. Splitting one's soul into two pieces was horrific enough but three pieces? "This is the one he was going to use as a back up if he died,"

"Sort of like another life,"

"Correct." He nodded. In his eyes she could tell he was debating about something. "Unfortunately he has split his soul into more things that I had believed."

"What do you mean?"

Albus sighed. "I shall not know the exact number yet but the first Horcrux he every made was while he was in this very school." She gasped, staring at him. "A diary which had the unfortunate mishap of falling upon one of my students a few years ago, during the Chamber of Secret's problem that nearly led to her death along with Harry Potter's."

"Voldemort just can't leave that boy alone."

"I suspect he made this Horcrux in order to made 'extra sure'," She made a face. It didn't add up. "You're seeing the problem. If the spirit of Voldemort was haunting the school during Harry's first year how did the spirit remain in both these Horcruxes?"

"He made another one?"

"Yes…there is one I suspect he made completely by accident and was used the moment he made it."

"Huh?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I shall explain it in detail when I have more information myself, Lenore."

She made a face. Of course he would lead her on and then abruptly stop. She sighed chewing her lip for a moment, deep in thought. "Why did it make me sick?" He looked at her curiously. "When Severus brought it into the room I started feeling nauseous and wanted nothing more than to get away from this room. I understand it's Horcrux but there was no reason for it to affect me like that."

He sighed, looking graven. "I had not wanted to inform you of this because it was not Severus's wishes." Lenore looked at him curiously. "Your mother placed a spell on herself when she first found out she was pregnant. It allowed her to feel when someone evil is near."

"Or something?" Lenore's eyes shot to the ring. "Why?"

"Because once she came within ten feet of an object she would start to feel it. The first attempt at the spell was horrid, she was violently ill when she came within feet of Severus. She began to adjust the spell and with my help and Lily's she developed a way to tell whether or not a dark spell is surrounding the person. You'll feel sick, uncomfortable, and want to leave the room but be able to pinpoint what is making you that way."

So many questions raced through her mind. "That wasn't the why I was asking. Why did she create the spell to begin with?" Lenore asked.

"Because the entire Order was questioning Severus' true loyalty,"

Her mind flashed to the journal entry she had read, was it only two days ago? She shivered. "She was unsure?"

"No." Dumbledore was very firm. Lenore glanced at him. "She was trying to find a way to prove to us that he wasn't evil. Despite Lily's warnings, Stef experimented on herself. Because she was pregnant it was a danger but she insisted she knew what she was doing and the spell wouldn't transfer unless she wanted it to."

"Why was she so ill the first time?"

"Because when she cast the spell it was for any dark magic and Severus, in the service must cast dark spells, not to mention he has one on his left arm." Dumbledore folded his hands as he patiently explained.

"The dark mark,"

"Correct."

"Why does it affect me?"

"She decided just after we planned to have her leave to let the spell—" Dumbledore started but Lenore only heard the first half of the sentence.

"Wait what?" Dumbledore looked at her. "Planned? You planned for her to leave?"

Albus looked shocked for a moment before he shook his head. "That man is impossible."

She didn't care what he thought of Severus. She had always thought Severus left her without warning. He hadn't ever denied it. "You planned for her to leave? It wasn't him just up and deserting her!"

"No."

Lenore leaned back into the chair with a thump. _Impossible….why didn't he tell me? Why didn't she tell me!_ Her thoughts screamed. "So he just let me think that he deserted her?" she asked herself more than him.

"I instructed him to tell you." A picture frame cracked and she jumped. "Lenore?"

"I'd say I'm fine but that'd be a lie!" she growled getting to her feet. She began pacing. "He probably expected me to come upon that journal entry and tell me then. Typical! How could he keep that a secret!"

Another frame cracked. "Lenore, calm down."

She looked at him, her eyes ablaze with hurt and anger. "Why does he keep doing this! He leaves things like this out!"

"Would you have listened?"

"I don't know!" she shouted whirling around, looking anywhere but him. "All my life I thought that he left her without a word. I pictured her waiting for him to come home after a fight and him never returning. An owl arriving the next day with divorce papers and her crying as she signed them before leaving, not knowing what else to do," Lenore shook her head, a tear falling down her face. "She never told me the truth…she always tried but she could never…she could never get the words clear enough for me to understand."

Numbness spread through her as one of the portraits clear his throat. "Professor Dumbledore, George Weasley is here…he came via Hogsmeade apparently. Muttering about Zonkos under his breath from what I could tell,"

"When will my trainers be arriving?" she asked, her face void of emotion.

"Perhaps in two days. The responses never really deal with time." Albus said kindly.

She nodded and walked towards the door. "Thank you, Albus." She glanced back at him. There was no denying the hurt and tears in her eyes. "For explaining things to me," and with that she walked away.


	30. The Burrow

Hey ya'll, wow, I'm getting up there in reviews...I wonder if this will make it break 90...hm... : P

**Ktoddhim**--Thank you for the promise...should I hold you to it? Lol. j/k. Here's a new chapter.

**lilleo**--Are you like Leo's mini me? Lol. Here's the update so you can know what happens! Drop me another review please!

**Dark Ronin Angel**--I do check my grammer...but sometimes I forget and post a chapter without spell-checking it first. : P Great to see you're reviewing!

**A.S. Leif**--Hello...wow...I haven't posted for a while have I? Or does it just seem that way? My senior project speech presentations are rolling around and I've been working on that. Seeing how I think I already responded to you in a PM I'll just say hi, boo, and I'm looking forward to your review...I think that rhymed if you say it out loud...oh man...it does. I hate rhymes sometimes...AH! I did it again! I'm going away now. Enjoy the chapter. : P

**RidDles Girl**--I still love your name...lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like my chapters...and now you know I can't tell you who she'll "be with" because...well...I don't feel like it. : P Just keep in mind that once this is done there will be a sequeal by the name of...I'm not going to tell you. : D Because that way you'll just have to stick with me until I end this and start that! HA-HA! I'm victorious! Not really...anyhoos, unfortuantely there is not going to be much more Snape until they get to school, it will be following the book rather closely at most areas. : \ But he will show up at the Weasleys ONCE. Just for you. : D Drop me another review!

**Apprentice**--Hey Mei-Mei, how are you? Did you enjoy the chapters? Lol, tell me what you think of this one!

All right, **_REVIEW!_**

: P

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The Burrow

Saying that she was happy that she didn't have to travel by floo to get to George's family home was a relief was an understatement. Any first impression she would have wanted to make on them would have been destroyed if she traveled by floo. Portkeys, however, were easy as pie for her. She could land on her feet quite normally, usually without even a stumble. It was very nice but Brits had this strange obsession with traveling by fire.

Her first thought when she saw the Burrow was that it looked very…interesting. The house looked to be four stories tall maybe even five and was half falling apart but at the same time had a very homey feeling surrounding it. She could feel the magic pulsing around it and through it. She tilted her head to the side, a faint smile tracing her lips at the simplicity of the house yet complexity of how it was held together. There was nothing that showed where the front yard ended and the backyard began so she could see that there were several hills and many, many trees. Weeds seemed to be plentiful and the grass looked to be shin-high. She spied a building like a garage or a shed off to the side of the house with a dirt road leading towards it. Everything was a beautiful green that could rarely be seen in California. That was something that she had grown used to in Scotland/England/wherever she was at the moment. The greens were vibrant and alive, not the dead, olive greens in Southern California. Or anywhere in the States that she could recall…

"Coming?" George asked. She giggled, realizing she had stopped to stare at his house. "I know it's not the best, I've seen pictures of your old house, nothing like this. Yours was huge and roomy and all, but—"

"It's amazing, George." She said honestly. He looked at her making a face. Lenore looked down with a sigh and a light but honest smile. "One thing my home had was space, one thing this place seems to have is love. It radiates off the place…it's interesting." George seemed to be a bit happier after she said that and was smiling now, seeming less nervous. "My mom always told me that she wanted at least four children. She said that Severus always said that she was crazy." Lenore stopped short. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud. She had read it in the journal not too long ago but never questioned Severus about it because there was nothing to ask.

George looked at her. He seemed to know that she hadn't meant to say that. "It's all right. My parents only planned on having three kids but my mom was determined to have a girl so she and dad kept trying until Ginny popped out. By then mom was so tired I don't think she _could_ have another child, there are seven of us."

She whistled. "Wow…"

"Come on," he led her to the front door. "Welcome to your new home, Leo." He said swinging the door open.

Lenore stepped in just as a furry puffball came flying at her, hitting her square in the mouth. "PIG!" she heard a voice call as something rather dense landed in her hand and she spit out…feathers? She looked down and hooting in her hand was a rather fat, puffy, owl that looked more like a Furby than anything else. "Pig!" A rather tall gangly red head skidded to a stop in front of her. "Oh…hi…um..." the owl suddenly took flight and the redhead dove for it. "Damn owl."

She looked at George he laughed. The gangly redhead fell into the floor and the owl hooed indignantly from the circles it was flying above their heads. Lenore stared at him making a face as a teenage girl came skipping down the stairs and then laughed at the grumbling boy as he got to his feet. "Still can't catch him?" she taunted.

"You could help,"

"I wasn't the one who let him out." She said grabbing an apple from off the table as the boy leapt at the owl only to crash into the table.

Lenore started laughing as he slid off the table, knocking several chairs to the floor as he was now sprawled there on his back. "No. Ms. Oh-Vsn't-E-O-Ute," he mimicked some sort of accent. "did and where is she?"

The girl, whom she could only assume was Ginny (being the only Weasley girl in the family), munched on her apple watching the boy just as amused as Lenore and George were. "Talking to Hermione about Crookshanks I think. The cat got out again and apparently really has a thing for Gabbie's dirty clothes hamper."

"Get down here Pig!" the boy launched himself again after the bird.

"Which one is this one?" she asked softly as the boy once again failed horribly and landed awkwardly, but this time on his feet. He looked too young to be what George description of Bill and not enough of what he described of Charlie. In fact, this boy looked like a younger version of Percy minus the glasses and snobby air…and balance.

"Oh Ronniekins," George said in a singsong voice just as the teenager when airborne.

The boy twisted his body just as he managed to get a finger wrapped around the leg of the bird and saw George and Lenore. He and the bird landed on the floor, the bird letting out a squawk as it dropped down suddenly. He let out a moan and sat up, his hands cupped around the squirming furby owl. "George?" he exclaimed, as the bird worked a wing out of his hand. Ron, at least that who Lenore assumed he was, got to his feet awkwardly shaking his head. "Hold on, let me put this thing back in his cage," and with that the teenager took the steps two at a time leave Lenore alone with George and Ginny in the kitchen.

Ginny giggled as she swallowed the bit of her apple. "You must be Lenore." She stuck out her hand.

"That's me." She shook the hand. "I don't have to guess your name, Ginny, right?" She nodded taking a bit of her apple. Lenore smirked. "George, you didn't tell me that she was so pretty."

"I bet he described me as a toad." She commented sitting on the table.

"No. He just said that you were good enough to be one of the guys."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

They both giggled. George moaned. "Dear Merlin, she's turned into a girl."

"Which one of us?"

"Both of you." He said shaking his head.

Both grinned devilishly as there was a thunder of feet on the steps and Ron came back followed by another red head, Bill from what Lenore could tell from George's age description followed by a girl with bushy brown hair and then an even younger girl, maybe thirteen, with silvery blonde hair came down. Then there was some noise down the hall and a plump woman with red hair hurried into the kitchen followed by a tall young woman with the same silvery blonde hair.

The plump woman looked flustered. "Lenore, darling, I didn't expect you to be here so soon!"

"Mrs. Weasley?" she questioned curiously.

"Oh, dear call me Molly."

She looked at the woman with a smile. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Think nothing of it." The eyes of the woman narrowed. "Ginerva Weasley, get off that table at once."

Ginny sprang up from the table looking guilty. "Introductions might be a good start." Lenore said looking pointedly at George who was laughing at Ginny.

"Right, that's Ron—"

"I know that." She said with a smirk.

George stared at her with a fake annoyed look. "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to meet my family?"

"I think it might be a necessity if I'm to be living with them."

"My name is Hermione, I'm Ron's best friend." The bushy-haired girl came forward, her hand out.

Lenore looked at her and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"I am Gabrielle," the silvery blonde haired girl said with a slight bow.

"Pleasure…"

"Ron." The tall thin boy said off handedly. "Nice shirt."

"Thank you."

"My name is Bill."

Bill offered his hand and she caught sight of his earring. "Love the earring." She commented, wishing she knew where to find a fang like that.

He grinned. "That's Fleur, she's my fiancée." He pointed to the tall blonde woman.

"A plezure to meet vou, Lenore." The woman said with a kind smile.

Lenore took the extended hair and froze, her eyes widening. This girl was a veela. She didn't know how she knew it but she did. The blonde drew her hand back, startled. "_You're a veela aren't you_?" The question slipped velvet like off her tongue.

Slowly Fleur nodded. "_What are you_?"

"_I don't understand._" For some reason speaking felt different…more velvety and seductive.

"_You are an American, no?"_

"_Yes…"_ Lenore didn't like how this girl was staring at her…or everyone else for that matter.

"_Human?"_

"_Sort of…why? What are you going on about?" _she looked around at the startled faces. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"_Sort of human…you have no veela in your blood?"_

"_No."_

"_Then how did you come to speak the Language of the Veela?"_

Lenore stared at her. "_What?" _Fleur shook her head looking very startled and unsure. "What is going on?"

"Vou ver speaking our language," Gabrielle said.

"I was speaking English."

"No Lenore." George said softly.

She looked around. "But I've never even heard veela before."

"Dear, it's no reason to be worked up." Mrs. Weasley—Molly said to her. "The Headmaster mentioned to us that something like this might happen."

"I don't understand."

The woman looked like she was thinking hard. "Your magic can tap into theirs and become what they feel the most comfortable in."

Lenore shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I'm not the one to explain it to you dear."

Lenore bit her lip. "Mrs. Weas—Molly…where may I sleep?"

"How polite, if only my children were that polite," the red-haired woman said with a pointed glare. "We have added a spare room in the attic, tiny but it will work." Mrs. Weasley glanced at Ron. "Ronald will show you the way. Dinner will be at six."

"Thank you." Lenore said before looking at George.

"I'm following you up, I've got your stuff." He said taking her suitcase—or they call it trunk here don't they?

Ron grumbled something under his breath and turned to walk back up the stairs he just took. On their way up George began pointing out things like where he first did accidental magic, where the bathroom—water closet—toilet—whatever was, whose room was on what floor etc. By the time they reached what she counted as the forth floor (including the bottom one) she thought they had made it because there were no other staircases but Ron walked diligently forward towards a door that looked relatively new. Swinging it open it revealed another staircase which he trudged up. One last door at the top of the stairs was opened before she saw her new home.

It was larger than she expected with a sturdy bed in one corner, a bookcase in another. "I told my mum you liked to read so we dragged this up," George said setting her bag down. "You like it?"

She smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Ron groaned. "Please…I'm still here."

Lenore glanced back. "We were just hugging, you don't ever hug Hermione?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Moaned the redhead.

George was slightly pink. "Ron, Leo's not my girlfriend either."

A giggle burst from her lips at the color of red that Ron turned. "Oh…er…sorry…I just…um…"

"You want to creep him out?" George asked in her ear.

"No, leave the poor boy alone, George." She whispered with a grin. "Thank you for showing me my room, Ron."

"Yeah…so…" Ron watched as his brother sat on the bed and then bounced on it. Lenore laughed at him shaking her head. "Um…is it true you're Snape's daughter?" the snarl of masked hatred in his voice was hard to miss.

Her eyes dropped. "Yes. What of it?"

Ron didn't answer. The disgust in his eyes were clear. "Ron, she nothing like Snape, all right?" George said firmly.

The redhead didn't look convinced. "So you grew up with the bastard?"

She winced. "Ron." George warned.

"No I didn't. I grew up with my mom in the states."

"So you're Snape's kid."

"I'm hardly a kid." She retorted.

He scowled. "But you're his daughter."

"We've already established that," She tilted her head to the side. "Is there a problem with that?" The scowl deepened. Squaring her shoulders back she stared at him. "I'm not Severus Snape. My name is Lenore Keller. End of story. If you're going to mistake me for the man I share blood with then I suggest you leave."

With a glare the teenager whirled around and stomped out. "He's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer." George growled shaking his head. "More like a spoon the drawer to be honest."

Lenore's face was a cross between laughing and thinking. "Will everyone react like that?"

George padded the bed beside him. "Not everyone, I think you crept Fleur and Gabrielle out enough on your own without the help of your unfortunate relative. Bill won't mind and neither will Ginny. So pretty much you only have Ron to worry about. Dad doesn't like the man much but he respects him as does mum."

She fiddled with her nails. "Will Ronald hold it against me?"

"Well he'll hold it against you if you call him Ronald to his face," George said and she smiled. He sighed dourly, looking away. "He might, to be honest. He and his best friend haven't been treated well by Snape."

She snorted bitterly. "Yeah, well, I can only think of one person he might have passably treated well and even that is questionable."

He shrugged. "He'll be upset for a while then Hermione will hit him and tell him he's being stupid, he'll be mad at that for a while before he gets to know you and then everything will be better."

"And how long before that?"

He smirked. "Three…two…one,"

"Ronald Weasley, you are an idiot!" a screech echoed up the stairs.

Lenore started laughing. "How did you know that?"

"He's my brother, what do you expect?" he said with another shrug. He smirked suddenly. "Hey…normally girls wait." She looked at him confused. "We've known each other a month and I've already got you in bed with me."

Her jaw dropped in a disbelieving smile. "You brat!" she exclaimed grabbing the pillow tucked under the blankets and hitting him with it.

"Ooff!" he gasped before dogging her second swing. "Hey, that's not fair, I'm unarmed!"

"Got into bed with you," she hit him again.

He started laughing as he dogged her again. "What?" he asked innocently. She lunged at him again but he grabbed the pillow and wrestled it out of her hands. "Ah-hah!" he exclaimed.

She let out a squeal and tried to get away from the pillow but he blocked the door. "Now _that's_ not fair!" she said with a grin as she backed up.

George arched his eyebrow. "What's different than when you were hitting me?"

"You could have transfigured a pillow out of something. If I tried that, with my luck and magic at the moment, I'd transfigure this room into a giant pillow along with you." She bumping into the wall.

He grinned devilishly walking towards her. "All the better…you can't fight back."

Her jaw dropped; a smile on her lips. "Evil little man."

"Little? Who are you calling little?" he asked a few feet from her.

She had to look up at him. Height was not something the Weasley family lacked.

"Ha-ha!" Lenore said grabbing at the pillow. He still clutched it. "No!" she exclaimed fighting for it.

"Now come on, Leo." He tugged on the pillow and she pulled back. "Is that horrifying to be in bed with me?"

"We weren't in bed!" she squeaked trying to yank the pillow out of his hands. "We were sitting on it!"

"Together…"

Lenore was laughing so hard that when he pulled on the pillow she stumbled forward slightly. "You make it sound so dirty!" she giggled. He wagged his eyebrows playfully. "Give me that!" she said with a huge yank.

"Okay." George released it just as she tugged.

She stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. "Was this your goal?" she asked as he walked over and smirked at her.

"No this was," he said as he started tickling her.

"AH!" she squealed. "Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!"

He laughed and stopped but he didn't pull away. Inches from each other they fell into a silence that made Lenore's heart pound. That look in his eyes…he was going to kiss her wasn't he? George was leaning in closer when—"Just friends, huh, better not let mum catch you," a giggling voice erupted from the doorway.

George nearly fell off the bed with how startled he was. "GINNY!" he exclaimed as Lenore turned scarlet.

"Oh….and I know something mum doesn't." the red haired girl smirked.

"All right, brat, what will it take for you not to tell?"

Ginny's smirk widened into a malicious grin as she stared at her brother. "Nothing," He looked at her skeptically. "I'm gonna go tell her just to see the look on her face." The redhead turned. "Mum!" she said in a teasing voice.

"GINNY!" thundered George as the girl took off down the stairs. "Be back in a moment, just off to kill my sister," he saluted and then ran down the stairs leaving Lenore in a fit of laughter.

This family was defiantly more colorful than anything Lenore had experienced for a while. With shrug she went to her bag and pulled out the box of books shrunk in it and began placing the books that she brought with her on the shelves. There was a hesitant knock on the door when she was trying to decide whether to put her potions texts with light reading or school books. Glancing up she was startled to find the bushy haired witch at the door watching her.

"Um…hi," Lenore said nervously. This was Ron's best friend. George said she wouldn't react the same way to her…heritage but…well…you could never be sure.

"Hi," the girl glanced about the room. "My name is—"

"Hermione, yeah, you told me downstairs," she said deciding that she'd put the potions texts in between the two along side her mother's journals. "What's up?"

Hermione found herself looking up before shaking her head. "Two things, to warn you that Ronald is a complete idiot and has just about as much intelligence as bait," Lenore snorted. "And the other is to ask you a question of a rather delicate sort,"

The raven-haired girl arched her brow. "No I'm not dating George."

The girl looked at her and smiled in place of a laugh. "I didn't think you were."

Lenore turned back to placing books on the shelves. "Then what?"

"Is it true that you're sixteen?"

She made a face looking at Hermione. Of all questions that was not what she expected. "Well…no, I'm actually fifteen _turning_ sixteen in a few weeks, why?"

"August, right?"

Slowly Lenore nodded, her full attention on the bushy haired girl. "Yes."

"But you're taking seventh-year classes?"

That was when Lenore spotted it, the hints of jealousy in the girl's eye. She almost started to laugh. "No." The girl regarded her with surprise, her eyes snapping to the books on her shelf. "I know seventh year material, yes, I am advanced enough to attend university this year but I choose not to."

"Why?"

"Because the reason I am so advanced is not of my doing." Lenore said honestly as she heard a thump downstairs. She glanced at the girl. "You put Ginny up to getting George out of here didn't you?" Hermione nodded, looking at the books on the shelf. "Just to ask me about what year I'll be in. I don't buy it,"

Hermione sighed. "No, that's not why I came up." She seemed to be groping for words. "Look, Mrs. Weasley has told us about your sorting and the reasons you've decided to come, Ronald just chose to stuff his face instead of listening but there's one thing I just don't get...why would Voldemort be after you? Professor Snape isn't exactly his right hand man, what does it matter that you are here?"

With a sigh Lenore sat down on the bed. "He's not after me _yet_."

"I don't understand."

"I will tell you because most likely this entire house will know by the time my tutors get here but...where to start…it's all so confusing…" Lenore said looking down. Slowly she began to explain everything, her growing up, her mother, her coming to England, meeting Severus, her discovery about her blood, everything. By the end the bushy-haired witch was slightly agape at her. "Interesting little tale of my life isn't it?"

"So….so you are…wow….no wonder you can…"

Lenore smirked. "Hermione, you're not speaking in full sentences."

The girl turned slightly pink but just kept shaking her head. "This is…wow."

"Such is life." She said with a shrug. "So…what do you people do around here for fun?"

"Stay out of the adults way," came a grumbling voice causing them both to look up. George stood there. "Of course the moment I try to catch Ginny she runs into Bill and we all fall down, then mum figures if we have time to goof off we have time to help her so we all were forced to help her." He shook his head and saw Hermione. "Oh…hi Hermione. What are you doing here?" They both looked at each other and erupted into giggles. "What?"

* * *

Did you like it? Then **_REVIEW!_** please. : P 


	31. Mirror Images

Um...hi all...please don't kill me. Ducks flying sharp objects I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY about how long it's taken me to post anything but I've had a lot of crap going on in my life in the past few months, including loosing my closest friends because my boyfriend broke up with me (long complicated story that I don't feel like getting into). Plus, I recently had finals AND just graduated high school (I'm lucky I'm still sane). But I have some good news and some not so good news...

**Good News # 1**

I have been writing fanfiction chapters in what little spare time I have.

**Bad News # 1**

It's not for any story that's posted at the moment (It's for Agape', Unconditional Love's sequal)

**Good News # 2**

Unconditional Love's next chapter IS written.

**Bad News # 2**

I hate it and want to rewrite it.

**Good News # 3**

I recently got a job and the lead in my VBS play.

**Bad News # 3**

Less time for me to write.

**Good News # 4**

I'm working on my own real story by the name of 'Revenge' and it's going really well.

**Bad News # 4**

I'll be working on that story more than my fanfictions because I want to try and publish it soon.

SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I promise you I'm still alive.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Mirror Images

Lenore woke up the next morning to the wondrous smells of a home cooked meal. She lay awake in bed, trying to decipher what the different smells were. One was obviously bacon, another sausage; it smelled as if pancakes were cooking. Closing her eyes, a faint smile traced her lips. _Yum pancakes._ She thought wondering if she should get up or if she should just fall back asleep. Both ideas had their own rewards. Staring at the ceiling Lenore's mind turned, going over last night's events in her head.

George and Hermione had stayed in her room to help her unpack, which was nice because a lot of her stuff needed to be enlarged and since her magic was no longer working, George was put on that task. The packing went quickly, mainly because most of her stuff was in her rooms at Hogwarts; this was just the stuff she had with her in Snape's rooms. There was one box left that Lenore had purposely shoved under the bed for it contained all her clothing, including undergarments. While she and Hermione were arranging her books on the bookshelves (arguing every once in a while if it should be done by genre or alphabetical order—Lenore would have just as soon put the books on and dealt with categorizing them another day) George pulled the box out from under the bed.

Lenore shook her head, snorting as she remembering the mortification she felt when she turned around and saw George opening the box, spilling a few of her more colorful undergarments onto the floor. He apparently thought they were skimpy shirts or something because he picked up the bright red bra she had gotten for fun, beginning to comment on how Gryffindor it was. However the look on his face as he realized it was her lacy bra was definitely worth her mortification. He had both tried to drop the bra and make a joke about it at the same time, ending up getting the strap tangled on his fingers.

Hermione detached the bra and placed it into a drawer as George bent over to pick up another one. From that moment it became a grand joke and he asked if she had any other colorful bras. Let's just say the shades of red that Lenore's face turned was nothing to the shade he turned when she answered the affirmative and then Hermione mischievously offered to show them to him. After two pillow fights and the entire contents of her suitcase strewn about and then packed away they fell, laughing still, on Lenore's bed.

A new smell drifted up from the kitchen enticing Lenore to move. _She's making sticky buns…._ She thought with an even wider grin. Immediately her mind turned to dinner the previous night. It had been a spectacle to say the least. With eleven seated at the table (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Gabrielle, Lily, and herself) the dinning table had been moved outside, complete with a floating chandelier. Surprising there wasn't a single food fight as Lenore had half thought half wished there would be (she had still wanted to get George back for his 'bra fashion show'.)

Lenore, deciding that the smells of breakfast were more enticing than her comfortable bed, rolled out of her bed and grabbed her dark green robe. It had been her mother's and hung loosely on her but it still carried her mother's body wash scent. Shaking her head as if to shake loose the thoughts of her mother, Lenore shuffled towards her dresser. Deciding to grab her older jeans, they had a large hole in the right knee along with a few tiny shreds up the leg (Severus confiscated her other 'holy' pair) she then moved onto her numerous shirt selections. Wondering what she wanted to wear today she looked at the folded tee shirts, chewing her bottom lip. Going for her the black shirt with a menacing penguin on it with the words in yellow saying: "The penguins are stealing my sanity" in a dizzying circle, she draped it over her should before walking down the stairs.

She headed towards the bathroom Hermione had showed her. Ironically, Hermione just walked out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and ready for a day of reading. The bushy-haired girl was dressed in a pair of jeans and a checkered shirt, looking very much like she took it from her father's closet, was closed over a white polo shirt.

"Morning, Hermione." She said with a smile. "Breakfast smells good."

Hermione grinned. "It usually does." She side stepped to let Lenore into the bathroom. "I'll see you later."

Sliding the door shut, Lenore looked at the mirror and she blinked, doing a double take. For a second instead of her face reflected in the mirror, Hermione's was there. "Did you just—oh I must be needing another cleaning, for a second I thought you were that girl that just left. Horrible hair, tragedy really…Your hair needs some red in it, it would accent your face well." The mirror said. She nodded making a face. The mirror had confirmed it for her. There was something wrong. She reached for the shower knob as the mirror spoke again. "You look pale, are you sure you wouldn't want a nice warm bath—"

"If I wanted commentary I would bring someone into the bathroom with me, shut up." Lenore snapped her nerves on edge. _Maybe I'm PMSing, stupid monthly cycle, you should DIE!_ Her thoughts exclaimed. Giggling to herself she dropped her clothes onto the floor and stepped into the shower.

A half hour later, scrubbed pink, she climbed out of the shower. A sharp pain suddenly shot up her back. Grabbing a hold of the counter she let out a gasp. The pain had been gone so long that she nearly had forgotten that her body wasn't 100 as of yet. Sitting down on the seat cover to the toilet, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Lenore supported her back with one hand while massaging her leg with the other. She had blocked thinking about the accident. Because of that she hadn't stretched in two days…Severus was going to kill her. A realization hit her as another wave of pain jolted her leg. Severus wasn't here to scold her.

She awkwardly got dressed, pausing whenever the pain stabbed her. Twenty minutes later she limped from the bathroom. Lenore used the wall as support as she slowly made her way towards the staircase to her room, pain crippling her more than ever. Severus had told her never to skip a night. Shaking her head, she concentrated on walking. _Made it,_ she thought grasping the frame. _Now how am I going to get up those stairs?_

"Leo?" Awkwardly she turned around. Ginny stood in a terry-cloth robe, a large frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

Theatrically, just as Ginny asked, a large jolt of pain shot through her body, nearly causing her to fall to the floor. Grasping onto the doorframe like her life depended on it, she gasped out an answer. "Leg," Lenore drew a breath. "I didn't stretch out and I'm paying for it. I need to get pain potion." She whispered.

Ginny rushed to her side. "Sit down." She ordered, looking very much like Mrs. Weasley. Lenore slid down the wall, biting her lip. "What does it look like?"

"In glass cabinet, special potions, one red and one blue, white cork." She said massaging her leg as it twitched. Ginny flew up the stairs. "Well this is what I get for skipping," she muttered blinking back tears. It hurt.

Thirty seconds later, Ginny was coming down the stairs. "Here they are Le—" Ginny cut herself off, going pale.

"What?" she asked staring at the girl.

"You-you-you...Bill!" she half screamed.

Lenore stared at her. "Ginny what's going on? Why—"

Bill rushed into the hallway, shirt off, hair pulled into a braid. "Gin, what's—" he stopped short looking from Ginny to Lenore and then back at Ginny. "Bloody hell."

Two sets of thundering footsteps raced up the stairs. Hermione appeared first, looking worried and then her face paled just as Ginny's had. Second appeared Mrs. Weasley shaking her head. "Ginerva Weasley how many times have I told you—sweet Merlin,"

"What is going on?" Lenore asked wincing from another jolt of pain.

"Which one is Ginny?" questioned Hermione looking back and forth from Ginny and Lenore.

"What do you mean which one is—ow—which one is Ginny? She's right there on the stairs." Lenore pointed, staring at Hermione. Suddenly everyone took a step back, Hermione squeaking. "What?" Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at Lenore. The teenager recoiled. "What are you doing!"

"I don't know who or what you are but stop—" Mrs. Weasley stopped short. "STOP IT!"

"WHAT!" Lenore screamed.

"Hello-hello-hello!" came a voice from downstairs, one she immediately recognized.

"What ever is going on call George up, he'll know who I am!" she exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hello? Where is everyone?"

"You are not going near my children!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Now, mum, calm down, we don't even know what this is." Bill said, trying to calm her down.

"What this is? I'm Lenore! What are you talking about?"

Everyone stared at her. "When I first found her—it…the thing was Lenore. She asked me to get these pain potions." Ginny helped up the two vials.

"Is anyone here?" George's voice came closer.

"I skipped my stretching for two days! My leg is killing me, please, will you give me the—"

"STOP CHANGING!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I don't know what you're—" Lenore cut her own self off, spotting George as he came out the stairs. "George!"

"Here you guys are, I was—Bill did you know you have a clone?"

Lenore drew in a haltering breath. "George, it's me! It's Lenore! Why is everyone staring at me?"

George took a cautious step towards her. "Lenore?"

Tears began leaking out of her eyes. "Yes! Why is everyone staring at me like this? Ginny I need that pain potion, my back and leg are killing me!"

"That's what it does!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I'M NOT AN IT!"

"Leo!" George was at her side immediately.

"George get away from there!"

"Mum, it's Leo!" He looked back at her. "Leo, concentrate, try to focus on what you look like,"

"What?"

"Just do it."

She bit her lip and drew a picture into her head of what she looked like in the bathroom mirror. "George, please my leg is killing me."

"George!" Ginny squeaked as he grabbed the vials from her.

"Here,"

Lenore threw her head back and swallowed both vials. Drawing in a calming breath as the pain ebbed away, she looked at George. "Why were they staring at me?"

"Do you have a glamour on you?" George asked curiously.

She stared at him. "No I—" then she stopped. She did have a glamour on her. She had put it on her before her magic went crazy. It hit the rune on her hand and a few other things. "Yes…I do." She said softly. "It's long lasting one…why?"

"I'm going to take it off,"

"Why?"

"I'll explain it in a minute." He said pointing his wand at her. He whispered the incantation and she felt part of her feel stronger, magic returning. "You were covering the rune?" he motioned to her hand. She paled as his eyes drifted to her wrists where the old scars lay. "Ah…don't worry, I won't say a word."

"What happened George," Mrs. Weasley said in a forced calm.

"Lenore's magic is on the fritz." He said as if it explained everything.

"We knew that already, George." Hermione said as Ginny scooted by the two and hurried over to the brunette.

George looked at them. "Sometimes if you have a glamour on yourself and your magic is interfered with the glamour juts out of proportion. Because of how strong Lenore is, her magic was mimicking anything and everything that came into sight. So when it saw you, Bill, it mimicked your features. When it saw me, it mimicked mine. It's happened to Fred and I when we were experimenting. It's worse when you mimic walls and stuff."

"Crap, Leo, we're sorry." Bill said coming forward.

Lenore shook her head. "It's okay." She wiped at the tears. "I understand your hesitancy."

"Now that this is over with, lets go down to eat." George said.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed hurrying down the stairs. "BILL PUT A SHIRT ON!" she called on her way down. Bill grumbled and walked back into his bedroom.

Ginny forced a half smile. "Sorry, Lenore." She said before scooting by the group and going into the restroom.

"Just think positive, Lenore. Once you get your magic under control you could mimic anyone. Creep them out because it's sort of like a mirror image…I wonder…I'm going to see if I can find anything on glamours here." Hermione said before hurrying down the stairs, leaving George and Lenore alone.

"You okay?" he asked helping her to her feet. Her leg started to give out on her and he caught her. "Careful," he said with concern. "I'm sure that wasn't the good morning you were expecting."

Lenore snorted. "How observant."

"How about breakfast?"

"Sound great. I'm not sure I can manage the stairs though." She said frowning.

"That's okay," George smirked swooping her into his arms.

She let out a squeal and grabbed at him. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you down to breakfast, what does it look like?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"If you drop me, you're dead." She muttered as they started on the second flight of stairs.

"How about I make you hover instead?"

"GEORGE!"


	32. A Picnic By the Stream

Chapter Thirty-One

A Picnic by a Stream

The tension around Lenore during breakfast was enough to make her wish that she had merely stayed in her room that morning instead of getting out of bed. Mrs. Weasley nearly spilled the eggs all over the floor when she turned around and saw George carry Lenore into the kitchen. Ron came down only when the food, the sticky buns in particular, was set on the table. Mrs. Weasley snapped at him for not being dressed but soon forgot Ron when Mr. Weasley came in the door.

"What are you doing home?" she asked abruptly, stopping literally everything in the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley looked at the group in the kitchen, tiredness surrounded him and he looked as if he wanted to go back to bed. "I'm here for the Order, Molly." The plump redhead paled, her eyes shooting to her children, George in particular. "Lenore, Dumbledore has asked me to explain your tutoring system to you."

"He pulled you off work to do that!" exclaimed Ginny, her eyes wide with shock.

With one look from the red-haired head of the house, the only Weasley girl fell silent, looking at her plate, her ears burning slightly. Lenore shifted nervously, getting to her feet. She planned on grabbing a sticky bun for the road, for he didn't look as if he wanted to talk in the kitchen, but as she started to reach for it, Lenore realized that the old scars were completely visible, for all to see, especially if she reached forward. Her hand shot back to hand by her side and she looked down, her face tingeing pink slightly. With her wrists pressed by her sides firmly, carefully hiding the undersides of her arms, she walked around the table.

"It's a beautiful morning, how about a walk?" Mr. Weasley asked, and without an answer he strode out the back door. Lenore felt everyone single person's eyes on her as she walked out of the kitchen. They walked away from the house a good ways before he spoke. "How are you feeling today, Lenore? You seem to be limping."

She looked down and as she walked she realized she wasn't bending the leg that had shattered, she was merely swinging it as she walked. A deep blush rose in her cheeks. "I didn't stretch last night or the night before. I got distracted so my leg is paying for it."

Mr. Weasley's eyes darkened. "Your fall," She bit her lip and nodded. The overwhelming urge to look behind her came upon Lenore, as if Wormtail might be sneaking up behind her to kill her. "Lenore," he stopped walking and looked down at her. He was tall but Severus would have towered over this man, she decided, by about two inches or so; but not much more. "I have to ask." _Uh-oh._ She thought, her mind racing to all the things he could be getting ready to ask her. "Was Professor Snape," he seemed to be groping for a word. "Kind to you?"

Lenore snorted. "Far from it at times." She said out right. Then stopped, going over in her head all the things that he _had_ done for her. "But," she countered before Mr. Weasley turned away. "There were other times while I was at Hogwarts that he seemed to genuinely care about me…like when my anger got the better of me and I nearly destroyed the Great Hall…" she smirked at the memory. "Or when I fell…he was there…I know he was…he didn't have to be but he was by my side the entire time." She swallowed hard, her eyes staring off to the side. "Or after the fall. He helped me understand what was going on in my mother's journals. He's helped Saul and Laura. He even helped me in my stretches, working them a different way so that I could heal faster…" Lenore sighed. "Let me phrase that in a simpler answer," she said with a slight smile. "He was kind to me in his own snide way."

Mr. Weasley stared at her with kind and understanding eyes, but he seemed guarded. "Yet you chose to come here and live with my family instead of remaining at Hogwarts."

She shivered. "I couldn't stay. Not after that…that rat got in there twice…" she glanced over her shoulder, looking back at the house, her arms clutched around her waist.

"Lenore," he said quietly. "Look at me." Obeying, the brunette shifted her eyes into the redhead's. He seemed to radiating nothing but caring. It was strange. "I was merely curious."

"It's all right. I don't mind." She said brushing her hair away from her face.

The look on his face froze and she stared at him before realizing what she did and dropped her arm fast. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Her mind screamed as he stared at her. After a moment Mr. Weasley spoke. "Dumbledore sent me to tell you that your tutors will be arriving in another day, they were delayed unexpectedly. According to him, you will have a single Almost Human mentor and a single Elf mentor. Both will teach you thinks about magic, magic history, and controlling your new powers."

She made a face. "He couldn't have owled me this?"

He laughed. "Apparently you're still a secret we have to keep from the Dark Lord."

Lenore grimaced. "Voldemort."

Mr. Weasley flinched but nodded. "That's all he wanted me to tell you."

She snorted. "Thanks."

They started back to the house but Mr. Weasley stopped walking after a couple of seconds. "Lenore," she looked at him. He licked his lips nervously. "May I ask you a personal question?"

Lenore bit her lip and nodded. He was going to ask about the thin scars that decorated her arms and the pale scar that went don her left wrist. "Go ahead."

"Where did you get those scars?"

"Any scar in particular you want to know about?" she challenged looking down. After a moment she looked up at him, feeling nothing. "Some are from me cutting myself when I was younger, others are from battles with nature. The long one down my left wrist, I suppose might be the one you are most interested in. Well that one comes from November, back when I was 14. When I was so depressed that I tried to kill myself; Renee found me before I finished." She swallowed hard. "There you are. Now you know."

"You used to have a glamour on,"

"The glamour was malfunctioning." For a moment they held each other's gaze before shame overwhelmed her and Lenore' eyes dropped to the ground. She swallowed hard, rubbing her wrist self-consciously. "Sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"It's all right—"

She cut him off, turning away from him. "No it isn't. My mother would have killed me if she was alive and heard me speak to anyone like that. Especially someone enquiring after these scars,"

"Why didn't you have them removed?"

"I used a conjured blade." She said softly looking at him through haunted eyes. "These are the scars as much removed as they possibly can be. The conjured blade leaves permanent scars. I knew that…I hadn't expected to be alive long enough for them to scar. The others were left because I wanted to remind myself of the times I fell pray to weakness during my 'treatment' at the hospitals." Tears burned in her eyes. "To remind myself that every scar I made on myself, I had stabbed my mother and my friends a hundred times over."

Mr. Weasley stared at her. "Surely that wasn't in your mother's knowledge; Stef would have never—"

"She didn't know. I used Muggle make-up because she made the glamours drop." _Why am I telling him this? This is not something he needs to know about me._ Her thoughts screamed.

"Lenore," she looked at him sharply. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here. A father of seven, there are a lot of things I've seen."

Lenore smiled weakly. "Thank you, but I'll have to decline. Talking about myself is not something I enjoy doing, nor something I ever wish to do." She nodded curtly at him. "Now if you'll excuse me," she made a beeline towards the house, knowing full-well that the father's eyes were on her the entire way.

Finding herself devoid of an appetite, Lenore excused herself and limped her way to her room. Her leg was killing her. Maybe she should talk to Snape. After the twenty minutes it took her to reach her room, she shut the door and collapsed into her chair, the stationary that Dumbledore had given her was already out on her desk. Taking a pen she clicked it 'on' per say and went to write and then realized, she had nothing to write about. He would merely yell at her for not stretching. Would even care? Setting the pen down she went over in her mind what was troubling her. So many things. Her discovery at what she was; her discovery of the truth of her mother's leaving England; the Horcruxes, her glamour, her leg…everything seemed to be brewing just below the surface, just far enough from her thoughts that she could avoid it but it was still there, bugging her. Nagging at her until she got some more answers. Hand shaking she began to write to Severus.

_Severus? Are you there?_

There was no reply. The ink did not fade away however, giving her hope that she might be able to writ the letter without him interrupting her.

_Severus, Dumbledore revealed to me something that has alarmed me a great deal. It's about my mother. Why didn't you ever tell me that you **planned** to have her leave England? Why didn't you ever let me know that you hadn't thrown her out, that it was merely another step in an intricate plan of which I had no knowledge? I don't understand how you could do this. You purposely allowed me to hate you for a reason you knew was unjustified and untrue. Why did you go on, allowing me to believe in a falsehood?_

She stopped, her mind shooting to the next question but knowing that she could never actually write it. _Why didn't you come back after the war was over?_ Her mind asked as she set the pen down, the ink still a vivid black on the page. Unsure of what else to write she place the paper aside and began to draft another letter, this one to Laura, on a separate sheet of stationary that had a blue fairy in the right hand corner.

_Dear Laura,_

_Life is interesting here at the Weasley's. Especially this morning. My glamour began to go on the fritz and George took it off. He saw my scars so I'm expecting questions about them soon. My tutors are due to arrive in two days…I'm nervous. I don't know what all I have to learn—ha-ha, yes I know that's why I have to learn it—but I'm apprehensive about actually learning it. Something in me tells me that it will stretch me into someone I might not want to become yet. Laura, I'm not sure I'm ready to take on the responsibilities of an adult. But I get the pressing feeling that is what Dumbledore will eventually push for._

_I have a few questions for you that I hope you will answer A.S.A.P. Laura. How well did you know Snape before he and my mother were married? Why do you hate him so much now? Did you know the circumstancing that caused my mother to leave England? (Don't tell me it was because Snape kicked her out unless that is all you know). And lastly, why can I not come back to Salem to go to school? I still don't understand that. If you could answer those for me I'd love you forever. _

_If you hear anything from Saul let me know. He said that he'd contact you and Renee and have you two relay to me that way it does not get back to Dumbledore. Now I have to figure out how to send this blasted letter for I have no owl…you know what I want to do right now, Laura? Play the piano. I haven't done that in ages. I had one in my room back at Hogwarts. I wish I had one here. Well, anyhoos, miss you a great deal._

_Relentlessly Waiting Answers,_

_Leo_

Reading the letter over twice she then set out to find an owl to deliver it (which wasn't an easy task), a half hour later Ron (reluctantly) lent her his exuberant owl with directions to send it off to the International Owl Mail Society, where they would send Lenore's letter off themselves. A full hour later, Lenore made it back to her room, collapsing onto her bed with exhaustion. She would have to start walking with a cane again. The leg just hurt too much. With a sigh, Lenore grabbed her mother's journal and opened it to the marked spot. To her surprise there was a glowing rune on the page with a single paragraph above it.

_I've decided to place my memories of Severus and I into my journal. A single memory per page is all this book can handle unfortunately. For security purposes, if anyone attempts to go through my memories they will find none of the one where I am truly at bliss. Manufactured memories have been placed in their stead of me being distracted in order to procure the proper cover. This is the Picnic by the Stream._

Lenore frowned and then traced the rune. Suddenly the room around her drained away and she was standing in a shady field, trees near by creating a grove of cover. The field looked like it was out of a dream, with blue and yellow flowers blowing in the gentle breeze. There was the sound of laughter drawing Lenore to look towards the tree. She caught glimpses of someone through the trees. Walking briskly as she could towards the people was brought to a stop when she saw her mother on a picnic blanket laughing. Lenore herself snorted as she saw a much younger version of Severus with juice or wine (by the looks of it, it was probably wine) spilled down the front of his black shirt. He apparently had spilled in his attempt of pouring her a drink and looked quite sour and embarrassed over it.

"Sev, please, relax. No one will find this place."

He was mopping himself up as Lenore sank to the ground to watch her parents mingle and her mother flirt. "What makes you so sure?" he asked darkly.

It then struck Lenore that, while her mother was in a sleeveless blouse and long skirt, her sandals beside the blanket, Severus was in long black jeans and a long black shirt, the sleeves fastened tightly around his wrists.

"Because," she said firmly. "No one can see it at the moment."

Severus stared at her and then, to Lenore's surprise, he began to smile. "You and your magic. Those creatures you share blood with have the strangest forms of stealth."

She giggled pouring him a glass of wine and then herself. "We are meant to be camouflaged in, and those who don't pop out colored," Severus snorted, nearly spitting out the wine he was drinking. "Pop out with magic to blend. Right at this moment, where we are looks like a rotting dead tree."

"Lovely mental picture but I must appreciate the measures of—" He stopped short when she threw a bread roll at him. He looked at her agape. "What was that for?"

"For being a ninny." She said moving closer to him.

Lenore made a face as Snape stared stupidly at Stef. Stef in all her beauty looking, well, like plump berry. Stef, in her younger years as Lenore had taken notice, had been anything but the thin creature she was while Lenore was growing up. In fact, as the memory proved, Stef was quite on the heavier side but was proportioned just right so that she looked balanced, strong, but delicate and beautiful. Shaking her head out of the thoughts, Lenore realized she missed a full few minutes of the conversation and Stef was now looking very agitated.

"Sev, don't you understand that I don't care!" she exclaimed getting on her knee and staring at him. "I love you." Severus scoffed at her. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "No, don't scoff as if this is some passing fancy of mine. I knew from the moment you kissed me in four year that I loved you. All of you, not parts of you and just because," she ripped the cuff of his left sleeve open and yanked it up, revealing the Dark Mark. "You made a stupid mistake in sixth year doesn't mean my feelings for you will change. Or haven't I proved that all ready! I haven't left your side in two years." She was close to tears as she stared at him. "Severus, no matter what you were tricked into doing, I love you. I'll always love you."

There was a darkness spreading through his eye. "No matter what?" he growled, his hand shooting out and grasping her forearm. "Don't you know what I have done? What I can do?" his wand was suddenly out and pressing into her throat.

"MOM!" she exclaimed going forward but there was nothing she could do. This was a memory, nothing more. She couldn't change what was happening.

"I know what you have done and will do to stay alive." Stef said, her breaths coming in deeper. "But that is no more that what some others have done in the name of self-preservation." Her eyes were on his wand as he pushed it harder into her neck. "I know that no matter what I love you."

"No matter what?" he twisted her arm and pushed her down. His hair hung in waves over her face as he leaned over her, Stef's body pinned beneath his. "What if I rape you?" Her face paled. "Right here, right now. Would you still love me then?" He leaned in closer. "Or if I took you to the Dark Lord and allowed you to be used as a toy? Being passed around like in your nightmare, a whore," Tears leaked out of Stef's eyes. "Would you still love me then?" his wand was jammed harder into her neck.

"Yes." She whispered. He stared at her in shock. "Yes. I would love you to the ends of the Earth if I have to." He fell back on his knees, releasing her from his grip. He looked sickened by everything that he had done and what Stef was saying. She was up on her knees, shaking but staring at him. "Severus, you are the man I'm meant to be with. I love you, I'll proclaim it to the whole world if I have to. I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" he said in a horse voice.

"Anything."

He handed her his wand. "Then kill me." Stef stared at him. "Kill me now. Free me of the servitude that I am about to endure to a madman! Kill me Stef! Please."

Shaking her head Stef began to cry. "Then a Romeo and Juliet we shall fall. Each dying because the other is dead." She said softly before whispering: "_Avada Kedavra._" She said pointing his wand at him. The green light shot out from the wand and enveloped Severus but then shot back to Stef and circled her before shooting straight up and hitting a bird, causing the bird to fall to the ground, dead. Severus was shaking as he stared at the bird and then at Stef, who dropped his wand. "I cannot kill and therefore the curse rebounded on me. But being that you love me as much I love you, the curse from your own wand could not kill me." She looked at him. "I'm not leaving."

He stared at her before he fell into her arms. Tears falling down his face as she hugged him to her chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Stef." He cried. Lenore stared at the scene in shock. "I'm sorry for everything."

Suddenly the scene faded away and Lenore was back in her room, tears rolling down her own face. Severus was destroyed inside when he was only eighteen. Eger to go on, she began to turn the page when a knock at the door caused her to shut the book quickly before the person came in.

"Leo?" George's voice drifted through the door.

Frantically she wiped her tears away and called, "Come in," Lenore marked her place and carefully putting the book over the letter she wrote to Severus. Her mother was confusing her with so many stories, so many tales that it seemed improbable that the man in that memory was really the snarky cold Professor she knew now.

George opened the door, a tray was in his hand, the smell of food wafting from it was enough to cause her stomach to growl. "I thought I'd bring you some brunch. Since you missed breakfast." He set the tray down over her legs. Arranged on the tray was a glass of juice, a sandwich—some sort of deli meats, an apple, and, even better, an apple tart. "Mum insisted a full balanced meal—I insisted on the apple tart." He pulled her desk chair over and straddled it backwards.

She grinned at him, feeling very touched but still rather shaken at the memory her mother had placed in the journal. She pulled the tray closer looking at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you. This is really sweet of you,"

He smirked as she took a large bite of the sandwich. "All right, the sandwich was a bribe. I want to talk." Lenore's mouth went dry. She had forgotten that he had seen the scars too. Forcing herself to chew, she nodded at him to speak, going for the juice to swallow the sandwich down. George looked at his hands. "I was wondering…" he shifted nervously taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Muggle world tonight? There's this thing they do, call it bowing I think, they throw a ball down a lane to hit pins at the end. Dunno why but they say it's fun."

She nearly spit out the juice, partially because of his name for it and partially because of what he was asking. "As in a date?" He nodded nervously. Her mind raced. Did she really want to go out with George? It would be fun…but her leg. She should really stretch extra tonight. "Well…"

"No pressure to answer right now. It's all right if you say no. I mean, I won't get mad or anything. Well, I mean it's not like I'm prone to anger—" George said really fast before she could cut him off.

"George, George, George." She said laughing. "It's not that I don't want to. I think that a movie would be fun but, it's just—" he cut her off.

"You have a boyfriend at home."

"No!" she exclaimed.

"You aren't allowed to date."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"You don't like red heads."

She snorted. "You're running out of excuses. Are you going to let me finish?"

"You have to wash your hair." Laughter bubbled up in her as she shook her head and quickly explained about stretching. He shrugged. "Then we'll use a Time Turner."

She stared at him. "Are you crazy?"

"Of course. You see, Fred and I have a Time Turner so that we can work double time in different spots. No pun intended. So we'll go to movie and then turn time back so you can stretch or the other way around. Very simple."

"Don't you have to have a permit to turn time back?"

He smirked standing up. "So, I'll be here around eight?"

Laughing she shook her head. "You're incorrigible," she said with a smirk before nodding. "All right."

George lit up like a Christmas tree before he saluted. "All righty then, mate. You better get plenty of rest and begin to stretch as soon as you're done eating." Lenore laughed. "I think I'll go get us, what do they call it? A lane…how about dinner afterwards?"

"Upping the ante now?"

He grinned before disappearing down the stairs. Lenore laughed looking back at the food. It was really sweet of him to bring her lunch…or brunch. Glancing over at the journal a shiver ran through her. How would she talk to Snape about that entry?


	33. Dinner With Friends

Chapter Thirty-Two

Dinner for Friends

Lenore smoothed her black and green pleated skirt, enjoying the fact that her eyes were a beautiful sea-green tonight. Choosing to highlight on that fact, she had chosen that skirt, joined with fishnets (and of course combat boots). Her shirt was difficult to choose until she settled on a glowing green tank-top corset shirt with a fishnet shirt over it, giving her a demon like look. She crimped her hair after she finished her hours of stretching (and after another shower) and braided a few tiny portions of it. Her eyes were line with dark-liner and then a trail of glitter causing her to smile brightly at her reflection. George had transfigured a cane with a silver Lion's head with two fake rubies as eyes. With one final look over, Lenore began to make her decent down the stairs. He was due to arrive in any minute.

About half way down George met her, coming up the stairs, a white tiger lily in his hands. A faint smile traced her lips as he stopped short. "Now, George, isn't it a little early for you to be giving me flowers? I mean this is the first date." His ears colored as he handed the flower over and she slid it into her hair with a grin. He was dressed in an untucked collared shirt and a pair of black slacks. He looked nice. Lenore smirked at him. "Shall we make a game out of getting out of here?" she asked as they reached the bottom floor. George looked at her. "See if we can sneak out with getting seen," she nodded towards the obstacles in their course.

He chuckled. "Leo, we could just use an invisibility pill,"

She pouted. "But that would take the fun out of it."

Once again he laughed before he nodded. "All right, what do we have to over come?"

"Mother Hen in the kitchen, blocking that door and the fireplace—no floo travel please. D. A. B.—" he cut her off as she peered over into the family room.

"Dab?"

"Dull Axe Brain is playing chess with Curse Master. Flowering Demon is lounging on the couch with her sister. Hairball and her beast are no where in sight." Lenore said with a smirk, pulling what she and her friends did frequently. She looked at him with the most serious look she could muster. "What's the plan, Captain Red-Ears?"

He snorted, his hand unconsciously touching his ears before he glanced at the door. "Front hatch appears to be unguarded. Do you suppose Hairball is anywhere near?"

She shook her head. "Reading a book of spells to make us clean, I suspect."

"Oh no!" George hissed as the orange beast flocked into sight, coming from the kitchen. "Sent to do his mistress' bidding. Think we can make it?"

"You might have to go on without me."

"Never!" he suddenly swept her off her feet and she nearly burst out laughing as raced towards the front door. He took a flying leap over Crookshanks who let out a howl and shot towards the living room. Just as they got to the door they heard Ron let out a screech and watched him dance around, trying to get the cat off of him. "Well done, my partner." He said flinging open the door and escaping.

A few feet from the door he put her down and then they proceeded to burst into giggles. "My friends and I do that at school all the time. It's so much fun."

"Shall we off, my lady? To braze a fine Muggle dining place?"

"If you say McDonalds I will slap you." She said as he helped her to her feet.

"Damn, Golden Arches out…how about the Happy Star?" he asked as the portkey activated and they disappeared from the Burrow.

Landing in an alley, Lenore gripped George's arm for support before she managed to get the cane down. "Really, George, where are we eating?" she asked as he lead her out of the alley. "Because I have a craving for—" she stopped in her tracks, dumbfounded."George…I…I don't know what to say." She said softly as she stared at her old homestead. "How did you get an International portkey approved?"

He smiled at her. "Who said it was approved?" She looked at him sharply and he started laughing. "I claimed an emergency, said that one of your friends got in an accident." George led her towards Scotties Family Restaurant, one of her favorite restaurants. "Which of course is a complete and total fabrication but your school Headmistress was willing to back it up."

Lenore's eyes lightened as she smiled. "Erica?

"Yes." He lead her up to the door. "However, I lied to you." Lenore stared at him. "When I invited you to go bow—bowling I wasn't invited just you." Pushing open the door Lenore's eyes widened as she saw her friends surrounding the many tables. Washington, Stephan, Helen, Mary Anne, Garret, Isaiah, Ralph, Astrid, everyone was there sitting in Scotties, even Octavos, Jocelyn, Renee, Laura, and Erica.

Letting out a squeal of joy Lenore ran towards them. "Guys, sweet Merlin, I can't believe it!" she said throwing her arms around Washington in a hug. He had grown almost an inch since she had last seen him and he now was taller that she was. His dreadlocks had grown down to his shoulders but other than those two things he hadn't changed all that much. "Wash, your hair…it looks great." She said before stepping away.

Stephan was next in line so to speak to give her a hug hello. He hadn't changed a bit. "Hey Leo, how are you feeling? You look a little pale." She laughed shaking her head. He still kept his brown hair disheveled as always and his hazel green eyes were rich with laughter. Freckles were like a second skin on his face and he still wore his gold-wire rimmed glasses.

"Snot!" she exclaimed punching him on the shoulder before saying hello to Helen. She hadn't changed all that much either. Lenore still was taller than her and the girl had merely added fiery red streaks into her hair, giving the chocolate brown color a life of it's own. "Love the streaks, Helen. They look great." Mary Anne was next.

Mary Anne had changed, maybe the most so far. Her brown hair was pulled into two braid and then twisted into an elegant bun on the nape of her neck. She looked older. Her body had slimmed out. She wore a pair of jeans with a green poncho. "Hey there Leo. You look shocked."

Lenore laughed as she was 'passed' so to speak to Garret. His black hair was combed to the side and he was dressed head to toe in black, his shirt having a vivid blue lightening bolt through it and that was it. He was still as thin as always. He tickled her sided slightly. "Don't look so surprised, barely a peep all summer, Laura leaves abruptly and then comes back with such tales, we wanted to see you." He said with a grin.

Isaiah and Ralph, ironically, came up on either side of her and hugged her hello. "Do you two still do things in pairs?" she asked amused as Astrid came over.

These three were the younger end of her friends and were three peas in a pod. Astrid had dyed her hair jet black, bringing out her brown eyes and the freckles on her pale face. She had gained a bit of weight, rounding off a bit around the edges but still looking as beautiful as always. Ralph was still, well, short and stubby, his blonde hair now bleached but cut short with streaks of blue in the front part of his hair and on his goatee. His glasses were new, though, a set of silver wire frames accenting his blue eyes. Isaiah had grown taller. He still let his brown hair go slightly curly and wild on his head, his Greek nose was balanced on his face but he continued to have a little boy's face in his plump stature. They joked that these three were the Three Musketeers.

"So, did you like the surprise, Leo?" Erica asked before they hugged hello.

"I'm shocked, I can't…I mean…" Octavos and Jocelyn hugged her next. Both looking pale, due to their curse of being a vampire, but both using it to the height of it's ability to scare and amuse people with the old fashioned clothing and high collars. "This is a great surprise, thank you." She said with a faint smile giving Erica, Laura, and then Renee a hug hello. She looked back at George. "Thank you so much."

"They planned it," he nodded to her friends behind her. "I just got you here."

She smiled weakly before she looked back at them. "What time is it here?"

They grinned. "Two." Answered Mary Anne.

Tears of gratitude burned in her eyes as she allowed her best friend to lead her to the empty seat between herself and Garret. "Thank you so much."

For the next two hours they stayed in the restaurant, being served by a familiar waitress, the owner who had opened the restaurant especially for her. They talked and laughed, drinking the best Cherry Coke in the world as they ate, catching up on old times. However, seeing as how late it was, one by one her friends departed, soon, only Laura, Garret, Mary Anne, and George remained. The exhaustion of the day was catching up with her but at the same time she was pumped with sugar, enjoying the company of her friends. Currently Mary Anne and Garret were listening to George speak of his family. He had just finished explaining his joke shop before moving onto Ron.

"Ron, well Ron is—" he started.

Lenore cut him off snorting. "He's living proof that man can live without a brain."

Garret laughed. "That dumb huh?"

She took a sip of the Cherry Coke before shaking her head. "Not dumb per say, just thick skulled…they are practically the same thing….aren't they? Hm…I don't know….all I know is that if brains were wind, in his case, he wouldn't have enough to blow his nose with…maybe not even enough to sneeze with." She rambled causing George and Mary Anne to start laughing.

"All right, Leo. I think you've had enough Cherry Coke," Laura said reaching for the glass.

Lenore possessively held it out of reach. "Mine!" she exclaimed shaking her head.

Mary Anne grabbed it from behind. "No, I agree with Laura, you've had enough."

"Hey! Gimme back my Cherry Coke!" Lenore exclaimed reaching for the glass.

"Is she always like this when she drinks that stuff?" George asked Garret.

He nodded with a smirk. "Pretty much. She's addicted to it."

"Mine!" Lenore said as Laura and Mary Anne attempted to keep the glass away from the girl. "Mine!" They all started laughing as Lenore dove for the glass and missed, landing in Garret's lap. She pouted. "They stole my soda."

George glanced at the time as Garret retrieved her cup and she happily sipped it, still in his lap. "Leo, we're going to have to leave. The portkey will reactive in twenty minutes. We're got to get back home. It's almost midnight."

Lenore suddenly turned serious. "Okay." She set her glass down and looked at Garret. "Thank you for everything. This was…thank you." She said giving him a hug.

"Now don't go and get all sappy now." Garret said tapping her nose. "You know that if you ever need us we'll come for you. We're all behind you, even if you don't think so."

She smiled standing up and turning to Mary Anne. "Please let me help pay for this I—"

Mary Anne shook her head. "No. This was our thing, we pay. Now go on and get out of here."

Obeying, she allowed George to lead her out, Laura following them just outside. "George, can I talk to Laura alone for a moment before we leave?" she requested. He nodded and walked out of hearing range. "Laura, did you get my letter yet?"

She nodded. "I can't answer them now Leo."

"Why not?"

The woman looked uncomfortable. "I can't tell you."

"Laura!"

"One of them I don't know the answer to and the other two I'm reluctant to say." Laura sighed shaking her head. "No, Leo. It's not my place yet. I need to clear something up with Snape before I answer either."

Ire burned in her as she hardened her look at Laura into a glare. "I asked you because I didn't feel it was appropriate to ask him those questions as of yet. We are still on rocky terrain, _Professor Bent_. Forgive me if I was too personal." She turned to walk away.

Laura grabbed her arm. "Now Leo, don't be like that, you must understand that—"

"That it is either none of my business or it involves someone else other than you…I must understand nothing, Professor Bent. It was nice seeing you again. Goodnight." She said stalking towards George who was watching them curiously. "Shall we?"

"Are you okay?" he asked as she realized she was holding back tears.

"Yes." She lied before he nodded and portkeyed them back to the Burrow. Lenore looked at George and smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, George, tonight was…it was great."

"It was really Mary Anne and Garret who organized it, Erica and I just got the portkey organized." He said with a smile walking her to the door.

She stopped and looked at him, shaking her head. "Still…you didn't have to. I haven't been writing to my friends as much as I should have and I…well I guess I just forgot that they cared about me."

"Leo, no matter how…well…snotty you can be, people will always care for you. No matter what." George said with a smile. "Does that sound too forward for a first date?" he asked after a moment of silent.

They shared a laugh. Standing on her tip-toe she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, George." Lenore said before turning and walking into the house.

"Night Leo." She heard him say before he shut the door behind her.

Smiling to herself, Lenore walked up the stirs as quietly as she possibly could, trying to sneak into her room. Mrs. Weasley however, meet her on the second floor, a flowing terry cloth robe covering her nightgown. "It is you, did you have a good time, Lenore?" Lenore, not trusting her voice at the moment, nodded. "I…I wanted to apologize about this morning. We were in a panic over the shifts in your features. It was—"

She shook her head. "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I'd probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed."

The woman nodded. "Get onto bed."

Lenore grinned and walked up to her room. She shut the door and nearly jumped when she heard a beeping sound. Glancing around she spotted the letter paper that Dumbledore gave her blinking. Hurrying over to her desk she turned on the light and slid the paper out. She grew very pale when she read the writing on the page below her own. It wasn't Severus' spindly writing but someone else's, someone who dug hard into the paper with the quill.

_Oh, little girl, what trouble you've gotten me into. Snape hit the roof after I tried to kill you…pity I didn't succeed. I had thought you were merely a summer charge or a dark lover of his but how delectable it has become that I discovered that you are that wretched brat of his and Serafina's. What a treat this will be to hold over dear Snape's head, to know that he did not abandoned the disgusting mother of yours but planned to sent her away. Perhaps even to wait until my Lord fell to bring her back. Blackmail is a wonderful._

The name signed was dug in with a few ink splotches and she started to shake as she read it:

_Wormtail_

_P.S. How is your leg fairing?_

She dropped the parchment like it had scalded her hands. She not only had unintentionally betrayed her father to the man that tried to kill her but…Lenore stared at the paper in front of her, unsure of what to do. Wormtail now had a way to blackmail Severus…he was going to be pissed.


	34. Vinegar and Baking Soda Don't Mix

Okay the line rulers aren't working but I'll talk anyway...um...hi... doges anything being thrown at me I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry about how long it's taken me to post. Honest I have been working it's just this chapter wasn't cooperating and I've had some difficulty with my classes here...and I've been having an acute sense of writer's block. But since you're all going to be so proud of me because I'm posting lots of chatpers would you pretty please...um...**_REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! I LIKE REVIEWS: D_** Was that too subtle? Lol. Please really do review at least once or twice...or more because I love getting reviews. It reminds me why I keep writing. Anyhoos...onto the story?

Chapter Thirty-Three

Vinegar and Baking Soda Don't Mix

The day preceding her tutors coming to the Burrow was oddly eventless. Sure Ron blew up something in the back yard using some sort of Muggle chemicals that Fred brought over—apparently he wasn't supposed to mix them and didn't listen. Hermione and Gabrielle got in an argument over something (Lenore was tuning it out). And Mrs. Weasley was loudly disagreeing with Fleur over the marriage arrangements. Lenore had stayed in her room for most of the day, reading when she could but watching the parchment paper, praying that Severus would write, which he didn't. Nevertheless, Lenore still had plenty on her mind as she went to sleep, nervous as hell about her tutors coming the next day.

Now, if you had asked Lenore on the day before she met her tutors what two things should you never place together she could give you two right off the bat. You should never put Laura and Severus in the same room as each other otherwise the situation could get explosive in more than one way. Similarly, taking from Ron's lesson in the backyard, you don't mix an entire bottle of vinegar with baking soda mixed with pebbles. However, seeing as her mother was an elf and an Almost Human mix it had never occurred to her that Elf and Almost Humans were on….less than cordial terms, even less than they were with humans.

Though she was in ignorance of this fact Lenore was still nervous about meeting her new tutors. That was why Lenore was pacing anxiously in the living room/parlor/whatever-they-felt-like-calling-it at nine-forty-nine. By that moment she had changed her outfit four times before settling on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a Celtic symbol on the front and with white-belled out sleeves. She had put on and removed a robe about seven times; unsure of what would be appropriate. Her long hair was pulled into a pony tail and the hair was a mess of waves and curls, framing her face nicely. Lenore's wand was sitting on her ear and she whipped around to start another path across the room.

"Sweet Merlin, Lenore, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Ginny said looking up from her sketch pad.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't see what you're so nervous about, summer tutors to help you control your magic would be fun." She said while still looking at her book.

"I know but these tutors…you don't know much about the Elfish and Almost Human races…they both are very temperamental. I mean, they both have very upstanding views, what if they don't like me? Or if they think that I can't do anything? I mean—"

Hermione shut the book with a snap. "Lenore, you're stronger than any of us here put together. Even with your magic haywire." As if to prove her point Lenore's magic started making things float. "Leo,"

"Sorry." The things dropped with a thump.

"They'll like you fine." Ginny said absentmindedly.

"But what about—" Lenore started but was cut rather short when there was a shout of fright in the back yard.

In an instant they all were at the kitchen window, wands ready, the curtains pulled away to see. Ron, who had been taking care of gnomes with Bill and George, was sprawled on the ground, his lean figure in all it's glory staring in shock at three people who seemed to be staring with pure disgust at him. Bill and George were frozen with more shock than anything else. The first thought that jumped to Lenore's mind was that they were Death Eaters and apparently that was the same thought going through Ginny and Hermione's mind because together they were racing out into the yard together. But as they drew closer, as their minds began to work more rationally, they realized if these people had indeed been Death Eaters they would have killed the three boys already.

Slowing to a stop several yards away Hermione glanced at Lenore. "I think that you're tutors are here,"

"Mr. Weasley said that there would be just one, not three." Lenore hissed as the three people came towards them.

"Maybe two of them are her tutors and one is some sort of diplomat?" Hermione said.

Lenore shook her head, magic pulsing in the air was not that of an A.H. It was stronger, more refined. "Somehow, I don't think so…"

The three strangers stopped in front of them as Bill and George (as well as Ron after he had gotten up) hurried over to the group. The moment Lenore saw them up close there was no question that these strangers were Elves. She couldn't help but staring at them.

The first one she saw seemed to be the leader was a good six foot and five inches and lean. In fact, all of them were lean. This one had long raven-colored hair pulled away from his face and it hung down to his waist. His face was long and thin with a square nose. Lenore was half glad she wasn't in a robe because these Elves were dressed in what looked like turn of the centaury canvas clothes. The Leader had a peasant's shirt that was a rich blue, the color of his eyes, with a black vest and a pair of black pants and boots. Power radiated from him.

The second was closer to six foot and looked like a…well…a bookworm. He had small squinty eyes and shoulder-length hair that was a golden color. He was in a tan shirt with a maroon vest and brown pants with dark brown boots. She fought the face that was trying to show through. What were these people, primitive? He had…sweet Merlin was that a deer skin bag…slung over his shoulder.

Last was a woman who was between the two in height and had beautiful brown hair that was in a single braid that hung over her shoulder. She carried herself in a haughty air and was looking areas as if it was something of disgust. Lenore's eyes widened when she saw that on the back of this girl was a long sword. Her outfit was flattering on her body without meaning to. The black vest complemented her black pants and boots where as her shirt was a creamy white that brought out the rosy complexion of her skin.

Lenore shook her head, snapping out of her gaze. "Hello." She said cautiously.

"This is her I suppose," the girl said. "Doesn't look like much."

Lenore made a face.

"True but her power is strong." The raven-haired man said.

"Her knowledge seems sufficient enough but she's ill bred." The bookworm said. "Looks too human,"

"Excuse me," Lenore said, her irritation showing clearly in her voice. "What is—" Reminding herself to hold her temper, the teenager swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Since it is obvious you already know who I am, may I please have the pleasure of knowing your names?" despite her attempts against it, her voice betrayed her annoyance at being spoken of as if she was not there.

"Churlish girl," sneered the female of the group. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to,"

"I beg your pardon!" she exclaimed, cursing herself inside her head for sounding like Severus. "I will not be hushed as if I'm not worthy to be heard. Besides, if there is anyone here being churlish it is you! Introductions should always precede criticism lest you spoil acquaintanceship all together,"

For a moment all of them were silent, their snobbish gazes beating against her annoyed glare. "Churlish girl," the female of the three.

Biting her tongue she leveled her gaze at them. "Introductions should always precede negative opinions and in this situation the only negative opinions being broadcast are by people I do not know therefore I can only assume that humans are more intellectually stimulated than Elves due to the fact we have manors and you don't."

The look of horror and shock on the group's faces caused Ginny to snort; which had the un-approving gaze of the Elves land on her. The bookworm of the Elves stepped forward. He gave a curt bow. "I am Baqer, teacher of knowledge."

"Jairdan," the leader said, his eyes boring into her. "Teacher of magic,"

The woman sneered at her as if the very sight of her was disgusting. "Jalia, teacher of combat and arms,"

"Lenore, one very confused student." She presented with a haughty glare. "I thought I was only going to have one tutor from the Elves, not three…at least that's what Albus told me,"

Before the group could even make a crude remark at Lenore Ron let out a shout followed by a stream of curses. In one sweep of their gazes, all members standing outside had their eyes on Ron, who was once again sprawled on the floor, glaring at a group of three people walking from the trees. Ron let out another shout and jumped to his feet, attempting to shake a gnome off his hand.

"And you said that humans were more intellectually stimulated?" Jairdan said in disbelief.

"Don't group us in with him. He's a mutated species of who knows what," Ginny said shaking her head before Lenore spoke.

"Why are there three Almost Humans coming towards us?"

When the group reached Lenore the temperature around them seemed to have dropped a good fifty degrees. Hermione took a tiny step back. "Am I the only one who is confused here?" Bill voiced and was answered by the shaking of heads.

Hermione leaned towards Lenore and began whispering. "Almost Humans and Elves, from what I've been researching, never ever got along and those who did, did so unknowingly. There is a record of your grandmother creating an Elfin history for herself in order to wed your grandfather. To Elves it is the ultimate disgrace to be 'melded' as they put it with someone without Elfin blood. It has been nearly the twenty years since the two groups have voluntarily interacted with each other. The last documented case before your grandparents being nearly two hundred years ago."

"So I take it they really don't like each other?" Lenore shot sarcastically as the group stopped in front of them.

"Dumbledore said there would be only one," sneered Jairdan, the first to speak since the Almost Humans had entered.

"As he said with you but we knew different." said the Almost Human that was orange with fiery carrot-red hair that hung in curls on his shoulder. "We evened the field so to speak."

"Disgusting," Jalia said.

"Wait a minute," Lenore said but was ignored.

"Let us not forget why we are here," the human-looking Almost Human said.

Baqer shot the woman a glare. "Do not presume to tell us what to do,"

Lenore cut in. "Hello."

"A sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind, Elf, only the wits to parrot spoken words." retorted the woman.

Jalia shook her head. "And your verbosity is exceeded only by your total stupidity and inbreeding."

The magical tension in the air rose. "HEY! SHUT UP!" she thundered. They stared at her, flabbergasted at the fact that she was shouting at them. "What is your problem? Geeze, it's not like you're tutoring each other, but please, for Merlin's sake, can't you just stop with the insults?"

"Ginny! Ron! Get back to—" Mrs. Weasley's loud shout was cut short as she opened the kitchen door. "Oh my," the plump woman scurried out to the congregation of people in her backyard. "I thought only two people were coming to tutor her…" she muttered as she walked past Lenore. "Good day to you all, I am Mrs. Weasley," No one responded back. "Well, um, which two of you are going to be staying?" Once again no one responded back.

Lenore spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Apparently they are all here to tutor me, amazing isn't it? Albus says one from each and he obviously needs to go back to school in order to learn how to count seeing as there are three from each species and not one." At that moment everyone started talking at once, the Elves and the Almost Humans tossing insults back and forth as Molly attempted to calm them down. Looking her patience Lenore pointed her wand at the six tutors. "Merlin help me if you don't all just shut up! My magic may be hell but I will curse each and every one of you!" she thundered. They all fell silent.

She took a breath in and out. "Seeing as you all seemed to have the maturity level of five-year-olds, I suggest that we call Dumbledore and have _him_ sort this out."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Excellent idea, Lenore. If you all would just follow me I have a fire call to make," she started towards the house when something occurred to her. Glancing back at the two groups she forced a smile. "No magic inside the house please," the teenagers watched the two groups disappear into the house.

"I didn't know you were so popular," Bill commented watching the two groups continue to argue.

"Neither did I." moaned Lenore. "I'm not sure what would be worse at this moment, staying with Severus and Laura or these people."

"Well you have to admit their insults were inventive." Ginny commented.

Lenore shook her head plopping down onto the grass. "That they were…why would I need to learn combat and arms?" she asked suddenly, her mind falling to Jalia and that huge sword on her back. "The Death Eaters don't fight hand to hand combat or steel to steel combat as it were, do they?"

Bill laughed but Hermione seriously shook her head. "No. My guess is the Elves just wanted to show off. They are known for that…"

"They are also known for their limited to no contact with humans." Bill said.

"I hope that's nothing in the house is too breakable, because it looks like they might break something." Lenore said taking a deep breath in and following them into the house.

"….horse's arse!" shouted Baqer.

Lenore glanced at Hermione uneasily. "Insults will get you no where, deformed human." snapped the orange Almost Human.

The Elves instantly began shouting all at once. Shaking her head Lenore stepped in between them, in no mood for a battle that would rival Severus and Laura's arguments. "Hey!" she shouted. "Look can you _please_ act civilly to each other for the sake of my friends. This isn't my home, it's theirs. Show so manners!" she demanded, ignoring how idiotic she sounded with this order. "Now, I know your names," she nodded at the elves. "But I don't know yours."

"Gagan Chris," the orange Almost Human said with a slight nod of the head.

"Wren Willow," The one that looked closer to human said but at closer inspection, the brown skin had tinges of hunter and moss green on it.

The last one managed a smile. Her hair was a raven blue-black with silky blue skin. "Taban Amy,"

Lenore managed a faint smile as Mrs. Weasley came out. "Albus will be here momenta—" she didn't even finish her sentence before the silvery haired wizard appeared in front of them by portkey. "Albus, I didn't expect you so soon."

"I thought this matter needed my express attention." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. He looked at Lenore. "How are you fairing, Lenore?" She took a step back. There was something different about him…something off. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked turning to the six new comers.

Her eyes narrowed on his arm. He was wearing the ring. His arm was withered and disgusting but on his finger was that ring that had made her ill.

They were all silent. "Jairdan, Taban, why are there more than yourselves here?" he asked, his twinkle disappearing.

"Lenore," George came forward. Lenore looked at him, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from that ring as possible. "Come on, lets give them time to talk."

She glanced at Dumbledore's arm once more before she met his eyes. He simply inclined her head before she disappeared out the door, being lead by George. "Are you okay, Leo? You're all pale," Ginny said as they plopped down in the shade just south of the back door.

"Did any of you get a look at Albus's arm?" Lenore asked shuttering as the feeling gradually left her. The three teenagers whom had been kicked from the house shook their heads. "Then I'm not quite sure how to explain it. It has something to do with a spell my mother cast when I was an infant. It makes me susceptible to things that are made of…well evil." She shrugged picking at a loose thread on her outfit. "Well…at least we know what my tutors think of me," Lenore said, blocking the fact that some of what was said actually hurt her feelings.

George wrapped his arm around her shoulder, causing Ginny's eyes to sky-rocket. "Elves are stupid,"

"Actually they are incredibly—no you're right George, they are idiots." Hermione started and then countered.

Lenore snorted, her eyes shutting as her head leaned on George's shoulder. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better…man I feel so drained for some reason."

"Um, Leo," Ginny said causing her to open her eyes. A set of rocks were spinning in a circle in front of Lenore.

The raven-haired teenager gasped and the rocks dropped. "I wasn't trying to do that. Honest."

George patted her shoulder comfortingly. "These people will help you sort out your magic,"

She sighed shaking her head. "I just wish I could control it already."


	35. Lessons

Chapter Thirty-Four

Lessons

After the whole 'too many tutor' thing got settled Lenore found herself having to jump directly into the lessons. There was a thirty minute argument about who gets her at this time and it would have gone on longer if Hermione had not come to the rescue and presented a sheet of times. A mini-version was what Lenore had stuck by her bed and was staring at this morning. It was an every day schedule that she was expected to keep on top of, which would be why she was up at the inhuman hour of seven in the morning so she could have food before her first lesson.

8:00am-10am—Jalia, Strength in Battle

10:05am-12:30pm—Wren, Control of Elemental Powers

1:30pm-2:30pm—Baqer, Knowledge of the World

2:35pm-5pm—Jairdan, Magic-Control

5:30pm-7:30pm—Gagan, Basic Magical Powers

9pm-11pm—Taban, Night Sky and the Telling of the Future

There were very few gaps for her to rest let alone do any homework that might be assigned. With as sigh and a longing idea to stay in bed and sleep, Lenore got up and showered before getting dressed. Deciding that, since she would be outside often, she would wear her other pair of 'holy jeans'. Yanking those on she quickly braided her and pulled a baggy gray shirt on before hurrying down the stairs. That had to be a record for her, fifteen minutes to get ready. Normally she did things like straighten up, pack things away, read, or attempt to write Severus.

Sitting down at the table (which had been set) Mrs. Weasley half flew into the kitchen. "You're up early," the redhead commented handing Lenore two steaming pancakes.

"Have to be, my first class is at eight," the raven-haired girl said digging into the delicious breakfast food. Mrs. Weasley poured her a glass of milk. "Thanks so much, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hm?" the woman looked at her and then sighed, sitting down. "Oh, your welcome, dear."

"What are you distracted about?" Lenore asked taking another bite of the amazing pancakes.

"What?" the redhead looked at her sharply before conjuring up a cup of coffee. "Oh….Professor Dumbledore conjured up a hut on the outskirts of the property over there, and he's having all of your tutors staying there"

Lenore dropped her fork and peered out the window. "Well it's still standing." She hoped that was a good sign.

Mrs. Weasley moaned. "Albus has something up his sleeve I know it."

The teenager shrugged. "He usually does." She polished off the first pancake and drank half the cup of milk. "By the look of it I'm not going to have time to see anyone except at meals, do you think you can say hi to everyone for me?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley sipped her coffee. Suddenly she jumped, dropping the mug and letting out a cry of surprise. "I didn't even hear you come in," the woman said getting out of the way of the puddle of hot liquid. Lenore turned sharply and the female elf stood there, the sword still strapped to her back.

"Ms. Keller," the elf paused before continuing. "Are you quite finished?"

Lenore looked at the clock, she still had ten minutes before class started but that was okay. "I'm pretty much done, I guess." She drank the last of her milk before standing up.

"Then follow me," the elf started to leave before she looked at Mrs. Weasley. "I am using the Southeast pasture for my training ground, please stop any…pests from disturbing us."

With that she exited the room with Lenore trailing bewildered behind her. It didn't take them long to reach the patch of the Weasley's backyard that Jalia had been talking about. But instead of the rolling grassy hill, an obstacle course was built into the ground and several practice dummies were hanging on the edges.

The cold brunette elf turned to her, looking her up and down with forest green eyes. "I am here to teach you the basics of fighting, swordplay, and survival. Please understand that I take no pleasure in teaching a…mutated inbred freak such as you," Lenore's eyes widened in horror at what her teacher was saying. "But I was requested by my government and Dumbledore because I am the best."

"Humble aren't you," muttered Lenore as soon as Jalia turned her back, taking the sword off her back. The woman looked back sharply and Lenore couldn't even manage a smile. "It's not exactly polite telling me what you think of me, I've yet to spew my opinions of you."

"Ms. Keller, if you spoke your mind, you'd be speechless."

Lenore's jaw dropped.

"Shut your mouth, Ms. Keller, you look like a fish. Not that it's much improvement." Lenore's eyes flashed but she wisely kept silent as the elf handed her a bag. "There is a fencing uniform within the bag. Retrieve it, change and meet me back here."

She started to go back to the house when the elf cleared her throat. Lenore glanced back and Jalia was pointing to a tent not four feet away, obviously set up to change in. A fierce blush spread over Lenore's face and she quickly changed into the clothes she found in the bag. Emerging she looked at Jalia, who was now dressed in a similar costume however hers had a hunter green belt wrapped around the mid-section.

"In this training there will be no helmets and we will be training with these until your skill gets better," Jalia tossed her a soft-point fencing sword.

Lenore caught it awkwardly and then studied it. "Okay. How do we do this?"

The look Lenore received was very clearly saying that if she would shut up that Lenore would find out. Pursing her lips Lenore found herself for the next two hours being taught how to attack, defend, and obtain ground. For the last half of the 'class' Jalia attempted to do a practical lesson, which ended with Lenore having several quarter size bruises along her arms, chest, and abdomen. It was clear by the end of the lesson that Jalia was more than displeased with her.

Jalia took Lenore's sword and when the teenager remerged in her clothes the bag as well. The elf looked mad and disappointed. "Tomorrow, Ms. Keller, we will begin working on muscle training so that you will not fail as appallingly as you did today."

"Yes, ma'am." Lenore said tartly.

"You are free to leave, or did that fact not enter you abysmally diminutive brain?" snapped the elf.

Lenore felt her temper start to snap. She couldn't let that happen. Last time her temper snapped the Great Hall got a new décor. "No, ma'am, I knew very well I could leave, however I do not know where I am to go to for my next class."

"Miss Keller," a voice said behind her and Lenore whirled around, her hand reaching for her wand. Wren stood behind her, the earthy-green dress she wore made the tinges in her skin stand out all the more. Wren inclined her head as a hello. "Please come with me."

"Only if you call me Lenore or Leo," the teenager said following as she spoke. If the Elves called her Ms. Keller so be it but she would not have the group she had the possibility of getting along with address her by 'Miss Keller'. It made her look for her mother. A stab of pain went through her chest as the thought of her mother flashed in her mind. _No, I will not think about that right now._ She said firmly to herself.

Wren stopped in a clearing not too far from Jalia's training grounds. "Please sit," Obeying Lenore sat down on the ground, noting that the pain in her leg had started up again. She really had to remember to keep stretching at night. "I was called here from our village to teach you how to control your Elemental Powers."

"I have Elemental Powers?" Lenore said in surprise.

Wren apparently found this funny because she laughed. "All Almost Humans have Elemental Powers, but what ends up happening is only a select few of them can actually harness elements."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I am a Master, do you know what that means?"

"That you had a sex change?" Lenore burst into giggles at the look on Wren's face. "Sorry. I probably don't know what you mean by that in the context you are using."

Wren inclined her head again, tilting it to one side as if to listen to something. "I can control with some efficacy all of the elements." Lenore's eyes widened in amazement as Wren caused a seed to appear in her hand. She planted the seed and within seconds of her waving her hand over it a beautiful Iris grew. Wren picked it and handed it to Lenore. "My strongest element, if you can guess, is Earth."

"Cool,"

The Almost Human smiled. "Now, Lenore, I am sure you are anxious to discover how to control your elements, they will be both easier and harder than controlling your normal magic."

"I don't understand."

"Elemental magic is wild magic, it does not like to be tamed and used for a single person's purpose." Wren pulled two stones from a bag that Lenore hadn't noticed before. "However, because it is wild it will be easier to get in tune with it while your own magic is wild." Taking Lenore's right hand, Wren pressed a clear stone into her palm and shut it. A black stone was pressed into the other and Wren smiled at her. "Now close yourself and take a deep breath, let it out slowly. These stones will show us what Element you are the strongest in."

A breeze picked up instantly. "How does it do—ow!" Lenore dropped the clear rock as it burned her palm.

"Interesting," Wren took the stone from Lenore's hand and the girl opened her eyes, blowing on her hand. "It seems that you have a choice between Wind and Fire. Two of the wildest elements there are, amusing."

"Wind I guess. Sounds like fun." Lenore said, still smarting over her pink palm.

"Very well, for this week we shall focus on your getting in touch with the element of Wind. Once you control that element you can attempt to touch all. The more elements you control the more powerful you become."

"But I don't want to be powerful." Lenore muttered. "I just want to be me."

"This is part of you who are now, Lenore. Embrace it."

Lenore sighed as Wren began to discuss how the raven-haired girl could 'touch' wind and use it for her purpose. They attempted a practical lesson a half hour before class ended but it didn't end in much success. She was ordered to fetch lunch and in her spare time hold the black stone while attempting to use wind. Lenore tried this before she went into the house at lunch and discovered that the stones were a magical aide, healing the breach between her magic and the wild magic. When attempting it without the stone, she found it neigh impossible to do.

With a shrug Lenore scrambled her way through lunch, answering as many questions from Hermione as she could within her hour long break. Deciding since she only had a half-hour for a real dinner, she stuffed herself so full she wasn't quite sure if she could get up. It was ten minutes to her next class when she moaned and went outside, attempting to brave another class.

Baqer's class was her easiest one yet because it had nothing to do with her magical control or anything, merely taught about the history of the world (there was no bias for elves at all, she gagged when this thought entered her head.) The course was nauseating. It gave her five minutes to find Jairdan's course.

Jairdan found her with a minute to spare and they sat down in the grove of trees not too far from the house. When classes first started she was certain no class could be worse that one with Jalia but she apparently was wrong. Without explaining to her how or why, he ordered her pull her magic back into her. After an hour of insults and 'excuses' as he called them he told her that she was going to have to learn something called 'Focus' which meant drawing her magic in on herself and using it without the sight of others. Which meant absolutely nothing to the girl, but he wasn't about to explain it. After calling her exasperating with her attempts to question him, they spent the last half of the class trying to pulled her magic in. Needless to say, it wasn't a success. Parting on some less than nice words, Lenore hurried to eat dinner.

Her class after was the first class she felt like she accomplished something because without a wand she managed to pull part of her magic in (to be honest her course with Gagan and her course with Jairdan were so close in what they taught Lenore thought it would have been better if they just joined courses…bad thing to mention at all because it put the rest of the class time in a dower mood.)

She was nearly late to her nine o'clock class because she had collapsed on the couch and proceeded to fall asleep…bad idea. Taban reminded her of a Divination teacher the way she talked about the stars and such. It was, though, the only class she received reading material for. By the time she stumbled up to her bed she was groaning at the fact she had to get up at seven the next morning.

Just before she went to bed she noticed that the paper between herself and Severus was blinking. Turning on the light she grabbed it but her heart sank at what she read.

_Foolish impudent idiotic girl! Do you know what troubles have risen up because you were foolish enough to write and leave it like that! If I had not come upon Wormtail moments after he wrote he would be at the Dark Lord's feet, sniveling and spilling every thing you said! Do you understand that what you did is not only idiotic but could have cost you your very life! The Oblivitate Charm I cast may not hold against the Dark Lord's Legitimacy. DON'T EVER WRITE ME WITHOUT MAKING SURE I'M ON THE RECEIVING END! Stupid, arrogant girl! Has nothing of what happened to you this summer impacted you at all? You intelligence in this matter barely exceeds that of a flea! Do not write unless I am the one you are certain is receiving!_

Lenore found that there were tears streaming down her face as she dropped the paper. She didn't mean to be foolish. How was she supposed to know someone was staying with him? Better yet, why was _Wormtail_ the man who tried to kill her staying with him? Turning the light off Lenore began to cry softly until she drifted off to sleep, unable to understand why Severus' words hurt her so deeply.


	36. Snotty

Chapter Thirty-Five

Snotty

Lenore felt her irritation peek as Jairdan told her once more to make a feather hover using her wand. The tutors had been at the Weasley's house for little more than two hours before her lessons begun. Dumbledore constructed a cabin in which all of her tutors lived, Elves and Almost Humans. She wasn't sure how they did it but not a single explosion or argument reached the main house. However, Lenore's life had gotten all the more difficult. She was busy from morning to night, trying to get a handle on her magic.

At first she thought it would be fun seeing as her first two lessons were split in the afternoon of their arrival. One was with Jairdan, who quickly turned into the Elfish Snape and the second with Gagan Chris (she was told she could call them by either teacher or their given name, however the Elves were a bit more particular and she was ordered to call them Sir, Ma'am, or Teacher.) Both lessons involved with controlling different areas of her magic but Lenore found she enjoyed her lessons with Gagan because he at least didn't berate her when she couldn't complete what was asked of her. Jairdan, Jairdan however would do everything and the kitchen sink to make her feel as if she was the stupidest person in the world.

The first lesson was about the basic principles of controlling her new magical powers and it became more and more in-depth each day. Now, three days after they had arrived, they were starting her on magic. Jairdan was with her from lunch until three and in the first half hour she managed to be able to control her magic enough to lift a feather wandlessly. She was ecstatic until he tried to make her use her wand.

For once in her life the nine-in-a-half inch Cherry Wood wand with a Black Phoenix feather laying within felt as if it was hindering her. In fact the first time she attempted a spell with her wand she realized that she felt like gagging, as if the wand was making her choke on too much magic backlash or something. It didn't make any sense and Jairdan didn't seem to intent on explaining anything to her. She was simply supposed to do without question, something she hated more than anything else in the world.

"Try harder." The man in front of her said and she sighed shutting her eyes.

"My head is killing me from trying to hard. The magic won't go through the wand," _At least not correctly,_ she thought remembering when the feather not only lifted but burst into flames and disintegrated. After that another feather shot into a tree so hard that it drove itself into the center of it. "Please can we stop for the day?" Lenore begged, feeling miserable at the fact that she still had to be trained by Gagan in Almost Human Basic Magical Powers and then by Taban for Knowledge of the Night Sky.

"Are you really lacking that much intelligence that you cannot complete a single lesson?"

Lenore looked down, biting her lip. "I'm trying. I am!"

"Stop trying and do it."

"HOW?" she exploded. "Each time I try I feel as if I was going to be sick! I can't do it!"

Jairdan sighed, his face looking as if she was his biggest disappointment in the world. He took her wand from her. "If you want to just give up go, walk away." He nodded towards the Burrow.

She stared at him. "I don't want to give up." She ground out. "I just need to know how to do it?"

Someone cleared their throat behind the two and Lenore looked back sharply. Gagan stood there, his head bowed as if ashamed he had been listening. "She is still mine for another ten minutes." Jairdan said coldly. (Lenore had simply gotten used to how they referred to her as an object.)

"I understand, sir," Gagan did a slight bow, not so much mocking as respectful, which quite obviously surprised Jairdan. "I was merely taking a walk when I heard raised voices. Perhaps…" he paused. "With your permission, perhaps I could aide you in what Lenore seems to be struggling with."

Jairdan sneered at him. "I can manage just fine, mutant. Be on your way."

"Wait a second," Lenore said causing both eyes to land on here. "You may be teaching me, _sir_, but I'm tried of you yelling at me and insulting me just because I can't do what you ask. If Gagan has a way to let me use my wand again, then I'm all for it, whether you like it or not. It's my life, my magic we're talking about here, not your petty prejudices."

For several moments all the two teachers did was stare at her before Jairdan stood up. "Teach, mutant. Only because I wish to see you stumble," he backed away, very clearly taller than both of them. He waved his arms out before leaning against a tree.

Gagan bowed his head respectfully before kneeling in front of Lenore. "When you attempt to control you magic via the wand you feel sick, correct?"

"Yeah." She nodded biting her lip. "A knot forms in my gut and I feel like I've bitten off too much to chew and need to spit it back out."

"Eloquent as always, Ms. Keller," snarled Jairdan.

Lenore glanced at him before looking down. "It's like there is just too much of something,"

"Try pulling back." Gagan said simply.

She looked at him. "I don't understand."

"You are simply thinking the spell without giving much consequence to how much magic you are releasing, correct?" The raven-haired girl slowly nodded. "Then say it aloud and try to bring your power from full strength to half strength. Just think of it in the terms of our magic," Gagan explained as she studied him. "How you have to decide what to release your full magic into and what not to, try controlling it like that."

"Like it's something tangible? Like Elemental magic,"

"Yes."

Lenore heard Jairdan scoff but what Gagan said made complete and total sense. Wren and Gagan had been teaching her to control the outflow of her magic because it is a different level than normal peoples and because of this she had to decide how to pull back. She wasn't aware that it could relate into other areas such as her 'normal magic' if she had such a thing.

"**_Wingardium Leviosa,_" She attempted the spell verbally but at the same moment she said the spell she imagined her magic as a string the she grabbed and pulled back slightly. The feather began to hover hesitantly in the air. Lenore's eyes widened before a bright smile spread across her face. "I did it…" she whispered. "I DID IT!" she exclaimed jumping up, forgetting to control the power and the feather shot towards the sky before bursting into flames. "Oops,"**

**"And once again the pyromaniac showers us with ash because of her inability to control herself," Jairdan said straightening up, the look of surprise clearly masked on his face.**

**She looked at him. "No, 'good job, you did it'? No, 'decent work, try once more'? All you have for me is more insults?" she said in disbelief. "I did it."**

**Jairdan's eyes were cold. "Then proceeded to cause the feather to catch fire, or do you suppose it spontaneously combusted?"**

Lenore swallowed hard. "No." she said simply. Waving her hand another feather appeared and she repeated the spelling, this time remembering to keep control over her magic. The feather very nicely hung in the air. "There. Are you happy now or shall I make it dance for you?" even as she spoke a breeze rocked the trees and the feather began to dance in front of the Elvin teacher.

"Lenore that is quite enough," a feminine voice came through the tree. Lenore turned and saw Wren frowning at her. "Just because you are upset don't use the Elements; did you learn nothing of respecting them?"

Jairdan's upper lip curled. "Once again you have shown that—"

"That I have the intelligence of a flea?" Lenore shook her head. "For your information, I did do that." She shook her head, grabbing her bag. "I'm done for the day. Sorry, no more lessons, Leo is finished until tomorrow, have a nice night," with that she walked away.

It had only been three days since they had gotten here but felt like it had been an eternity. For every day she had a schedule for which she had lessons. Part of her wondered if any of the Weasleys still remembered she was there because she only saw them at meals and when she was at meals she was frantically attempting to study a bit of information needed in next class. She was halfway to the door when she stopped, leaning against a shady part of the house. Sliding down the wall Lenore buried her head in her lap. There was no time for anything.

Summer was turning into hell.

The tears had started coming before she even realized she was that upset. Lenore wanted so badly to please her teachers but all of the Elvin teachers took an immediate dislike to her therefore she felt as if their work was all the more demanding. Severus had spoken to her only once after the Wormtail incident and that was only to tell her how stupid she was for writing when she hadn't known if he was there or not. The tears that streamed down her face, staining her arms, were meaningless. Her heart ached because she had no time to even write Laura or Saul…not that Saul could receive letters. Laura didn't even know about everything that was going on.

Lenore felt so alone.

"….ack later, mom." There was a voice and back door opened and shut. She watched George head for the apparition point but he stopped. He looked back sharply, his hand reaching for his wand when his eyes landed on her. He blinked before walking towards her. "Leo?"

"Hi," she said looking down, attempting to force back the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowed. "Why aren't you in class?" he knelt down in front of her and recoiled when he saw a tear escape her eye. "What happened? Are you all right?"

She snorted. "Just having a good cry," she muttered.

He leaned against the house, sitting next to her. "About?" he prodded.

"Everything,"

George pulled her into a hug and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "George, I can't take it. My teachers don't like me. I have no free time, no time to do what I want. How can I handle this? Severus is mad at me. Jairdan, out of all of the teachers, hates me. He will do everything in order to make my life miserable. And on top of all that I still have another three weeks to go. My friends won't be here for my birthday because they are all in their own lives and Saul has gone on this secret mission which I can't know anything about. It's just too much,"

His hand rubbed her shoulders as she cried for a few minutes before hiccupping and then calming down. "Shall I take those one at a time?" he asked, causing her to smile weakly, sniffing.

"I know for a fact that Gagan and Taban like you cause they were talking to me about you…" Lenore looked up sharply. "Okay I was eavesdropping with extendable ears," he said with a shrug and a smirk. "But they are both really impressed with how far you've come in only three days."

"Really?"

"Yes. As for the others I can't vouch for them." He said with a sigh. "Extendable Ears only work when the room isn't silenced using runes. The other people are smart." Lenore snorted again. "As for Snape…" he fought grimacing. "Well, he's just Snape. I'm not sure how to help you with him. Your birthday…well whether your tutors let you off or not I'm kidnapping you along with the others here for a day out in Muggle London."

Lenore looked at him, her eyes shining brightly as a smile spread across her face. "Really?"

"Saul…um…yeah…top secret Order business," George said in a mocking voice. "It'll be okay, Leo. Really."

She sat up and looked at his shoulder. "I got you all snotty,"

George started laughing. "That's okay," he waved his wand and the wet spots were cleaned. He grinned. "Good as new."

"Thanks George, mental break-down 101, you passed with flying colors,"

"I didn't know this was a test," he said with a chortle before helping her to her feet/

She shrugged. "I'm running away for the night, can I come with you?"

"You don't even know where I was going."

"Nope, and right now I don't care." She spotted Wren and Taban heading towards the house. Her shoulders fell slightly. "Please, let me get a night off?"

George glanced behind him and then nodded. "Come on," he dodged out of the yard and with a crack they both disappeared, leaving Lenore's worries behind them.


	37. Knockturn Alley

Chapter Thirty-Six

Knockturn Alley

She couldn't express how excited she was when they landed in the apparition platform in Diagon Alley. George was quite obviously amused at the relieved smile that seemed to have stretched itself across her lips. "I've got to run to a few stores, if you don't mind."

"Mind? George you got me away from the six most deadly tutors in the world, I wouldn't mind if you kept me out all night talking about matching clothing…" Lenore paused. "You won't will you?"

He snorted shaking his head. "Nope."

They visited several stores, the few that were still open at least. It seemed random until George pulled her into the apothecary just as the owner was attempting to shut the door. "Mr. Weasley…I wish I could say it was a surprise that you are here, thirty seconds before close."

George shot the old man a wiry grin. "Just in the nick of time I should say. Do you have our order?"

"But of course," the man disappeared into the back leaving Lenore time to wrinkle her nose in pure disgust.

"This place is awful. It smells like rotten egg and, and cabbage way past eating date,"

The red head chuckled. "It's the only one in Diagon Alley…really could do with a bet—thank you very much, Mr. Lambton, much obliged."

The old man grumbled shooing them out. "Next time you want to come in at closing don't talk about a different apothecary opening…it'd put me outta business." There was something on his face which made it seem as if he didn't mind the idea all that much.

George saluted and then smiled brightly at Lenore. "But it is true, I'm sure if there was some sort of shop that didn't reek like that it'd make it's money back within a day."

Lenore shook her head. "Where to next?"

He looked skeptical. "Well, the shop." He said hastily.

"George, do you have somewhere else to go?"

"I can go tomorrow."

"George,"

"Really I can, Fred and Lily are probably ordering or making food right now."

"George."

"Honestly, come on Leo, let's head to the shop and have a picnic dinner with the others it—"

"George!" she exclaimed laughing. "Serious, if you need to go somewhere else I don't care. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

He ran his hand through his red hair with a sigh. "There is one more shop down in Knockturn Alley," George nodded towards the darkened pathway to their left. "But I—it's dangerous."

She snorted. "I laugh in the face of danger, ha-ha-ha-ha. Come on, are you afraid because it's dark or because you're a sissy?"

He didn't smile. "Leo, the stores down there mainly deal with Dark Arts and such,"

The teasing smile fell from her lips slightly. "All right." She said slowly. "What do you need from down there?"

"There are a few supplies Fred and I ordered that aren't in Slug and Jiggers. Rare supplies that the shop simply couldn't get their hands on," he seemed really nervous in explaining this to her. Lenore nodded at him for him to go on. "Hemlock's Apothecary in Knockturn Alley not only had it but could get it to us within two days. So we ordered it."

"I'm obviously missing something here." Lenore said shaking her head. "Is the store closed or something is that why you don't want to go there now?" Then something dawned on her. "You don't want to take me down there, do you? Because it's dark and all," George didn't answer but his face flushed in the dim street lights. Lenore giggled. "I'm a big girl,"

"I know you are…" His face flushed. "I mean, I know you can take care of yourself but…I just…I'm…" he trailed off.

After a moment Lenore headed towards the dark alley. "Coming?" she called without stopping, knowing full-well that George would follow behind her within seconds.

The red head, just as she predicted, was by her side in seconds as she delved deeper into the uncomfortable darkness. There were objects clearly inside the stores that made her stomach lurch but she dutifully kept walking. George was already keyed up about her being her, if she vomited all over the ground because the very presence of evil was near her it would do nothing for his nerves. After a few moments of walking down the alley she stopped, her stomach tossing slightly.

"George, I've never been here before." She said trying to keep her air light and amused. "Wouldn't it make a bit more sense if you lead and I followed?"

"Oh…right," he took her hand, which surprised her, and began leading her down the alley. They must have looked like two second-years going somewhere that was forbidden if she could, Lenore would have laughed, but she wasn't sure if that movement would make her loose whatever food was left in her stomach or not. "It doesn't smell like eggs and cabbage in here," George said as they stopped.

Lenore, too busy trying to figure out where the pressure of Dark Magic was coming from, merely nodded as he pushed open the door to a dirty and dark looking store. It, like Slug and Jiggers, was dimly lit but George had not been lying. It did not smell like eggs and cabbage. It smelled like blood and…Her heart thudded. Unicorn tears. Tears of her own rushed to her eyes, how could they have gotten such an ingredient. Horror was filling her before she realized that George was staring at someone, another customer, his face hidden with the shadows of the store.

Dressed head-to-toe in black sweeping robes, this long haired man was holding a vial of clear liquid which Lenore figured was unicorn tears from which the smell was coming from. The man stood over six feet tall and held a regal air that was very familiar to Lenore. She gasped suddenly. "Severus?"

The man turned sharply, piercing black eyes landing on George and Lenore. Surprise was attempting to fleet across his face before he slipped into a stony cold mask, his eyes drifting down to where George still clutched her hand. "Ms. Keller, what a surprise seeing you here,"

His formality hit a cord in her heart that she didn't know was there for him. She swallowed hard blinking. "Not as much as it was to find you here." She fought to hide the hurt she felt. She refused to feel.

"Professor Snape, I'm afraid we," a plump but pretty witch came from a back room and then slowed to a stop glancing at George. She looked scarcely older than twenty and had brown hair that was held back tightly into a ponytail. She halter in her sentence when she saw the other two customers before addressing Snape. "Professor Snape, I'm afraid we are currently out of that particular ingredient and will not get a shipment until next month. Would you like order it?"

"No." he snarled setting the glass vial down with the utmost of care. "I shall return then and pick up the remainder of my supplies. Charge the rest to my account,"

The young woman nodded, proceeding to package the supplies; lastly she placed the clear vial within the contents of a bag, shrinking it before handing it to Snape. "The shipment should come in on September 3 or so."

Giving the girl no answer Snape took the bag, brushing past the two still in the doorway, shell-shocked to see him there. Lenore ripped her hand from George's and slid out the door after him, living George in the store. A wave of nausea hit her but she forced herself to catch up with the rapidly disappearing man in the distance.

"Severus," she exclaimed when she managed to get her breath.

The man in question froze, glancing back smoothly. "What is it that you need?"

Lenore stopped in front of him drawing in a breath. "Why are you being so cold?" she asked in disbelief. "You're not still mad at me for that Wormtail thing are you?" even as she said his name she unconsciously shivered, fearing that he could jump out of the shadows or something. "I'm sorry," she said honestly. She, herself, didn't even want to admit how much she had grown to like Snape's company. "I really am. When you left Hogwarts I didn't imagine—"

"Is there a reason for this nonsensical rambling you seem intent on emitting?" Sev—Snape said in an irritated tone. She licked her lips, trying not to show her discomfort at what he was saying and at the environment around her. When she gave no answer she watched his upper lip curl in disgust. "Cease wasting my time, Ms. Keller."

"What the hell is your problem?" she hated how her voice cracked. "I thought we had…I thought we had reached an understanding…why are you treating me like this?"

He looked utterly bored. "Like what, Ms. Keller?"

She stared at him in disbelief before her face hardened. "Unicorn tears are an illegal substance in the UK." Lenore found herself saying softly, her eyes on the ground. "Isn't that right?" He didn't answer her. She shot Snape a glare. "Better watch yourself, _Snape_," she drawled. "You never know who might report what you have _hidden._" As she said it her left arm brushed her hair off her shoulder, revealing a scarred but tattoo free forearm.

With that she turned on her heel and stormed away, entering the apothecary with such a vengeance spilling over that George whirled around, his wand out. "What did he say to you, Leo?"

"_Snape_," she snarled. "Said nothing of importance," Lenore said before hopping up on the counter.

George nodded his wand back in its holster. "Which is why you are blazing in here as if dead warmed over?"

Lenore didn't answer him, but she reached for a clear bottle that was reeking of unicorn tears. It was sitting on the counter as if George was going to buy it. Tilting the bottle she let the liquid catch the light and a display of sparkling rainbows spread across the room, brightening it up. George's eyebrows rose. "Do you know how they get unicorn tears?" she asked softly, her voice dull.

"No, I don't. In school we've only worked with horns and unicorn hair,"

"That's because, like unicorn blood, the idea to be around when such an innocent thing was crying means that it was injured in some way." She turned the bottle and the light show continued. "The most popular way that apothecaries get this ingredient is by purposely injuring a unicorn, mainly breaking one or two of their legs with a spell." She swallowed hard, knowing her voice was completely void of emotion. This notion, when she entered the shop, appalled her so much that she had wanted to cry and now, now because of _him_ she could only recite what she had learned with a morbid sense of fascination. "Then they will spell a bowl beneath their head, stunning the animal to catch the tears. If the unicorn doesn't cry enough to satisfy the person's greed it's been said they either they break the other two legs or press their weight on the already injured ones, causing the poor animals to be hit with waves of pain." Lenore suddenly covered the vial and the rainbows disappeared and she looked down. "There are more humane ways of doing it, though." She managed a weak smile. "In the states they can ask the unicorn for their tears, not unlike you ask a phoenix but you have to be pure of heart in order to gain it, therefore the ingredient is just as rare there as it is here. But here's it illegal because too many people injure the innocent creatures to gain what they want."

"You know your potions ingredients," a voice from behind her said.

The raven-haired teenager looked back sharply and saw that the employee had come back baring a few packages. A faint smile attempted to tug on the corners of Lenore's mouth. "I should, my mom was an American Magical Pharmacist and I have three best friends who are in the profession." She set the clear vial down on the countertop.

"My name is Emma Dobbs, and yours?"

"Lenore Keller."

George handed a bag of what looked like money over (making Lenore wonder where he had kept it because she certainly hadn't seen it.) "How is it you know Professor Snape? If you're American how is it that you've meet him enough to call him by his first name?"

"Long complicated story that I really don't want to get into." She said sliding off the counter.

The girl looked at her with calculating eyes before nodding. "If there are any other supplies you need please come back." The girl said nodding to George.

The red head smiled stiffly. "Have a good night, Emma."

Lenore was aware that the moment they left the shop the feeling in the pit of her stomach caused her to wince but, luckily, George did not notice. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing of any importance," Lenore whispered, looking straight ahead.

"Leo," he touched her on the arm and looked at him sharply. "What is it?"

"He was so cold to me. He was acting as if I was being an inconvenience." She said quietly, leaning against the wall of the apothecary. She hated the fact tears were in her eyes and the fact that what Snape did hurt her. _Never again._ She vowed to herself as George pulled her into a hug. _Never again will I trust that man. To think I was starting to care about him._

"Come Leo," George said taking her hand into his. "Let's go to the shop. Lily is a fan of Cherry Coke, I'm sure that you two could have some while Fred and I attempt to make pizza." Nodding, Lenore straightened up from the wall and allowed him to brush a stray tear from her cheek. "Shall we?" and they made their way out of Diagon Alley towards his shop.

And George held her hand the entire way.


	38. Fun and Games

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Fun and Games

The smells of pizza intoxicated Lenore as and Lily opened the closet door, which was filled with number games. Fred and Lily had been preparing a large pizza when they arrived and there was no hiding their surprise at seeing her. Thankfully, though, they eased into the idea of her being their very quickly. The guys ended up taking over the cooking of the pizza and told the girls to find a game to play. Lily's eyes widened with a grin.

"You'd think these guys liked to play board games?"

Lenore giggled. "There has got to be every type of board game I've ever played in here…hey!" she exclaimed spotting one of her favorite games. Reaching on her tiptoes she pulled the tin container from its high shelf. "I love this game."

"Clue," Lily read the title. "Never heard of it, is it a big Muggle game?"

"In America it is," she said with a wild grin. "Can we play it?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I don't care." Setting the game down on the floor in the middle of the room, Lily waved her wand and muttered a spell and the couch turned into a bunch of bean-bags. "I saw these once in a magazine when I was living with my parents. They said it wasn't proper but Fred let me try it and ever since then when we have our game nights we sit in them," Lily said proudly, as if a bean-bag chair was an amazing accomplishment. Lenore giggled flouncing into a blue one. "Shall we set up the game?" Lily called to the kitchen.

"Go ahead," Fred called back.

Lenore pulled the cover off the game and gasped as she saw the little metal figure for Miss Scarlet stretch, yawn, and then sit up. "Why are they moving?" she asked as the other characters sat up.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you, Fred and George gathered all their Muggle games up and enchanted them." Lily said holding out her hand to for the characters to climb onto her palm. "I haven't played this one though. I think George did the most charming on this game, you'll have to ask him."

Lenore grinned pulling the cards out. "This is going to be fun," she said happily.

"What game do you guys have out?" Fred asked carrying two drinks in his hand.

The raven-haired girl's eyes lit up as she saw that they were bottles of Cherry Coke. "Ooooo….are one of those for me?" she asked hopefully.

Fred snorted and handed Lily a bottle of Coke and then gave Lenore the second one. "You two have the weirdest obsession with fizzy Muggle drinks."

George let out a full out laugh as he came into the room, two cups in his hand. "You should have seen her when I took her home,"

Lenore stuck her tongue out. "No fair tormenting the Americans,"

"Take all our fun away," pouted Fred.

"I call Miss Scarlet!" she exclaimed grabbing the red piece (who objected and said that Lenore was going to mess up her hair.)

"Peacock is my gal," Lily said offering her hand and the figure eased onto her palm.

"I shall be Professor Plum," Fred said as the piece too its place on the board.

Lenore tilted her head to the side studying it. "Kinda reminds me of Percy…"

Fred groaned. "I'll be Mr. Green instead."

"And I'll be the Mustard Man," George picked the figure up and then set it down. "Everyone know how to—"

There was a beeping and Fred and George looked up. "Not it!" they shouted in unison. Lily grumbled and got up.

"What was that all about?" Lenore asked as the brunette went down the stairs.

George smiled getting ready to take a sip of his drink. "That beep tells us someone wants to contact us by floo. Lils is going to go see who it—"

"GEORGE WEASLEY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" there was a familiar screaming voice which caused George to spit the liquid in his mouth out…all over Fred.

"HEY!"

"Bloody hell! We didn't tell my mum did we?" George as swallowing hard. In an instant the two were on their feet and racing downstairs where Lily was staring at the fireplace in both shock and amusement. "Sorry, mum I—"

The red-haired woman in the fireplace looked spitting mad. "Don't you try to sweet talk me! How dare you take Lenore without my permission!"

"But mum—"

"We're in the middle of a war for Merlin's sake!"

"Mrs. Weasley we—"

"You can't just waltz her out without permission! You and your brother may be legal but she isn't! Not to mention the fact that she has classes and you made her skip two of them!"

"I never made—"

"I don't want to hear another word, George. Lenore get ready to come by floo. George you are forbidden to come to the Burrow until Harry is here."

George looked hurt and flabbergasted all in one. Mrs. Weasley had finally stopped ranting which gave Lenore time to speak her mind.

"Mrs. Weasley," she said in an even but deadly voice. "I have no intention of returning to the Burrow tonight," The red-head in the fireplace opened her mouth to object but Lenore continued. "No offense to you and your family, you all have been wonderful, but I can't stand my tutors. The Elves have been on my nerves since my first lesson and I'm not meeting their expectations. I'm busy morning, noon, and night. I have no time anymore to sort through anything. In fact I barely have time to sleep let alone do things for personal hygiene. I refuse, understand, I _refuse_ to return tonight just to get chewed out by people who have no legal say over how I run my life. In fact there are only two people in their _entire_ _world_ who have a say in it and one is my bastard of a father and the other is my Almost Human teacher who needs special permission to see me! I respect you a great deal, Mrs. Weasley, but enough is enough. I'm taking a break from that crap tonight, whether you and my tutors like it _or not._" Her voice dripped into a venomous tone before she turned on her heel and went back upstairs.

Lily had backed into a corner but was staring in awe after Lenore as was George and Mrs. Weasley's head. The brunette cleared her voice. "I'll just go check on the pizzas," the girl left the room as quick as she could which left mother and son alone.

They both were silent for a good long moment before George spoke slowly. "Mum, when I found Leo tonight she was hiding in the shadows against our house in tears because she kept getting told she wasn't good enough." He had never felt so vehement in defending someone to his mother before. "I understand why you are upset and apologize in regards to not informing you that I was taking her from the ground but she begged me to get her away from her tutors. I refuse to see those tutors of hers tear her apart when she genuinely wants to control her magic. Lenore will be sleeping on the couch tonight and will be returned in time for her morning class but I won't let her leave. Not without reassuring her that it's not as hopeless as it may seem." He nodded to his mother. "Goodnight mum,"

When he entered his living space he noticed two things: Fred was in the kitchen attempting not to burn his fingers on the pizza and Lily was hugging Lenore, who had her knees pulled to her chest. With a sigh he went over to her. "When is she coming to take me back?" mumbled the raven-haired girl.

"She's not. You're staying here tonight." George said pulling her legs down.

Lenore stared at him as he began to rub circles on her wrists. "But she said that….I don't understand."

"Leo, any red-blooded teenager needs a break—" as he said this Fred dropped a plate in the kitchen. Lenore snorted. "I said teenager not for you to break the plates!" shouted George. "Gred and I are going to give you a night off."

A smile spread across her lips and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She exclaimed.

The pizza was a little crunchy but other than that it was delicious food. The Clue game was hysterical especially when Scarlet and Plum (who ended up being the murder) got into a fight that turned into a tango dance in the Ballroom. They played Life (which Fred and George enchanted to have it seem like the cars were moving on their own and there were mini people inside), Star Wars Monopoly (Lenore and Lily tied in winning and had to duel it out saying Star Wars lines—Lily won), and they ended the night by playing Sorry, no enchantments.

By the time they stopped Lily was falling asleep on Fred's shoulder and Lenore felt freer than she ever had before. "Lets get to bed then, you still have classes tomorrow," Fred said helping Lily to her feet.

Lenore stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck." She mumbled, knowing full well that she was exhausted, happy, but exhausted. With a wave of George's wand the games were packed away. "If only every game could be packed away the quickly…" she thought, unaware that her thoughts had been verbalized.

George snorted. "Luck of being magic, no messy clean-ups except as Hogwarts punishments," Another wave of his wand the couch turned into a couch-bed.

Lenore giggled. "And no long set ups,"

"Get to bed girl," he said poking her causing her to squeal.

"Snot."

"Meanie,"

"Idiot,"

"Moran,"

"Pea-brain,"

"Nit-wit,"

"Evil-Mind-Reading-Genius-Who-Wets-Himself,"

"Nasty-Maid-Who-Cleans-It-Up," She blew a raspberry at him before collapsing on the bed. George laughed. "Night Leo,"

"Night George," she murmured, pulling the covers up. "And George,"

The red head looked back. "Thanks."


	39. Changes

Okay I think I'm doing pretty good, five chapters and then another one within the corse of the week, aren't you proud of me? If you are PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I want to send a special thanks out to those who reviewed right away. Ktoddhim, who left one review for each chapter (lol I loved that), Amarthiel thanks for the review, I know I said this already but I just wante dto thank you again, Allijoy thanks for popping in, I hope that this gets to you just so you know how much reviews touch me, A.S. Leif, as always you spring up and make me grin, Tomsgirl2005 thanks you for not throwing tomatos my way, and lastly, but definatly not leastly, RidDles girl, the last half of the chapter is for you, you'll see what I mean but I wrote it with you in mind. : D

Well Daughter of Darkness LOVES reviews so do me a favor and tell me what you think of this chapter, I'd love some critial reviews or at least tell me what you like about it. It's fun to hear not only what people like but why they like it...okay I'm done...12pages of one chapter...is that too much? Lol

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Changes

When George brought Lenore back the next morning…well you can imagine the results of her skipping the previous night's lessons. Congregating in the living room, the six tutors were giving her a thorough chewing out, alone because they had scooted everyone out of the room. For Lenore she felt as if they were each taking turns as to what she did wrong.

"ENOUGH!" she suddenly exclaimed, fighting the tears back. The elves looked as if they were abut to object but she spoke before they could. "Please, just stop." She sighed looking down, her knees clenched to her chest. "I get the fact I am a failure. That I'm not up to your standards but please just stop." Lenore was horrified when a tear escaped her eye but she didn't stop speaking. "I am trying. I am trying so hard to make you happy. I am trying to do what you say, trying to complete the tasks you have set forth but I don't know how." Wiping her eyes she looked at her tutors, fire and pain in her eyes. "I just don't understand what you want me to do. Don't you think I want to control my power? It's not as if I'm blatantly blowing you guys off. I want to learn."

"You showed us your attitude quite clearly with your actions last night," Wren said in a controlled but disappointed voice.

The raven-haired girl stared at her appalled. "My actions last night?" she gaped. "You people have been working me to death for three days straight. I barely have time to eat and sleep, let alone _shower._ You all expect me to be experts on the last lesson by the time I get there the next day when I don't even have free time to breath let alone practice what you taught me! I needed a break! I'm tried of people telling me I'm worthless! I'm _tired_ of you telling me that I'm too stupid to complete the tasks!" Tears were falling freely but she didn't care. She had to say her peace to the flabbergasted tutors in front of her. She shook her head. "Merlin, you guys act as if I'm _trying_ to fail. I understand you don't like me. I understand I'm a disappointment, but don't you think that I want to succeed? The sooner I succeed the sooner you guys leave therefore it is only logical that I would want to do my best."

Jalia sneered at her. "Quite clearly, your best isn't good enough,"

"No…I guess it's not." Lenore looked down. "So if you already know that then why are you still here? If I'm really worthless to teach," Her eyes snapped up to them, burning with rage. "Besides, if you look at it logically again, if all of you teach in the same way and I don't learn that way, isn't it the teacher's fault for not finding a different approach, not my fault." She got to her feet. "I'm taking a day off from lessons. If you want to find me to do anything other than insult me I'll be in my room."

With that she swept from the room, if she had been wearing robes they would have billowed out. She was almost to her room when she heard someone call her name. She hadn't thought the tutors would confront her so soon. Turning she saw George hurry up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Leo," he stopped in front of her and she looked up at him. They were quiet for a moment before a smirk broke out across his face. "That was some chewing out you gave them,"

A blush colored her cheeks. "You heard?"

He held out something orange. "Extendable Ears, invention of mine…and Fred's but it lets you eavesdrop."

She snorted taking it. "Interesting."

"So are you serious going to ditch your lessons today?"

"Call it a weekend on a Thursday," she muttered looking away. "I think I'm going to catch up on some reading….and take a nice long bubble bath." A dreamy grin was on her face.

George smirked. "Really?"

She punched him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later George," she said, walking towards her room.

"Bye Leo,"

Lenore stopped and looked back. Impulse filling her she hurried back to him, calling his name so he would stop. He looked back and she stood on her tiptoes. "Thanks for last night," she gave him a peck on the cheek before hurrying back into her room.

As she closed the door she heard him mumble a 'your welcome' and she watched a brilliant smile spread across his face. Shutting the door all the way she leaned against it, a stupid grin on her face, her heart fluttering in her chest. That was fun.

The first thing she did on her self-proclaimed day off was grab a clean set of clothes, a bath towel and she headed back the way she came and into the bathroom. Locking the door the mirror commented on not seeing her in a long while (it had been more or less sleeping whenever she was up.) Turning on the faucets she poured a bubble bath into it. Shedding her clothes and stepping into the warm water Lenore felt, for the first time in days, perfectly and happily content. Settling down in the hot water she shut her eyes, ready to relax for an hour or two.

"_Is there a reason for this nonsensical rambling you seem intent on emitting?"_

She sat up sharply, a bit of the bubbles sloshing over the side of the tub. _Damn! Why can't I just relax without **him** bothering me?_ She thought settling back in. Even as she thought that the events of her running into him in Diagon Alley went over in her head. Snape had been a callous bastard. Why was he so cold to her? It felt as if she was back in Hogwarts the day before she left. He didn't want her and now that he was out of Dumbledore's sight he could act as he pleased.

Lenore was surprised at a sharp ache in her chest. _No,_ she thought sternly. _I don't care about him. He's always hated me and he was playing with my emotions._ It didn't alleviate the ache but a familiar sense of distain filled her. _All of it was a game to him. I was nothing more than the opposing team and he won._ A tear unnoticed trickled down Lenore's cheek. _No. He didn't win. You hate him,_ a familiar little voice in the back of her head told her.

_Oh…hi…haven't heard from you in a while,_ Lenore shut her eyes, not finding it strange at all that she was talking to herself.

_You made me shut up because you were trying to convince yourself of lies._

_Is that right?_

_You know as well as I do that all Snape,_ the name was dripping with hatred, _wanted to do was play with your emotions. Just like he did with your mom._

_Um, hello you are me, and how do we know that that was all his intention was?_

_Leo don't be an idiot._

_I'm not an idiot!_

_I didn't say you were I said you're being one._

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_AM NOT!_

_ARE TOO!_

_MERLIN! I'm arguing with a voice in my head! I'm insane, GO AWAY!_ Lenore was starting to question her sanity. She was arguing with herself.

_You're perfectly sane. You only have warring emotions and I'm the voice of the truth._

_You're not the truth!_

_Aren't I?_

_NO! _Lenore opened her eyes. Her mind shot to all the things that Snape had been doing lately. Shifting uncomfortably in the water if a voice would smirk her voice was. _Shut up._

_I didn't say a word._

_Why are you doing this to me?_

_I'm just showing you the truth._

_Argh! I'm so confused!_

_You were right from the beginning about him, accept it._

_WHY!_ She sat up sharply. _Why should I just accept it? Why am I talking to myself! I HATE THIS! YOU ARE NOT REAL!_

_Why can't you accept that you hate him and he doesn't care a jot for you?_

Lenore stared straight ahead at the decorated tile on the wall. _Because I wanted a family…_ she couldn't believe she just admitted that. It was a feeling she had been trying to ignore since Snape and she began to get along. More than anything she wanted the comforts that a family brought and since the first nightmare that she had while staying with Snape she realized she thought that it would be her chance to get a family again. The hatred burning in her replaced the ache in her chest. _I was stupid. It was just me trying to make something real that wasn't._

_Decided to stop lying to yourself?_

_Leave me alone._

_I can't I am you._

_Then do me a favor and shut up!_

The rest of the bath went unhindered by the nagging voice but Lenore had to admit that the voice had a point. When she was dressed and back in her room she looked at her mother's journal and the parchment both of which sat on her desk from where she had left them. The hatred and ire burning in her caused her to march forward and fold the parchment scrap. Sticking it within the pages of the book she set it on the shelf along with her mother's other journals. Snape was a bastard. Plain and simple and she didn't need to read any more of her mother's deluded thoughts to know that her mother was crazy to believe that man could care about anyone but himself.

Unsure what to do, she pondered between reading up and practicing a few things from her lessons or playing the piano. Taking a mini piano about the size of her palm she wondered how Dumbledore shrunk it if he knew that she couldn't do magic. Shrugging and setting it on the floor she had to jump back as it grew into a usable object. A smile traced her lips and she slid into the piano bench, her fingers tracing the ivory keys.

A song began to come forth and it was a few moment before she recognized it as Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven. The music was pouring forth from memory, which surprised Lenore. She could never memorize a peace of music before and now she was playing Beethoven from memory? It didn't make much sense but she ignored the confusion and simply let the music flow from her. It wasn't so much the playing that relaxed her but the music itself. Finding the music changing from Beethoven she tried to figure what she was playing. Giggling she began to sing along with it, realizing that it was 'One Jump Ahead' from Aladdin. It was maybe two hours later when she stopped playing, amused at all the songs she had played.

Leaving the piano as it was she sat on her bed (she wasn't quite sure how to get it to shrink again.) Taking a Muggle pen from her desk she set it on the bed. She wasn't bored, not by a long shot, but she really did want to learn how to control her magic. Attempting to lift the pen with her wand, she wasn't surprised when it shot to the ceiling and made a tiny dent. Dropping her wand on the bed the pen fell back down.

_Fine, I'll do it wandlessly,_ she thought, knowing form experience that her wandless spells had more of a chance of success than her spells where she used a wand. "**_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ the pen shot up again but instead of hitting the ceiling it began to zoom around the room. Irritated already she let the pen drop and tried to attempt the spell again. After several attempts (one causing the pen to hit her on the forehead) she leaned against the wall going over what her lessons had been. What was she missing?**

**It hit her almost instantly. Before each lesson truly began Jairdan had her attempt Focus. Perhaps…hm…Lenore crossed her legs and shut her eyes, trying to feel her magic. Focus was not something she was good at but instead of thinking of magic as this force she pictured magic as something she could see. Something tangible. Opening her eyes she nearly gasped. Her sight had changed slightly, instead of seeing just an object; she saw an aura as it were around the object.**

**Her mother's journal was glowing a bright gold with a mix of darker gold in it. The piano had faint blue glow around it but what she was shocked about it the magic that was emitting from her. Her magic stretched over most of the room in an opaque rainbow. But it wasn't how far the aura was stretching that shocked her, it was how bright and strong it was. She had more magic that she even realized.**

**Licking her lips nervous she began to think about taking some of that glowing aura back inside her. Pain ripped through her body as the aura dimmed slightly and she gasped, doubling over on the bed. Okay, that was obviously not how to do it. Maybe it wasn't so much trying to bring it back into, despite what Jairdan was saying…maybe it was more controlling the output.**

**"How do I do that?" she asked herself out loud. Looking at the pen she muttered: "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Her wand extended. The pen was shooting around the room again. She reaching out she touched the aura and it quivered. Grabbing the stream that was leading to the pen she gave it a yank and, though it caused her to reel back slightly, the pen stopped zooming around the room and was quivering in the middle of the room, suspended in mid air. Grinning she pumped her fist and exclaimed: "YES!"**

**The moment she let go of the aura, the pen shot to the ceiling and then zoomed wildly about the room. She cursed silently before deciding to do a different approach. Shutting her eyes pictured the rather thick stream of aura that was shooting from her wand to the pen. Biting her lip she pictured in her head pulling some of that magic back, much like the yank before. The sound of the pen hitting walls stopped and she opened her eyes. The auras were gone but very clearly in front of her was the pen, hovering as if she had cast the spell normally.**

**"I did it…I did it!" she was ecstatic. Maybe this Focus thing wasn't as hard as she thought. Shutting her eyes she pictured the auras again. Maybe if she pulled her entire aura in she could use her wand normally. In her mind she pictured pulling most of the aura into a tiny ball. She opened her eyes and twisted her wand in her hand. "Here goes nothing," pointing at a stuffed animal which was sitting on her bookshelf she whispered: "**_Tarantallegra,"_ The stuffed cat floated from the shelf and instantly began to do a very strange movement with the stuffed legs.

A grin spread across her face. She did it. She could cast spells.

"_Orchideus!"_ flowers sprouted from her wand. "_Lumos!_" her wand lit up brightly. "_Nox!"_ A broad grin was on her lips. "_Diffindo!"_ a large rip appeared in the bedspread which she was pointing at. "_Deletrius!"_ the spell damage was repaired. "_Accio!"_ the cat flew towards her. "I DID IT!" she exclaimed happily as she continued trying charm after charm.

Unnoticed, two sets of eyes watched her from the other side of the door. "Seems you were mistaken, Jairdan." The orange person beside the tall elf said. "We only needed to give her the opportunity."

The elf turned on his heel and left without a word, unreadable emotions playing across his face. The Almost Human sighed looking back at Lenore who was causing things move in a circle around her. They all had been mistaken.

He leaned forward and knocked on the door, canceling the spell which caused the door to appear see-through on one side. Everything Lenore had been hovering dropped and the girl looked startled towards the door. Suddenly there was a burst of magic, rippling through the house, causing Gagan to be thrown off his feet.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as Ron righted a fallen knight on his chessboard.

Ginny was on her feet instantly as they watched Mrs. Weasley fly by the entry way and towards the stairs. "There's only one person I know of who is upstairs," she said as her excuse of fleeing the room.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other before flying to their feet and racing after the youngest Weasley. Joined by the rest of the house including Jairdan and Taban, they whole house thundered up the stairs. They came upon Gagan, sprawled at the bottom of the set of stairs leading to Lenore's room. There was a gash on his head and he was struggling to sit up.

"Gagan!" Taban was by his side helping him.

"Released magic…" he managed to say holding the back of his head.

Ron was watching in complete horror and somewhat fascination as a gold liquid was seeping through his fingers…was that Centaur blood? Shaking his head Ron realized he was the only person besides the two on the floor who hadn't gone into Lenore's room.

Hermione was shocked when she came upon the messy room. Books were thrown about on the floor and she had to quell her urge to fix them, horrified at how they were laying. But the need to fix the books was quickly silenced when she saw Lenore unconscious on the bed, Mrs. Weasley doing a diagnostic spell.

"She's in some sort of magical shock." Mrs. Weasley was cleaning a cut at the top of Lenore's head. The girl was unresponsive. "I don't understand…"

"How can she go into magical shock if she can't use her magic?" Bill asked the question which was on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"She released the magic without realizing what it could do," Jairdan, who was in the back of the room, said quietly.

Hermione whirled around. "What?" she gaped.

"Zhe cannot do magik. What vou say makez no sense." Fleur said frowning, her sister clinging to her arm.

"Unless that's what she was practicing on her day off," Hermione said, her eyes wide. "That's it, isn't it? She wanted to please you people and by doing so she injured herself!"

Jairdan moved forward after a moment. "She managed to control her magic," He took the cloth that Mrs. Weasley was using to clean Lenore's head. "But Gagan must have decided to talk to her and he startled her. She released her magic all at once and it rippled and back lashed. She'll be fine by dinner. Her body can resort that which she has lost." The cloth glowed blue for a moment and he touched it to Lenore's head. The cut healed. "Magic will not absorb well into her body at the moment, she needs rest."

The entire room watched the once cold unfeeling elf shift Lenore into a more comfortable position before leaving the room. "What was that?" Ginny said in shock.

Mrs. Weasley ushered them out of the room. "I'm not sure, Ginny." She answered after a moment. "I'm not sure." With a shake of her head she shut the door. She had a letter to write to the Headmaster…it wasn't going to be a pleasant one either.

The first thing she felt was an incredible pain, shooting through her head. Gasping in pain, Lenore didn't even think about opening her eyes. _That really hurts…what happened?_ She thought slowly blinking. The room came into focus little by little and she found herself staring at a ceiling. _Of course you're going to stare at a ceiling what else would you be staring out when you're lying on you back on a bed?_ Her thoughts shot snidely. Her head really hurt and it wasn't the type of headache she was used to. Once, when her mother and she were experimenting with her control over wandless magic, the magic back lashed and Lenore woke up with a headache very similar to this one.

Sitting up slowly she grasped her head, gasping when her fingers hit a tender spot on the spot just below her hairline. That hadn't happened before. Glancing at the time she blinked and shook her head (a bad thing to do because it caused her to fall back on her pillow for several long moments) it was nearly dinner time. Lenore swallowed hard and moved slowly, placing her bare feet on the hard-wood ground. She had to take it slow. Maybe she could find a headache potion.

It took several minutes for Lenore to gather the strength to stand. She was about to take her first step when the door opened, Wren stood on the other side, holding a tray with various herbal ingredients. They looked at each other and then Lenore grabbed the desk-chair, her legs shaking. "Head hurts," she managed to say and the Almost Human nodded walking in, setting the tray down.

"Drink this," she said handing a rather disgusting looking brew. "It's a natural but magical remedy for magic back lash."

Lenore blinked and then quickly dumped it into her mouth. She was quite surprised when it tasted vaguely like cinnamon and nutmeg. She wondered momentarily how long it would take for the remedies to act but the moment after she thought this the ache in her head subsided. Blinking she steadied herself before focusing on the Almost Human who was smiling.

"What happened?" she asked, her hand going up to her forehead again, the gash was still there.

Wren was arranging the vials on Lenore's desk and the woman looked up at her. "You experienced a magical back lash," she said as way of explanation. "Come, Mrs. Weasley would like to make sure you get food." She walked from the room leaving a very confused Lenore behind.

Shaking her head she hurried down the stairs, her mind briefly wondering where her piano went but that thought quickly became the last on her mind. Hermione jumped to her feet seeing her come into the kitchen. "Leo!" the girl looked worried. "Are you all right?"

"Um…I think so…what's going on?" she surveyed the people in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was stirring something; Hermione was dicing potatoes, Gabrielle looked very miserable as she skinned carrots and several of the other vegetables were being sliced and skinned by magic. "When I went upstairs it was maybe ten o'clock. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Mrs. Weasley said looking back, startled and surprised.

"I…" it came back to her in a flash. The bath, the auras, the pen…her magic! She did it! She could do magic again. "I did it! Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Gabby, I was able to hold spells!

"Yez, ve know." Gabrielle muttered, looking very sour at the fact she had to help.

Lenore wasn't aware that some of the brightness in her face fell at the blonde's words. "Congratulations Leo, that's wonderful!" Hermione said through clenched teeth, a fierce glare sent at Gabrielle.

"What? Szhe could have killed uz." Gabrielle said haughtily.

"What do you mean?" Lenore asked uncertainty.

The cold blue eyes bore into her. "Exazctly what I zaid."

"Lay off, Gabrielle. She didn't know that would happen."

"Ze could have killed uz! Or do vou not remember ze picture frame falling on me!" the girl shot back harshly. Lenore blinked, horrified. What had she done?

Hermione's voice dropped into a deadly tone. "It wasn't intentional. Don't blame her for—"

"Girls!" Mrs. Weasley whirled around.

Both teenagers busied themselves with the food in front of them. _Man they must have gotten into some fight for Mrs. Weasley to force them to help her._ Lenore thought.

"What happened? Why was I out for the day?"

"Lenore, when you managed to control your powers you didn't know how to release it." Mrs. Weasley explained slowly. "Gagan says that he startled you and you let go of the control. Because you were still trying to handle the magic it back lashed on you and a magical ripple went through the house. You were fed too much magic at once and you were knocked into magical shock until your body could handle it."

The raven-haired girl sank down into one of the kitchen chairs. "But I did it," a small smile was on her lips. "I really did it. Mrs. Weasley I was able to do spells again," her eyes were bright and, though Lenore couldn't see this, her eyes went several shades lighter to a dark green. "I was able to do it."

Mrs. Weasley's face softened and a kind smile spread across it. "That is great Leo, really we are all proud of you." Gabrielle tried to muffle a snort but to no avail. "_Everyone_ is very happy for you." The daggers the red-haired woman was sending the blonde's way caused the girl to squirm. "Head outside, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay…" sending a look Hermione's way she went towards the back door.

She ran into Ginny on her way out. The youngest Weasley grinned at Lenore. "What ever you did to George, Leo, he's been on cloud nine since he left this morning…he still hasn't come down from it." Ginny smirked. "Hasn't played a single prank yet…I even pulled one over on him."

Lenore's heart sped up. "George is here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, I see…over there, with Bill." She pointed to a place just beyond the string of tables.

True to her word, George was on his back staring at the sky, Bill whittling a stick next to him. Fleur was setting the table. Even from this distance, Lenore could see the stupid grin on the young man's face. Walking forward Fleur looked up, a happy smile on her face. Bill had spotted her but George hadn't. Loudly she could hear Bill ask George a question.

"So, what new drug have you been testing at triple W to make you like this?"

Lenore wasn't so sure that the twinkle in Bill's eye was entirely trustworthy. George sat up, balancing on his elbows. "I told you, Fred and I aren't doing anything like that…"

"Did you hit yourself with a cheering charm then?"

George took a half-hearted swipe at Bill. "Cut it out."

Bill winked in Lenore's direction. "Seriously, George what has you so high?"

"I told you!"

"Well I wanna hear it again to make sure I'm understanding you correctly."

"She kissed me," The raven-haired girl's face flushed. "I don't know why I'm so happy…I just am."

She giggled and George whirled around. His face turned beat red. "BILL!"

Lenore burst into laughter. "Hi George,"

"Er…um…hi Leo, how are you feeling?"

"Better." A smirk stretched across her lips. "How are you?"

If it was possible, George's face got even redder. "He's wonderful, you should have heard the wonderful things he has said about you—" Bill wasn't able to finished because George had tackled him, causing Lenore to burst into giggles. "Best mood I've ever—"

"He really haz been appy," a voice said in her ear. Lenore jumped, startled and saw Fleur had walked up beside her, a dreamy smile on her lips. "It remindz me of vhen Bill firzd kissed me. He didn't stop smiling for three dayz straight."

Bill smirked in their direction, he had George in a headlock. Winking at Fleur, Lenore watched the young woman blushed. "You really love him don't you?" Lenore asked curiously.

The blonde looked at her sharply. "Of course I do." There was a flicker of something in Fleur's blue eyes. "Waz there any doubt?"

"Honestly?" Lenore asked her looking back, amused at the two brothers wrestling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fleur nod. "Yes. In what little I saw, I wasn't sure what it was."

She nodded. "I am afraid, Mrs. Weazlee sharez vou opinion."

"I'm sorry, Fleur."

The blonde blinked and shrugged. "I must finish," she turned and walked away.

Lenore looked back at the two brothers (Bill remained victorious) and let out a sigh. She had seriously misjudged the relationship between Bill and Fleur. And, from what she knew of Mrs. Weasley, the red-haired woman had done the exact same thing. No wonder the two got into so many arguments about the upcoming wedding.

"DINNER!" Ron shouted causing Lenore to look back.

The youngest Weasley boy got a swift hit on the back of the head by Hermione as she came out with a dish. He looked mad at first until Mrs. Weasley chewed him out. It took nearly a half hour to get everyone at the table (excluding Wren, Jalia, and Baqer none of them really enjoyed 'human food' and left it at that…it had made Lenore mad to see Mrs. Weasley try to hold back the hurt, visible only in the woman's eyes). Mr. Weasley had apparently come home without Lenore realizing it and, once again was seated at the head of the table.

The meal when on without a fight (amazingly no snide comments from any of her tutors) and it was desert before any of the three tutors at the table addressed her. She was happily digging into a warm apple pie (a la mode—her favorite) when Taban spoke.

"Lenore," the raven haired girl looked up at the Almost Human. She was sipping a water glass, looking quite thoughtful in Lenore's direction. "Your tutors held a meeting not long after your magical back lash," She set down her fork, staring at Taban. This couldn't be good. Lenore glanced at Gagan and Jairdan. Gagan was making direct eye contact with her and Jairdan however was looking anywhere BUT her. "And we have decided something," Her black-blue eyes moved to Jairdan who seemed indignant but there was something different. "Jairdan has been elected to explain the situation to you,"

Panic was starting to set in. What if they were going to give up on her? What if this was their way of saying that she couldn't do anything right so they were just going to leave? _THEY CAN'T!_ her mind screamed. "Don't leave, I just learned how to draw the power in!" she blurted out before Jairdan could even speak. She could feel everyone at the table stare at them. Looking from Jairdan to Gagan and then Taban before swinging her frantic look back to Jairdan, Lenore spoke again. "That's what happened this afternoon, honest! I was trying to practice what you were telling me, about Focus and pulling in the magic and I did it! I really did! I was able to see auras and do magic and…." Her panic subsided slowly after she spoke fast. "Please…don't leave. I want to…I need to control my magic. I can prove it to you! I can really! I was able to—"

"Are you quite finished?" Jairdan asked in a tone that reminded her all too much of Snape. Her jaw snapped shut. "Thank you," He sighed and looked straight at her. "After the incident this afternoon—" Lenore attempted to speak but he held up his hand. "Let me finish, Ms. Keller." Once again she shut her mouth with an audible click. "After the incident this afternoon, Gagan decided to bring us together to discuss where you lessons will be directed." Fear was still in Lenore's heart as the elf continued. "As you were unaware of this fact, Gagan insists that I inform you that we were watching you through a charm as you controlled your magic." This time her jaw dropped down but not because she wanted to speak but because she was in shock. They had been watching her? "We are quite aware that you have achieved the ability to pull in your magic. We are also becoming aware that the strain of all your classes in one day may be too much," Lenore couldn't believe her ears. "Therefore, after much deliberation, instead of having all your classes in one day they will be evened out. Gagan," the elf motioned to the Almost Human next to him. "Took the liberty of evening out your schedule and…." He looked strained to speak the next part of his sentence. "Joining your classes to make your lessons more manageable and giving you time to practice, read, and…relax."

Gagan leaned over the table, handing her a sheet of paper. Taking it, she looked down at it, shock seemed to have taken away her tongue.

Monday

10am-12pmWren, Control of Elemental Powers

2pm-5pmJairdan and Gagan, Magical Control

Tuesday

10am-12pmJalia, Strength in Battle

3pm-4pmBaqer, Knowledge of the World

Wednesday

10am-12pmJalia, Strength in Battle

2pm-5pmJairdan and Gagan, Magical Control

9pm-10pmTaban, Night Sky's Truths

Thursday

10am-12pmJalia, Strength in Battle

2pm-5pmJairdan and Gagan, Magical Control

Friday

10am-12pmJalia, Strength in Battle

2pm-4pmWren, Control of Elemental Powers

She looked up. "Thank you…" she managed to say. They did this for her…she couldn't believe it. It was…there was no words that she could think of.

"Does that mean she'll have time to breath now?" Ron broke the silence and Ginny hit him on the back of the head. "HEY! I'm serious, it's not like she and I are friends or anything but it ain't healthy what she was doing. We never saw her," A loud smack was heard and Hermione was rolling her eyes at the redhead who looked oblivious at why he kept getting hit.

"That's enough," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "Finish your desserts and Ginny clear the table, Ron help her."

One by one the table guests went their separate ways until Lenore, who was just finishing her second slice of apple pie, and George, who had been entertaining her, were the only two left. Ginny came out and took her plate, looking quite dower and then promptly left George and Lenore as the sun set. Lenore thought it was a bit cliché but despite that she couldn't help but feel happy as she walked George to the apparition point. He had grabbed her hand and hadn't let it go yet.

"Leo," he said softly looking down at her. Theatrically she looked up at him with an embarrassed smile on her face, feeling very much like a silly school girl with a crush. "Why did you kiss me today?"

"I didn't." she said with a smirk. "I gave you a peck on the cheek."

His cheeks were flushed pink slightly. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Dunno…felt like it, I guess."

George stared at her. "Always do what you feel like?"

"Mostly yes," she said seriously and then they proceeded to burst into chortles. "Why?"

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I'm sorely tempted to do what I feel like right now," he whispered, drawing her closer to him.

"And what is that?" _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, he's going to kiss me! AH! He's going to kiss me I know it! Please kiss me! You want him to kiss you? YES! KISS ME!_ Her thoughts screamed, her heart pattering like never before.

Their lips started to close in on the distance between them when Ron shouted George's name. "HEY!" he came around the house and the two jumped apart, looking very embarrassed. "George, mum told me to tell you that she wants to drop Ginny and us off tomorrow to hang out at the shop and wants to make sure that we've got stuff to do…" he trailed off looking at the very embarrassed people in front of him. What they had been about to do came upon him so fast he looked as if he had been told that he just ate a monkey brain. "Ugh! Gross, go somewhere else to do that,"

"Fred and I have everything set, _Ronald_, please go assure mother of that." George said firmly.

Obediently, a rather disgusted looking Ron Weasley sulked back inside. Thoroughly sheepish, Lenore smiled at George. "I probably should go in too…busy day starts tomorrow." She started to go but George, who still had a grasp on her hand, squeezed the hand, causing her to stop.

"Not until I finished what I started," he pulled her back to him and before she could even think he lowered his lips onto hers. Fireworks exploded in her mind and her body felt a sensation of heat and happiness flowing through her. They parted lips only when oxygen became a defiant problem. Breathing in deeply she looked into the hazel blue eyes of George Weasley. His hand brushed her cheek. "I like following these impulses."

With that he smirked in her direction, walked backwards past the apparition point. A loud crack and he was gone, leaving Lenore staring after him, her fingers on her lips. _Damn he's a good kisser._


	40. The New Arrival

All right, all right, you have the right to kill me. I know I said to some of you I'll post by Friday but I lied... : \ I'm sorry but I really wanted to finish the birthday-chapter before posting these two. First off, for those Harry-fans who have been wondering where he'll come in, well here he is. For those Snape fans, sorry no more Snape arrivals until Hogwarts, like in the HBP. Thirdly, the chapter after this one is my longest chapter in the world: a full seventeen pages long. Hehe. However, please review and affirm for me how crappy it is. I really needed to get past the birthday thing and perhaps in the future I'll rewrite it like I did the begining of this story. Fourthly (I'm on number four right?)...okay I forget what number four is. Oh right, number four is you will no longer be sitting in on Leo's lessons, not that we've done much at all. But by the time she goes to Hogwarts she will have control over most of her magic. : ) Other than that, happy readings and please review!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

The New Arrival

Needless to say having the lessons spaced out it was much easier to handle on Friday. Saturday and Sunday she was given to have a normal summer and she enjoyed it. She was given books that she could refer to if she wanted and it wasn't until late Saturday that Lenore realized why Hermione and Ron were excited. Deciding she couldn't sleep she went downstairs and found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with a young witch with a pale, heart-shaped face, mousy brown hair and sad dark blue-brown eyes. Lenore paused, her foot heading towards the last step.

Both women looked up sharply, wands drawn before Mrs. Weasley flushed. "Lenore, what are you doing up?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, I'll go back up—"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley jumped up and busied herself with something. "I'm afraid you two haven't met, Lenore this is Nymphadora Tonks,"

"Hi," Lenore said awkwardly.

"Call me Tonks, please," the woman said numbly, a mug in her hands.

Mrs. Weasley half flew to Lenore with a red mug. "Here you are dear, warm milk with cinnamon, it should calm you down quite nicely."

Lenore took the mug but merely stared at her. "Um…thanks…" glancing at Tonks once again she forced a smile. "I think I'm going to take a walk outside, is that all right?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Don't go too far, please."

She nodded. "Nice meeting you, Tonks." She said before slipping out the back door, a book of astronomy and astrology in hand.

It was a nice night, a half moon hanging in the sky and the sky was clear of any clouds. Settling against a tree near the house Lenore stuck her wand in the ground after several seconds of attempting to cast _lumos_. The warm milk was delicious, settling her with a pleasant warm feeling spreading through her. Inadvertently she compared it to what she felt when George kissed her. A furious blush swept across her face and she looked down, as if there was someone who could see her blush. Turning to the book she opened to her saved spot. She never really liked nor understood this stuff but she hated disappointing Taban.

After an hour of reading…or more reading a sentence, daydreaming about something (more often than not George—who hadn't come back since he kissed her because the store was booming in business) before she snapped out of it and then tried to read again. She had just finished another daydream of George cursing Snape for her. It was kinda funny but the smile on her lips died away. She heard the nearly inaudible sound of a portkey depositing two people. Someone was coming.

Lenore entertained the idea of pressing her mind out, or whatever it was called, in order to find out who was there…but she hadn't mastered it and there was no telling if she would get caught in a memory or if she would run into Mrs. Weasley or Tonks. With that thought in mind (no pun intended) she grabbed her wand, extinguishing the light, and crept forward, withdrawing some of the excess magic to prepare herself incase she needed to cast a spell.

Creeping forward she hurried to a crevasse between the hillside and the house and watched. She saw two shapes emerge from the shed. In one movement she rolled to her feet in front of the door. "How did you get onto this property?"

The shorter figure took a step back, startled whereas the taller one stood still before a rich laugh filled the air. "Ah, Lenore, do you really think it wise to use that at this moment? Especially if you don't know if we are friend or foe?"

Lenore almost started laughing herself. "Albus, you scared the pants off me. What are you doing here so late?" Albus lit his wand allowing them to see. She nodded to raven haired boy who looked surprised and was sizing her up. "Who's he?"

"Harry, this is Lenore, a friend of Remus and George's."

The name triggered something in her mind. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Harry, you're Ron and Hermione's best friend, right?" the tall young man nodded. "Nice to meet you…I wondered why they were so excited today. Albus, are you sure, _six_ tutors isn't too much?"

'Harry' snorted. "Lenore," Albus said in a warning tone.

Lenore rolled her eyes. "Well I have to go get my stuff," she thought about mentioning Tonks but Albus smiled at her.

"We shall wait for you."

With a salute she walked back over to the cove where she had been sitting. _"Who was that?"_ she heard the young man ask as she picked up her stuff. _Hm…Elf and A.H. mixes would make excellent spies_, she thought straightening up. _"Her name is Lenore Keller, she is staying with the Weasleys and attending Hogwarts this year." "Why?" "The War."_ She was within feet of them now so they stopped.

She was frowning. "The wards are stronger tonight, Albus." Lenore waited for both their reaction. She knew when Bill and Mr. Weasley made everyone go inside a few days ago that there was an additional ward being set, why and for what she never did get a chance to ask. "Anything to do with you?"

"Nothing at all to do with me, Lenore." He was smirking. Lenore felt for a moment as if hell froze over because the Headmaster was smirking. "But everything to do with Harry here," Harry whirled around and looked at him, questions burning in the clear green eyes. "No one went out of their way for you, Harry. Have no fear,"

Lenore tilted her head to the side and ventured her magic out a tiny bit. There was strong magic around Harry but a portion of magic, not his, was situated on his forehead, just above his eye. It was dark magic that the young man was trying to block. His forehead… she nearly hit herself on the head with her utter stupidity. "Of course no one mentioned to me that Ron and Hermione's friend is Harry Potter, why should I know at all?"

The glare she shot Albus was nothing to the completely confused look on Harry's face. "Why would it matter?"

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Keller is my mother's maiden name, Harry. The bastard who sired me," Albus' eyes were on her sharply at the venom in her voice. "Is none other than the snarky git of a potions master, Severus Snape,"

Harry looked repulsed and as if he couldn't figure out which idea disgusted him more: that someone would reproduce with Snape or the cause of this reproduction was standing in front of him. "I…well…I never thought anyone would…um…" he cleared his throat, shooting a nervous look at the Headmaster, who was still studying Lenore carefully.

Lenore was facing Harry but it was quite obvious that she was speaking to Albus more. "You never thought anyone would stoop low enough to have sex with Snape?" She shrugged. "I still claim my mom was mentally insane at that moment in time." There was silence for several moments before she forced a wide grin. "I hope you like pranks, Harry. I enjoy setting them,"

He looked wary but the door in front of them swung open before Harry could even respond to Lenore attempt at humor. "Hey Molly, I brought some strays," she joked.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

Lenore glanced at Albus curiously. "We were lucky," the gray-haired man ushered Harry into the kitchen followed by Lenore. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course." At this the boy beside her looked a bit sheepish. "Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

The raven-haired girl suppressed a chuckle at the confused look on Harry's face as he looked about the kitchen, _that boy could walk into a Death Eater's home and not known one is standing right beside him._ She thought.

"Hello Professor, Leo." The young woman said. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi Tonks."

Tonks was on her feet, pulling her cloak around her shoulders in a single movement, surprisingly not knocking anything over in the processes. "I better be off. Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Please don't leave on my account, I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

Tonks eyes fell on Harry then on Lenore before she shook her head. "No, no, I need to get going, 'night—"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming—?"

"No, really, Molly…" Lenore felt her heart lurch for the woman before them. "Thanks anyway…good night, everyone." She hurried past Dumbledore and Harry into the yard; a few paces beyond the doorstep she turned on the spot and vanished into thin air.

Lenore bit her lip, a habit she thought that she probably should stop but didn't seem to inclined to. "Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry. Lenore," Dumbledore said with a now troubled smile. "Take care of yourself. Molly, your servant." He made Mrs. Weasley a bow and followed Tonks, vanishing at precisely the same spot. The red-haired woman shut the door on the empty yard.

"I'm so sorry about sending you out, Lenore, it's only…" the woman trailed off, shaking her head.

Lenore nodded with a tight smile. "It's all right, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly jumped as if something bit her. "Come here, Harry, into the light where I can see you better. Merlin, you're like Ron, aren't you? Both of you just look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes." Lenore set her book down at the table and opened it again. Maybe she could focus on reading now. "Are you hungry, Harry?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."

…_.and when the stars aline with the—_

"Hermione's here?" Harry's voice cut through her reading.

Lenore snorted. "How else would they talk about you all today?"

"Oh…good point." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley rapped a large iron pot with her wand.

"Would you like some too, Lenore?"

"Will it help me with my reading or getting to sleep?" she asked hopefully before laughing. "Yes, Molly, I'd love some. Thanks."

"Everyone is in bed right now, of course." Molly said as she tapped the pot again and it flew towards the two teenagers at the table. "We didn't expect you till morning." The two bowls in front of the teenagers were filled with steaming onion soup. "Bread dear?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Technically it is morning," Lenore pointed out.

The redhead frowned as she waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully onto the table; as the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back onto the stove. Once this task was completed Mrs. Weasley sat next to her.

…_.and when the stars aline with the planets a—_

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?"

Harry nodded. Lenore took a bite of the soup.

"He taught Arthur and me. He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Harry gave a noncommittal jerk of his head and Lenore frowned. "Wasn't he on the teacher's list in the nineteen thirties?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. He was there a long time. You see, he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorite, he was always good at giving leg ups but he never had much time for Arthur—didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters—it's only just happened—but Arthur's been promoted!"

Lenore smiled. The woman just loved to tell everyone that. Thinking back to the celebration they had Friday she almost started laughing on the soup. Harry however got teary-eyed up, gasping. "That's great."

"You are sweet." beamed the woman.

The raven-haired girl studied him as he sipped the cool water greedily and she smirked. He had swallowed too much soup. He was a guy. Guys don't get watery eyes at a promotion. "This soup is great, Molly. Nice and hot." She shot him an amused look whereas he looked less than amused.

"Thank you dear. Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation and Arthur's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It's a big job, he's got ten people reporting to him now!" Lenore went back to her book.

…_.and when the stars aline with the planets a particular—_

"What exactly—"

"Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can i9magine the kind of thing—so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make you ears fall off…" Lenore glanced up, a smirk on her lips. "Well, in the main perpetrators are just people like Mudungus Fletcher, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. SO you see it's a very important job, and I tell him it's just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish." The stern glanced that Mrs. Weasley gave Harry caused Lenore to snort.

Both eyes were on her. "There is nothing wrong with Muggle technology, Mrs. Weasley. In fact it's a lot of fun and it is a shame that the UK and other magical schools haven't embraced Muggle technology like we have in America."

Lenore glanced at Harry. He was staring at her awkwardly. Harry cleared his throat and looked at Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be thinking about what Lenore just said. "Is Mr. Weasley still at work?"

The woman shook her head, snapping out of whatever train of thought she was in. "Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late…he said he'd be back around midnight…"

She turned to look at a large clock that was perched precariously on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the end of the table. Lenore recognized it at once: It had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member, an usually hung on the Weasley's sitting room wall, though its current showed that Mrs. Weasley was still carrying it around the house with her, despite the fact it's been broken since Lenore's arrival because very single one of the hands was pointing to "mortal peril."

"It's been like that for a while now," said Mrs. Weasley, in an unconvincingly causal voice, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now…I don't think it can be just our family….but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this so I can't check." Lenore licked her lips nervously. Of course this family would be in mortal peril, they were close friends with Harry Potter. "OH!" The two raven-haired teenagers saw that Mr. Weasley's hand had switched to "traveling." "He's coming!"

And sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, "Arthur is that you?"

It occurred to Lenore that she had been doing that more often than not lately, but mainly when it was already dark.

"Yes," came the familiar voice of Mr. Weasley sounding incredibly weary. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

Lenore flushed, knowing exactly what the question was. "Oh, honestly…" the woman glanced back at the two teenagers.

"Molly!"

This was going to be embarrassing.

"All right, all right…what is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

Mrs. Weasley made to open the door but couldn't. Lenore looked at Harry and smiled. She would make this easiest on the poor woman. "So, what are you looking forward to most about staying here?" Lenore asked loudly as Mr. Weasley as the horrifying question, whose answer obtained a 'Mollywobbles'.

Harry stared at her before hastily gulping down the soup, clattering his spoon as loudly as he could against the bowl. He knew what she was doing and was helping. "Spending time away from the Durselys and having fun with Ron and Hermione," he answered just as loudly as Mr. Weasley came in, smelling the onion soup that was on the table.

"Harry! We didn't expect you until morning:

The two 'men' shook hands and Mr. Weasley dropped into the chair on the other side of Harry as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him too.

"Thanks Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be able to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"

"And what happens when you put them on?" Harry asked interested.

"Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange color, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentacle like warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!"

"It sounds like the sort of thing Fred and George would find funny," Mrs. Weasley said with a frown. Lenore looked at her sharply. "Are you sure that—"

"They wouldn't mess with that type of stuff." Lenore said firmly as Mr. Weasley said: "Of course I am!" He went on as Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth between the two of them. "The boys wouldn't do anything like that now, not when people are desperate for protection:

Mrs. Weasley looked a little sheepish. "Is that why you're late?" she asked.

"No. We got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there…"

Lenore spied Harry stifle a yawn behind his hand. Come to think of it she was kinda tired herself…maybe she should sleep.

"Bed," said an undeceived Mrs. Weasley at once. She obviously saw that yawn of his. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in the middle of a hidden yawn as well. Oh…maybe she should listen to her. "I've got Fred and George's room all ready for you, you'll have it to yourself."

"Why, where are they?"

"In Diagon Alley, they have a flat over their shop." Lenore answered before drinking the rest of her milk.

Harry stared at her. "Yes…" Mrs. Weasley affirmed her statement. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! Fred's girlfriend lives there too…that I still don't approve of but they both have assured me that she has a different room."

"She does." Lenore said setting the mug down.

The red-haired woman nodded, her lips pursed for a moment. "Well then, come on dear, your trunk is already up there. Leo would you mind—"

She cut the woman off. "No of course not, shall we Harry?"

"'Night, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, pushing back his chair.

Lenore did the same, taking her book in hand. "G'night Harry," the tired man said.

The raven haired teenagers both saw Mrs. Weasley glance at the clock in the washing basket as they let the kitchen. The nine hands were pointing on mortal peril again. Lenore knew that Fred and George's old bedroom was on the second floor and she began to lead Harry up. The moment they were out of earshot of the kitchen Harry spoke.

"You seem to know a lot about Fred and George,"

Unbeknownst to her a blush came across her cheeks. "George and I are….well we've become good friends." She stumbled over her words. Licking her lips nervously she forced a smile at him. "Anyway, you'll find that you won't see me much, sadly." She smirked at the odd look on his face. "Because of magical maturity or whatever, my powers have been on the fritz since the end of July…maybe even a week earlier, time goes slow and fast sometimes. But to keep the story short I have six tutors to help me control my magic."

"That tutor crack you made at Dumbledore?"

She nodded as they reached the room. "Yup. Now it's a bit more manageable but I'm still pretty busy. Hermione is eating up my books when I'm not using them."

Harry smirked. "That sounds like Hermione."

"She's a nice girl." Lenore admitted. Lighting the lamp on the bedside table the light revealed a spread of cardboard boxes on the floor with a trunk in the middle. "Oh that is a beautiful owl," Lenore said spotting a snowy white owl perched on the top of the wardrobe.

Harry smiled at the owl fluffed her feathers up. "Hedwig, she's mine." The owl hooted happily at Harry and then took off through the window.

"Thoughtful bird, wanted to welcome you," she said with a giggle. "Well, I should get to bed. I'm not sure what is gonna happen tomorrow…George might come over with Fred and Lils," Harry made a face and she grinned. "Lilith, Lily, Lils, whichever name you hear, she's Fred's girlfriend." He nodded at her. "I'm off…night, have sweet dreams."

"I'll do that." He said sarcastically.

She smirked, not phased in the slightest. She was far too used to Jairdan's and Jalia's….mainly all the elves sarcastic comments. "Thanks so much, nightmares are no fun." With that she left, heading up the stairs, contemplating the new arrival. He was interesting but there was an overhang of sadness in his eyes. Shrugging her shoulders she snuggled into her bed, falling asleep at last.


	41. The Birthdays

Chapter Forty

The Birthdays

Nothing really happened over the next week or so that was important. The studies were going very well and Lenore had more control over her magic by the hour, she was able to hold and release her power at will and she was learning how to hide how powerful she was unless she wanted to let it go. Jairdan paid her, her very first compliment the day before her birthday because she had managed to do the lesson without a single problem.

Harry and she got along well enough (as long as Ron didn't attempt to make fun of her being 'Snape's child') and because of the new schedule she was able to spend more time with the other teenagers in the house. Twice George came over and he had taken her to one wonderful dates to Diagon Alley the first time and Hogsmeade the next. They spoke about random things and got along well enough. Her letters that remained unsent to Saul filled her 'older brother' in on everything.

When Lenore woke up the next morning she felt both excited and down hearted at the idea that today she turned sixteen, a big deal in America but not that big deal in England. However she was a little nervous at the fact she had lessons today as well. She really didn't want to skip another set of lessons but she also hoped to have a way to visit her friends back home.

She had been laying in bed wondering what to do when there was a knock on the door. Checking to make sure she was decent she called for whoever it was to come in. Lenore sat up sharply, an embarrassed blush on her face. _I've been blushing too much._ She thought as George came in with a breakfast tray. There were three tiger lilies on the tray, one blue, one white, and one yellow, her three favorite types of the lily. He smiled at her as she fixed the pillow behind her.

"Happy birthday, Leo." He said softly setting the tray down.

"What are you doing here?"

"You told me once that your birthday was in August. I wrote to Dumbledore and he told me the day. I thought, since in America it was a special year, I'll make this day special for you."

Lenore gaped at him.

He straightened up, smirking. "First off, my lady, breakfast in bed," he bowed to her, before settling the tray down on her lap. "Second, you shall come downstairs with me and see your second birthday surprise."

She smiled slowly. "Anything special I should wear?"

"Be yourself," he said with a playful grin. "However keep in mind that we are celebrating Harry's birthday too."

Lenore grinned this would be fun. Then a thought occurred to her. "But my lessons,"

"They have agreed to teach you on Saturday rather than today." He raised his eyebrow. "Anything else?" she shook her head before digging into the food. "Very well then, I'll see you within two hours?" and he bounded out of the room.

She snorted. It would not take her two hours to get ready. The breakfast was nice, the pancakes were warm and wonderful, the milk crispy cold, and the fruit fresh. She was then faced with what to wear. Being as it was her birthday she wanted to look special. Looking at the multitude of outfits she had, Lenore chewed her lip.

Pulling a dark emerald green skirt out she grinned. It was one of her favorite 'fancy' skirts because of how it was designed. The skirt itself had a silk green color to it but over it was a sheer black cover that showed the color but had a flare to it that she loved. She slipped into her fishnets and then tied her combat boots onto her feet. If she spun in a circle you could tell that she had the fishnets on. Now for the shirt. She wanted something that made her feel herself but also made her look pretty. Deciding on a black tank-top that had a long-sleeve fishnet over top on it she quickly got dressed. The sleeves came over her thumbs and she quickly put on a few of her favorite rings. She put on the necklaces that she had worn when she first met Saul, the chains and their charms bringing back happy memories. After applying make-up and perfume, she took the white tiger lily and put it in her hair after curling it.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and grinned. Her eyes were almost completely green. Smirking she grabbed her wand and skipped out of the room, the tray in hand (the other two lilies in a vase she conjured—she liked doing magic again.) As she thumped down the stairs she met the other raven-haired teenager, he too carried a tray in his hands.

"Morning, Leo." He said with a smile. "See you got breakfast in bed too,"

"Either George wants to spoil me or the Weasley family is up to something," she quirked her brows up mischievously. "It's a toss up,"

Harry laughed as they turned towards the staircase that would take them to the kitchen. "Knowing Mrs. Weasley she's going to stuff us so full of food that we'll explode,"

Lenore was too busy laughing to realize that she just walked straight into Bill. He smirked at her, catching her as she lost her balance. Leaning back in his arms she stared up at him. "Good morning birthday kids, how are you doing to day?" he was more than amused at Lenore.

"Can't complain," she said earning a laugh from both of them. He swung her back to her feet. "And you Bill, how is your morning so far?"

"Pleasant enough," He winked at Harry. "It's not everyday a beautiful girl falls into your arms,"

Giggling she glanced behind Bill to an amused Fleur. "If you're not careful, Fleur will get jealous."

He took the fallen tray and proceeded to take Harry's while answering. "She knows I'm true to her, never shall a beautiful lady cause me to stray."

"And why is that?" she teased.

"Because I am going to marry the most beautiful woman in the world," he winked at her.

She laughed. He knew Fleur was behind him. "Well then, I better go somewhere that I am appreciated more," Whipping around she looked at Harry. "Will you appreciate me?

"Er…um I," stumbled a rather flustered Harry.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the living room. "You're not well with words but—" Lenore stopped short as she saw who was hanging a string of birthday decorations with his wand. "REMUS!" she shouted launching forward.

The tawny-haired man looked in their direction and nearly found himself being toppled over by Lenore as she flung her arms around him. "Hi there Leo, happy to see me?" he asked laughing.

The newly aged sixteen-year-old pulled back smiling, her arms still around his waist. "Just a bit," she said laughing. "Have you met Harry?" This earned a snort from further in the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Saul spelling a few balloons to different objects. "SAUL!

Releasing Remus she went towards Saul who picked her up in mid-run and flew her into the air before setting her down and giving her a tight hug. "How are you doing, little one?" he asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"What are you…I mean…Albus told me I couldn't write to you!" she exclaimed staring up at him.

Saul frowned slightly. "That's 'cause Remus and I have been on a mission,"

She looked back at Remus and actually took in what he looked like. He was looking gaunt and grim, worse than when she first met him, his brown hair was streaked with more gray than she last remembered, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever. "Oh…" she looked at Harry who was still on the staircase like a deer in the headlights. "Harry, introductions would probably be good. Harry this is Remus Lupin he—" Saul snorted again. "What?"

"I know who he is, Leo." Harry said coming down the stairs. "He's…he and my dad hung out at school" he said before looking at Remus. "Hi Professor Lupin,"

"I'm not your professor anymore, Harry." He hugged Harry hello. "How are you holding up?"

Lenore observed that Harry was stiff in his arms. "I'm fine." The young man answered emotionlessly.

"You didn't tell me that you knew him," she accused Remus.

Remus forced a smile and went back to hanging streamers. "I had no idea that you wanted to know that I knew him,"

"Besides, little one," Saul tickled her side causing her to squeak. "It's not like either one of us is allowed to write to anyone."

She looked sour all of a sudden and she shot him a glare that would make most people weak at the knees. "Why is that?" Saul's smile fell and he turned back to his balloons. "That's what I thought," she said darkly.

"Saul, I need more—" a blue woman with long hair came around the corner and stopped short.

"Laura!" Lenore exclaimed happily. She bounded over to the potions professor, noting that Latisha was sitting on her shoulder, preening the woman's blue mane. "I'm so happy to see you," she said being drawn into a hug.

"Ditto, little one."

"Does that mean Renee and the others are here?"

Laura looked hesitant to answer so Harry piped up. "This person I don't know, Leo." He said loudly.

She snorted. "You just heard me call her name," she said haughtily.

"Be nice," scolded Laura walking forward. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," He flushed. "I take it you want me to call you Harry,"

Harry nodded shaking her hand. "You're another Almost Human aren't you?"

She did a theatrical bow as Latisha jumped to Lenore's arm. "Guilty as charged."

"That means you have two names, right?"

Laura glanced at Lenore who was laughing as Latisha climbed all over her. "Has he been sitting in on lessons with you?"

"Nope, just hanging around when Hermione asks questions." Harry answered, earning a snort from Remus and a laugh from Lenore.

"If I'm not careful, Leo, I'm gonna get jealous. Latisha missed you more than she's missed me," Saul said drawing his arm around her waist.

She giggled as Latisha settled down on the top of her head. "Maybe she just liked me more than you,"

"I think that had to do with how many treats you feed her."

Lenore laughed as George came into the hallway where the five of them had congregated. He glanced at Saul and Lenore before grinning. "Now Saul, I thought I explained the ground rules."

The raven-haired girl's jaw dropped. "I'm her older brother, shouldn't I be explaining the ground rules to you?"

George grinned. "Perhaps."

"Hello, I'm still in the room," she called making the entire room laugh. "Thanks a lot guys," she took Latisha off her head. "Where to, George, I wanna know what's first on the list of things to do,"

"She's awful demanding isn't she?" Harry asked in a semi-hushed tone.

Lenore shot him a look. "Great, everybody is against me. Fine, I'll go find Ron and Hermione." She turned sharply and flounced from the room, her hair bouncing behind her.

"Happy birthday Harry," George said after snapping out of his gaze after Lenore. "I hope you don't mind but I've kinda made this both your days."

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine with it. She seems happy."

"Leo…Leo has had a lot to deal with in a short time, Harry." Remus said sorrowfully. "Do you know what caused her to come here?"

"England or the Burrow?"

"Both, either," Saul cut in.

George glanced at Laura and then grinned. "I'm going to go finish a few things, I've already heard this…" his face darkened. "I don't need to hear it again."

"She only said that her mother died and that she was forced to come here. I know that she's Snape's daughter," Harry sneered slightly at the name of his hated Potions Master. "Other than that, I know she's sweet on George,"

Saul laughed. "He's a nice distraction for her," he said shaking his head.

Remus sighed. "Come into the sitting room, Harry," Laura said. "We'll explain it just so you'll understand what might get her so choked up today."

"Choked up?"

He was ushered into the sitting room and seconds later each person had a cup of tea. "Ron and Hermione are keeping her in the house actually until outside is ready for you two," Saul said staring at the tea as if it would bite him.

"What—" Harry started but Laura cut him off.

"It's easiest if you'll let us explain before asking any questions," she said leaning back. "Do me a favor Saul, the ministry will never know," she begged, her eyes growing large so she could pull off the puppy-dog feature.

Saul sighed. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this," he pulled out his wand.

"I think it'll be better for Harry if he talks to someone who looks human." She sulked. "Won't it Harry?"

He sputtered, feeling squeamish to be pulled into the lime-light. "Um…I…"

"Say yes," she hissed.

"Yes."

"See there you go!" Laura said triumphantly.

Remus set his tea cup down. "You prompted him,"

"So…"

"You're acting like a teenager, Randilyn." Remus said with a smile.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are _too_!"

"ENOUGH!" Saul explained. "Merlin woman,"

Before Harry's eyes Laura changed into a woman with creamy skin, freckles, and flaming red hair. He arched his eyebrow. It was a deeper shade than Weasley's…in fact it reminded him of some of the pictures of his…his mother. He swallowed his tea, a thickness in his throat.

"I did not know the Weasleys when I first made this disguise." She answered his unasked question. Harry felt a smirk spread on his lips. "Where to start…hmm…."

"How about from the beginning?" Harry was met with pillows being thrown at him. He laughed but settled down, ready to listen.

"Lenore's mother, Serafina or Stef, depends on which name she went by, was taken from her home in late May, exactly three days before the students from Salem were going to be sent home. Lenore, of course didn't know this because she was busy with last minute preparations to leave for the summer, Stef had told her that she was going to take a trip around the world and Lenore was ecstatic. But…" Laura was looking away from Harry, staring in a corner, almost completely with drawn. "But the Death Eaters got to her and had taken her from America because _Snape_," Harry noted the voice dripped with about as much venom as his did when referring to the Potions Master. "Had pissed Lord Moldyshorts off," The raven-haired boy snorted. "Stef was taken and after a long series of tortures that lasted several days, she was killed, nailed to a tree just outside of Lenore's house."

Harry's eyes widened and Saul quickly cut in. "Leo doesn't know about that part. We merely told her that we found her on their land, not how she was found." It was clear that Saul was threatening him, if he told her about it he'd be dead.

"Dumbledore had come to the school shortly after Stef had been found, mere hours before Lenore herself found out." Laura licked her lips nervously. "He managed to convince Erica…the Headprofessor, Headmaster, whatever you want to call her, at Salem to let Dumbledore work through the legal processes and take her to England to be with her father." A deep frown set on the woman's lips as she fiddled with her tea cup. "Lenore was not pleased but she had no choice but to relent. We didn't give her a choice…." A far away tone was in her voice before she shook her head. "Anyway, the funeral rolled around and everyone there is to support her and then, without saying goodbye to her, everyone but Saul, Renee and I leave her because they have plans."

"Dumbledore told her that we had left as well," sneered Saul, hate on his face. "I can never forget the look on her face, the look of relief and horror when I walked into the room. She was so happy to seem me that she started crying…Leo doesn't cry." He said firmly.

Remus picked up the story. "She gets taken to Hogwarts and sets fire to the Great Hall," Harry's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Accidentally but she and Snape were on less that civil terms. She was a prankster by heart and when she met Fred and George they got along great, much to the consternation of Snape. After a particularly bad night, Lenore wakes up outside, having her first encounter with Centaurs who allied themselves with A.H.s,"

"They protected her by magically placing a rune on her hand," Laura said with a sigh. "Then Wormtail shows up." Harry's head shot up, clenching the tea cup so hard he was glad it didn't break. "I know your history with Wormtail but Leo ran into him in Hogwarts, he threw her off the stairs…" she said shaking her head in horror.

"What?"

"He threw her off the stairs, almost killed her if…" Laura looked at Saul and shook her head, swallowing her lukewarm tea before talking again. "Because of this and because of the restriction on A.H.s in this country I couldn't take her so she was forced to live with Snape…he started…they…they became friends as it were but then Wormtail got in again. If I ever get my hands on him…"

Saul placed his hand on Laura's leg. "She ended up in the hospital and that was when her magic began to go crazy. Long story short, she refused to go back to Hogwarts and came here."

Harry nodded. "And now Snape's back to being a bastard to her," he muttered, remembering what he over heard between Ron and Hermione. Hermione had been talking to her and found out what Snape had done in Knockturn Alley.

Laura half slammed her tea cup down. "That's the short story of her summer,"

"Why would she be choked up today?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because other than us, Erica was the only one who could make it for her sixteenth birthday," Saul said slowly. "She'll be hurt and probably won't talk to the people from the states again."

There was a knock and they all looked up sharply. Fred…or was it George…damn they were wearing the same thing…stood in the doorway. "Done here? Leo is just about ready to curse Ron and Hermione."

Saul forced a laugh. "Sounds like my little one, shall we Harry? George, Fred, and the other adults have been working very hard to make this something that both of you will enjoy."

Harry grimaced. This would be interesting seeing as, other than Quidditch, Lenore and he had very little in common and even Quidditch wasn't quite right because America plays it differently. Getting up the tea disappeared along with the cups and he braced himself as a blindfold was put over his eyes, just as he saw George leading Lenore next to him.

"Scared?" he asked after they had been standing there for a moment.

"Sort of…if Fred and George planned this I'm a little nervous." Lenore admitted, hating the blindfold over her eyes.

"What do you think we're about to walk in on?"

He could feel her stare at him even though they both had blindfolds on. "If I knew I wouldn't be nervous,"

Someone took her hand in theirs and she tensed. "It's just me, little one," a nearly in audible voice belonging to Saul uttered. "Come on, lets get them out there,"

"You're gonna love this Harry," Ron's voice said as the two birthday kids were lead out into the Weasley's backyard.

"Anything dangerous?" she asked and didn't get an answer.

"Happy birthday guys," in a swift movement the blindfolds were swept off and the two raven-haired teenagers were staring at the layout in the grassy field.

Off to the left, nearer the house than the trees were several different rides that shimmered with magic. Drawing on her own, Lenore discovered that they were charmed to change at will. Her eyes widened at the spread of games, a banquet table, trampoline, and there was a roped off section. Gazing more intently that way she noticed a bright sign flashing and saying: Weasleys' Wizarding Prank Park. Lenore's jaw nearly hit the floor at all the work the legal adults went to in order to create this day for the two birthday teenagers.

Tears filling in her eyes, she whirled around and threw her arms around Saul. "It's amazing," she whispered, Latisha scampering down her leg and towards Laura.

Her brother's strong arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close. "Go on, have fun with the redhead," he said quietly into her ear.

She looked at him and then smiled before turning to George. He smirked at her. "What shall you do first, my lady?"

Licking her lips, her eyes shining in excitement, she grabbed Harry's arm and jerked him towards the rollercoaster that was built over the side of the Burrow, going over it, and disappearing onto the opposite side. The day was fun; lunch was enjoyable and was followed by the mixture of a prank and paintball war. In fact, that was when the party went sour, at least sour for Lenore, thought she tried to hide the hurt.

Loaded with balloons filled with different colored paint, a shoulder bag of them strapped over the now colorful white jumper that protected her clothes. Goggles protected her eyes and paint stained her hair and cheeks. She and Saul were on opposing teams as was George, but she had Harry, Hermione, and Fred on her side. Not to mention Ginny, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and Laura, all of whom (even Mrs. Weasley) were ruthless in their attempt to win.

Currently she was on the hunt of George, who was hiding behind a tree, pelting balloons at Ginny and Harry, the distraction for her. Something hit her back and she whirled around. Saul was tossing another balloon up and down in his hand, smirking at her. Snarling at him she lodged an orange balloon at him and it hit him on the shoulder, the paint splattering on his face. George, distracted by the sound, looked back and found Ginny and Harry's balloons hitting him in the face.

Saul tossed his balloon at her and she dodged it. "Let me," George said and she let out a squeal before running away.

Scampering behind a tree as George came around the bend. She jumped out just as he passed her and she slammed the balloon on his head. Slowly he turned to see her smirking, and she got a balloon on her mouth. Lenore sputtered at the dripping yellow paint, very glad for the spell that they had cast to prevent the paint from begging into their mouths.

"This is how you want to play it?"

"Of course!" he said charging at her.

She didn't have time to react before he knocked her down, smothering a blue balloon on her hair. Growling they wrestled, balloons popping over each other before George had her pinned down once more, her arms out of reach of her bag and the redhead (his hair had many, many other colors too it as well) grinning down at her.

Lenore smirked up at him. "This is a very unusual position you have me in,"

George smirked. "Very compromising,"

"That it is,"

"I don't mind this very much, you know that? Control is a magical thing,"

"No pun intended of course,"

"Of course not,"

The raven-haired girl was hovering two balloons over his head. "However, I may not appreciate you crouched over me with my hands pinned above my head, it does not look decent,"

George's ears went pink but his eyes contained mischief. He leaned down, his breath tickling her neck. Her body went warm, shivering with the thrill the tickle had caused her. "I like you in this position; it makes me feel powerful,"

His lips hovered centimeters above her neck. Lenore's heart fluttered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her chest arching slightly. "But I like power," she whispered before popping the two balloons. The paint hit him on the back of the head and dripped down his face onto her jumper. She giggled madly as he stared at her. "Oops,"

"You know what that means don't you?" he growled, pretending to be mad.

She pouted. "You already got me in the face!"

"So?" he shifted her wrists into one palm and a red balloon was clenched in his hand.

"No George," she said, not wanting more red on her. "If you're gonna hit me, hit me with green."

"Slytherin."

"Never!" she gasped in false horror.

"Surrender Slytherin!"

"Never!"

"I'll get you!"

Unbeknownst to them their voices were drawing a crowd. "No!" dropping the balloon he began to tickle her and she squirmed, crying out for help. "NO! NO! PLEASE NO! Help! I—stop!"

In one movement George was yanked off of Lenore and slammed into a tree, the murderous eyes of Saul Ret. Lenore scrambled to her feet, Laura and Erica coming up beside her, protectively. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" his voice was threatening and dangerous. In fact, Lenore had only heard his voice like that once and it was when the Destroyers had attacked her.

George was sputtering and soon the entire party was gathered around the scene. "Joke…playing…" were the only coherent words that George managed to say.

The realization hit her as the pieces fell into place. "Oh Merlin, Saul!" she exclaimed understanding he thought her cries of help were filled with actual terror, not false terror with uncontrollable giggles. She broke free of Laura and Erica's grasp and touched his arm. "We were joking around! He pinned me down after I popped a balloon on his head…we wrestled and joked…the cries were because he was going to pop a balloon on my face but decided to tickling me instead."

Saul studied her before relaxing his grip, allowing George's feet to touch the ground. He turned back to George. "If I ever find her in that position again, joking or not, you will be missing certain parts," his eyes flared at that, leaving it up to the imagination at what he would take.

The redhead nodded fervently and Saul stepped back. The moment was tense between them before the balloons began to hover. Looking around frantically, the groups were surprised and shocked when they all exploded on them, showering them with colorful droplets. Lenore, now giggling again and dancing as if it was rain, spotted the spell-caster. Just out of the 'rain' stood Jairdan, smiling, his hand extended in order to control the magic. She winked at him before grabbing Saul by the arm and yanking him into the rain he had been trying to avoid.

The mood, however, was dampened severely after that and the paint-game lost interest. Emerging from the trees, they all shed their jumpers and went to the table with cake and presents for both Harry and Lenore. Due to the sudden depression of the mood Lenore found herself caught up in the thoughts that she had been forcing away all day. Saul, Laura, Renee, and Erica were the only ones here for her (Renee obviously sat out the game and was now sipping a cool butterbeer as the cake was set up.) Saul touched her on the shoulder and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I simply—"

She shook her head. "That's why I love you Saul," she said softly. "You'll always try to keep me safe," The smile she had didn't reach her eyes and she knew it.

He sighed and knelt down in front of her, taking her wrists into his and rubbing his thumbs in circular motions on them. Saul knew she wasn't upset but it would calm her anyway. "I'm sorry, Leo." He apologized again but this time for a different reason. "They were busy…" he tried to come up with an excuse but she shook her head.

"They knew when my birthday was and didn't ask their parents to let them come…you couldn't control that." Her feelings betrayed her as tears filled her eyes. "I deserved it, though." She said quietly. He looked at her abruptly. "I barely wrote to them all summer…I was just asking for—"

Saul's hand clapped over her mouth. "They still care about you, Lenore. They just couldn't make it."

"It's my sixteenth birthday…" harshness burned in her eyes as she thought of the friends that never came. "They should have been here…they could have been here…" shaking her head she smiled forcefully as Ginny bounced over to them.

"Cake time!" she exclaimed happily.

The cake was huge for obvious reasons and spelled out 'Happy Birthday Harry and Leo' in blue and red frosting. In one blow the two teenagers blew out all sixteen candles and then sat back (at the insistence of Mrs. Weasley) and watched the red-haired mother pass the cake around. Both raven-haired birthday kids listened in on the adult's conversation. Their birthday had without a doubt brought dower news, that was for sure.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," Remus told the group as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark mark had been set over it—well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff—"

Her attempt to change the topic was cut short by Bill. "Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus? The man who ran—"

"—the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted and Lenore sensed an unpleasant hollowness in his voice. "He sued to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place.:

"Why?" asked Ron, while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

He didn't seem to notice or care. Maybe both. "Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Speaking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too,"

"The wand maker?" said Ginny looking horribly startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows where he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands—what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," Hermione said shaking her head. "Even I know Ollivander was the best." Horror registered on her face. "If they other side has him….that's not good for us is it?" she looked at the adults for conformation.

All British adults with the exception of Mrs. Weasley nodded gravely. "Enough!" she snapped, slamming the knife that she had used to slice the cake down. "Presents," she ground out and both Lenore and Harry scampered to the present table, not daring to contradict her.

Harry was very amusing to watch (she had forced him to open his presents first.) With each of the presents on the table (a gift from the entire Weasley family, specific gifts from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, Lenore, and then a group gift from Saul, Laura, Erica, and Renee) Harry's face seemed to light up with joy, no matter what the gift. When he reached Lenore and her friends' presents he eyed her cautiously.

"I wouldn't give you anything dangerous, Harry." She said with a smirk.

"That's our job," Fred said.

He snorted before opening the present slowly. He gasped at the book. It had taken her merely minutes to find the book in his hand from her mother's collection. Turning the book over to examine it Hermione and Ron gaped. On the cover of the dark blue book, pressed in silver letters, was the title, reading: _Occlumency for Beginners: Barricades Against the Mind._ No author was listed because too many had contributed to the book.

"I know my…" she couldn't even bring herself to call Snape what he was. "I know _Snape_," she sneered. "Was a bastard to you when teaching, so I thought I should make it up. You have to practice it, obviously, but it'll explain it better than _he_ ever did." There was no doubt she still disapproved what Snape had done in teaching Harry (it had come out not too long after he had arrived.)

"Thank you." He said sincerely before moving onto the last gift.

"Seeing as we didn't know you, Harry, we pleaded out case to the Weasleys, Ronald gave us this idea." Erica said with a smile as Ron's ears burned red. Laughing Harry tore the wrapping off and grinned widely. It was a book on Quidditch verse Quidpot. "So you can play with Leo,"

"Erica!" moaned the teenage girl.

Harry laughed. "Your turn Leo,"

There were nine presents for her, less than Harry but she didn't seem to care. Reaching for the Weasley's first she froze, staring at the pale olive green sweater staring at her with an 'L' that was in a very pretty shade of dark green. "I wanted you to know that you are always welcome as a family member, Lenore," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Lenore looked up, tears burning in her eyes before launching herself at the woman. After hugging her, Lenore sat back down, wiping the tears off her face. "Thank you."

"You'll get another for Christmas!" voiced Fred, which earned him a hit from Ginny.

She snorted setting the sweater aside and going for another gift. "Open the one from Harry and Ron first," instructed Hermione handing over a different present.

Lenore smirked. "Why? I want to see your present Hermione," she said causing the girl to blush slightly.

Taking the other present she tore the wrapping paper and she found a set of pins flashing and staring up at her. "Dad helped us spell them," Ron offered as an explanation as she lifted one of the pins out.

It was a rearing griffon with the words: 'Always a true Gryffindor' flashing in gold on a dark red background. She grinned and went for the other pins. 'My bite is worse then my bark' on that pin was an Egyptian Asp, causing Lenore to smirk. 'If you can read this you are standing too close' that pin flashed to a white screen and there was a picture of a young man turning into a girl, a wand similar to Lenore's extended. She giggled and was about to set the box aside when she caught sight of one last thing in the box. It was a…tiny earring? Lifting it out, there was only one, she studied it. There was a pulse of magic coming off of it.

Looking curiously at the two boys Harry smiled at her. "Ron and I found it in a mail-order catalogue. It's a Translator. Any language spoken will sound like English to you once you put it in your ear." Her brows arched up. "Personally I thought that I should get it for potions, maybe I could understand that subject better if I wore it."

Lenore laughed before taking out one of the earrings in her ear and sliding the post in. She sent a smirk at the boys. "Stylish?"

"Your earrings were miss-matched before," Ron pointed out causing her to laugh.

"Then I guess this one will just look like the rest," He was right, she never matched her earrings. In her right ear there was a chandelier earring with light green beads, next to it in the other hole sat a tiny rainbow daisy post. On her left ear there was a dangling mini flip-flop and now the Translator. "Thanks guys, that was really nice of you."

"You're welcome," they said.

"Am I allowed to open your present now, Hermione?" she asked in a fake haughty voice. Hermione laughed and handed it over. "What no book?"

Hermione flushed despite her smile. "Shut up."

Tearing the wrapping off she found a long slim box. "Wow, 'Mione! Just what I always wanted! A BOX!" she squealed earning a chortle from all who surrounded her. "I'll put it with my—"

The bushy-haired brunette hit her shoulder. "Open it, weirdo."

Lenore stuck her tongue out and opened it. There was a charm bracelet with about seven or eight charms on it sitting in the box. "Ooo, cool Hermione, this is pretty." She said reaching for it. There was a pulse of magic coming off of it. She stopped and looked at the teenage girl. "Magic?"

"These will protect you from things like poison, a lot of hexes, and curses," Hermione reached forward and clasped it around her right wrist. "And no one can take it off of you and it can never break. Happy birthday,"

She liked the little potion bottle, wand, and other things dangling down from the silver bracelet. Grinning she looked up at her. "Thanks." Looking at the group she grinned. "Who's next?" Wordlessly Hermione handed her another present. "I guess you're my present elf, Hermione." Snapping her fingers Hermione was now glittery with her hair pulled into very cute pig-tails. Her ears were pointed and she had a long flowing dress on. "Now go blow glitter on people."

"Leo!" exclaimed Hermione shocked.

"Wow…" Ron said nearly inaudibly.

Lenore smirked before opening the present that had George's name scrolled across the wrapping paper. "I'm assuming that the present is from George and not to him?"

"A little late for me to answer that," George joked.

A book sat in her hands. "Wow, I never thought I'd receive a book from George Weasley." He snorted as she read the title aloud. "The Complete Prankster Addition of Wonderful Pranks to Play at Schools by The Weasley Twins….you two wrote a book?" she gasped looking at them.

"We can write you know," Fred said with a laugh.

"You wrote book?" gaped Mrs. Weasley.

"And it's not a picture book?" Hermione said in shock.

"HEY!" exclaimed George shaking his head.

"Thanks!" she said setting it aside. She would definitely have plenty of pranks to play on Harry and Snape. Specifically Snape. "From Fred and Lily, see George they wrote _from_ at least they didn't mark their territory like you did." She handed the wrapping paper to him. "There you go, now that you've claimed it you can keep it."

"Oh joy, a new hat!" George placed the torn paper on his head and earned a laugh.

The new present was thin and in an envelope. "Tickets?" she looked at them curiously.

"We're kidnapping you and George to go out while Harry, Ron, and Hermione do something here." Lily said with a smile. "It's a surprise."

"Hence why it only says 'TICKETS' on the paper rather than what it's for," she grumbled placing it inside George's gift.

The next three presents were nice. Remus gave her the largest bar of chocolate she had ever seen. Laura and Renee joined gifts and had given her a book of advanced potions that were neither legal nor illegal, more in the gray area of life. Erica gave her a brand-new cape that was amazing beautiful. It was a dark hunter green and clasped together with a silver leaf-hook. There was a hood and the threads were silver, seeming like snakes coming alive and shimmering in the light.

"My gift," Saul said handing over a present that looked suspiciously like a book. Latisha clapped her tiny hands together happily. Lenore opened it and found a journal with 'Lenore' pressed in silver on the cover of the black book. She grinned opening it and saw a page-long note written.

"Read it later, Leo." Laura said from beside her.

She nodded before getting up. "Thanks guys, this was a good day." She said hugging each of them (Ron and Harry didn't really know what to make of it so they patted her back awkwardly.)

"Come on, lets go try the new coaster over there!" Hermione said grabbing Ron and Harry.

Laura grabbed Renee's wheelchair and dragged Remus after them. Lenore laughed before sitting down. Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up, Mr. Weasley and Bill were debating and Fleur was supplying Bill with a never empty glass of drink.

Saul touched her shoulder. "Go ahead and read it Leo, I can't give you the second half of you present until you read it."

She frowned and nodded.

_Dear Leo,_

_This has got to be the hardest letter I've ever written. I don't know when I'll see you next. You've been asking for a while now what I was going and until now I was not allowed to reveal it. The old coot finally gave in and is allowing me to inform you why I am on a mission with Remus Lupin. Lupin is attempting to make ties with the werewolf clans and needs me to aide him because of how long he has been out of that world. It is hard for him because many of them follow Grayback, the werewolf who bit Remus himself. We've had two encounters with him already and neither was pleasant. However I'm going off topic aren't I?_

_The reason I may not see you any time soon is because this job allows no connection with humans. Most werewolves don't trust humans (I wonder why) and we must gain their trust before attempting to turn them to Dumbledore. It has been hard and I know that you've missed me. The look on your face when you found out I was leaving was devastating but I must help in this war, you understand that don't you? I can no longer sit on the side lines. And neither can you._

_You are detrimental in this war, Leo. Whether you want to believe it or not, what ever side you choose to go to will win. I know at this moment you are staring at the paper in shock, wondering how in the nine hells I could ask which side you'd go to but I stand by what I said. The tides of this war will turn in directions not even I can see. Centaurs and Elves will listen to you, you are a part of them as well as a part of us. You cannot tell me plainly that you don't see that. I know your tutors are a pain in the ass but they are training you to be someone great. Let them. The great can only get greater._

_That leads me to the last part of what I'm about to tell you, little one. I love you more than anything else in this world and would gladly give my life for yours. Luckily I haven't had to yet. Anyhoos, I want you to remember that no matter who I work for, I will always be there for you._

_Oh and I need someone to take care of Latisha, would you mind terribly? Dumbledork already okayed it. So I should probably stop writing now because my hand it hurting…how the heck do these people write with quills anyway? I had to spell away so many splotches that I'm surprised the whole paper didn't just go black. Muggle pens are so much easier…yeah…okay._

_I'll always love you Lenore._

_Your Brother,_

_Saul_

Lenore looked up at him, tears burning in her eyes. "I…I…Saul," she allowed him to pull her into a hug as she started to cry. "You're in danger if you do that. What if they catch you?"

"They won't."

"But—"

He pressed a finger to her mouth as she nuzzled into his shoulder. "No buts, Lenore. They won't catch us. They won't kill us, they won't do anything to us. I won't let them."

She growled under her breath. "I hate him."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore," Lenore said firmly.

He looked at her. "Why?"

"He pulled me away from everyone…if he didn't make me leave home I would be with Laura, and my old friends…and you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yes I would be, Lenore." He said quietly. "The Destroyers would have come whether we wanted them to or not. I would be pulled into this war…no matter what. It's inevitable…" She shook her head, detaching herself from her 'older brother's' arms. "Leo?"

She was taking slices of cake and putting them on a tray. "I want to go see if my tutors want some cake…" she fought tears back.

"Lenore you can't run away from this," he said grabbing her arm as she lifted up the tray.

Her eyes met his coal black ones. "I tried, Saul, I did. I let myself believe that he cared…" she shook her head, her heart aching. "Never again…" she half flew half stormed away. "Never again," she promised herself as she made her way to her tutors' house, tears burning in her eyes.

It took several moments before she got a hold of herself. Putting her best face forward, she balanced the tray awkwardly to know on the door. Unsurprisingly, Jairdan answered it. The look of startled shock on his face reminded her of 'deer-in-the-headlights.' Licking her lips nervously she stared him down.

"I…um," she cleared her throat. "I thought you would enjoy some of the cake." He blinked at her. She swallowed hard. Why did she come again…right she wanted to get away…why did she go directly to the lion's den? "Mrs. Weasley mentioned that you guys didn't want to, what did she say, 'subject yourself to the immature games of human children'," she smirked at him, remembering the paint balloons. "May I come in or do you want me to leave the tray on the doorstep to attract the bugs?" Wordless he stepped aside. "Thanks," she slid in.

For the first time, Lenore entered the home of the Elvin tutors shared. The Almost Humans, after a third night in the house, decided it was best that they spent their nights under the sky. A small sitting room joined to a dinning area with a kitchen further in. A doorway lead to a hallway which Lenore assumed lead to the bedrooms. There was an earthy-looking couch and matching armchairs that made a sort of 'u' shape around an oak coffee table. She could spend hours studying the different things in the room and not get tired.

To her surprise Jalia was curled on the couch with a Muggle book in hand. She was in a baggy black shirt that looked very much like the shirt Jairdan had worn a few days ago and a pair of what looked like sweatpants. Her hair for once was loose and fell in her face as she read. Lenore cleared her throat when Jairdan shut the door. Jalia turned the page before marking her place.

"Good day, Ms. Keller," she said with the faint outlines of a smile.

"Good day," she set the tray on the table. "I thought you might like some of the cake."

She looked at Lenore and then at Jairdan. Because her back was to him she couldn't see what he did but Jalia accepted a slice of cake. "Thank you, Ms. Keller."

"You're welcome," She stood awkwardly looking at each other them. "Um…yeah…"

"Articulate as always," Jairdan said coming forward.

A blush swept across her face but she forced herself to laugh. "Thank you, for what you did earlier, Jairdan. The moment was a bit tense…" He merely nodded. She gave curt nod to them. "Do you…do you know where Gagan and the others are?"

"Visiting their home for a day," answered Jalia smoothly.

"Thank you," she backed towards the door. "Um…goodbye," she bolted from the house, not able to believe that she went there voluntarily. On her way back from the house she ran into George. She laughed, nearly tipping over. "You're the second Weasley boy that I've nearly fallen over today," Straightening up she smiled at him. "What's up?"

"There is a second half of your surprise tonight, for you, Lily, Fred, Saul and I,"

Her brow furrowed. "Not Harry and his friends?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, Hermione and Ron have stuff planned for him,"

She nodded. "Where?"

"Wear dancing clothes," he said with a smirk before skipping away. Lenore made a face but laughing anyway.

When they went out later to a muggle club surprisingly enough and she didn't get back until midnight. Saul promised not to leave until the next day so she and George were sitting just outside the portkey/apparition point talking. She was neither curled up next to him nor feet away but sitting awkwardly a foot or two away.

"Lenore, I'm sorry your day turned out off,"

She looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I was hoping with all the activities you could be distracted from those who are missing." George said quietly. Lenore looked away abruptly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Honestly," she said softly. "George, I did. It was hard at points and embarrassing when Saul threatened you," George turned bright pink. "But it was a great day. Muggle club and all…"

He smiled. "Good," George straightened up. "Does Saul not want you to date?"

She shrugged. "I don't much care." She answered truthfully. "He's just overly protective. He doesn't want to see me hurt…again."

"Guys have hurt you in the past?"

She played with a blade of grass. "No…more friends that I let too close…"

George's hand traced her arm. A shiver ran down her spine. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No…" she said softly but her eyes betrayed the lie. She was afraid…her relationships in the past never were strong and the idea that he wanted to be in a relationship with her was terrifying and she didn't know how to preceded.

"Liar."

"Always."

He scooted closer to her. "Do you know what a very beautiful, very smart girl taught me once?"

She looked at him nervously. "What?"

"Follow what you want,"

He was getting closer to her.

"Really?"

George had leaned towards her face. Little to no space was between them and her heart was pounding like a jackhammer.

"Yes."

"And what do you want right now?"

"This," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers.

For the second time he kissed her, her head exploded with fire and passion. Lustfully he drew her closer, his hands running down her back, giving her goosebumps and shivers of pleasure. When air became a problem, like before, they pulled away.

"Some second kiss," she said with a playful smile.

"How's for a third?"

He didn't even give her time to answer before he kissed her again.


End file.
